Christian & Ana & Arthur & Gwen
by kbrand5333
Summary: The Pendragons move to Seattle to open the US branch of Pendragon Power, and make friends with the Greys. Yeah. Friends. Completely AU, no cheating, no kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I fully realize that there is no way in hell that Christian would ever "share" Ana with anyone. Likewise, I fully realize that Arthur would never "share" Guinevere with anyone.**

**However, if people can write stories about Christian cheating on Ana, a concept that I find completely preposterous, and if people can write stories about Arthur and Merlin having a romantic relationship, a concept that I also find completely preposterous, I can write a story about these two couples doing naughty things. With each other.**

**There is just too much potential for hotness here to leave un-written. This concept has been plaguing me for months.**

**And obviously I don't own any of these characters, and I mean no disrespect to any of the characters or the actors who portray them (well, the ones that have actors). My Merlin peeps know how much I love Arthur and Gwen. I'm just a demented person having some fun. Hope you enjoy. :)**

"Excuse me, are you Guinevere Pendragon?" a friendly voice asks. Gwen turns.

"Gwen, please. You must be Ana Grey," she says, smiling, extending her hand.

"Yes. Welcome to Seattle," Ana answers, shaking Gwen's hand. "I love your accent."

"Thanks," Gwen chuckles. "I love your dress. McQueen?"

"Yes. One of the tamer numbers from his design house. Usually his work is a little too…"

"Esoteric?"

"I was going to say 'wacky,' but your way is much nicer," Ana laughs.

"I actually hate most of his designs," Gwen leans in and whispers. "But being British, it's practically considered heresy. Especially since he died."

"Your gown is lovely, too."

"Thank you. It's Chanel, if you're wondering."

"Ah," Ana nods. She looks around and then leans over and says quietly, "I actually hate fashion. I abhor shopping and have no interest at all in designers."

Gwen laughs then, her eyes twinkling merrily. "I prefer flannel trousers and a t-shirt, topped off with on of my husband's hooded sweatshirts, honestly. I'm short. I always have to have everything altered."

"Well, then," Ana lifts two glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and hands one to Gwen. "To comfy clothes."

Gwen chuckles and clinks her glass against Ana's. "May we get out of these dresses and heels and into something comfortable as soon as possible," she agrees.

Ana looks across the room, her eyes finding Christian standing at the bar, talking to a very handsome blonde man.

"Your husband seems to have found my husband," Gwen says, nodding in the direction of the two men. "That is your husband, correct? In the black suit with the silver tie, talking to the blonde man?" _He's very handsome._

"Yes, that's Christian," Ana nods, smiling again over his choice of tie. "The blonde guy is yours?" _He's pretty hot._

"Yes, that's my Arthur," Gwen smiles as she watches him. "They seem to be getting on."

"Oh, good. I'm sure they're discussing business, but Christian doesn't really have a lot of friends. It'd be nice if he and Arthur got along."

"Well, he wouldn't have to worry about Arthur only hanging about because of his money. Arthur has plenty of his own," Gwen laughs. The Pendragons are about on par with the Greys when it comes to wealth. They've recently moved to Seattle to open the US division of Pendragon Power, where they'll be concentrating on bringing alternative fuels more to the mainstream, trying to make them more accessible to the general public.

"Oh, look out, someone's making a move on your man," Ana warns, pointing as an attractive blonde steps up to them, toying coquettishly with her hair.

"Or yours," Gwen smirks.

"She's definitely checking out _your_ husband," Ana says, watching as Christian pointedly turns toward the bar.

"Well, she is now," Gwen chuckles and shrugs.

"You're not concerned?"

"Watch."

Ana watches. Arthur speaks politely to the woman, then pointedly lifts his wine glass in his left hand, tapping his ring finger _almost_ absentmindedly against the glass a few times as she talks. Then he lifts the glass to his (intriguingly full) lips and drinks, basically brandishing his wedding ring in the woman's face. He also seems to be looking past the woman repeatedly as she talks, and Ana realizes he's looking across the room at Gwen.

Finally the flustered interloper turns to see what her target is distracted by, and sees Gwen making eyes at Arthur across the party.

_Wow. You can practically see the electricity between them,_ Ana thinks. The blonde woman wanders away. "He's good."

"You have no idea," Gwen answers, almost to herself. Then she shakes her head briefly, as if clearing it. "Oh, yeah, I know I have nothing to worry about," she smiles brightly.

"Nice feeling, isn't it?" Ana asks, catching her own husband's eye across the room now. He waves a small, shy wave, and Gwen watches now as Ana slowly, deliberately, bites her lower lip, gazing at her husband through her long lashes.

Gwen can see Christian's peculiar gray eyes darken from cloud-gray to gunmetal as he watches Ana do that one simple thing.

_Clearly he has some sort of fetish for her lower lip,_ Gwen notes.

xXx

"Your wife is uniquely lovely, if you don't mind my saying," Christian comments to Arthur, once that blonde bimbo finally got the hint that neither of them was up for sale. "She's the petite one in the blue dress talking to my wife – the pale brunette in silver – correct?"

"Yes, my little Guinevere, and I don't mind you saying it at all. Thank you, she is indeed that. And to be honest, I was just admiring your wife's lovely blue eyes. They're quite striking, even from this distance."

"Up close, they are mind-blowing," Christian comments with a smirk. "Looks like they are getting along," he adds when the two women laugh.

"Mmm, yes, good," Arthur nods. They both watch their wives a moment. "We are a couple of lucky men, Grey," he finally assesses.

"Indeed, Pendragon, indeed," Christian agrees, noting Mrs. Pendragon's almond-shaped eyes, ridiculously full lips, and flawless cinnamon-toned skin. _Not my type, but there is something about her._

Arthur watches as Mrs. Grey's eyes twinkle as she laughs at some witty comment made by Guinevere, admiring the luster of her long chestnut hair, her long, graceful neck, and her creamy pale skin. _Yes, lovely. Perhaps in another life, if we were both single._

"Is that your security man?" Arthur nods in the direction of Taylor, leaning nonchalantly against a wall near the elevator.

"Yes," Christian says, furrowing his brows. "How did you know?"

"He's not drinking. His eyes casually sweep the room at regular intervals. He watches Ana closely, and you."

"Hmm."

"I know the signs, what can I say?" Arthur shrugs. "If it makes you feel any better, mine's the tall bloke near the corridor leading to the loos."

Christian turns his head and looks. "With the beard and the long hair?"

"Yes."

"Kind of thin, isn't he?"

Arthur smiles. "Don't let that fool you. Leon is wickedly smart and positively deadly."

"Who's that he's talking to?"

"Oh, that's just Merlin. He's my R&D wizard. Dragged him over here with me. He's odd, but brilliant."

"They do go hand in hand," Christian observes. "Brilliance and oddity." He smirks, as if he's having a bit of an inside joke with himself.

"I presume Ana has her own guard?" Arthur asks. "Guinevere does."

"Of course she does. He's around somewhere as well," Christian says evasively.

"But you're not going to tell me," Arthur smirks.

"I only just met you, Pendragon. So far I like you, but if you think I'm going to point out my wife's bodyguard to you, you're—"

"Grey, I get it, don't worry," Arthur interrupts, holding his hands up. To Christian's surprise, Arthur is laughing. "First, I would never harm a hair on your beautiful wife's head. Anyone that would try would have to be monumentally stupid. You have a reputation, mate, and I… well, I admire that, honestly. I hope to build a similar one for myself in this country."

Christian studies Arthur a moment. _He's smart. Shrewd. I could do business with him very easily. His wife is… intriguing._ Finally he nods. "I think you'll do quite well." He fishes a card out of his pocket. "My business is very interested in alternative fuels. We can help each other."

"Brilliant," Arthur declares, passing his card to Christian.

"And your wife's bodyguard is pretty conspicuous," Christian says, smirking. "But I don't suppose he can help, it, can he?"

"What?" Arthur exclaims. "You bastard!" he yells, laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Christian says. "Sawyer is standing right next to Mrs. Pendragon's guard. He's Ana's. Obviously they've decided to compare notes, since the ladies have been chattering nonstop over there."

"Marcus Percival," Arthur says, looking over to see his wife's immense bodyguard talking to another man, similarly dressed in a nondescript black suit. "Yeah, he's bleeding huge, all right. On the plus side, Guinevere can hide completely behind him should she need to."

"Has she ever had a need to?"  
"No."

"She's lucky."

"Yes, she is," Arthur nods knowingly. Both men turn to watch their wives across the room. They both stare, admiring unashamedly, until Gwen's head turns sharply and fixes Arthur in her gaze. Ana sees the shift in her new friend's attention and follows suit.

"We've been caught looking," Arthur says as the two women make their way over, a pair of lionesses on the prowl.

"We are a couple of lucky men, indeed, Pendragon," Christian says, clinking his glass with his new friend and business associate.

xXx

"What are you two boys up to?" Gwen asks once she and Ana reach them. Arthur leans down to kiss her.

"Just openly ogling our beautiful wives," Arthur says.

"Oh, well, that's allowed," Ana says, once she's finished kissing Christian.

"Arthur, my wife Anastasia," Christian introduces her.

"Ana," Ana amends, shaking Arthur's hand.

"Christian, this is my wife, Guinevere," Arthur introduces.

"Gwen," Gwen laughs, glancing at Ana for a moment after shaking Christian's hand.

"Seems the two of you have hit it off quite nicely," Christian observes, wrapping his arm around Ana's waist, his thumb idly stroking her hipbone.

"Well, yes," Ana says. "Apparently we have a lot in common," she adds, her voice edged with playful sarcasm.

"Smart mouth," Christian says, his voice low, as he kisses the top of her head.

"Yes, Ana and I both love cooking and flannel pajama pants," Gwen adds, grinning. "Oh, and books."

"So, nothing at all to do with both of you being the wives of wealthy and powerful men, then?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow at Gwen, absently twirling a raven curl around his finger.

"Oh, are you wealthy and powerful as well, Mr. Grey? I hadn't realized," Gwen teases, batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly at Christian.

Christian's mouth opens and closes once, then he recovers. "It is a very well-kept secret, Mrs. Pendragon."

"Oh, God, the two of you haven't been over here having a pissing contest, measuring your…" Ana trails off.

"Bank accounts," Gwen finishes.

"Ah. Another thing they have in common," Christian sighs, looking at Arthur. "It seems they both have smart mouths."

"Yes, but when those mouths are as gorgeous as they, what can a man do?" Arthur shrugs.

_I can come up with a thing or two,_ Christian muses. Ana surreptitiously squeezes his backside, indicating that she knows _exactly_ what Christian is thinking.

Arthur's fingers skim Gwen's bare shoulder and Christian's trained eye sees her breathing deepen at the gesture, her incredible lips (they're even better up close) parting just slightly.

"Excuse me, I need to powder my nose," Gwen says, ducking out from under Arthur's arm.

Christian tightens his grip on Ana's waist to prevent her from accompanying Gwen. _I have a suspicion._

"Mr. Grey?" a female voice interrupts them and Christian turns to see Ros standing a short distance away.

"Excuse me a moment, Pendragon," he says.

"Sure thing, mate," Arthur answers. When Christian turns back to him two minutes later, he is gone.

_Confirmed._

"Ana!" Kate's familiar squeal greets them next. Ana rushes to embrace her best friend, and Christian heads off on a small quest.

xXx

Two corridors and countless closed doors later, Christian hears it. The unmistakable sound of two people making clandestine love.

_I knew it. She wasn't going off to powder anything._

He stealthily approaches the closet, a janitor's supply room. He listens.

"Ooo…"

"Mmm…"  
"Right there, Arthur… more…"

A slow smile spreads across Christian's face. He hears Arthur grunt, almost a growl. He hears Gwen's breathy gasps, tries to imagine her curvy little body in the throes of passion, those lips of hers kiss-swollen and wet.

"Oh… oh yes, Arthur… shit… oh!"

He hears Arthur follow immediately, coming with a massive growl, a growl that sounds like it was pressed into her neck.

Christian closes his eyes, willing the blood back out into the rest of his body, away from his groin, where it is currently happily residing.

_I have to tell Ana._ He hurries away, striding purposely, like he owns the place. The fact that he does is actually irrelevant. He finds Ana and pulls her into a quiet corner.

"Christian, what—"

He stops her with his lips, kissing her thoroughly; pouring the pent-up desire he's just accumulated into her.

"_What?_" she presses, breathless, once he finally releases her lips.

"Remember what we were talking about last week?"

"We talked about a lot of things last week—oh! _Oh,_" she interrupts herself, remembering now that she sees the particular light in her husband's gray eyes.

He nods.

"Not… not Arthur and Gwen?" she asks, incredulous.

"I do believe we have some very viable candidates," he purrs, brushing his lips against hers.

"Oh, good. I really like Gwen. She's gorgeous and funny. And Arthur's pretty hot, too."

"Hot?" he smirks, interrupting his tasting of her neck to raise an eyebrow at her.

"He's not you, obviously, but even _you_ cannot deny that he is very handsome."

"Yes, he is."

"And I saw the way you were looking at Gwen's lips, Christian."

"Jealous, Mrs. Grey?"

"Never," Ana says, sighing as he returns his lips to her neck. "I wouldn't mind seeing how those lips of hers feel, myself…"

"Mrs. Grey, you shock me," he mutters in a not-at-all-shocked manner.

Ana snorts. "Do you think they'd be up for it?"

"Ana," Christian lifts his head again, "I just discovered them fucking in a janitor's closet in the middle of a high-society cocktail party."

"Did they see you?" Ana asks, concerned.

"No. I was listening at the door."

"Pervert."

"You know, it, baby. And you'll reap the benefits later, you know."

"Mmm, when can we go home?"

"Soon." He leans in close again, his lips brushing her ear. "Do you still have the silver balls in?"

"Yes, and they are making me quite… needful," she admits. "I think this is the longest I've kept them in."

"If you can last a little longer, I'll try to get us out of here as soon as possible."

"Did I earn myself a spanking with my smart mouth earlier?" she asks seductively.

"Oh, most definitely," Christian rumbles, his voice a delicious promise.

A grin spreads across Ana's face. "Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen is cruising the Internet Tuesday morning, looking at houses (still), when her cell phone rings.

_I don't recognize that number._ She swipes the screen, dumping the caller into voicemail. A few moments later, her phone blips, indicating she has a message, so she picks it up and dials.

_"Hi, Gwen? I hope this is the right number; your outgoing message was a robot. This is Ana Grey. I was just calling to see if you'd like to meet me for lunch today."_

She leaves her number, even though it is in Gwen's phone already. Gwen deletes the message and calls her back.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ana? Gwen Pendragon."

"Hi, that was fast!"

"Sorry, I don't answer calls from numbers I don't recognize. So it's a good thing you left a message."

"Understandable," Ana says. She notices that Gwen doesn't bother asking how Ana got her number.

"But yes, I'd love to meet you for lunch," Gwen says.

"Great. Are you at work, or…?" Ana asks out of courtesy. She knows perfectly well that Gwen does not work. Christian ordered background checks on both Pendragons the second they got home from the party Saturday night.

"No, I'm home. I am currently not employed," she chuckles. "Going to try out being a rich man's wife for a bit; see how long it takes me to get bored out of my skull."

Ana laughs. "Can you meet me at Grey Publishing at 12:30?"

"Yes, of course. I'd love to see your office, actually."

"Well, then, come at noon and I'll give you the tour first. Let me give you the address for your driver."

"Ready," Gwen says. Ana gives the address, but Gwen doesn't write it down. She already knows where the office is; she and Arthur had staked out both Grey House and Grey Publishing on Sunday. _Don't want her to think we're stalkers._

"See you soon," Ana says.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your work number or your mobile number? I'm going to add you to my contacts."

"This is my cell," Ana says, the Anglophile in her smiling at Gwen's referring to it as a "mobile," even pronouncing it MO-bile instead of MO-bull.

"Excellent. See you at noon, darling."

"Looking forward to it." Ana disconnects and sends Christian a text.

**I've got my date. You?**

xXx

_"So what do we do now?" Ana asked Saturday night, lying in Christian's arms, naked, limbs still entangled._

_ Christian leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Generally we cuddle for a bit and fall asleep," he answered with a smirk._

_ Ana snorted. "I meant about Arthur and Gwen. How do we… broach the subject?"_

_ "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, lifting his head a bit._

_ She nodded against his chest. "Sounds like fun. If you think they're up for it."_

_ "That's the tricky bit. I think they are, but… I think we need to date them a bit first."_

_ "Date them?"_

_ "You know, meet for lunch, hang out. Show them around their new city. Make friends. Woo them."_

_ "What do you know about wooing anyone?"_

_ "I wooed you."_

_ "You tried to get me to sign a contract, Christian," she reminded him. "You were as clueless as me when it came to having a normal relationship."_

_ "Yes, and we both know that a normal relationship is not what we want, anyway," he said, his hand roaming the skin on her ass, still sensitive and still a bit warm from the spanking she had earned earlier that night._

_ "Mmm, right. Which brings me back to my point," Ana answered, wriggling her bottom against his hand._

_ "Call Gwen and invite her to lunch."_

_ "Tomorrow?"_

_ "Tuesday," he said. "We don't want to scare them away."_

_ "And you'll call Arthur?"_

_ Christian nodded. "Yep. I even know what I'm going to talk to him about."_

_ "Business?"_

_ "Actually, no. Apparently he kickboxes as well."_

_ "Wow, that's a heck of a coincidence."_

_ "I know, right? I'm going to recommend Claude to him if he's looking for a trainer. I also think he'd be fun to have as a sparring partner."_

_ Ana snorted again at that. "Sparring partner, is that what we're calling it?"_

_ Christian laughed, too, then, his hand roaming a bit more._

_ "Seriously, that sounds great. I'll have to think about what to talk to Gwen about."_

_ "I doubt you'll have a problem keeping the conversation going. The two of you didn't seem to run out of conversation topics at the party."_

_ "True," Ana nodded, her fingers trailing across his chest now, tracing circles, moving gradually downward._

_ "Mrs. Grey, your fingers are giving me ideas," Christian purred, flipping her onto her back and capturing her lips with his._

_ Conversation over._

xXx

"Pendragon, good to see you," Christian greets Arthur at the restaurant, shaking his hand. "Found the place okay, I see."

"Leon is a fast learner. And there's GPS, of course," Arthur says, sitting at the table Christian had already procured.

"Of course," Christian allows.

The waitress comes and takes their drink order, and she nearly drools over them, fumbling over her words and with her pen.

"We should pretend we're gay just to piss her off," Arthur laughs.

"That thought has occurred to me on more than one occasion," Christian says.

"Unfortunately, I'm usually with Guinevere, so…"

"So you let the wife give the waitress the stinkeye until she gets a grip," Christian finishes, nodding.

"Stinkeye…" Arthur mulls this over. "I like that. And Guinevere certainly has that in her arsenal of weaponry."

"New word, Pendragon?"

"Yes, I'm learning all kinds of colorful terms since I've been here. I think 'stinkeye' is my new favorite, though," he smirks. "And I'm amazed at the myriad applications for the word 'dude' as well."

Christian laughs and their drinks arrive. They order, both wondering if their orders will be correct when they receive them.

"Ridiculous," Arthur shakes his head, taking a drink of his Guinness.

"I've learned to ignore it," Christian says. "Still drives Ana crazy. Which has its benefits, obviously."

"A little extra affection from the wife, Grey?" Arthur smirks.

"Asserting her place as the alpha female," Christian answers, nodding.

"Love it when they do that," Arthur grins.

"So, Pendragon, when are we going to spar?" Christian asks, steering the conversation.

"Ooo. That would be fun, indeed. Where do you work out?"  
Christian hands him a card. "This is our trainer. I've talked to him already about taking you on as a client. Gwen, too, if she wants. I didn't want to presume."

"Thanks, mate." Arthur takes the card. "Guinevere would love it."

"Does she kickbox as well?"

"No, thank goodness. She'd kick my arse," Arthur laughs. "She does Caopeira. Does this… Bastille chap know that?"

"Probably. If not, he'll find someone for her."

"She does yoga, too," Arthur says, smirking slightly, his eyes giving away exactly how much he enjoys the fact that she does yoga.

"I know he can help with that," Christian nods, pretending not to notice Arthur's momentary distraction.

"Does Ana do yoga?"

"No, but maybe…" Christian trails off, the image of Ana and Gwen, their lean bodies stretched and limber as they move from pose to pose distracting him now.

"Quite a mental picture, that," Arthur says, almost as if he knows what Arthur is thinking.

"Yes," Christian agrees. Their food arrives.

"I'll call him tomorrow," Arthur says, tucking the card in his inside pocket.

"He doesn't take many clients," Christian says. "Only one or two beyond Ana and me."

"He's that good?"

"Yes, and I pay him that well," Christian chuckles. "I like to know that he's available when I want him to be."  
"You do like to be in control, don't you?" Arthur asks.

"As much as I possibly can. And for a man with my means, that means I can control nearly everything."

"Nearly?" Arthur arches a brow at him.

"Ana."

"Of course," Arthur smiles.

"She challenges me. It was… difficult at first, but…"

"Yes?" Arthur prompts.

"Sorry, I don't normally talk about my private life."

"Understood. Would it help if I told you that I am very similar? I like to control things, be in charge of everything. My father's employees would call him 'King Uther' behind his back. I guess that made me 'Prince Arthur.' But now that I have my own place here, I'm the king." He smiles smugly.

"And Gwen? Is she your queen or your handmaiden?" _Or concubine, perhaps?_

"Definitely my queen."

_Interesting._ "I did try to exert my… control… over Ana, at first. Didn't quite work out as I had planned."

"What a surprise," Arthur says dryly.

"Yeah," Christian snorts. Her leaving him is still a very painful memory, but he's getting to the point where he can laugh about it. A little bit. "We've reached middle ground now, though, and we're quite happy."

"Good," Arthur nods.

"I'm allowed to control _some_ things," he continues, the corner of his lip quirking up slightly. "But I cannot make her completely do my every bidding, of course."

"Nor should you," Arthur adds.

"Heh. Learned that the hard way."

_Not going to ask. Not now._ "Would you like a tour of our facilities after lunch, Grey? Do you have time?" Arthur asks.

"I do, in fact, and I would. I've been interested in alternative fuels for some time now, and I'm anxious to see how we can help one another out," Christian says.

"I've been hearing that around. About you and the alternative power solutions," Arthur says.

"One of the projects we've been working on is a solar-powered cell phone," Christian says. He pulls out his phone, a new iPhone. "Little solar panel, here," he runs his finger along the back. "Problem is we're having trouble with battery life. Drains quickly.

Arthur stares a moment, as though he cannot believe what Christian has just shown him. "I'll have to show you something we have at home. It's just a prototype, but it's been working well."

"What is it?" Christian is intrigued.

"You know those charging stations, where you plug in all your devices? Mobile, iPod, iPad, even your laptop."

"Yes."

"We have a solar-powered one. It charges up all day in the sun and then you plug your things in at night to charge them."

"That is fucking brilliant," Christian says, fork in mid-air.

"Thank you. Guinevere made it. Well, Guinevere and Merlin, but it was her idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's brilliant," Arthur says, smiling as he boasts about his wife. "She's not just a pair of lips attached to an amazing body, you know," he smirks.

"Clearly," Christian says, realizing full well that Arthur must have seen him checking out Gwen on Saturday. He takes a drink of his wine and looks to the side.

"Hey, mate, I was checking your wife out, too," Arthur laughs. "No harm done. Both lucky men, remember?"

"Right. So… tell me more about this charging station."

"It's been working great. One of the reasons we chose Seattle, actually. Wanted to test it in a place that doesn't get a lot of sun. Not that London is known for being overly sunny, mind. But that coupled with the area's openness to alternative fuels made this the ideal location. What better place to truly test solar power than in a place that doesn't get a lot of unfiltered sunlight, right?"

"Right," Christian nods. _He really is quite sharp._

Just then, Christian's phone, still sitting on the table, vibrates. "Excuse me," he says, looking at it. A second later, Arthur is fishing in his jacket for his own phone.

Ana's texted Christian. **I want to be like Gwen when I grow up. She's awesome.** Christian smiles and writes back. **So I hear. But I'd rather you be like you.**

He looks up to see Arthur studying his phone, a half-smile on his face.

**Lunch with Ana was great. I like her, so I hope you and C are getting along.** He writes back: **Still at lunch with him. Fascinating bloke.**

Arthur looks up. "Apparently our wives had a nice lunch," he chuckles.

"Yes, apparently."

xXx

"You really seem to like your job," Gwen comments, taking a drink of her water.

"I do. Christian used to keep reminding me that I don't have to work, but it's something I want to do. At least for now," Ana says, setting her menu aside. "You don't work, though?"

"I used to. I actually was working for Uther – Arthur's father – at the London office. Started there after I finished school. But I… left when I married Arthur. I started looking for another job, but then all the talk about opening a US office started getting very real, and so I just gave up, because I knew we'd be moving. Like I said on the phone, I'm going to try out being a wife for a bit and see how it goes."

"What did you do there?" Ana asks. She noted the tiny hesitation when Gwen said she left her job, but doesn't press. _Now is not the time._

"I was in R&D," she says. "I worked with Merlin. Well, for Merlin. He wasn't the head of R&D there, but he was my supervisor."

The waitress comes and they order. Ana gets the chef salad, Gwen orders a bacon cheeseburger. And a chocolate shake. Which amuses and intrigues Ana.

"You eat like that and you have that amazing body," Ana says. The words are out before she can stop them. "Sorry, I…"

Gwen starts laughing. "Don't apologize. Yes, I eat terrible, greasy food. But I have a lot of time, so that gives me time to work out."

"Right," Ana nods. Then she remembers what Christian said he was going to talk to Arthur about. "Have you and Arthur found a trainer yet?"

"Not yet. Do you know one?"

"Yes. Christian has been with Claude Bastille for years. I'll get you his number. Actually, I think Christian will probably giving his information to Arthur…"

"Yes, Arthur said that they are having lunch today as well," Gwen smirks.

"Well, he found out I was having lunch with you, and he pouted because _he_ wanted to have lunch with me, so I suggested he call Arthur," Ana lies.

"Boys," Gwen says, shaking her head.

"So what do you do? Your arms are fantastic," Ana says. She wants to touch them. _Her skin is amazing, too._

"Yoga and Capoeira," Gwen says. "Ooo," she coos. Her milkshake has arrived, and she wraps her lips around the straw and sucks hard, drawing the thick drink up into her mouth.

Ana watches, fascinated for a moment. "Capoeira, that's that Brazilian one, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Gwen says. She notices Ana watching her. "Have a sip. It's bloody good."

"Oh… thanks," Ana answers as Gwen slides the glass across. She takes the straw in her mouth now and drinks. She can't help thinking of that first night when she used Christian's toothbrush. "That is good," she says, sliding the glass back.

"You should try Capoeira. It's a lot of fun. It's like dancing and kicking the crap out of someone at the same time."

Ana laughs at this. "Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea at all," she says. "I am famously uncoordinated."

"You don't seem that uncoordinated to me. You were walking around in Louboutins on Saturday; you're coordinated enough."

"The first time I met Christian, I literally fell headfirst into his office."

"Oh, no!" Gwen gasps, giggling.

"Oh, yes," Ana nods. "It was mortifying, and that was only the beginning of my humiliation that day."

"Mmm, do tell," Gwen says, leaning forward, smiling.

Ana tells her the story of how they met, of how she was certain that Christian found her to be a classless idiot, of how she had to ask him if he was gay, of how she nearly ran from the office because she felt so completely stupid.

"Well, you certainly made an impression," Gwen comments dryly. "Wait, how long ago was this?"

"Just over a year."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Oh, goodness, I thought you were older. You seem older. I mean, you don't act like most of the silly twenty-two-year-olds I've encountered."

"Well, being married to a man like Christian does make you have to grow up pretty quickly," Ana remarks. "And I've always been older than my age. How old are you?"

Their food arrives, and Gwen squirts ketchup on her burger and picks off the onion. _Christian would definitely approve of how she eats,_ Ana thinks, watching as Gwen digs into her burger with gusto.

"Twenty-seven," she answers.

_She's the same age as Christian._ "How long have you and Arthur been married?"

"About a year and a half, why?"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't have guessed you were that old. I had you figured at about twenty-four, actually. And you said you worked for Uther right out of school…"

"Oh, um, I've got an advanced degree. I have my doctorate in engineering," Gwen says, almost apologetically.

"Why do you seem embarrassed by this?" Ana asks. Without thinking, she reaches over and steals one of Gwen's French fries.

"Help yourself," Gwen says, chuckling.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry!" Ana exclaims.

"It's fine, dear, I really don't mind."

"I must feel comfortable with you if I'm snitching food from your plate," Ana says, her face flushing red with embarrassment.

Gwen is still laughing. "Good, I'm glad. You don't know how happy I am to have made a friend so quickly. I was afraid I'd be lonely here. But anyway. You asked me a question… what was it? Oh, yes. I've found that many people with advanced degrees seem… superior. Like they think they're better than everyone else just because they went to school a few years longer. Plus if I introduce myself as 'Dr. Pendragon,' people automatically assume I'm a medical doctor and then they start showing me their suspicious-looking moles or describing the color of their poo or telling me other horrid things that I do not want to hear about."

Ana is laughing now. _I love how funny she is._ "Surely not everyone with a doctorate is a supercilious prick," she says once she's stopped laughing.

"Well, Merlin certainly isn't. He's a sweetheart. And he uses his title. Of course he has _three_ doctorates, so he should."

"My God, three?" Ana sputters. "How did he get three? He's not any older than you, is he?"

"No. He started university when he was sixteen, though. Bit of a genius, him."

"Wow. Apparently so. And he was okay to pack up and leave London with you guys?"

"Completely okay. More than okay."

Ana furrows her brow. _I'm missing something here._ "More than okay?"

"Well, he never really liked Uther. Fast friends with Arthur, whom he met through me. Merlin and I were at university together. I was finishing up my doctorate while he was finishing up his third doctorate. Physics, this time."

"What are the other two?"

"Engineering and chemistry."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

"So he left because he likes you and Arthur better than Uther," Ana says, taking one last poke at her salad before deciding she's full.

"Well, that, but he mainly left because we were bringing Leon with us. Leon and Merlin are a couple."

Ana blinks. "Oh. That's… surprising."

Gwen chuckles now. "I suppose it is. Not a bit of information that the general public knows, of course. Especially considering that America as a whole – I don't mean you specifically, obviously – is still a bit more uptight than Europe about sexuality issues."

"Fair point, well made," Ana says, a familiar mantra whenever she and Christian are discussing something. "I was just surprised. With Leon being Arthur's head of security and all, you know."

"Yes, that is a bit unusual," Gwen agrees. "Speaking of, Marcus and… Sawyer, is it? They seem to be getting along. Oh, Marcus is straight, though," she adds, laughing.

"So is Luke," Ana says, laughing as well. "Sawyer's first name is Luke."

"Would you like another chip? I mean, fry?"

"No, thank you, I'm full," Ana says.

Gwen finishes most of her burger, leaving about a quarter of it, along with a small handful of fries. But she finishes her milkshake.

"Priorities," she explains with a smirk. "So I can't convince you to try Capoeira, then?"

"Doubtful, sorry. I'd end up inadvertently killing someone."

"Well, surely you can do yoga," Gwen cajoles.

Ana can't resist those brown eyes. "Okay. I'll try yoga."

"It's very relaxing. Good for muscle tone. And flexibility. That always comes in handy, you know," she says, a sly smile on her face.

_Is she…?_ Ana wonders. The bill comes and Ana nabs it before Gwen can. "I invited you," she says.

They walk outside to find Sawyer and Percival chatting about firearms. They both roll their eyes.

"This was nice," Gwen says. "Thank you."

"No problem. I really don't have many friends, either, to be honest. Just Kate, mainly."

"She was the gorgeous strawberry blonde who's married to Christian's older brother, right?"

"Yes, she's been my friend since college. We were roommates."

"Ah. She seemed very… vibrant," Gwen says.

"Yes, she's a bit larger-than-life sometimes," Ana agrees. "I always felt mousy next to her." Ana looks up again, realizing her brain-mouth filter has malfunctioned again. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"I don't know why you think you're mousy compared to Kate," Gwen says. "You're just as pretty as she is. You just don't demand the spotlight the way she does. That doesn't mean you're less attractive."

_Whoa._ "Thank you," Ana says quietly.

Gwen reaches over and hugs Ana now. "We must do this again," she says. Her hand lingers at Ana's shoulder a moment. "I love your hair, by the way." She lifts a lock in her hand just briefly, letting it slide along her palm before dropping it and withdrawing her hand.

"Oh… yes, we should. And thank you," Ana says, a little surprised.

"I've always wanted straight hair," Gwen says, indicating her own dark curls, tousled by the wind now.

"You have great hair," Ana says. "I always wanted curls. Have you ever flat-ironed it?"

"A few times. It doesn't make my hair silky like yours, though. Unfortunately, genetics are against me there," she smiles.

"Well, while we're exchanging compliments, you have gorgeous skin. Seriously. It's like… unreal. Like chocolate whipped cream."

Gwen laughs. "That's a new one, but thank you. Arthur says I'm cinnamon. Not dark enough to be chocolate. My mother was white, if you're wondering."

"I wasn't, but I had guessed that you were biracial. Looks like you got the best of your parents. Even though I've never seen them."

"Except for the hair. My mum had hair like yours," Gwen smiles. "Goodness, is that the time? You need to get back to work, and here I stand, keeping you talking."

"It's all right. I'm sleeping with my boss," she whispers conspiratorially.

xXx

"So, Wife, what's on your mind tonight?" Arthur asks, snuggling up to her on the couch that evening, nuzzling into her neck.

"You're affectionate tonight."

"No more so than usual."

"In the mood for something fun, maybe?" Gwen asks, closing her laptop and setting it on the table.

"Mmm," Arthur is intrigued.

Gwen leans over and kisses him deeply. "Meet me in the hallway outside our door in ten minutes," she whispers.

"What do I need to do?"

She looks him up and down. "Put some shoes on. We're going to pretend." She runs a single finger down the center of his chest. "I have to change clothes, though. You'd never take me home from a club for a hot one-night stand if I'm dressed like _this,_" she says, indicating her comfy Capri pants and tank top.

"Well, _I_ probably would, but I get your point," he grins, hopping up and finding his shoes.

Ten minutes later, Arthur is pacing the hallway, hoping that none of the other condo residents happen upon him. Gwen appears and points to the end of the hallway. Arthur walks down there and waits while she locks the door, then watches her walk towards him in a very sexy sundress and shoes that can only be described as fuck-me heels.

She presses him against the wall at the end of the hallway and leans up to kiss him, leaning her body into his so that he can feel every curve.

"Oh…" he grunts when she releases him. "Where do you live?" he asks.

"Just down here," she says, taking his hand and pulling him to the door. She kisses him again, her hand sliding down to the growing bulge in the front of his jeans.

Gwen unlocks the door and they tumble into the condo, giggling and groping. She closes the door behind them and locks it loudly and pointedly, spinning so she is leaning back against the door.

"Now you're trapped."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he answers, and then he pounces, pressing her against the door and kissing her, his hands cupping her face, holding her in place as he plunders her mouth.

"You taste like chocolate," he gasps, tearing his lips away.

"Choco-tinis," she answers, sliding her hands around to grasp his firm backside. _Really it was just a few Hershey's kisses._

"Mmm." He licks his lips. "Do you have a bedroom or should I just fuck you against this door?" he asks, his voice a low, seductive growl.

"Yes, I do, but yes, you should," she answers, sliding her hands back around and grabbing him through his jeans again, squeezing once before opening his fly.

"Good answer," he says, pulling at the short sundress she's wearing. Gwen releases his jeans to lift her hands so he can pull the dress off over her head.

"Good God, those are magnificent," Arthur says, openly staring at the breasts now bared to him. He takes one in his hand and the other in his mouth, worshipping them immediately while she resumes removing his jeans.

"What was your name again?" he lifts his head and asks, kissing her lips now.

"Gwen," she gasps.

"No. It was Guinevere," he says, yanking his t-shirt off now and throwing it over his shoulder. He also kicks off his shoes, steps out of his jeans and pulls his boxer briefs off. He slides his hands down her torso, gazing at her body again. "Oh. Wait." He bends and quickly removes his socks.

"That's not sexy at all," he declares, and she giggles. "These, however," he runs his fingertip along the waistband of her little boyleg panties, purple with small lime green polka dots, "are _quite_ sexy. I like these a lot. I'd like them more if they were on the floor, though." He slides his hands inside, pushing them down, skimming his palms down her hips and her legs. He pauses to kiss her stomach while she steps out of her underwear.

Instead of throwing them aside, he lifts them to his face and smells them, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a groan.

"You are a dirty boy, Arthur," she purrs at him, and he grins like the devil himself.

"You know it," he says, tossing her panties over his shoulder now. Then he presses her into the door again. "Actually I'm very clean," he says, nibbling her ear now, his hands threading through her hair. "'Cause you probably want to know."

"Oh… right…" she gasps, her hands roaming his muscled back. "I'm clean, too. And I'm on the pill—oh!"

He lifts her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist before she even finishes her sentence. "Good. Because I want to feel every inch of you, Guinevere."

Gwen's eyes flutter closed. "Say my name again," she moans, her arms around his neck, her fingers up in his hair as he places wet sucking kisses on her neck.

"Guinevere," he breathes it next to her ear, then licks the outer shell of her ear.

"The way you say it sounds positively sinful." He feels her shudder in his arms.

He also feels one of her hands snake down between them, reaching for him. Her strong, slender fingers wrap around him, squeezing, sliding, drawing a grunt from his lips.

"Ooo," she purrs, "you're a _big_ boy, too."

He chuckles smugly then and he lifts her slightly so she can move him into place. She does, and he pulls her back down onto him, sheathing himself within her slick, hot center.

"Oh…" he groans. "Guinevere," he repeats her name as he pulls back and drives back in again, pinning her to the door, bracing her shoulders against the wood for leverage as he plants his feet and _moves._

"Oh… ohmy… ohno… oh, _yes…_" Gwen is gasping, clinging to him, taking all he can give her, riding him as he grips her hips, his fingers digging in, just this side of being painful.

_I'm going to have his handprints on my ass._ The thought drifts through her brain unbidden.

"Touch yourself for me, Guinevere," he says.

Gwen's right hand drifts down to rub small circles on her clit. Arthur, amazingly, leans back slightly to give her better access to herself. She also sees him watching her hand, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

"Mmm… oh…" she moans, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, Guinevere… yes… screw the neighbors, let it out…" he groans through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" she cries out, louder now, releasing any remaining inhibitions. "Oh, _fuck_… oh God, Arthur!" Gwen is shouting now, her hand jerking away from herself as she comes, her body clenching and pulsating around him. Her head falls back against the door, her kiss-swollen lips parted.

Arthur thrusts a couple more times, then, "Ah… oh sh… Guinevere…" he comes now, hot and fierce, pressing his face into her neck.

"Wow," she exhales, wrapping her arms around his shoulders now. Arthur doesn't say anything yet, but she feels his head turn slightly to kiss the side of her neck a few times. His tongue slips out against her skin and she whimpers.

He eases out of her and sets her on wobbly legs. Then he bends and kisses her lips again, sweetly. "Where next?" he asks, his expression clearly implying that he would like this to just be round one.

"Hmmm…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Not bad, Pendragon, not bad at all," Christian compliments him Thursday morning after their first sparring session, supervised by Claude.

"Knocked you on your arse twice," Arthur says, shoving Christian lightly on the shoulder as they walk to the locker room.

"Yes, but I got you three times," Christian grins.

"You're taller," Arthur shoots back.

"Like an inch. Nice try."

They shower, and Christian _very_ surreptitiously checks Arthur out. _If he's not up to scratch, I'm not going to bother. Don't want to play baseball with someone who doesn't have their own bat._

"This is a nice club," Arthur comments, turning the water off and reaching for a towel. "The towels are soft. Mark of quality, that."

Christian chuckles. "You honestly think I would settle for anything less?" _Play ball,_ he decides, reaching for his own towel. _I don't know why I was concerned. Gwen seems very satisfied._

"Of course not, how foolish of me," Arthur says. "Hey, Guinevere's session was right after ours. Maybe we could sneak a peek."

"Capoeira or yoga?"

"Capoeira," Arthur grins.

"She won't mind?"

"No. She likes it when I watch, actually."

"And me?"

Arthur pauses a second, then shrugs. "I don't think she'd mind."

They finish dressing and head back out, in search of Guinevere. Christian knows his way around well, and they find her quickly, slipping silently into the private gym.

Gwen is wearing a black tank top and loose white linen pants, and when they first see her, she is standing on her head.

_Wow,_ Christian mouths the word to Arthur, who merely nods and smirks proudly. They watch as she lowers her feet then sweeps gracefully, spinning and turning, kicking high and low. She flips. She spins. She kicks across with one foot, gets tangled up, and falls, landing on her butt.

To Christian's surprise, Gwen laughs. Loudly.

"Have to try that again," she says to Claude as he gives her a hand up. She sees Arthur and Christian then, and winks at Arthur.

"Very good, Mrs. Pendragon, you just need to lift a little higher _here_," he demonstrates, "and you should not trip on yourself then."

"Let me see again," she says. Claude demonstrates and then she tries it, slowly, then repeats it faster.

Arthur starts to leave, but Christian puts his hand on his elbow. "Wait, I want to see her do it."

Arthur chuckles and waits, and the two of them watch as Gwen picks up a few moves before the one she missed. This time she nails it.

They leave, and Christian looks at Arthur. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but that was really hot."

"I know. I like watching her. And how could I take that the wrong way?"

"I just didn't want you to think I was checking out your wife again," Christian says.

"Everyone checks out my wife, mate. I know she's mine. That's never a question. I also know you appreciate beauty. No way I could take that the wrong way."

Christian and Arthur set up their next sparring session, and in the car on the way to his office, Christian sends Ana a text.

**Just saw Mrs. P doing Capoeira.**

A moment later, he gets a text back from her.

**Hot?**

He smirks. **Incredibly. You need to start taking lessons.**

**I'd fall on my ass and you know it. But I'll think about it.**

xXx

An hour later, there is a soft knock at the door of Christian's office.

_What the hell? Andrea didn't say there was anyone here._ He looks up. "Come in?"

The door opens and Ana slips quietly inside, closing the door behind her. And locking it.

"Mrs. Grey," he says, eyebrows rising. "This is a pleasant surprise. Or is it a pleasurable surprise, I wonder?"

"Well," she says, stalking over to him, "I got to thinking that you might be in a bit of a… state… after watching Gwen wave her cute backside around in the gym…" She plants herself in his lap, winding her fingers around his neck.

"I wish you could have seen it, Ana. Jesus, it was hot," he says, leaning in to kiss her, her proximity like a drug. She runs her fingers up into his hair and holds him tightly as he deepens the kiss, his tongue caressing hers as his hand works its way up her thigh, shoving her short skirt up as he does so.

"One second," Christian says, tearing his lips away. He picks up his phone and says, "Andrea, reschedule my 10:00." Then he hangs up and gazes at Ana with dark gray eyes. "Where were we?" he smirks.

"Right about…" Ana slides down his lap, kneeling on the floor between his knees. She reaches up and unfastens his pants, withdrawing his already-hard cock. "…here," she finishes, then slides her lips over his length.

"Oh…" he grunts, his body jerking slightly as she sucks hard, massaging his shaft with her tongue. She lifts up on her knees and reaches inside his pants, stroking the softness of his balls as she takes him all in and then slides slowly back, torturously slow until she releases him with a _pop._

"Ana…" he gasps, his breathing heavy. She's not done with him yet. Ana twirls her tongue around the tip a few times before biting lightly once. Then she plunges him back into her warm, wet mouth again.

"Fuck…" he curses. "Ana… please… I don't want…"

Mercifully, she releases him, smiling up at him, all doe-eyed innocence. Then she bites her lip.

Christian pounces then, dropping out of his chair, absently shoving it back so that it rolls away. Ana hears it hit the wall with a soft _thud_ as her husband prowls over her, easing her down on the floor.

"You are too good at that, Ana," he purrs, reaching down and nabbing that delicious bottom lip and tugging it gently with his own teeth.

Ana grabs his tie (_that_ tie again), holding him close while he kisses her, his hand pushing at her skirt again, shoving it up.

"Mrs. Grey, no panties," he says, surprised. "Don't tell me you were at work commando-style…" his words trail off as he strokes her sex with his thumb.  
"They're in my purse. I took them off in the car," she grins. He presses his thumb, sliding it against her wetness and she whimpers, arching beneath him.

"So wet for me," he murmurs, slipping two fingers inside now as her hips rise to meet his hand, encouraging him.

"Always, just for you," she whispers.

"Unbutton your shirt," Christian commands. "I'm busy." He illustrates his point by flicking his thumb aggressively against her clit.

Ana cries out, but her fingers are opening the buttons of her blouse. Once open, she pushes her own bra cups down, exposing her breasts to him.

"Good girl," he rumbles, immediately pulling a stiff nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, tugging it until she is whimpering again.

"Christian…"

"What do you want, Anastasia?"

"You. I need you. Now," she begs, wrapping her legs around his waist already.

He chuckles against her breasts but fills her, swift and hard. "Oh yeah," he grunts softly, pulling back and thrusting forward again.

Ana feels the building, the heady sensation of love and lust mingling as he drives into her, here on the floor, where they are all hands and lips and tongues and sensitive nerve endings.

"Oh… Christian…"

"That's it, baby, give it to me. I want it," he growls, thrusting harder, deeper. He drops his head and sucks her nipple into his mouth again, hard.

"Ah… oh fuck… oh!" She explodes around him, her body quivering, clenching around him.

Ana rides her wave down as Christian reaches his own climax, pushing deep and stilling, growling her name like a curse and a prayer before collapsing over her, his face in her hair.

"Oh, baby, that was good," he sighs. "I needed that."

Ana sighs a heavy, contented sigh and unwinds her legs from around his still-clothed hips.

After a minute, she giggles, and Christian smiles. "I know what you're giggling at," he says, lifting his head.

"We're under your desk and people are working out there," she says, still giggling.

"Yep," he answers, rolling gently off of her. He eases her skirt back down, kissing her thigh just above her knee while she fixes her top half.

"Was that another first? Under the desk?" Ana asks, sitting up.

"Indeed it was, Mrs. Grey. I do believe you are a bad influence on me," he teases, holding his hand down to help her to her feet.

"Yes, _I'm_ the bad influence here," she says, almost rolling her eyes at him. He notices.

"Ooo, close," he says. "I'll have to try harder next time."

Ana pauses. "Do you mean to tell me you _try_ to get me to roll my eyes at you?"

"Sometimes," Christian says, pulling his chair back over and sitting. He pulls her into his lap again.

"If you want to spank me, just tell me," she says.

"Ah, but it's so much better when you _earn_ it," he answers, kissing her neck.

"Christian, if you start this again we'll be back on the floor under your desk…"

"Mmm," he answers, not really answering.

"I have to go back to work, and so do… oh… you…"

"Mmm."

"Christian." She finds her resolve. It was somewhere on the floor, most likely.

"I know," he sighs. "Call Gwen and invite them to dinner Saturday," he says quite suddenly.

_Shift gears. Keep up, Ana._ "Okay. Is the paperwork ready?"

"Nearly."

"Get back to work," she says, standing.

He swats her ass before she is out of reach, likely a promise for later. "You, too."

xXx

"Grey," Arthur says as he and Gwen find Ana and Christian at the bar of the restaurant at which they were meeting.

"Ah, Pendragon," Christian turns, extending his hand. "Hello, Gwen," he nods. She leans forward and kisses his cheek, and he stiffens just briefly, just from surprise.

"Christian," Gwen says, smiling warmly at him. "Ana, you look fantastic. You really have to give me the name of your stylist," Gwen says hugging her.

"Of course," Ana says. "Hi, Arthur." Mirroring Gwen, she leans up and kisses his cheek.

Arthur and Gwen order drinks, and when they arrive, Christian suggests they go to their table.

"I've got us a private room," he says casually, leading the way, his fingers twined with Ana's.

"Excellent," Arthur says, pleased but not impressed. He'd've done the same.

They sit and peruse their menus, making small talk. Ana is a bit anxious, but she tries to remain casual and calm, drawing from the easy manner with which Christian seems to be handling things.

_Of course, he's accustomed to things like this,_ she thinks, reaching for his hand beneath the table. He squeezes it reassuringly, then brings her hand up to softly kiss her knuckles.

The waiter knocks, pausing in the doorway, and Christian waves him over to take their orders. Once he's gone, he decides to drop the first bomb.

"Arthur, Gwen, Ana and I actually have something we'd like to discuss with you both," he begins.

_I wonder if this is what one of his business meetings is like,_ Ana finds herself wondering.

"Oh?" Arthur asks, setting his glass down and folding his hands in front of him on the table.

Christian reaches into his inside jacket pocket, withdrawing some papers. "This might seem odd, but we'd like for you both to sign this NDA before we continue our conversation. Ana and I will sign it as well. We have two copies, one for you, one for us."

Gwen inclines her head, intrigued. "NDA?"

"We like you and we trust you both, but we do need to protect ourselves," Christian explains casually as Arthur peruses the document. "All this states is that if you guys discover some juicy gossip about us and go running to the press, we can sue you for every penny you have."

"And vice versa," Ana adds quickly, trying to soften the blow. "You'll see it works both ways. We won't divulge anything about the two of you, either. Basically it says that whatever we say or do stays within the four of us."

"What…" Arthur furrows his brow, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" he quips cautiously.

"Yes," Ana smiles indulgently at him.

"Oh good, I got it right," he beams. Gwen strokes his cheek, but rolls her eyes.

Ana glances at Christian because his hand has just tightened on her knee.

_Steady, man._

"Do you have a pen?" Gwen asks, holding her hand out.

"Guinevere, I'm still reading this," Arthur protests.

"I don't care. I'm signing."

"So eager, Mrs. Pendragon," Christian smirks. Ana remembers back to a time where Christian said those same words to her.

"You've piqued my curiosity, Christian," Gwen says. "Pen," she repeats, snapping her fingers impatiently at him now.

_Oh, shit,_ Ana thinks, worried that Christian is going to lose it. He calmly pulls a pen from inside his jacket and hands it to her. Ana glances at him and sees him gazing intently at Gwen, his eyes smoldering and his jaw clenched.

_I may be paying for her behavior later!_ Ana doesn't know if she should feel excited or scared about this.

Gwen signs and hands the pen to Arthur.

"Why do I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with business?" she asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"Because you are a highly-educated and very sharp woman, Gwen," Christian answers smoothly. "Of course this _does_ make good business sense as well, but we have another sort of proposal for you in mind."

Arthur finally signs, and then passes the documents across to Ana. He passes the pen to her and their fingers brush as she takes it from him. Ana notices for the first time that Arthur has beautiful hands. Sexy. Broad and square with long fingers like Christian has. Yet Arthur's are different; a bit thicker, almost like his hands should be wielding a sword or handling a crossbow, while Christian's graceful hands look completely at home on the piano keyboard.

Ana signs and then Christian signs.

"There. Now we can speak freely," Christian says. He hands one set of papers to Arthur.

"Thank you," Arthur says, and both men tuck the documents away into their jackets.

Their food arrives then. Steak for Christian and Gwen, sea bass for Ana, and duck for Arthur.

"So now I imagine you're wondering specifically _why_," Christian says, cutting into his steak.

"Naturally," Arthur says.

"Well," Christian sets his fork down. "There's no delicate way of saying this, so I'm just going to say it: We want to play with you."

"Play?" Gwen says, raising an eyebrow.

"Christian and I… enjoy certain… _activities._ We'd like to share these with you," Ana says.

"What sort of activities?"

"I like to tie her up, blindfold her, spank her, and various other things involving specialized… equipment. Toys, if you prefer," Christian says.

"You're into BDSM," Gwen says, almost too casually.

"Yes. I'm a dominant and Ana is my submissive. In the bedroom," he adds, glancing at Arthur.

"And the playroom," Ana says, smirking.

"Playroom?" Now Arthur's eyebrows lift.

"I tend to refer to it as the red room of pain," Ana says, grinning and blushing slightly. "Though mostly it's pleasure that happens in there." _I know that now._

"We are interested in having the two of you participate in some of these activities with us," Christian says, picking up his fork again.

"We don't expect you to answer immediately, of course," Ana says. "But this has been something we've been talking about and thinking about for a while now. Then we met the two of you, and…"

"We're attracted to you," Christian says simply.

"Hmm," Gwen says noncommittally, popping a piece of steak into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Why us? I mean, apart from the attraction, which, I believe, is mutual," Arthur says, glancing at Gwen. She nods. "But what makes you think we'd be into playing your little depraved games in your… torture chamber?" _Because we would,_ Arthur mentally answers his own question, but he's a businessman. He's conducting business.

"Because I know the two of you were fucking in a janitor's closet last Saturday at that charity cocktail party," Christian explains casually. He looks lazily at Gwen. "Had to powder your nose?"

Gwen almost chokes on her wine. Ana is alarmed at first, but then she realizes that Gwen is laughing. So is Arthur.

"Um, yeah," he admits. "Were you listening?"

"Of course," Christian admits, shameless. "Sounded like you were having quite the time in there."

"Okay, so yes, we're a little kinky," Arthur admits.

"That's what we were counting on," Christian says, half-smiling as he takes a drink of his wine. "How do you feel about getting a little kinki_er_?" He sets his knife and fork on his plate, done eating.

"I was about to ask how you know you're kinkier than we are, but if you have an entire room devoted to your, ah, hobby, then never mind," Gwen chuckles. "But I, for one, am intrigued enough to continue this conversation. Love?"

Arthur nods thoughtfully, licking his fingers. This distracts Ana a moment. Then she feels Christian's hand skim up her inner thigh beneath the table and she is distracted again.

"Of course we'll have a written agreement," Christian says. "Establish rules and boundaries, that sort of thing. We are willing to play with the both of you, but Ana is still mine, just as Gwen is still yours, Arthur. We aren't proposing any sort of wife-swapping or swinging, just so we're clear."

Arthur visibly relaxes at this. "Good."

"And of course I'd be happy to give you any pointers for being a safe and effective dom. I've been doing this a very long time." Christian glances at Ana. "Of course, before I met Ana, it was purely physical and had no real meaning," he adds, and Ana blushes.

_Is that a blush or a flush?_ Gwen wonders.

"Um…" Arthur screws his face up, trying to think of how to say what's on his mind.

"Problem?"

"Um, as far as Guinevere and I go, well, _she's_ the dominant one in the bedroom," Arthur says.

"Oh," Christian's eyebrows rise in surprise. _I hadn't counted on this._ "Well, then. I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's all right," Arthur shrugs.

"You just said that you like to control everything, the same as I do, so naturally I figured…"

"Ah, well I do like to control everything. But in behind closed doors with my wife, _she's_ in charge. And I rather like it that way."

Christian thinks about this a moment, and Gwen looks at him sideways. "You're not reconsidering now because of this, are you?"

"No! No. Just… adjusting my expectations," Christian says. Then he shrugs. "Could be fun," he decides, but something tells Gwen that he's not entirely convinced.

"Ana, you've been quiet," Gwen says, noting that not only is she quiet, but she seems to be a little uncomfortable.

"Just listening," she says, her voice slightly breathy. "Christian is much better at the whole… mergers-and-acquisitions thing…"

"Ana, are you all right?" Gwen asks.

Christian smirks. "She's fine. Actually, she's more than fine. My hand has been beneath her skirt for the past several minutes. That is probably what is accounting for her apparent distress."

"Christian!" Ana gasps, both from shock and from desire. She grabs the edge of the table, and since the cat is out of the bag now, she releases the moan that she's been holding in.

"Really?" Arthur asks, ducking his head under the table. "Bloody hell." He can't see _everything,_ but he can see enough.

"Arthur, stop gawking," Gwen laughs, pulling his head up again.

"You should take a look," he says, winking at her.

Gwen bites just the corner of her lip, glancing over at Ana, then Christian. Ana is still gripping the table's edge, her eyes closed now. Christian calmly sips his wine with his other hand; the only things giving him away are his eyes.

"Mrs. Pendragon, Ana can tell you that I have a bit of a fetish about her biting her lower lip. Don't make me come over there and bite _your_ lip as well. Or should we have Arthur do that?" Christian says, the corner of his lip quirking up in a sly smile.

_This is a test,_ Gwen realizes. _All right, Christian Grey, I'll play your game._ She grabs Arthur's tie and brings him close, her lips parted. She pulls him closer, closer still, not kissing him. Waiting. Commanding him with her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Ana," Christian whispers. "Watch."

Finally, Gwen's chin lifts a fraction of an inch and Arthur draws her succulent lower lip into his mouth, sucking it as though it were sweet candy.

"Bite it, Arthur," Christian says, his voice a low rumble.

Arthur draws his lips back and bares his teeth, sinking them into Gwen's lower lip, not hard, but just enough. Gwen's tongue snakes out and flicks Arthur's upper lip, drawing a groan from him as he nibbles her. He releases her lip and closes his mouth over hers, his hand finding her breast over her dress, squeezing, caressing.

"Oh!" Ana gasps suddenly, climaxing there at the table. Christian smirks. Gwen giggles. Arthur grins, then kisses Gwen one more time.

Christian brings his hand up, contemplates his fingers a moment, then licks and sucks Ana's juices from them.

"Dessert, Grey?" Arthur asks archly.

"Delicious," Christian declares.

A still-blushing Ana reaches for her water and takes a long drink.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ana," Gwen says, reaching over and putting her hand over Ana's. "It was beautiful."

"I've never been much of an exhibitionist," Ana finally says. "Christian is a bad influence on me," she says, smirking at Christian, using his own words back at him now.

"She's always been a very apt pupil," Christian remarks. "Well. I'd say we're off to a good start already. Would you like to follow us home and discuss things further? I believe Mrs. Jones has made a nice cheesecake for us, if anyone _else_ is interested in dessert."

Arthur laughs. "Lead the way, my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is it," Christian announces casually as they enter their vast apartment, waving an arm at the massive living area.

"Mr. Grey, you're a terrible tour guide," Ana chides him. "I'll give you a proper tour," she says, hooking her arm through Gwen's and tugging her to the kitchen. "You _have_ to see this kitchen…"

"Nice view, Grey," Arthur appraises, strolling to the glass patio doors. Christian walks over and slides the doors open and they walk out. "Like to stand up here and survey your kingdom?"

Christian snorts. "I never thought of it quite like that," he says. "I don't come out here nearly enough."

"Too much temptation inside, hey?"

"Something like that."

"Nice view," Gwen's voice behind them makes them both turn. Both ladies are approaching them, glasses of wine in each hand. "And the cityscape isn't bad, either," she adds, handing a glass to Arthur.

"Cheesecake is served in the kitchen, if we can tempt you," Ana says, handing a glass to Christian.

They take their plates and decide to eat in the living room, sitting on the long couch.

"I've never had chocolate-peanut butter cheesecake," Gwen says. "This is amazingly good."

"I wish I could take the credit, but our housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, gets all the accolades," Ana says.

"You know, I never understood the American obsession with peanut butter before. I'm beginning to get it now," Gwen says, popping a chunk of peanut butter cup from the top of the cheesecake into her mouth.

"Do you like it, Arthur?" Ana asks. "Oh," she giggles. His plate is nearly empty already. "I guess so."

"I need more," he says, standing and heading back to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Christian comments dryly, chuckling a little.

"Sorry, he just sort of moves in wherever he is," Gwen apologizes. "Should have seen him the first time he came to my flat."

"What did he do?" Ana asks, curious.

"First thing he did was take his shoes off. I'm surprised he – oh," Gwen stops, sighing as she sees Arthur return from the kitchen sans shoes. "Never mind. But then he had to take inventory of my refrigerator, look in all the closets, and inspect every photo I had on display, demanding to know who everyone was in the pictures. And then he switched on the telly and went through the recordings in my DVR."

"I wanted to know everything about you, my love," Arthur says, feeding Gwen a bite of cheesecake from his fork.

"Background check is simpler," Christian says. "And very thorough."

"Is that what you did when you met Ana?" Gwen asks.

"Of course. Ran them on the two of you as well," he answers.

"Oh really?" Arthur asks.

"So did you already know all those things about me on Tuesday when we had lunch?" Gwen asks Ana. "About my age? And my doctorate?"

"No," Ana holds her hands up. "_He_ did the background check. I didn't really look at it. I saw enough to get your phone number. I prefer to find out information the old-fashioned way, thank you."

"What she really means is she's a bad liar," Christian says. Ana hits him with a throw pillow. "Ooo," Christian immediately shifts gears, just for a moment, and Ana's eyes widen. "You'll pay for that later."

"Promise?" she asks.

"For swatting you with a pillow?" Gwen asks.

"I guess we'll add that to the list after rolling my eyes," Ana says, smirking.

"What does he do if you roll your eyes?" Arthur asks.

"She gets spanked," Christian says. "Initially it was intended to be punishment, but it's kind of become more of a game. I think she presses my buttons intentionally so that I can press hers back later."

"I am the picture of innocence," Ana protests, but her lips are twitching.

"Yeah, we believe that, Love," Arthur says, chuckling. "So, Grey: are we going to get to see this red room of pain tonight, or what?"

"Would you like to see it before I show you the draft of the agreement, or after?" Christian asks.

"Before," Gwen answers immediately.

"Eager Mrs. Pendragon," he smiles. "But I believe that is the correct decision, in this case. You should see before you decide."

Ana collects the plates and places them in the sink, returning quickly.

"Come," Christian instructs, standing, pulling his own feet out of his shoes now as well.

Ana looks at Gwen and shrugs. Of course her 3-inch heels came off the minute they walked through the doors. Gwen is the only one still in footwear, knee-length black leather spike-heeled boots. _Dominatrix boots,_ Ana realizes.

They reach the door to the playroom and Christian produces a key from his pocket. "This door stays locked," he explains.

"Probably smart. Will we get a key?" Arthur asks.

"No. I have a key and my housekeeper has one," Christian says.

"Your housekeeper? Do you tie her up and spank her as well?" Gwen asks.

"No. She has a key in order to clean. I do not fraternize with my staff in any way. They've all signed NDAs – more stringent ones even than the one we signed tonight – and are paid quite well to keep their mouths closed. Mrs. Jones and Taylor actually live on premises."

"Really? Where?" Gwen asks, looking around.

"This is a very large apartment," is all Christian will say. "Shall we go inside or shall we stand out here and talk about my employees?"

"Open the door," Gwen says.

"I don't even have a key," Ana whispers to Gwen, who just nods.

Christian opens the door and stands to the side so they can all enter.

"Whoa," Arthur says.

"Wow," Gwen exclaims. She strides in, running her hand over the polished wood surfaces, feeling the strands of the flogger on the rack on the wall, her eyes dancing over the huge four-poster bed in the center.

_She looks like a kid in a candy store,_ Ana thinks, watching her, fascinated.

"What's in here?" she asks, going to the large chest of drawers.

Ana joins her. "Toys," she says, smiling and blushing. _I wish I could stop that._

"You blush so easily, Ana," Gwen observes. "I bet Christian loves it."

"I do," Christian nods, watching Arthur as he carefully inspects the leather cuffs and chains attached to the bed, looking up at the grid in the ceiling, taking everything in.

Gwen opens a drawer. "Butt plugs, whoa."

"Not as bad as you might think," Ana says. Gwen raises her eyebrows, impressed.

She opens another drawer. "Vibrators, nice. Like those," she grins. "What is this?" she asks, pointing to the two silver balls connected with the thick black thread.

"Ooo, those are my favorite," Ana says, lifting them out of the drawer. "They go… inside you."

"Inside? Do they vibrate or anything?"

"No, but trust me, they don't need to. They're quite… effective…"

"Hard to describe?"

"I was wearing these the night we met you," Ana says quietly, putting them back in their place. "Well, more accurately, _they_ were wearing _me._"

Gwen laughs now. "I am intrigued." She picks up the wand and flips it on. It hums softly and she touches it to her breast. "Mmm."

Arthur and Christian have wandered over now. Gwen picks up another vibrator, a larger one, and switches it on. This one she presses to the front of Arthur's pants.

"Whoa," he says again, a grunt, jumping slightly.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Pendragon?" Christian asks.

She grins up at him. "Very much. I like your toys." She puts the vibrator back exactly where she found it.

"Have you seen enough?" Christian asks.

"I guess so," Gwen pouts.

"Forgive me, but it's very distracting for me to be in here with Ana," Christian explains. "This is not usually a stop on the tour."

"Distracting, you say?" Gwen smiles slyly.

"Very. And, in the interest of honesty, you're not helping matters."

"I know _I'm_ distracted," Arthur mutters, sliding his hand around Gwen's waist, then dropping it down to cup her backside.

"Come, I'll show you the agreement." Christian heads for the door, and they follow.

Back downstairs, away from the distractions of the playroom, they sit in the living room and peruse four copies of the agreement.

"Ana wouldn't let me call it a contract, since it's not legally binding," Christian says.

"You've done this before," Arthur comments. He's not asking.

"Several times," Christian nods. "My life before Ana was a string of hired submissives, bound by stringent rules. They each had a contract, and they each followed the rules."

"Did you sign a contract?" Gwen asks Ana.

"No. He wanted me to. I wanted more. I even signed an NDA when we first started… doing whatever it was we were doing."

"I tore it up. Before we were married," Christian says. "And we do not have a prenup, either, by the way."

"Neither do we," Arthur says, still reading.

They all peruse the documents, Christian and Ana basically skimming, as they know what's in them already.

"Heh. 'The Group.' I like that," Gwen chuckles at the term Christian chose to refer to them as a collective.

"We wouldn't dream of bringing in anyone else," Arthur says, tapping a clause. "That's just wrong."

"Yes. Trust and honesty is paramount here. We need to be honest with each other and we need to trust each other."

"Yes," Gwen agrees. "Pre-arranged location?"

"What?" Ana asks.

"It says here: 'All activity will take place in either the Grey's home or the Pendragon's home, or at a pre-arranged location decided upon by the Group.'"

"Oh, well, that's mainly for discretion. If we want to get freaky in a hotel suite, we can, we just need to arrange it. Kind of a no-brainer, actually, I thought," Christian explains.

"Right," Gwen says. _Arthur and I may enjoy the thrill of possibly getting caught, but if it was all four of us, that would be bad indeed._

"'No penetrative sex shall occur between non-married pairs,'" Arthur reads.

"Basically, I can't fuck Gwen and you can't fuck Ana. No one's cock goes into Ana's pussy except mine," Christian says, turning his heated gaze at Ana.

"What about oral?" Gwen asks.

"You're so pragmatic about all this, Gwen," Christian chuckles. "It's wonderful. Oral can be on the table, but probably not right away. As much as I'd love to know what you taste like, we need to build more trust first."

Gwen flushes, aroused at his admission, but nods. "Agreed."

"I did try to keep this as concise as possible," Christian says.

"It's all very clear," Arthur says. "Whoa," he blinks, reading the hard limits.

"What?" Ana asks.

"Just reading the hard limits. Trust me, mate, I would not have even thought to bring animals into it."

"Have to cover everything. Incidentally, just so you know, I am not bi and am not interested in fucking Arthur or being fucked by him. Just so we're clear," Christian says.

"Too right, there," Arthur agrees. "I mean, you're a handsome bloke and all, but you're just not my type. On account of your having a penis and all."

Gwen and Ana laugh at this. Gwen flips the agreement back to the front and looks at Arthur.

"Well?" he asks.

"You don't need to sign anything tonight," Ana says. "But would you like a few minutes in private to talk?"

"Yes, I think so," Gwen answers.

"Come with me," Ana says, standing. She leads Arthur and Gwen back upstairs to what is now the guest bedroom, since it no longer needs to be used for subs.

"If you ever stay over, this will be your room," she says. "It has a walk-in closet and an en suite bath. If you sign the agreement, you can keep whatever you want in here. At the moment, you may use it to discuss."

"Thank you, Ana," Gwen says, smiling at her and walking in. Arthur just smiles at her and follows his wife inside.

"Behave yourselves," Ana says, grinning, before closing the door and jogging back down the stairs.

xXx

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Ana asks, her head thrown back against the pillows of the couch while Christian trails wet kisses on her neck.

"Probably the same thing we're doing down here," Christian says. "Being in the playroom, the discussion… I think we're all a little needy." He drops his head and kisses her exposed cleavage.

"Mmm," Ana says, sliding her leg along Christian's. A moment later Arthur and Gwen appear, standing and watching as Christian and Ana make out on the couch.

"You, too, hey?" Arthur says, smirking.

Christian takes his time lifting his head and climbing off of Ana. He smirks when he sees Arthur's missing tie and rumpled hair. Gwen's hair is now completely down, in loose curls falling about her shoulders.

"Just a bit of snogging," Gwen says. "We didn't completely defile your guest room. Yet."

"So, does that mean…?" Ana asks hopefully.

"Yes, we'll sign," Arthur says. "You don't know how turned on we both are by this proposition."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," Christian says. He takes two copies and flips them to the back page. "One for the two of you, one for the two of us. I don't believe we need to sign all four copies."

"Fair enough," Arthur says. "You'll destroy the extras?"

"Naturally," Christian says. He even goes so far as to take them to the fireplace and set them alight.

"I didn't mean you had to do it _now,_ Grey," Arthur laughs.

"No time like the present," Christian says. He signs his name, the last to sign again, and passes Arthur their copy. "When would you like to begin?" he asks.

"No time like the present," Gwen answers, grinning.

Christian smiles. "Eager Mrs. Pendragon," he repeats.

Arthur takes out his phone. "Leon? We're going to be a while. May just stay over," he glances at Christian, who nods his approval. "Yeah, go on home; Merlin's probably waiting up for you." He switches his phone to silent and pops it back in his pocket. "Now, then, where were we?"

Christian returns his attention to Gwen, cocking his head at her. "What are you wearing beneath that lovely red dress?"

"Panties," she answers.

"Come, we will find you something suitable for the playroom," he says, holding his hand out for her. He winks at Ana, who just smiles lovingly at him as he passes her the key.

"Mr. Pendragon, if you will come with me," Ana says, stepping over to him and threading her fingers through his.

As Christian leads Gwen to the master bedroom and the closet, Ana takes Arthur up to the playroom to show him the ropes.

So to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a note to those of you (99% anons, so I don't even know why I'm bothering) who keep telling me things like, "No, no! Gwen should only be with Arthur!" Please go back and read my disclaimer on the first chapter, and either get over it and embrace the smut or stop reading. Honestly, Gwen and Arthur should be allowed to get their freak on.**

**I find it interesting that I'm not getting those kinds of comments from the FSOG fandom about Christian and Ana. Kinky bitches. I say that with love, because I'm obviously one of you. So if you have any reservations about this story, I recommend you go no further, 'cause it's all going downhill from this point forward.**

**For those of you in both fandoms who are enjoying the smexy fun (and that's all this is: fun, nothing more), thank you for making me feel loved and not alone in my depravity! -k.**

"Well, Gwen, let's see if Ana has anything that appeals…" Christian says, still holding Gwen's hand as he leads her through the bedroom into the immense walk-in closet.

"Nice closet," Gwen says, nodding approvingly.

Christian stares at her a moment, briefly thrown off by her shift of focus. "Um, thanks," he says, furrowing his brow. He pulls open a drawer. _Wrong one._ He tries the next one down, then the next. "What color are your panties? We do want you to be well-coordinated."

"Red," she says, as if it were obvious.

As he bends over, rummaging in what he thinks is the correct drawer, Gwen puts her hand on his ass and squeezes gently.

"Testing the merchandise, Mrs. P?" he asks.

"You've got a very nice bum, Mr. Grey. It's nice to see a proper backside on a white man. They're quite rare, you know," she says, smirking at him. "Arthur's is fantastic, by the way."

"Can't say that I looked," Christian lies. "Aha, will this do?" He stands upright and holds up a red bustier. "You are about the same size as Ana, so it should fit. Although," he steps forward and boldly places his hand over one of her breasts, "you're a little bit… fuller, just here." He squeezes.

"Mmm, testing the merchandise?" she purrs, arching into his hand as she takes the bustier from him. Then she turns her back on him. "Zipper," she says. Orders.

"Yes… hmm. What shall we call you?" he asks, slowly pulling the zipper down her back. _I used to call Elena 'Ma'am,' but then, she's older than me. I don't think Gwen would enjoy being called that._

"What do you mean?" she asks as she slides the dress down over her slender, curvy body.

"In the playroom I expect to be called 'Sir' or 'Master.' Ana usually goes with 'Sir.' Somehow I don't think you want Arthur addressing you as 'Ma'am.'" He pauses, running his finger down her bare spine. "You have very beautiful skin," he adds.

"Thank you. And definitely no on the 'Ma'am,'" she says, putting the bustier on. It fastens in the back and Christian steps up to close it for her.

She pulls her hair out of the way. "How about… 'Mistress Gwen' or just 'Mistress' for short? That's a pretty standard female dom title," he says, fastening the last clasp. Then he bends down and kisses her exposed neck, right where it meets her shoulder.

"I like that," she says, leaning her head away to entice him to kiss more. "The name and the kiss."

Christian kisses her neck a few more times, then gathers her mass of hair in his hands. "You might want to do something with this so it doesn't get in the way. Ana braids her hair. Safer," he says, tugging it.

Gwen turns around and faces him again. Her breasts heave a bit more out of the top than Ana's do, but they're definitely contained. "I'll be going shopping tomorrow, I think," she says. Christian finds one of Ana's hair ties sitting on top of the dresser and hands it to Gwen. She fixes her hair into a quick ponytail. "That will do for now. If I'm going to braid it, I'll need a comb. I don't have sleek slippery hair like Ana does." She angles her head at Christian now. "Well, what about you?" she asks, lifting her hand, about to poke him in the chest.

He grabs her hand before it reaches him and lifts it, kissing her finger. "No one touches my chest except Ana," he says quietly. "It's a very long and messed up story. Perhaps I'll tell you both. Later." He sucks on her fingertip a moment, bites it once, and then releases her hand. He moves to another dresser and pulls out a pair of soft, faded, slightly ripped jeans.

"Oh, now, those are hot," Gwen says, letting the no-touching-my-chest thing go for now.

"Ana likes them," he says, unbuttoning three buttons on his shirt before pulling it impatiently over his head. He pulls his socks and pants off, caring very little about the fact that Gwen is standing there watching him undress.

Ever observant, Gwen sees the small round scars on his chest immediately, and a small light goes on over the _do not touch_ rule. _I'm sure it's related._ "You are a beautiful man," Gwen says, her brown eyes sweeping over his body.

He grunts a reply, shucks his boxer briefs, and reaches for his jeans.

"Not bad at _all,_ Sir," Gwen smirks, admiring his semi-hard penis before it disappears into his jeans.

"Back at you, Mistress," he says, winking at her now, his dour demeanor minutes before vanishing. He steps close to Gwen, reaches down and slides his palm across her rear end, mostly exposed by the red thong she is wearing. "Shall we?"

"Do you think they're ready?" Gwen asks, taking Christian's arm.

"I think Ana should have Arthur all sorted out by now," he says. "Come."

"I intend to," Gwen shoots back, and Christian laughs.

xXx

Meanwhile, upstairs.

"I thought we were going into the playroom," Arthur asks, confused.

"We are, but not like this," Ana explains. "Christian has very clear expectations on how he – or they, I guess – are to be received by us in the red room of pain." She pulls him into the guest room. "You guys certainly had fun," she chuckles, seeing the very rumpled duvet on the bed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Arthur laughs.

"Well, you'll be sleeping here tonight, so it's your problem now," Ana says. "Let's get you undressed, shall we?"

"Sure," Arthur says, taking Ana's hands and pulling them to his shirt buttons.

"Oh, so it's like that, is it?" Ana laughs, unbuttoning his shirt. He rests his hands on her hips as she opens his shirt, sliding them around a bit, familiarizing themselves with them.

Ana places her hands on his bare chest and slides them outward, pushing his shirt down from his shoulders.

"Mmm, nice," she says, assessing his bare torso. "Very nice."

Arthur smiles smugly, returning his hands to her hips. _Not as curvy as Guinevere, but still sexy._ He brings his hands around to her back, pulling her slightly closer as he finds her zipper and pulls it down.

"Since you helped me, I'll help you," he says, his voice soft.

_Damn, but he has a sexy voice._ Ana's hands fall to his belt, opening it and then his pants. She shoves and they fall to his feet, where he steps out of them.

"Boxer briefs, my favorite," Ana says, snapping the waistband with her finger.

"Do these stay on?" Arthur asks.

"For now."

"Okay," he says, peeling her dress from her shoulders now, watching as her breasts come into view, her stomach, her small panties.

"Very nice as well, Ana," he says as the dress drops to the floor.

She steps out of it and bends to retrieve it from the floor, saying, "Socks, Arthur."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a little excited, and it must be making me forgetful," he says, pulling them from his feet now.

"I see that," Ana smirks, dropping her eyes to his groin.

"So you're really okay letting Christian order you around like this?" he asks suddenly.

"Only in this context," Ana says. "What about you, with Gwen?"

"For me it's like a vacation from my real life, from always _having_ to be the one in charge. A beautiful, naughty, kinky vacation," he grins. "Guinevere is my oasis."

"I can understand that," Ana smiles, reaching up to braid her hair.

"I can do that," Arthur says, turning her gently around.

"You can?" _I thought it was odd that Christian knew how, but what are the chances that another beautiful, sexy man does as well?"_

"I have a sister," he says by way of explanation. "She actually has hair very much like this… and I had better stop talking about her because I'm losing my chubby."

Ana laughs loudly at this. "You are funny, Arthur," she says, turning back to face him once he's done. "It's very sexy," she adds, placing her hand on his chest.

"And you're very smart. That's bloody sexy, too," he says.

"You like smart women, hmm? I know Gwen is brilliant."

"I definitely do, and she definitely is," Arthur says proudly.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. Yes."

"Christian prefers to be addressed as 'Sir' while we're in here," Ana says, taking his hand and leads him across the hall. She unlocks the door and steps inside, closing it behind her and setting the key on the chest of drawers.

"I'm sure Guinevere will come up with something for herself," Arthur says. He stands there, fidgeting a little.

"Arthur," she walks over to him. "I'm going to tell you a secret now."

"What's that?"

Ana leans up, close to his ear. "It's the sub that has all the power in here," she says, brushing his ear with her lips. Then she kisses his ear.

"I know," he says, his eyes twinkling with excitement and lust. Then he bends down and kisses her on the lips, softly, just once. "What do we do now?"

"Over here," she takes his hand and leads him to the spot beside the door. "Kneel, like this." She demonstrates for him, kneeling, sitting back on her feet, her knees spread, hands on her thighs, head down.

Arthur kneels beside her. "Somehow I think you look sexier than me doing this," he mutters.

"Depends on your point of view," she whispers back.

"Do you know what Christian – um, Sir – has in mind tonight?"

"I never do. Now shut up. They'll probably be here soon, and we do _not_ want to get caught talking."

Impulsively, Arthur reaches over, slides his broad hand on her thigh, and takes her hand in his, clasping it between them.

xXx

Ana hears them before she sees them. She squeezes Arthur's hand when she hears them outside the door. He's positively vibrating with excitement, and Ana has a hard time keeping from smiling at this.

"Mmm, holding hands, how sweet. It's a lovely touch, don't you think, Mistress Gwen?" Christian is the first to speak. Ana sees his bare feet in front of her; Gwen's boots, which she of course left on, are in front of Arthur.

"Yes, I like it very much," Gwen says. She raises her right foot and places the toe of her boot under Arthur's chin, gently lifting his face to look at her.

"Ana, you may look at me," Christian says, and Ana raises her head as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Arthur kiss Gwen's boot before she lowers it.

"Shall we begin?" Christian says, holding his hand down to Ana. She takes it and stands, noting that Gwen has her arm linked through Christian's.

"Ana, you look radiant as always," he purrs, tracing the side of her breast with his thumb.

Arthur stood when Ana did, and he is now watching Gwen expectantly, his gaze heated. "You look beautiful, Mistress," he says.

Gwen slaps him. Not hard, but hard enough. "You were not told you could speak."

"Forgive me, Mistress," Arthur gasps, aroused.

_She's a natural,_ Christian thinks. "Come," Christian says, leading the way over beside the large four-poster bed.

"Ana, over here," he points. She complies immediately, standing where she has been told. "Arthur, stand right behind Ana, your back to hers."

"Yes, Sir," Arthur says, walking over.

"Hmm. Mistress Gwen, if I may?" Christian holds his hand out, and Gwen takes it and let him lead her over to stand in front of Arthur. "Arthur, Mistress Gwen will require a stepstool for what I have in mind, I think. There is one over there," he points. "Go and fetch it for your mistress and come back to this exact spot."

Arthur walks over and finds a stepstool about ten inches high, and brings it back while Christian strolls casually to the dresser and the sound system in the wall.

Music begins playing, some kind of Spanish guitar.

Christian returns, kisses Ana, and nods approvingly. "Very good, Arthur. Mistress, would you like to reward your pet?"

"I think so," Gwen says. She looks at the stool, steps up on it, and leans forward to kiss Arthur, deep but quick, her fingers in his hair. Then she pulls away and presses his face into her bursting cleavage.

"Thank you, Mistress," Arthur gasps, smiling at her, obviously enjoying the experience very much.

"Ana, your hand please," Christian says. Ana lifts her hand and he kisses the pulse point on the inside of her wrist before fastening a handcuff around it. He trails his fingers down her arm, dropping it to her side now and fastens the other cuff to Arthur's wrist. Then he repeats the action on the other side, so Ana and Arthur are cuffed back-to-back.

"I have the key right here," Christian holds it up for both to see, then places it on the mattress of the four-poster. "I think they've seen enough, don't you, Mistress?"

"Hmm, yes, I think so," Gwen agrees, receiving the eye mask that Christian hands her. She slips it over Arthur's eyes, kissing him softly. Christian does the same for Ana, kissing her a bit longer, his hand lingering over her breast.

"I will stand here, in front of Ana," Christian says. "Mistress Gwen will be in front of Arthur. I thought we would start with something that won't be too strenuous for your first time. We're going to play the mirror game. Do you know the mirror game, Mistress?"

"I do what you do, you do what I do," she says.

"Very good. Arthur, your Mistress is very smart, do you know this?"

"I do, Sir," Arthur answers. Ana feels his fingers searching for hers, and she reaches back and laces their fingers together at their sides.

Christian leans forward and captures Ana's lips with his, kissing her deeply, his eyes open, watching as Gwen does the same with Arthur. His hands come up to caress her breasts. Gwen's hands stroke Arthur's chest.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" Christian says next, kneeling to remove Ana's panties. On the other side, Gwen slides Arthur's boxer briefs down as well.

Christian stays down, nudging Ana's legs apart and nuzzling her sex. Gwen kisses Arthur's inner thigh.

Without warning, Christian slides his tongue into Ana's slippery wet folds, and she moans loudly, leaning her head back against Arthur's shoulder.

"Shh," Christian says, pulling away only briefly before returning his skillful tongue, circling her clit, turning her legs to jelly.

Arthur is groaning low as Gwen sucks his length, drawing it deep into her mouth, sliding it in and out, tracing each contour with her tongue.

Christian slips two fingers inside Ana. Gwen reaches up to massage Arthur's balls.

Ana's breathing is getting heavy and rasping. "That's enough," Christian says, withdrawing. Gwen stops as well. "You don't get to come just yet."

Ana whimpers. Arthur is panting.

"Kneel," Christian says, holding Ana's waist to steady her as she drops to her knees awkwardly, hindered by being blindfolded and tethered to Arthur. They get their legs sorted out, Ana's feet between Arthur's legs on the floor.

Christian and Gwen stand now, and Christian opens his jeans. Ana can hear the _pop_ of his buttons as he opens his fly.

She thinks she can hear the soft whisper of Gwen's panties falling to the floor.

"Open your mouth, Ana," Christian says. Ana does so eagerly, knowing what to expect now.

He chuckles and pushes into her mouth. She sucks him greedily, eagerly, hungrily, temporarily mindless of Gwen's boot now dangling across Arthur's shoulder and hanging over the front of her.

Balanced with one foot on the stepstool, the other over Arthur's and Ana's shoulders, Gwen's head falls back as Arthur laves her, worshipping her while she grips his hair in her fists and moans.

"Oh, fuck…" Christian grunts. "Enough. We're not done yet," he says, extracting his shaft from his wife's beautiful mouth.

Gwen mewls in slight disappointment, but she moves her leg and pulls away from Arthur. She bends down and wipes his glistening chin with her thumb.

"Stand," Christian says, helping them to their feet. "On the bed now," he commands, taking their elbows and guiding them over. Ana nearly trips over Arthur's feet, but they get there.

Now Arthur and Gwen and lying on their sides, still back to back. "Mistress Gwen, let's get you naked," Christian says, knowing full well that Ana and Arthur are blindfolded and do not get to see. _Probably torture for Arthur. Hmm…_

"Sounds good, Sir," she says, and Christian walks to her and now unhooks the hooks he fastened earlier.

"Oh, Arthur, you should see her," Christian taunts. "Her skin is flushed and… oh, yes, nice and warm, nipples stiff already in anticipation of your kisses."

Arthur groans softly on the bed as he imagines Christian touching Gwen's soft brown skin.

"Would you like to see her, Arthur?"

"Yes, Sir," Arthur croaks.

"Then you must earn that privilege," Christian says, his full-on dom voice making Ana squirm with desire.

"Mistress, go and make Arthur earn the pleasure of seeing your beautiful naked body," Christian says, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. "And Ana will do the same," he adds, dropping down onto the mattress beside Ana as Gwen slides in beside Arthur.

Gwen kisses Arthur then, taking him by surprise, but he recovers quickly, leaning into her as best he can, considering he's still cuffed to Ana.

Ana, for her part, has her leg hooked around Christian's hip already as he kisses her, pulling her lower lip in between his teeth, making her moan. She digs her nails into the backs of Arthur's hands, powerless to do anything else.

Christian moves lower, kissing his way to Ana's breasts, occasionally licking and biting as he goes. He pulls an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, merciless, and Ana cries out, writhing on the bed.

"Be still," Christian scolds. "We don't want to disturb Mistress Gwen, now…" he grins devilishly, and though Ana cannot see it, she knows he is doing it.

Gwen has shifted upwards, pressing her breasts into Arthur's face, guiding his head with her hands as he hungrily suckles her, tongue rolling, biting lightly. "Mmm, Arthur, very good," she purrs, praising his efforts.

Then she moves suddenly, surprising Arthur again. He grunts, then make makes a disappointed groan when his mistress disappears momentarily.

She returns quickly though, this time with her back to him, pressing her round backside into his groin. Now he groans happily, moving his head, groping forward blindly with his nose so he can kiss her neck.

"Mmm, looks like Mistress Gwen is ready, Ana. Are you?" Christian asks, his voice like warm honey on her skin.

"Yes… yes, Sir," she gasps, her voice full of need.

"But of course, my Ana is always ready," he replies, lifting the smooth leg hooked around his hip higher so that he can ease into her.

Ana moans loudly when he fills her, angling her hips to better accommodate him. Beside her, Arthur grunts a husky "oh!" as Gwen guides him swiftly into her from behind with a contented sigh.

They are a mass of bodies on the huge bed, Christian thrusting sideways into Ana, Arthur thrusting sideways into Gwen, Ana and Arthur still tethered in the middle of everything.

Gwen slides her hand down to stroke herself, moaning and mewling and whimpering while Arthur drives into her. Ana leans back against Arthur while Christian takes her nipple into his mouth again, pounding forcefully into her, and soon Christian and Arthur settle into the same rhythm, moving harmoniously now.

At some point Arthur releases Ana's hand, the one on the side on which they are lying, and his hand finds her ass, touching, squeezing, caressing.

"Oh…" Ana gasps when he touches her, that third hand on her body a new and heady sensation.

"Come on, baby," Christian says, his voice a delicious growl, "let go."

Ana surrenders, exploding around him in what feels like a shower of sparks. Her climax is the first domino, and the rest topple after her, a chorus of groans and shouts, until they are just a panting heap of flesh on a red satin-covered mattress.

Christian kisses Ana softly, gently taking the mask off of her eyes. "Hi," he says.

She blinks in the soft light of the room. "That was fun," she answers, kissing him now.

He disengages himself from her, crawling to the foot of the bed to retrieve the key.

"Pardon me, kids, but I'd like to uncuff Arthur," Christian says, interrupting Arthur and Gwen, who are nuzzling each other, kissing softly. Arthur's mask is gone as well and Gwen is caressing his face.

"Oh, right," Arthur says, holding up his hand, dangling Ana's with him. Christian uncuffs Ana first, then Arthur, who brings his hand immediately to Gwen's body like a man dying of thirst in the desert.

Ana smiles at this, remembering the beautiful thing Arthur said before. _Guinevere is my oasis._

Christian unlocks the other set of cuffs and Ana and Arthur both flop on their backs, side by side, relieved to be able to move again.

xXx

"The slap wasn't too much, was it?" Gwen asks suddenly after a few minutes. They are still lying on the bed together, naked, Ana's head on Christian's chest, Gwen's on Arthur's. Arthur and Ana are still in the center, remaining close together, her ass against his hip. Every once in a while a random hand will reach out and touch a random person. Everyone is too relaxed and comfortable to move right now.

"I thought it was fantastic," Christian says. "You seem to be a natural at this, Gwen. But it is not my opinion that counts here. Arthur, was it too much?"

Arthur thinks a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. "I loved it," he says, a little perplexed. "It was… _hot._ I'm not sure why, though…"

"It takes a while to get used to it. To learn to not overthink things and just let yourself enjoy it," Ana says, reaching behind her to pat his thigh. She overshoots and pats something else entirely. "Whoa, sorry!" she says, giggling uncontrollably now.

"Ooo, don't apologize," Arthur says, reaching over and sliding his hand over her rear.

"Mrs. Grey, are you getting fresh with Mr. Pendragon?" Christian rumbles, grinning at her.

"I'd say she marched right past _fresh_ and straight on to _grabby_," Gwen chimes in, laughing as well.

"I was aiming for his leg!" Ana exclaims, blushing dark pink now, to everyone's delight.

"Well, you got it, Love," Arthur says suggestively, bringing more laughter from his wife.

"Stop…" Ana gasps, holding her stomach, laughing.

"Has Christian slapped you in here, Ana?" Gwen asks after the laughter dies down.

"No. Well, not on my face," Ana answers.

"And I would never. Her ass, on the other hand, feels the sting of my palm with some regularity," Christian says, reaching around and demonstrating. Ana yelps, but it's pretty clear she is not yelping in pain.

"Ah, yes, the spanking," Gwen says. "Kind of your thing, isn't it?"

"We do enjoy it, yes," Christian says.

"Took me a bit, I'll admit. Like I said, you can't overthink. Once I got over it and embraced it… well, now I actually crave a good spanking. Sometimes."

"Do you?" Christian asks, his voice heated and breathy.

"You hadn't figured that out yet?"

"I had an inkling," he smirks. "Would you like to spank Arthur, Gwen?"

"He certainly earns one at least once a day," Gwen says archly. "Yes," she answers seriously now. "I think that would be fun."

Christian nods, then kisses Ana a few more times. The Spanish guitar music continues softly in the background.

"What is this we're listening to, Grey?"

"I don't know the name of the piece, but the artist is Alirio Diaz. It's an album of Spanish guitar pieces," Christian says.

"It's very nice," Gwen adds.

"It's all right," Arthur says.

"Not impressed, Pendragon?"

"If we left our music library up to Arthur, we'd be listening to nothing but Cake, They Might Be Giants, and," she pauses, sighing a bit exasperatedly, "'Weird Al' Yankovic."

"Arthur likes quirky music," Ana giggles. Christian lifts his head and raises a quizzical eyebrow at Arthur.

"And don't forget Hall and Oates," Arthur adds, nonplussed.

"That's the one I really don't understand," Gwen mutters.

"Hall and Oates?" Ana asks. "You mean, like, _Private Eyes, Kiss On My List, M-E-T-H-O-D-O-F-L-O-V-E_ Hall and Oates?"

"Is there another?" Arthur asks.

Ana leaps on Arthur and plants a big, wet kiss on his lips, taking him quite by surprise. "I thought I was the only person who still liked them!" she exclaims.

"Get back here, Mrs. Grey," Christian growls, pulling her back into his embrace, her back to his front.

_Uh-oh,_ Ana thinks, momentarily worried that she's made him angry. But as he wraps his arms around her again, she feels his body shaking slightly and hears him chuckling into her neck.

"You both enjoyed yourselves, then?" Christian asks, reaching over for Gwen's hand, pulling until she moves around to Arthur's other side and spoons against him, facing Christian and Ana. "There. Now we can all see each other."

Gwen turns and looks at Arthur, then answers, "Yes, we did. Oh! Very much, it seems." She squirms a little against Arthur's groin. He grins.

_Someone must be ready for round two,_ Christian thinks. "Good. That pleases me. Us," he says, his hand now resting rather comfortably between Ana's breasts. "However, it's late, and as much as we are all enjoying ourselves here…" he pauses while Ana yawns. "Ah, my point exactly. We all need some sleep after such activity."

"Do you ever sleep in here?" Gwen asks, sitting up.

"No. Ana and I have dozed off a few times, but never for the entire night and never intentionally."

"Come," Christian holds his hand out to Ana, helping her up. "Bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Ana, please?" Gwen pleads with Ana over the phone Sunday afternoon. Arthur and Gwen went home late Sunday morning after Ana and Gwen made breakfast for them all. They didn't want to overstay their welcome, and since they had no supplies with them, they needed to get home. But only after several goodbye kisses and a promise of morning play in the future.

"You know I don't like shopping," Ana says, but her resolve is bending already.

"Mistress Gwen needs something to wear, and I don't really know my way around yet and Arthur has absolutely _no_ objectivity."

"All right. Sawyer's off today, though, so I'll have to run it by Christian."

Gwen rolls her eyes, but says, "Tell him Marcus will come with us. He can guard us both."

"There's enough of him to go around," Ana giggles.

"Indeed. We'll pick you up in half an hour," Gwen says.

"I'll call you if we need to reschedule," Ana says.

"All right," Gwen answers, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Ana sets her phone down and heads in search of Christian. She finds him in his study, staring at his computer screen.

"Hi," she says, and his eyes move from the screen to her. "Gwen wants me to go shopping with her."

"Sawyer's off today," he comments.

"Marcus will be with us."

Christian says nothing, mulling it over.

"I'm not really asking permission. You know that," she reminds him.

"I do," he sighs. "But I appreciate the effort, if nothing else." He holds his hand out and she comes over, settling in his lap. "Just be careful. And discreet. I know Gwen wants to find something to wear in the playroom, but if the paparazzi sees the two of you buying… interesting undergarments, they'll have a field day."

"Christian, I can hardly even buy _boring_ undergarments without blushing," she reminds him.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he says, scowling.

"Gwen wouldn't do anything to compromise you or Arthur," Ana says, kissing Christian's nose. "And besides, if Marcus is with us, how _interesting_ can we possibly get?"

"Good point. When are you going?"

"Twenty minutes. She's picking me up."

"All right," he sighs. "Go spend money."

"Thank you," Ana says, kissing him again, on the lips this time. She is tempted to go further, but she wants to be ready when Gwen gets here, so she pulls reluctantly away.

Twenty-three minutes later, Ana is stepping into the backseat of Gwen's BMW. Marcus is in the front, driving. They're listening to some kind of interesting alt-jazz fusion music, drums and bass and low saxophones accompanying a smoky male voice singing about how he knows you and you know him.

"What are you listening to? I've never heard this," Ana says. "Oh, and hello," she grins.

"Hello, darling," Gwen says, leaning over and kissing Ana's cheek. "This is a group called Morphine. "Marcus and I like them."

"Not Arthur?" Ana grins.

"He says they're all right," Gwen rolls her eyes.

"It's very… sensual. I'll have to ask Christian if he knows them. He has very eclectic taste in music."

"Yes, well, don't go looking for any new albums by them. The lead singer died in 1999."

"Pity. Still, I think Christian would like them."

"Likely. You'll have to direct Marcus," Gwen reminds her.

"Right, sorry!" Ana exclaims. She directs Percival to the mall, starting with Neiman-Marcus.

xXx

"This is lovely, but I don't think it'll do," Gwen says, casting the bustier aside. She'd of course pulled Ana into every dressing room with her, claiming she would need assistance.

Gwen has thus far purchased a dress, two sweaters, and a pair of boots, but nothing for Mistress Gwen. Ana actually found a skirt and a pair of shoes. Percival is carrying everything like a trooper.

They walk past Victoria's Secret, but don't dare go in. The mall is crowded and with camera phones as common as bellybuttons, they don't risk it.

"You know what we need," Ana says.

"Soft pretzels?" Gwen asks, pulling Ana to an Auntie Anne's kiosk.

"Well, um, sure, but I was thinking more of what we need for Mistress Gwen," she says very quietly.

"Mmm, what?" Gwen asks, her eyes dancing over the menu. "Bloody hell, I love American food," she comments.

"Frederick's of Hollywood," Ana says, still quietly.

"What's that?"

"A store with what we're looking for in it," she says. "Marcus, would you like a pretzel?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Grey," the large man says, shifting their bags slightly.

"Slushie?"

"What is that?" he asks. Ana points while Gwen is ordering her pretzel.

"It's like a… ground-up popsicle that you drink." He looks intrigued, so Ana buys him a cherry flavored one.

They find a bench and sit, Marcus a short distance away, thoroughly enjoying his slushie. Ana giggles as his mouth turns red from the dye in the drink.

"So tell me about this Frederick's place," Gwen says between bites.

"Mm. Hang on," Ana pulls out her iPhone, swiping and poking. "I bet they have a website. Ah. Bingo."

"Let me see…" Gwen leans in close. Ana pokes around, trying to find what she's looking for.

"Any color preference?"

"I think black, don't you?"

"Oh, wow, how about this?" Ana hands her phone to Gwen. "You would look so hot in this."

"Bloody hell, that's perfect," Gwen says. It's a black strapless corset with decorative buckles on the sides. The front has black satin criss-cross lacing set through metal grommets, tied in a bow at the top, and there appears to be leather piping details.

"Ordering this…" she comments, setting her pretzel down and wiping her other hand on her napkin before taking control of Ana's phone and completing the transaction.

She hands Ana her phone and grins. "Next day shipping."

"Very nice," Ana nods. "Can we go home now?"

"I want to go there first," she points to the Hammacher Schlemmer store. "Arthur's birthday is coming up next month, and he's a right pain in the arse to buy for."

"All right," Ana sighs, wondering if Christian might like something from this high-end executive toy store.

It turns out Arthur likes remote-control toys. Gwen squeals over a voice-activated R2-D2, standing just over a foot high, scooping one up immediately for $200. She also looks hard at a lightsaber wall sconce, but decides that she doesn't want that in their house. When they get one. Ana decides to get him a smartphone-controlled toy spy car for $90, and finds a plastic gun that shoots marshmallows for Christian. She doesn't know why she thinks he'll like it, but it was only $25. However, the Wack-a-Mole game in the far corner for $4000 amuses the hell out of her, and she makes a mental note for Christian's birthday.

"This will finish him up nicely. _Now_ we can go," Gwen declares. They spent a good half an hour in the store, playing with everything in sight.

"Good," Ana sighs. They head out and Ana decides to have Marcus take the surface roads rather than the highway to show them some of the city.

"Is that a tea house?" Gwen gasps, pointing. "Come have tea with me, Ana, please?"

xXx

"…so we were just getting into it again, and there's a knock at the door," Gwen says, giggling. She and Ana are sitting in a corner, away from everyone else, Percival of course just far enough away.

Her phone rings again, and she looks down at it. "Same number again," she scowls, dumping it into voicemail again. "Anyway, it was the old lady across the hall. I quick whipped my dress back on and Arthur hid behind the couch," she laughs. "Mrs. Hamilton heard the 'screaming' and wanted to make sure everything was all right," Gwen continues, falling into giggles. "It's a good thing she was distracted with worry for my safety, because Arthur was laughing like a twat behind the sofa."

"Oh my God, I would have died," Ana gasps, laughing. "It's bad enough to be caught kissing by Taylor or Mrs. Jones…"

"Do you and Christian ever role play?" Gwen asks. "It's loads of fun. Shit," she says, looking at her ringing phone again. "Same number. That's four times now." Gwen looks genuinely worried now, and she looks over at Marcus. He's halfway to the table to take her phone when _his _phone rings. He looks at it, furrows his brow, then shows it to Gwen.

"Same number?" he asks. She nods.

"Yes," he snaps, answering it. "Oh! Oh… um, sorry. Very sorry. One moment," he says, his tone changing immediately. He hands the phone to Ana. "Mr. Grey for you, ma'am."

_Oh shit._ "Christian?" she says cautiously.

"Where the fuck are you, Ana?"

"I'm having tea with Gwen, Christian," she answers, affronted at his tone and confused as to why he's not calling her phone. _Wait…_

"Why aren't you answering your phone?"

By this point Ana already has her phone in her hand, Marcus' phone clamped between her ear and shoulder. She sees several missed calls, all from Christian. "My phone must have gotten accidentally put on silent, I'm sorry," she says, trying to be calm in the face of his stalker-y overprotectiveness.

He sighs, long. She imagines him running his hand through his tousled hair. "Gwen and I were using it before, doing a little internet shopping, and it must have happened in there somewhere. I'm sorry, Christian."

"Why didn't Gwen answer? I was sick with worry over here! I was about to put a trace on your phone when I decided to try Percival's phone instead."

Ana glances at Gwen. "She doesn't answer numbers she doesn't recognize," Ana explains. "And I appreciate you not stalking me. We are in a quiet teahouse that we spotted; your bursting in and making a scene would not have been appreciated."

"Your tone is not appreciated, Mrs. Grey."

"Neither is yours, Mr. Grey."

"Come home."

"When we're done."

"Now," he argues, his voice hard. "Please," he adds, softening some.

"Fine," she says. "I'll see you soon."

Ana looks at Gwen. "He is _so_ not getting his marshmallow gun today."

"You need to go home?"

"Sorry."

"Come on, then, let's go."

"He's overprotective. Likes to know where I am," Ana mumbles, making excuses.

"He's mental," Gwen says, following Marcus out the door.

xXx

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Hello, Christian, nice to see you, too," Gwen snaps, walking into the apartment behind Ana.

"Gwen," Christian says curtly. "I'd like a word with my wife."

"Go right ahead," Gwen says, sitting on the couch.

"Gwen, it's all right," Ana says, trying to smooth things over.

"No, it bloody isn't! Christian, Ana is an adult. An intelligent woman. She doesn't need to check in with you like she is a teenaged girl and you are her father!"

"Gwen…" Christian warns, stepping closer to her.

"I appreciate that you are concerned for her well-being, but this isn't the middle ages and it's not the Middle East. She's your wife. She's not your property, she's your _partner._"

"Gwen," Ana tries again, but Christian talks over her.

"I have never once thought of her as my property!" Christian yells. "Don't go spouting off about things about which you know very little."

"Oh, really? Trust me, I know a few things about possessive, stalker-ish tendencies," Gwen says darkly, standing again.

"It's not stalking if I'm just worried about _my wife!_" he shouts.

"It is if you need to dig up _my_ bodyguard's bloody mobile number!" Gwen shouts back.

They stare at each other, face to face, breathing heavily, eyes flashing. Suddenly, Christian grabs Gwen and kisses her, hard, his hands clutching the sides of her face. Gwen whimpers and grasps his biceps while Christian plunders her mouth with his tongue.

Ana stares, transfixed, her insides clenching in that delicious, warm way as her own breathing speeds up and she feels moisture pooling between her thighs.

"Jesus…" Christian gasps, releasing Gwen.

"Holy shit," Gwen replies, gasping as well. "What was that?"

"That was hot," Ana declares. They turn and look at her. Gwen had almost forgotten Ana was there. Christian hadn't, and he steps over and kisses her now, apologizing with his lips. Not for kissing Gwen, but for losing his mind.

"Well, now that that's out of our system," Ana says, sitting and motioning that the other two should sit as well, "I was trying to tell you that Christian's protectiveness of me is not completely unwarranted."

"Oh," Gwen says, a little embarrassed now. "What happened?"

"A crazy ex-sub and a crazy ex-boss," Ana says. "Thank you," she tells Christian, who has just brought glasses of wine for the three of them.

xXx

"So that's why he's so protective," Ana finishes, telling Gwen about Leila, how she lost her poor mind and had Ana at gunpoint in her old apartment, and her old boss, Jack Hyde, how he tried to destroy them both and almost succeeded.

"And that explains the NDA even more," Gwen says. "I cannot imagine the damage Hyde could have done had he been privy to your lifestyle."

Ana just nods solemnly, holding Christian's hand on his knee. Gwen is cozied up to Christian's other side now as well.

"I'm sorry for spouting off at you, Christian. You're right. I didn't know. It was ignorant of me and I'm sorry," she says, lifting his hand and kissing his palm.

"I know, Gwen. And I do know that I go a little… overboard when it comes to Ana's safety. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to her. She left me once, and it was the worst four days of my life," he admits quietly. "Losing her permanently would kill me." He leans over and kisses Ana gently on the lips.

"I understand, Christian. More than you know. Would you like to know why I don't answer unknown numbers on my phone?" Gwen asks softly.

"I assume it's for your safety," Christian says reasonably.

"Yes. I'm actually not _allowed_ to answer strange numbers. And I have added you to my contacts now, Love, so this problem will not happen again. But anyway. I had a stalker about a year ago."

"Oh, my God," Ana gasps. "Was it bad? Did you know who it was?"

"I knew exactly who it was," Gwen says darkly. "My ex, Lancelot. We dated at University. He was another Engineering student, like me. Gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome, worldly, sophisticated; the entire package."

"But?"

Gwen laughs a laugh with no humor in it. "_But,_ he was as boring as dry white toast. On the surface, he had everything. I hung in there for four months before deciding that I could not take another symphony concert followed by a long walk in the moonlight and that I really wanted someone _else_ to provide my orgasms."

Christian laughs loudly at this, and Ana giggles into his shoulder.

"I broke it off. He was crushed. Said he loved me, when he never had said it before. I told him I didn't love him. Because I didn't. He refused to believe me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, he was casual friends with Merlin this whole time. We all graduated, and Lancelot seemed to get over me. He kept in contact with Merlin, though. I know now that it was just to keep tabs on me."

"You trust Merlin, though?" Christian says, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. Merlin isn't the issue. He was being a friend. Lancelot is smart, which makes him dangerous. He didn't ask about me all the time. When he found out that Arthur and I got married…"

"He lost it," Ana supplies. Gwen nods.

"He started turning up when I wasn't with Arthur. I would go to lunch with my friend Freya; he'd be two tables over. I would go to the market; he'd 'bump into me' in the produce section. He even joined my bloody yoga class."

"Jeez," Ana says.

"Amateur," Christian remarks, which actually makes Gwen laugh.

"Indeed. Then the phone calls. Emails. Even handwritten letters. All while Arthur was at work, so he couldn't intercept them. Of course I told him everything, from day one. He knew I'd dated him. Had complete disdain for the man, said any man who couldn't satisfy _me_ is no man at all."

"I would be inclined to agree," Christian says. "You're demanding, but quite responsive, from the looks of things," he smirks.

"Exactly," Gwen says, the _duh_ clear in her voice. "Arthur said Lancelot never deserved me. Lancelot was laboring under the delusion that I still loved him and that Arthur had some sort of hold over me because of his money. He even said that. 'You don't love him, you love his money.' Goes to show how little he knew me."

"What a jerk," Ana says.

"He also told me that Arthur would choose Uther over me. Which is preposterous. We changed my mobile number and my email. He found the new ones. The messages became darker, more sinister. And then one day he showed up at our flat while Arthur was at work, pounding on the door until the neighbors threatened to phone the police."

"What did you do?"

"Arthur went to work the next day and then snuck back home in a taxi. Lancelot turned up and Arthur answered the door. I don't know exactly what happened or what _exactly_ was said on the front steps, but Lancelot disappeared shortly after that."

"Disappeared?" Ana gasps. "Like buy-him-some-cement-shoes-and-send-him-to-sleep-wi th-the-fishes disappeared?"

"No, he's still alive," Gwen says. "He disappeared more like your, um, Witness Protection Program kind of disappeared. Except in reverse. Arthur's family is powerful. They know people who can take care of things. James Bond-type things."

"Oh?" Christian asks, intrigued now. "MI-6 is real?"

Gwen shrugs. "Don't know, don't want to know. Arthur doesn't even know all the details. He made two phone calls and Lancelot is now on another corner of the planet, living under a different name."

"Do you know where?" Ana asks.

"Of course we know. His movements are watched, too. It was actually very easy to ship him off. He speaks four languages, so it was almost a matter of a world map and a dart."

"Wow," Ana says.

"Turned out Arthur already had people lying in wait in the neighborhood to, um, subdue Lancelot. He was wearing this oversized mac – um, trenchcoat – and he was apparently carrying a knife, some rope, and a bottle of chloroform."

"That sounds eerily familiar," Ana says, scooting closer to a frowning Christian.

Christian wraps his arm around Ana and kisses the top of her head. "What a bastard. You see, this is exactly why the NDA we all signed was two-sided," Christian says. "I'm glad you shared that with us, Gwen, and I'm sorry you had to deal with that creep."

"Bound to come up at some point. If not this time, then perhaps the next time you go all defcon one on your wife," Gwen says, stretching languidly and reaching for her forgotten wine glass. "If there's one thing the wife of a wealthy and powerful man needs to know how to do, it's keep a secret."

"Amen to that," Ana says, lifting her glass, clinking it to Gwen's.

Gwen takes a long drink from her glass, draining it and setting it on the table. "So, Mr. Grey, are you going to finish what you started?" she asks, sliding her hand on his thigh.

Christian smiles at her, but says, "Not without your husband here."

"Oh," Gwen blinks. "Is that in the agreement?" She doesn't remove her hand from his thigh.

"It is. 'No play without consent of the entire Group,'" he quotes. "If we fool around without Arthur's presence or knowledge, then it's not only unfair, but it's unfaithful."

"Hmm. You're right. I never thought of it that way," Gwen inclines her head.

"And what is Mr. Pendragon doing with his Sunday afternoon, anyway?" Christian asks, lifting Gwen's hand from his leg and kissing her knuckles.

"Skype call with Uther. Merlin's over and they're video-chatting with Himself. Only day he can seem to make time for his only son," Gwen says, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have a very high opinion of your father-in-law, do you?" Christian asks.

"No, I don't. But that's another story for another day, Loves. I need to go home and take all this pent-up frustration out on my sweet husband," she says, standing.

"Wait, Gwen, should we show Christian what we bought for Mistress Gwen?" Ana says, jumping up.

"Mmm, yes," Gwen agrees.

"The aforementioned internet shopping?" Christian asks.

"Yes. I told you we knew better than to go perusing Vickie's for out in public, Christian," Ana says, heading out of the room. "I'm just getting my laptop. I want to see this on a large screen."

"Vickie's?" Christian asks.

"Victoria's Secret, I'd wager," Gwen says. "But we didn't order it from there anyway."

"I can't wait."

Ana returns with the laptop and sits between them now, and in seconds the corset is on the screen.

"Very nice, Mistress," Christian says. "That's really hot. It's perfect. Did you get those panties as well?"

"No," Gwen furrows her brow. "But I've got plenty of options there. Arthur likes black panties." She leans close and looks at the screen again. "Those are very small. I might consider getting those…" She leans back and shakes her head. "Later. I'll be visiting this site again, I think."

"Just be discreet with orders," Christian advises.

"Oh, not to worry, Christian. I have a whole system in place so these devilish little things are difficult to trace to me. I'm sure you do the same, what with the toys you have."

"Naturally."

Gwen stands again. "All right, darlings, I'm really going this time. Kisses."

Christian leans down and kisses her, just tasting a little, his gift to Arthur.

"You are an evil man, Christian Grey. Arthur will thank you later," Gwen says. Then she leans over and kisses Ana, just once, softly, on the lips. "Mmm. You taste good, too, Ana."

Ana blushes. "I had been wondering how your lips felt," she admits. So Gwen kisses her again.

"There. Now you know. Perhaps Arthur and I could host next weekend. I have an idea," she says.

"Do you, now?" Christian asks, following her to the door.

"Ana, do you remember what I asked you just before Stalker Christian called Marcus?"

Ana grins. "I do, surprisingly."

"Fill Sir in. I'll call you," Gwen says, blows them both a kiss, then breezes into the elevator.

**A/N: Obviously for the purpose of this fic, Ana didn't get pregnant.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Anything strike you as odd about Gwen's story?" Christian asks later, curled up naked beside his wife, stroking her back.

It's after dinner now, and apparently Guinevere wasn't the only one who was feeling a bit pent-up. As soon as the door closed, Christian pounced and Ana pounced right back, and any plans for that evening that involved wearing clothes went right out the window.

"You mean besides the 'boring as dry white toast' boyfriend going completely psycho?"

"Yes. She said that he didn't flip out until after he found out they were married. Wouldn't he have known they were engaged or dating before that? I mean, I would think that the engagement alone would send him over, at least a little." He runs his fingers over the faint marks on her wrists from his tie, still slightly pink from having been tied to the headboard.

"Hmm. You're right. She never once said anything about dating Arthur or being engaged…" Ana muses, grabbing his hand from her wrist and placing it elsewhere to distract him.

"I know what you're doing, Mrs. Grey," he says in a low voice, but he squeezes her breast anyway.

"And she doesn't like her father-in-law…" Ana continues, still mulling things over despite the fact that Christian's attention seems to have shifted.

He drops his lips to hers, kissing her words away, his tongue delving deep as he rolls them so she is beneath him again.

"I bet they eloped…" Ana gasps once Christian releases her lips to trail wet kisses down the column of her neck.

"Ana…"

"You brought it up, Grey," she reminds him, trailing her fingers up and down his muscular back now.

"And I'm ending it now," he growls, closing his lips over her nipple. He runs his tongue around the stiff peak and then bites.

"Ah!" Ana cries out, arching off the bed. His hand trails down, dragging his fingers across her skin, leaving fire in their wake as they reach their target.

"Mmm, so wet already," he coos, sliding his fingers inside her and pressing his thumb gently on her clit.

"Ohhh…" Ana moans. _Wet, hell. I probably slosh when I walk after this afternoon._ The though floats unbidden into her brain, and she giggles.

"What are you giggling at, Mrs. Grey," Christian asks, lifting his head to glare down at her. He flicks his thumb across her clit a few times, fast and rough, and pumps his fingers in and out.

"Oh!" she gasps. "I'll tell you later…" she moans.

"Thought so," he growls, but his eyes are dancing with amusement. He leans down and kisses her, biting her lower lip, tugging a little. He feels her body quickening and he withdraws his hand. "Not yet."

Ana makes a disappointed sound that becomes a yelp when he flips her on her stomach.

"I think I'll have you this way," Christian declares, pushing her knees up, lifting her ass into the air before him. Ana grabs her pillow, supporting her head by bunching it under her chin.

Without warning, Christian's hand connects sharply with her upturned ass, and she cries out in surprise.

"For giggling during foreplay," he says, softly caressing the skin now, his touch feather-light. It almost tickles. He spanks her again. "That one was for letting Guinevere come up here and yell at me," he says, but then he leans over her and sucks her earlobe into his mouth, sliding his fingers into her again, stroking that sweet spot inside. "And this is also for letting Guinevere come up here and yell at me," he purrs into her ear, reaching around with his other hand to caress her breast and pull at her nipple.

"Oh, God… Christian…" Ana moans.

"I wanted to put her across my knee, you know…"

"I know…"

"Do _you_ want it?"

"Yes!" she pants.

"Oh, baby, right answer," he says, moving back again, returning his attention to her beautiful backside.

He slides his hand around a few times, then _whack!_ right in the center, over her sex.

"Count. That was three," Christian says.

Another. "Four!" Ana cries, closing her eyes, absorbing it, relishing it.

"Five!" After this one, Christian leans down and places a wet kiss on her cheek. The spot of moisture cools in the air, tingling on her sensitized skin.

"Six!" Another in her favorite place, low and dead center. She moans now.

"Shh," he shushes her, dragging just his fingertips over her pink skin.

"Seven! Oh…"

"Eight!" _That one was quick._

"Nine!" Now he leans down and licks the cheek he didn't kiss, leaving a long trail of moisture, on which he blows cool air.

"Ah… Oh! Ten!" Ana gasps, her hands holding the slats of the headboard now, knuckles white.

"That's enough," Christian mutters, rearing up behind her and slamming into her without warning.

"Fuck! God…" Ana gasps, so close, still gripping the headboard. Christian reaches down and closes his hand over her breast, squeezing it, pinching and pulling her nipple.

Ana was so close already, and in seconds she is coming, shattering loudly beneath him. Christian moves his hand to hold her hips, supporting her as she momentarily goes limp.

"Hang on, baby…" he growls through gritted teeth. He rears back and pushes in, hard and deep, once, twice, three times, and the he is crying out her name as his cock pulses hotly inside her.

They collapse together on the bed, and he pulls her back against him, spooning her. "God, I love you, Mrs. Grey," he whispers into her ear.

"I love you, Mr. Grey," she answers, turning her head to kiss him.

He nuzzles into her neck, kissing it a few times. "Now. What was that you were giggling at?"

xXx

"Ana, Gwen Pendragon is here to see you."

"Oh! Thank you Hannah, send her in." Ana hangs up her phone and a minute later Gwen appears in her doorway.

"Hey, sorry, I should have called," Gwen apologizes.

"No, it's fine. Close the door," Ana says, smiling.

"Yes, I have something to show you," Gwen smirks at her and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"It came?" Ana asks, excited to see this corset in person.

"I told you: next day delivery. I don't like waiting."

"No, I don't imagine you do," Ana says, standing and walking around to the front of her desk and leans against it, watching Gwen as she opens her shirt and holds it open like a flasher with a trenchcoat.

"You like it?"

"I _love_ it," Ana says, reaching out hesitantly with her hand.

"Please," Gwen invites, taking Ana's hand in hers and putting it on her breast.

"I wasn't going _there,_" Ana laughs, but doesn't move her hand right away either. She slides it down a moment later, though, feeling the material and the metal buckles and grommets. "It's good quality," she says. "Should hold up under… pressure," she giggles.

"Yes, I thought so. I quite like it," Gwen says, looking down at herself. She shucks her blouse from her shoulders and sets it on a chair. "Here, help me undo this."

"What?" Ana asks.

"I don't want Arthur to see it. Want to surprise him. Would you take it home with you and put it in our room?" Gwen asks, turning her back to Ana so she can undo the clasps.

"Ah, right. How did you get this on? You didn't make poor Marcus do it, did you?"

"No, of course not. He'd've been mortified!" she laughs. "I put it on backwards and then spun it. Nearly twisted my tits off."

Ana laughs now as she undoes the last clasp. Gwen hands it to Ana and reaches into her bag for her bra.

"You've got amazing breasts, Gwen," Ana says, boldly looking. Obviously she saw plenty of them over the weekend between Saturday night's activities and Sunday's shopping excursion, but she realized she never expressed her appreciation before.

"Thank you," Gwen says. "So do you."

"Christian likes them," Ana says, blushing.

"So does Arthur, and so do I," Gwen declares. "I know you don't think you're anything special, Ana, but trust me, you are a beautiful woman."

"I wish I had your confidence," Ana admits.

"Something tells me you have _plenty_ of confidence. You have to, to hold your own against Christian," Gwen says, buttoning up her blouse now.

"Yeah," Ana slowly grins. "He needs a firm hand, and he also needs to not know he's got that firm hand guiding him."

"Well, yes. He's a man," Gwen declares simply. "Speaking of men, was your Sunday afternoon and evening as delicious as mine was?"

"That depends. How much debauchery did you and Arthur engage in, exactly?" Ana asks.

"Hmm, let me think. Well, I kicked Merlin out as soon as I could. Then I just climbed in Arthur's lap right there at his desk. Then there was the kitchen table. The shower. Finally, the bedroom. A couple times."

"Yep, sounds about right. I took a spanking for you, you know," Ana smirks at Gwen.

"Ooo, should I say thank you or you're welcome?" Gwen asks, amused.

"Both, I think. That was round three. Or four," she wrinkles her brow.

"Good for us," Gwen says, nodding approvingly.

"I passed out cold and was almost late to work this morning," Ana laughs.

"Yes, speaking of, I should let you get back to work, darling." She hands a shopping bag to Ana with the corset inside.

"What time on Saturday?" Ana asks.

"Seven. Don't eat dinner. I did thoroughly clean the kitchen table, by the way," Gwen says, laughing. Then she leans over and kisses Ana on the lips, her hand on Ana's cheek. "I like kissing you," she says, actually blushing a little.

"I do, too," Ana says, kissing Gwen back now, lingering a little longer, wondering how long it will be before one of them introduces tongues.

"Mmm," Gwen says, licking her lips. "Have a good afternoon, Love."

"You, too. Give Arthur a kiss for me."

"Only if you give one to Christian for me," she says, winking at her before she breezes out.

xXx

"Ana, you made the paper," Hannah declares the next day, waving a tabloid at her.

"Hannah, that is not 'the paper.' That is _The Enquirer_. Let me see." She holds her hand out and Hannah passes her the paper, open to the pertinent page.

There are three photos of Ana and Gwen in the tabloid: The two of them walking in the mall, Gwen's arm looped through Ana's, both laughing uproariously, Percival behind them. Another of the two of them sitting on a bench, peering intently at Ana's iPhone, their heads together, a hunk of pretzel dangling from Gwen's slender fingers. The third is of the two of them playing with a remote control dinosaur at Hammacher Schlemmer. The caption reads: "_Birds of a Feather:_ London transplant Guinevere Pendragon, wife of Arthur Pendragon, Seattle's newest big name in alternative power solutions, was spotted out shopping last weekend with Ana Grey (and a huge guard – wow!), wife of Seattle's own favorite billionaire, Christian Grey. Oh, to be a bug on one of those lovely shoulders!"

"Is that her bodyguard?" Hannah asks, pointing at Marcus.

"Yes, Marcus. He's very sweet, actually. I bought him a slushie."

"He is so hot. How tall is he, anyway?"

"About six and a half feet tall, I figure."

"Yummy," Hannah declares, ogling Marcus over Ana's shoulder. "I just want to climb him. Is he single?"

"Hannah!" Ana exclaims, giggling. "I think he's single. Would you like me to find out?" Ana grins at her.

"Is he British, too? Does he have that sexy accent?"

"Yep."

"Find out."

Ana laughs as Hannah flits away, and she looks down at the photos again. _Nothing incriminating. They didn't even get Marcus with his red slushie mouth._

On cue, Ana's phone buzzes on her desk. Christian.

"You're slipping, Grey. I expected you five minutes ago."

"I was detained," he says smoothly. "So you've seen?"

"Yes. Nothing damaging, so stow your twitching palm."

"Palm wasn't twitching. I was actually calling to comment on the fact that I actually like the pictures."

Ana's mouth drops. "Really?"

"Stop gaping," he says, as if he is able to see her through the phone. "But yes, I like the pictures. It shows that you're happy and that you have a healthy friendship with a peer."

Ana snorts. "Healthy. Right."

"Hey, it's consenting."

"Well, yes, but it's also depraved. And a hell of a lot of fun," she grins.

"That it is. I am very curious to see what our little GwenPen has in mind for Saturday. That woman is a puzzle."

"Keeps you on your toes," Ana says. "Usually it's just me that does that."

"I know. Get back to work, baby. I'm going to call _The Enquirer_ and buy those photos from them."

"Why?"

"Because I can, baby."

xXx

"Mr. Grey, may I join you?"

Christian looks up from his phone. "Ah, Mrs. Pendragon, please." He motions to a chair and she sits, setting her latte on the table in front of her. Christian glances over to see Percival joining Taylor at his table, far enough away, but close enough to spring, should he be needed. He chuckles at this.

"So what are you doing in a Starbucks on a Wednesdy afternoon?"

"Playing hooky," he answers. He glances over at Taylor and Marcus again. "Your man keeps a close eye on you," he says, smirking.

"So does yours," she shoots back.

"I pay him handsomely to do so," he answers.

"And my husband does the same for mine, though he doesn't need to. Marcus is a dear old friend to us both."

"Hmm," Christian nods noncommittally, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You don't quite know what to make of me, do you?" Gwen asks, leaning in closer so that she can speak quieter.

He looks up at her, surprised. She fixes him in her honey-colored gaze, and he answers. "No."

"You find me attractive even though I am not one of your brown-haired, blue-eyed little white girls," she continues. "And that puzzles you. And what's more, you can't get your brain around the way Arthur and I behave…" she leaves the sentence hanging, knowing she doesn't need to finish the statement.

"You are an enigma, Mrs. Pendragon. Perhaps that's why I am so intrigued by you. I want to figure you out."

"What's to figure?" She smiles at him, blowing on her coffee to cool it. "Arthur and I are quite happily married. We know what we like; we know what works for us. You and Arthur have many similarities, Christian. However, Arthur doesn't feel the need to control… _everything_ in his life. Not the way you do. That one aspect of his life he gives over completely to me. And you cannot fathom that." She takes a drink of her latte now, her eyes flirting with him over the top of the cup.

"Yes, I naturally assumed that he and I were, ah, cut from the same cloth," Christian smirks again, finding that he is actually rather enjoying this conversation.

"You are the exception to the rule, Mr. Grey," Gwen says simply.

"What rule is this?"

Gwen's phone vibrates on the tabletop and she glances down at it. "Many men in positions of power secretly – or not so secretly – harbor a desire to have someone else order them around from time to time. To not have to be in charge, make the decisions," she says casually, quickly reading and answering the text that has just come through. "Arthur wants me to bring him a cocoa," she says, interrupting herself. She sets her phone down. "A break from the rigors of _always_ having to be in control. And the one place where a lot of these men find that respite is in the bedroom, in a consensual relationship. If it's with a loving, willing wife, great. More often than not it's a prostitute or a professional dominatrix, though," she shrugs.

"Is that how the two of you met?" Christian asks, raising an eyebrow at her. To his surprise, Gwen laughs. She has a loud, throaty, head-turning laugh that one cannot hear without at least smiling oneself. _Quite sexy, too._

"No, I was never a professional of _that_ kind," she says. "It's even worse than that. I worked for his father."

"Awkward."

"Indeed," she nods. "I was in R&D. We kept running into each other in the building. I think after the first couple times, he was doing it intentionally," she chuckles. "Then we were at an alternative fuel convention, and, well, I ended up in his hotel room one night. And then the next night as well."

"Yes, you _ended up_ there, I'm sure," Christian nods.

"Well, we were both hoping for it. His father wasn't there, obviously, and Arthur had been shamelessly flirting with me all day long, and of course I was giving back just as good, to the point where poor Leon probably had a headache from the amount of times he rolled his eyes."

"The one thing I do not tolerate," Christian says darkly.

"So I've heard," Gwen answers. "From Ana." She grins, and he relaxes.

"And what happened?" he asks, leaning his chin on his fist, his elbow on the table.

"I don't believe I need to fill you in on the details, Mr. Grey," she answers. "But it was a deliciously decadent couple of evenings and we were both _quite_ satisfied. Several times each night, in fact."

"Good. I approve," he nods.

"Well, I'm glad, because you know I positively _live_ for your approval," she says, defiantly rolling her eyes at him.

"Mrs. Pendragon, you haven't learned…"

"I'm neither your employee nor your sub nor your wife, Mr. Grey. I do as I please… and that just drives you up a tree, doesn't it?" Gwen leans in and says quietly. Her voice is a bit menacing, but her eyes are twinkling merrily at him.

"You're enjoying this!" Christian exclaims suddenly, but softly. "But would I love bringing you to heel…" he muses.

"You would love to _try,_" she clarifies. "Not going to happen, Love." She calmly takes another sip of her latte. "Anyway, I'm just getting to the good part of the story." Gwen continues as if nothing happened. "We hid our relationship fairly successfully for about five months."

"Fairly successfully?"

"Well, Leon knew, obviously. And Merlin."

"Of course. What happened? Something must have happened."

Gwen laughs again. "We were discovered in a janitorial cupboard in the office. My Arthur likes quasi-public places."

"Specifically janitorial closets, sounds like," Christian chuckles, remembering the night they met and what he discovered. "Who ratted you out?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Who told on you? Obviously someone found out and squealed to Daddy."

Gwen nods. "Arthur's bitch of a sister, Morgana. If you think _I'm_ difficult…"

He holds up his hands. "Wow, I get it. Keeps a pair of testicles in her purse?"

"On a chain around her neck," Gwen snorts. Christian laughs now. "You have a wonderful laugh, Christian. It's a pity that more people do not hear it."

"No, it isn't," he smirks. "Were you fired?"

"Immediately," she nods. "And Arthur was suspended without pay for a week."

"I'd've fired you both, family or no."

"Of course you would have," she says simply.

Christian snorts now. "And you still got married."

"What do you think we did during the week he was suspended?" she asks, angling her head at him.

"Wait. Uther Pendragon fired you and suspended Arthur for… fraternizing in a janitor's closet on company time, and—"

"Technically it _was_ our lunch hour," she interrupts.

"Regardless. And you ran off and got _married_ while he was suspended?"

A slow smile spreads across Gwen's face. "Arthur's idea."

"Wow," Christian leans back in his chair. "I _am_ impressed. Good one, Arthur." He nods his approval.

"Oho, we impressed you. I imagine that's no easy feat," Gwen says. "I was surprised that Uther not only let Arthur return to work, but let him live. And me as well."

"And how are things with you and Uther now, after, what, a year and a half?"

"He's all right," she shrugs, clearly not interested in receiving her father-in-law's approval. "Goes on about grandchildren, like that's _his_ business or something. Arthur simply tells him that we practice all the time, and that shuts him up for a few weeks."

Christian chuckles at this. "My mother drops hints."

"It's different with mothers somehow, I think."

"I suppose I would prefer her mentioning it over my father. What about your parents?"

"My parents are both dead. So they don't really bother anyone any more. Arthur's mum, too."

"I'm sorry," Christian says, frowning.

"It was a long time ago for all of them. Arthur's only ever known his father. My mum died when I was a girl, and my dad died about ten years ago. I also had a brother who died in Iraq."

Christian doesn't know quite what to say to all of this.

"Now, don't give me that look," she says, patting his hand, just once. "I've said my goodbyes and I have my Arthur. My family is with me in my heart, and I am happy."

"Sounds very healthy," he nods.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" she says, half-smiling. "Mr. Grey, it's been nice chatting with you." Gwen stands now. "I must get Arthur his cocoa and then be off."

"Mrs. Pendragon, always a unique pleasure," Christian stands as well, offering his hand. Gwen takes it and shakes his hand, noting that he slyly strokes the back of her hand with his thumb as he does so.

"Now, we can't have your wife thinking you're flirting, Mr. Grey," she quietly teases.

"Mrs. Pendragon, you and I both know that this is definitely _not _flirting," he smirks.

Gwen laughs again, and goes to the counter. Cocoa procured, she gives Christian a wave as she leaves, Percival holding the door for her as she exits.

She climbs into the back of her car and her phone buzzes. "Arthur, I'm on my way, don't be so impatient," she mutters, checking the text. It's from Christian.

**You really should allow me to spank you sometime, Mrs. P. I think you would enjoy it. And I know A&A would enjoy watching.**

She ponders this for a moment, noting that her pulse has quickened and she feels a tingling warmth between her thighs at his words.

**I will take it under advisement.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So did she tell you anything about what she was planning?" Christian asks as they walk towards the building.

"Just that dinner was at 7 and that we should dress casual."

"That's the part I'm puzzling over," he says.

"I'm betting she'll have costumes for us."

They enter the lobby and start walking to the elevator.

"Grey," Arthur's voice greets them. He is seated on an upholstered chair in the lobby, playing on his iPad, a canvas bag on the floor next to him.

"Pendragon," Christian greets him back.

"Arthur, why are you sitting down here?" Ana asks, leaning down over him. "Hello," she says, and he lifts his face to hers. She kisses his lips softly, teasing him a little by lingering just a moment longer than what would seem necessary under normal circumstances.

"Mmm, hello," he grins at her. "I am waiting. Ana, you're supposed to go up. Christian, you're to wait here with me until we are summoned."

"Summoned?" Christian's eyebrows rise.

Ana giggles and kisses Christian now, her arms looped up around his neck. "Mistress Gwen is running the show, apparently. I'll see you soon," she says, kissing him yet again before pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Laters, baby," Christian says, watching the doors close over her. He sits in the other chair. "So what is your wife up to?" he asks.

Arthur flips his iPad closed. "No idea, mate. She sent me down here with this bag and told me to intercept you and Ana. You know as much as I do."

"And you're fine with that?"

"Of course. I trust her completely."

"I don't doubt that. There is no one I trust more than Ana."

"Besides, it _always_ turns out well," he grins.

"We are a couple of lucky men, Pen," Christian says again.

"Indeed. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Guinevere, you know. I would crawl across a field of broken glass for her. She is my entire world." He pauses a moment, thinking about her, a wistful smile on his face. "I know she told you about Lancelot," Arthur says.

"Yes. Well done."

"He was a threat to her safety," he says, shrugging casually.

"Where did you put him?"

"New Zealand."

Christian laughs. "Got him as far away from you as possible, hey?"

"Where would you have sent him?" Arthur asks.

"Six feet under," Christian says darkly.

Arthur looks at him. "You're serious."

Christian nods. "Look up the name Jack Hyde sometime."

"The ex-boss?"

Christian nods again.

"Already done. In prison for the rest of his life, no chance of parole. Well done, yourself."

Christian laughs again. "We tried to get him the death penalty. But they said his crimes didn't merit capital punishment."

"Not to _them,_ it didn't," Arthur says, clearly agreeing with Christian's point of view.

Arthur's phone buzzes. He looks at it. "Ah. We get to see what's in the bag now."

"Ever at your mistress's beck and call," Christian chuckles.

"Always," Arthur says. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Here," he passes a bundle that has Christian's name on it.

xXx

Ana knocks on the door and Gwen opens the door a moment later. She is dressed in a long lavender gown with a simple corset around her torso, off the shoulder, and her hair is mostly up with a few ringlets trailing down, kissing her shoulders. The dress is simple, but she looks gorgeous. It suits her, for some reason.

"Ana, come in, come in. We need to get you dressed," Gwen says, kissing Ana quickly, taking her hand and pulling her inside. Ana looks around as she is rushed through.

There are candles everywhere, and in the dining room there is a large, dark heavy wooden table set for two. There are metal goblets and a coordinating pitcher. There are wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

_I hope the candles don't set the fire alarm off. That would be pretty embarrassing,_ Ana thinks. _And why is the table only set for two?_

"Gwen, what are we doing?" Ana asks once Gwen releases her elbow. They are in the master bedroom, which is tastefully yet sumptuously decorated in soft shades of brown and russet.

"Tonight, we are a medieval inn and you and I are a couple of saucy little serving wenches," Gwen says, pulling another dress from the closet, a soft cobalt blue with a dark grey corset. "This one is for you."

"Okay," Ana says, removing her shoes. She pulls her t-shirt off over her head, folds it and sets it aside, then takes her jeans and socks off, ever aware that Gwen is watching her. "Bra, too, I assume?" she asks, her hands reaching back for the clasps.

"Yes. And if you really want to be authentic, panties as well," Gwen says, a crafty smile on her face.

"Are you going 'authentic' this evening?" Ana asks, setting her bra with her clothes and reaching for the dress.

"Of course I am. Heck, I go without my knickers periodically, just to mix things up. I never tell Arthur when I'm going to do it. I just let him discover I've got no panties on. It's always entertaining when it happens in a public place," Gwen says, helping Ana with the corseted bodice. "Just one of my little games," she says pleasantly.

"Interesting," Ana says, then starts giggling. "When I first met Christian's family, I had no panties on."

"Really? You naughty bitch," Gwen teases, giggling as well.

"Not my fault. Christian had put them in his pocket – I think we had been in the playroom – and I was _not_ going to ask for them back."

"Good for you," Gwen nods. "Let me see you." She turns Ana around. "Needs more boobies. Reach in and pull them up."

"Um, okay," Ana says, plunging her hand inside her bodice. "Better?" she asks a moment later.

"Mmm, much," Gwen says placing her hands on either side of Ana's breasts.

"Oh," Ana says. She reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties down and off. She puts them with the rest of her things.

"Good girl," Gwen grins. "I'm going to text Arthur and then we'll quick do your hair."

xXx

There is a knock at the door. Ana follows Gwen, both barefoot, both looking like lovely serving wenches, ready to serve the two handsome lords who are knocking at their humble inn.

"Welcome, my lords," Gwen greets them, curtseying. Ana follows suit, peeking shyly at Christian. They are dressed in their own trousers, but are wearing loose linen tunics and leather vests. Arthur surreptitiously drops the canvas bag on the floor just inside the door.

"Lord Arthur, always a pleasure to have you at my inn," she continues, her voice dripping with implications.

"Ah, Guinevere, it's lovely to see you again," Arthur says. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles softly.

"My lord, you forget that I am not a Lady," Gwen says, withdrawing her hand gently. "Please, I have a table all ready for you and your companion."

"Lord Christian, Guinevere runs the best inn in… Camelot," he settles on, smirking. "I'm always very pleased by her thorough and attentive service."

"Yes, it is most pleasing to the eye as well," Christian says, taking Ana slightly by surprise. He gazes at Ana, his eyes alight.

_He's playing along!_ Ana thinks gleefully. She grins and ducks her head.

"Guinevere, is this a new serving wench?" Arthur asks as they sit.

"Yes, my lord, this is Anastasia. She's new here. Anastasia, this is Lord Arthur, one of my regular customers, and… forgive me, my lord, I've not seen you before."

"This is Lord Christian from the kingdom of Escala," Arthur says. Ana bites her lip to stop her giggles.

"Very pleased to meet you, my lord," Gwen says, curtseying low, giving the men another good view of her cleavage. "Welcome to my inn."

"Lord Arthur speaks highly of both you and your inn, Guinevere," Christian says. "I look forward to sampling your wares."

"And Anastasia, welcome," Arthur adds.

"Thank you, my lord," Ana says, curtseying now as well. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Arthur, Lord Christian."

"Anastasia," Christian rumbles, his voice like molten honey poured over her skin.

"Wine, my lords?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, please," Arthur says. Ana expects him to reach for his goblet, but he doesn't. Gwen lifts the pitcher and leans over his shoulder, reaching to pour his wine, her breasts practically under his nose. Then she does the same to Christian.

_Mental note: refill their glasses at some point,_ Ana thinks. _I want to do that, too._ Then she gets an idea.

"May I?" she asks, lifting Christian's linen napkin from the table and unfurling it.

"Please," Christian says, leaning back.

Ana leans in close and places the napkin in his lap, smoothing it out, her hands dancing across his thighs. She feels Christian lean in slightly and inhale the scent of her neck, and it gives her a delicious thrill.

"Lord Arthur?" she asks, indicating his napkin with her hand.

"Be my guest," Arthur says, an Ana repeats the action with Arthur. She hears him groan, very softly.

"Come Ana, let's fetch their meals," Gwen says, smiling broadly at her.

They scurry into the kitchen, giggling again.

"Nice touch with the napkins," Gwen says quietly as she fixes their plates.

"I saw you leaning over them with that pitcher of wine and I wanted to do something," Ana says.

"It was fabulous. They loved it. I loved it. Here, take Christian's plate."

"This smells really good," Ana says.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get some. Food, too, I mean," Gwen says.

_She's even got somewhat authentic food prepared,_ Ana realizes. Cornish hens, sautéed green beans, and crusty bread. They carry the food out to the table, and Ana notices there is no cutlery on the table. _Of course. There was no cutlery in the middle ages._

Gwen sets Arthur's plate in front of him; Ana serves Christian. "Enjoy," she says, making one word sound like a seduction.

"Mmm, looks delicious," Arthur says, not looking at his plate. He is staring at Gwen.

"I agree," Christian says, following his lead. Gwen steps back, but does not leave the dining room. Ana does the same.

The men start eating, and the ladies watch. Ana is hungry, but she says nothing. Gwen assured her she'd get to eat. So she waits, unaware that Arthur had informed Christian to not eat everything on his plate.

_"Trust me," he had said._

"Anastasia, I would like more wine," Christian says, holding his goblet aloft for a moment.

"Yes, my lord," Ana says, stepping forward. She does what Gwen did earlier, leaning over him to refill his goblet.

Christian closes his hand gently around her wrist. "You are so thin. Have you eaten?" he asks.

_Ah, he gets it,_ Arthur thinks, nodding slightly.

"Not since this morning, my lord," Ana whispers. His thumb is tracing small circles on her inner forearm.

"I cannot finish my meal, and I do hate to see good food go to waste. Set the pitcher down."

Ana does, and Christian releases her arm.

"Guinevere, would you come here, please?" Arthur asks. Christian is pulling a piece of meat from his hen and feeding it to Ana.

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Gwen asks, stepping forward.

"Not at all. I wish to commend you for an excellent meal. Each time is better than the last, it seems, but I must agree with Lord Christian. There is simply too much here for me to finish."

"I am sorry, my lord," Gwen says, looking demurely down at her hands.

"I will forgive you if you share the rest with me," Arthur says, smirking at her.

"I see Lord Christian has already found a welcome mouth for his meat," Gwen says. Ana almost chokes on the bite Christian has just fed her. She is kneeling beside him now.

"There is no place to sit," Gwen says, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I beg to differ," Arthur says, scooting his chair back. He pulls his napkin from his lap and pats his thigh.

"My lord, I could not…" Gwen says, playing coy. By this time, Ana is practically in Christian's lap as well. She's still kneeling on the floor, but Christian keeps forcing her to move closer by not holding the bites of food out far enough for her to reach.

"You can and you will, Guinevere," he says, taking her hand and gently pulling until she is seated across his lap. "Open," he purrs, holding a bite of chicken just in front of her lips.

Gwen opens her mouth and Arthur feeds her the chicken. "There now," he purrs. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"Ana, you have a lovely mouth," Christian says, dangling a green bean in front of her. She reaches up and nabs it with her teeth, closing her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth. Christian watches, his mouth forming an _ooo_ shape, entranced.

"Thank you, my lord," Ana says when she's swallowed her bite. She is kneeling directly in front of him now, his chair pulled away from the table enough to accommodate her.

"And these are quite lovely, too," he says, running his finger along the exposed tops of her breasts.

"Thank you, my lord," she breathes, his touch igniting her.

"Have you had enough to eat?" he asks, his fingers still idly trailing back and forth across her breasts.

"Almost," Ana says. She reaches up and removes the napkin from his lap. He takes it and lovingly wipes the corners of her mouth before placing it back on the table.

Ana lifts up on her knees and leans forward, running her hands up his thighs.

Gwen sucks the meat juices off of Arthur's fingers, holding onto his hand as she sucks each finger in turn into her mouth. "Thank you, my lord, for sharing your meal," she says, taking the hand she is holding and placing it on her breast.

"Mmm," Arthur closes his eyes and flexes his long fingers. He feels her lips press against his, her hands on his head, tilting his face up to hers. She kisses him deeply, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Gwen pulls her lips away and glances over at Ana and Christian. Christian is leaning back on his chair, his head thrown back and his eyes closed while Ana's head bobs in his lap. She takes him in as deep as she can go, sucking hard, and Christian moans something that sounds like Ana's name.

"Are you watching, my lord?" Gwen whispers.

"Yes," Arthur croaks. Gwen can feel his arousal against her hip. She reaches down and presses her hand against him. She is able to feel him quite clearly.

"Ooo, no underthings," she whispers in his ear. "Someone was planning ahead."

"I was praising your _thorough_ and _attentive_ service to Lord Christian earlier," he says, kissing and sucking at her neck, his fingers already pulling at the laces at the front of her corset.

"Well, we cannot make a liar of you, now, can we?" she asks, kissing his nose before sliding down between his knees and opening his pants.

"No, we… couldn't have that," Arthur grunts as he feels Gwen's lips close over his erection, sucking, twirling her skillful tongue around the tip, working him with her mouth and hand.

"Oh, Ana…"

"Guinevere…"

Christian reaches down and pulls Ana up by her shoulders, gently but firmly, unable to take any more. "I don't want to come yet," he whispers hoarsely. "You are amazing," he adds, reaching around her back to pull the laces of her corseted bodice, pulling her close against him so he can peer over her shoulder and down her back.

Gwen rises a moment later, her bodice already open. "Lord Christian is right. We cannot have you finishing too soon, my lord. The night is yet young."

Arthur groans and lowers his hands, sliding them up her legs beneath her dress.

"So eager, my lord," she says, smiling at him.

Christian unwraps his present first, scoots his dishes out of the way, and sits Ana on the table in front of him. "Truly a feast fit for a king," he says, capturing her lips with his again, his fingers tugging at a nipple. Ana melts into his embrace, her hands clutching the vest he is wearing momentarily before pushing at it, trying to remove it from his shoulders. He releases her for a moment to shuck the garment as well as his tunic.

Ana reaches for his already-opened pants and pushes at them, shoving them down. She pauses, looking thoughtfully at his boxer briefs.

"What unusual underclothes, my lord," Ana says, smirking at Christian.

"Oh… they're… they're quite popular in my kingdom," he says, momentarily thrown.

Ana reaches toward the waistband and pauses. "But my lord, surely these belong to someone else!" she exclaims, her eyes twinkling. "Or is your name really Lord Calvin of Klein?"

Beside them, Ana swears she sees Gwen's face break for just a moment before recovering herself. She's been busily tormenting Arthur, who has somehow landed on his back on the table with Gwen straddling his stomach.

Arthur has no such control and laughs openly.

"Well. Um. Calvin is my… tailor. Yes. He likes to autograph his work," Christian recovers.

Arthur continues to laugh until Gwen tugs sharply on a patch of chest hair. His laughter is cut off with a throaty grunt.

"Very well, my lord," Ana says, biting her lip, mostly to hold back her own giggles. She tugs downward on his boxer briefs.

"Guinevere, please…" Arthur groans.

"What do you want, my lord?" Gwen asks, rocking her hips against him, rubbing herself on his stomach.

"I want you…" he gasps, his hands sliding up her stomach to her breasts. "I want to be inside you…"

Gwen leans down over Arthur, her hand on his cheek as she slides her tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply, claiming his mouth as hers.

"Ah! Chr- my lord!" Ana's voice drifts into their consciousness as Christian slides into her, taking her on the table.

"We must keep pace, my lord," Gwen says, releasing Arthur's lips and scooting back a few inches. She lifts up, takes him in her hand, and slides down onto him with a sigh. "Mmm…"

"Oh, yes…" Arthur groans, dropping his head back on the table with a _thunk._ He slides his hands up again, taking a breast in each one, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across her dark nipples while she rides him.

"Touch me," she gasps, leaning back slightly, steadying herself with her hands on his thighs.

"With pleasure." He drops one hand down and starts rubbing small circles on her clit.

"Oh…" she moans, dropping her head back and to the side, her eyes opening slowly to look at the couple beside them.

Christian is leaning over Ana, his lips on her breasts, sucking and tugging at her nipple as he thrusts into her. She is mindless on the table, writhing beneath him, her head tossing, her hands gripping his waist.

"Mmm," Gwen says, the show next to her only increasing her arousal. She is just about to say Ana's name, to have her open her eyes and look at them, but her own sensations overtake her, Arthur's practiced thumb working in perfect concert with her motions. "Oh… yes… Arthur… oh my… oh!" she cries out, dropping forward over him just as he growls and thrusts his hips up into her, signaling his own release. He wraps his arms around her and they open their eyes to see Ana and Christian both watching them, their eyes alight.

"Give it to me, Ana," Christian growls, thrusting harder.

As always, Christian speaks directly to Ana's libido and she shatters. "Christian! Oh… God…" She arches her back and her hands drop to the sides. Christian thrusts a few more times before he finally climaxes with a shouted curse. He sags, dropping his head on Ana's chest, breathing heavily.

Ana's one hand has landed right next to Arthur, nearly touching him, so he lifts it, kisses her knuckles, and releases it.

"Gwen, you are beautiful when you come," Ana says, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. And so are you, Ana. Told you that at the restaurant," Gwen answers, kissing Arthur's chest and then his lips before sliding gracefully off of him. Arthur hops down from the table and pulls Gwen in his arms again. "I love you," she whispers to him, kissing him again.

Christian eases out of Ana and helps her down from the table, his hands lingering on her hips as he kisses her forehead tenderly.

"I trust everyone got enough to eat?" Gwen asks suddenly.

xXx

Gwen showed Christian and Ana to their guest bedroom, collecting Ana's clothes and Christian's shirt on the way.

"You're of course welcome to stay over," she says, leaving them alone in the room.

"That was fun," Christian says, tossing his pants and boxers on the bed.

"Yeah, it was," Ana agrees. "I almost got you with the underwear comment," she grins.

"Gwen, too. Though you almost lost it with that 'welcome home for my meat' comment," he laughs.

Ana looks around the room, reaching for her shirt. Then she sees two bathrobes hanging on the back of the door. "What's this?" she asks, walking over.

Two soft gray robes, one smaller, one larger, hang invitingly. Ana lifts the smaller one down and sees it has an _A_ monogrammed on the front. It's incredibly soft and fluffy. She checks the other one, and it has a _C_.

"They got us robes!" she exclaims gleefully, sliding hers on. "Oh, so soft," she says, wrapping her arms around herself. "It feels like I'm wearing a warm cloud. Here." She hands the other one to Christian.

"These are beautiful," Christian says, looking for a tag or some other identifying mark and finding none. "And you're right. _So_ soft."

"Good thing it's summer or I'd want fuzzy slippers to match," Ana giggles.

"If you tell Gwen, I'm sure she'd make that happen. She seems to be quite resourceful," Christian says. "Come here, I want to hold you in that fuzzy thing."

Ana goes eagerly into his arms, nuzzling his chest in between the vee of his robe. "Mmm, we have to get some of these for home," she says.

"Absolutely. Come on. Let's go back out."

He takes her hand and they go back out to find Arthur and Gwen wearing the same fuzzy robes, only in deep red, also monogrammed.

"Oh good, you found them," Gwen says, smiling. Christian and Ana join them in the living room. "I have to say I am pleasantly surprised at your performance, Christian. I mean with the role-playing. Your performance _elsewhere_ was not surprising at all."

Christian chuckles. "Arthur told me that it only works if we commit to it. He said that if you're not fully into it, it's awkward and no fun at all. For everyone. So I figured what the hell. I have a different persona for the playroom—"

"Slightly," Ana interrupts.

"Okay, a _slightly_ different persona for the playroom, so doing something like this really isn't all that different."

"Well, I am impressed," Gwen nods approvingly and kisses him.

"I imagine that's no easy feat," Christian says with a smirk, repeating her own words back to her.

Gwen laughs, and Arthur and Ana just puzzle at each other.

"Would anyone care for a drink? I do have some dessert, if you'd like," Gwen says.

"Maybe later," Ana says.

"I'll take a drink, if you don't mind," Christian says.

"Love?" Gwen asks Arthur.

"Just some water, please, darling."

"Ana, nothing?" Gwen asks.

"No, but I'll come help," Ana says, getting up and following Gwen into the kitchen.

"Oh – Arthur. You were going to show me your solar-powered charging station," Christian reminds Arthur.

"That's right, I was," Arthur says. "It's over here, by the big window."

Christian follows Arthur over. He sees two cell phones, both Samsung Galaxy III, one blue, one white, charging beside an iPad. It's sleek and attractive, the solar panels integrated into the design of the device.

"That is really cool," Christian says.

"Oh, so we're talking shop now," Gwen sighs, bringing them their drinks.

"Gwen, this is genius," Christian says. "Arthur said this was your baby."

"Yes. There are a few refinements that Merlin is working on, but it's pretty good," she says, frowning at it.

"You made this?" Ana asks.

"Yes."

"So cool," she says.

"We're hoping to be able to bring it to market by the end of the calendar year," Arthur says. "You know, in time for Christmas."

Gwen sighs. "Blah, blah, blah…" she says, making a puppet with her hand, opening and closing its mouth.

"Let's let them talk about boring stuff. We can clean up from dinner," Ana suggests, hooking her arm through Gwen's elbow and going back to the kitchen.

"Good idea," Gwen says. "But when we get a proper house, I'm going to have to find a housekeeper."

"You can't have ours," Ana says, giggling.

"Wouldn't dream of stealing yours, dear."

xXx

Business discussed, kitchen and dining room cleaned, the group lounges in the living room again, piled on a large sofa together.

"That was really fun," Ana says. "I liked your little medieval inn."

"Where did you get those clothes?" Christian asks.

"Arthur and I enjoy role-playing," Gwen says simply. "We have accumulated quite a few costumes. I have a good time around Halloween," she grins.

"Stocking up?" Ana asks.

"Of course. Best time."

"What else do you have?" Christian asks.

"Well, certainly I have the naughty nurse costume. And the schoolgirl ensemble."

"Guinevere looks delicious in pigtails," Arthur adds.

"Oh, and somewhere I have a nun's habit for me and a priest's robe for Arthur. Those were a good Halloween find."

"Kinky," Ana says, giggling.

"Kinkier would be if you made Arthur wear the nun costume," Christian says dryly, poking Arthur on the side of his leg with his toe. Gwen grabs his foot and runs her fingernail up the sole, making him jump slightly.

"I actually suggested that," Arthur laughs. "It didn't fit."

"French maid costume?" Christian asks.

"Oui," Gwen answers.

"How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Ooo, that's a good one. Something to look for this fall…"

"I want to be the wolf, not Grandma," Arthur says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'll be who I tell you you'll be," she smirks at him.

Arthur sighs and looks at Christian and Ana. "She's right, you know."

"We know."

"Of course you'll be the wolf, Love," Gwen says, nibbling lightly at his lips as she sits curled in his lap. "Grandma would just be wrong."

"That's true," he says, pressing his lips fully against hers to stop her nibbling.

_They really like to kiss,_ Ana notices. Christian must have noticed the same thing, because he kisses her neck a few times, motivated.

"Mmm, you know what I want to do?" Gwen asks, pulling away from Arthur.

"I'll bet I can guess," Arthur says, grinning at her.

"I'll bet not," she says, tapping the end of his nose. "I would like to watch Arthur and Ana have a bit of a snog," she suggests.

"A snog, you say?" Christian asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, making out," Arthur clarifies.

"I know what it means, Pen," Christian says. "And I am intrigued. Rules?"

"We need rules?" Arthur asks.

"How far you're allowed to go with my wife, of course."

"Ah. Right. Guinevere?"

"Hmm… second base," she declares.

"Over or under the robe?" Ana asks.

"Over," Christian answers immediately.

"Fair enough," Gwen nods. "And don't just dive for them. Give us something to watch." She gives Arthur one more kiss, climbs off of his lap, and holds her hand out for Christian.

Christian kisses Ana one more time and gently lifts her from his lap to join Gwen on the loveseat opposite the couch.

"Hi," Ana says shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Arthur doesn't say anything. He slides over, close to her, lifts his hand to the side of her neck, and crashes his lips against hers, leaning over her slightly, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Ana squeaks in surprise, and her hands come up to rest on his biceps, squeezing slightly, feeling the firm and surprisingly large muscles flexing beneath her fingers.

His tongue comes forward, coaxing her lips apart, and he plunders her mouth. She slides her tongue against his, kissing him back while he gently pushes her backwards until her head comes to rest on the throw pillow at the end of the couch.

"Ooo," Gwen says softly, watching with interest. She rests her hand on Christian's thigh. Christian watches intently, focused, his eyes glowing as Ana's leg comes into view, the robe falling away when she brings it up onto the couch, bent at the knee.

Arthur groans quietly and he tears his lips away and looks down at Ana for a moment. She opens her eyes and stares back, catching her breath.

"You are beautiful, Ana," Arthur says. Gwen sees Christian unconsciously nodding his agreement beside her. Arthur drops his head again, trailing kisses down Ana's neck, across her throat, and then back up her neck on the other side before returning to her lips.

Ana throws her hands up over her head and Arthur's tongue thrusts into her mouth again. She pulls away and sucks on his lower lip, biting it a little, and he groans again. She releases his lip and returns her lips to his, squirming when she feels his hand slide up, up till it closes over her breast.

Ana pushes it into his hand and he squeezes, feeling the unfamiliar shape and weight of her, making it familiar.

"Her nipple, Arthur, find it with your thumb," Christian whispers. Arthur apparently hears this, because Christian and Gwen see his thumb move, searching for just a moment. It finds its target and he flexes it back and forth a few times.

Ana moans into his mouth and arches her back. Gwen's hand moves higher on Christian's thigh. Christian is still transfixed, aroused and only a little jealous. His hand lands over Gwen's and is about to move it higher still when Ana's voice interrupts.

"Oh," Ana gasps, tearing her lips away. "Oh, enough…" she says between Arthur's continued kisses. "Stop or I'm going to…" she can't finish her statement.

"Okay," Gwen says, her voice smooth and gentle. "That was hot, wasn't it, Christian?"

"Yes," Christian answers, surprising both himself and his wife. "Ana, you were gorgeous to watch."

Arthur leans back and lets Ana sit up. "Almost as good as Guinevere," he declares, grinning. "No offense intended, of course, Ana darling."

"None taken. That was… really fun. And hot. You're a _very_ good kisser, but I do prefer my Christian," Ana says. She leans over and pecks Arthur's lips once. Then she stands and crosses to Christian.

"Mrs. Grey," Christian drawls, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her stomach as she stands before him.

"Will you be staying over?" Gwen asks, pulling away from the apparently still-hungry lips of her husband.

"Yes," Ana says, threading her fingers through Christian's hair as he not-so-subtly tries to nose his way into her robe. "And I think we'd better turn in before he fucks me right here," she giggles. Christian's crafty hand has snaked up under her robe now as well.

"Either way," Gwen shrugs. "Though I would recommend the larger sofa for that."


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday late morning, Ana's phone buzzes. A text from Arthur.

** Looking for a lunch date.**

** Am I 3****rd**** choice?**

** No.**

** Oh really? G is at the spa and C is in meetings.**

** And Merlin couldn't go.**

** So, 4****th**** choice.**

** Maybe.**

** Liar.**

** Have lunch with me. I hate eating alone.**

** Maybe.**

** Pleeeeeeeeeeeeez? :)**

** How can someone so hot be such a dork half the time?**

** All part of my charm, darling. I'll pick you up at 12:30.**

** I didn't say yes.**

** Still picking you up at 12:30**

Ana snorts, setting her phone down. They hadn't seen much of the Pendragons since Sunday, due to things like work and appointments and life. Ana had her regular appointment with Dr. Greene for her shot, Gwen was looking at houses; Christian and Arthur were scrambling around conquering the world.

Saturday night floats back into her brain, and a smile creeps across her face, remembering how Christian had attacked her before the guest room door was closed. Hungry and wanting, they were both turned on beyond belief by her little "snogging session" with Arthur.

_"I didn't think you'd agree to Gwen's suggestion," Ana gasped as Christian ran his tongue around her erect nipple before biting it._

_ "I didn't think I would, either," he murmured against her skin, "but then I realized I don't get many opportunities to just sit back and watch you."_

_ "Was it a good show?"_

_ "It was a mighty fine show, Mrs. Grey," he drawled, ducking his head between her thighs. "Mmm, so wet," he mumbled between licks and sucks and nibbles._

_ "Christian…" Ana had whimpered then, grinding her hips against his mouth._

_ Outside the door, they could hear Guinevere's cries and Arthur's growls._

_ Christian turned his head, bit her inner thigh lightly, and then slid up over her, burying himself deep._

_ "Sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon didn't even make it to the bedroom," he purred, dropping his hips back and slamming them forward again._

_ "Ah! Christian!"_

"Ana?"

Ana blinks out of her reverie. _Jeez, I hope I'm not blushing._ "Oh, hey, Hannah. Sorry, you caught me daydreaming."

"Package came for you," Hannah says, bringing in a large cardboard box.

"I didn't order anything…" Ana says, wondering if she should have Sawyer come in and check it out. She bites her lip.

"Are you going to open it?" Hannah asks, excited.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, I didn't order anything. I need to find Christian."

Hannah looks crestfallen.

"If I can open it, I'll call you. I promise," Ana says. That seems to mollify Hannah and she nods, leaving.

Ana looks at the address label. _I don't recognize this company, even._

Her phone buzzes just then.

**If you got a large package in the post, it's from me.** Gwen.

**I thought you were at the spa.**

** I am. Between things, & I realized that receiving an unexpected package might set off some alarm bells, so I have to ruin my own surprise.**

Ana laughs.

**Is it something I can safely open in the office, nudge nudge, wink wink?**

** Yes, LOL.**

"Hannah, the package is from Gwen Pendragon. She just texted me, so I can open it."

Hannah is in Ana's office before she even hangs up the phone. Ana slits the tape with a letter opener.

She opens the flaps and grins broadly when she sees a bathrobe, identical to the ones at Gwen and Arthur's. The cozy, unbelievably soft bathrobes. Beneath it is another one, and under that, two more.

_She sent a whole set for at our place, I bet._

"Ooo," Ana pulls the top one out, hers because it has an _A_ on the front. She can see the _C_ on the one below it.

"Bathrobes?" Hannah is puzzled.

Ana removes the plastic bag from around it. "But _feel_ it," she holds it out to Hannah.

"Oh, my God, it's like… someone crossed a puppy with a baby duck!" She runs her hand across it, sticking it in between the layers.

"Okay, enough fondling my robe," Ana laughs, pulling it away.

"Why are there so many?" Hannah asks, peeking in. Ana puts her robe back on top of the pile and closes the box. Casually.

"Well, so we'll have extras, I'm sure. Backups for when these are in the wash or worn out. Or maybe she didn't know if we'd like the gray or the red better, so she got us both. She's a bored rich housewife, who knows?" Ana laughs.

"Tell her she can send me one," Hannah teases. "Oh, did you get a chance to ask about my giant hunk of man?"

"Mmm, not yet. I'm having lunch with Arthur today, though. I'll ask him."

"Thanks!"

Ana picks up her phone again. **Thank you, darling, I love them.**

** You're welcome. I saw how much you liked them last weekend.**

** I owe you a big kiss when I see you.**

** Can't wait. Tell my husband hello. :)**

Ana chuckles and then texts Christian.

**Gwen sent us robes!**

** The fuzzy ones?**

** YES**

** Best news I've heard all day. We'll have to get them something.**

** Are you smirking?**

** Yes, I am.**

** Good, because I have an idea.**

** Tell me laters, baby. I'm in a meeting.**

** I know. I'm having lunch with AP because he has no one else to play with.**

** Play?**

** You know what I mean. Aren't you in a meeting?**

xXx

Ana heads to the lobby just before 12:30, and a moment later she sees Arthur's BMW pull up, Leon behind the wheel.

She goes out and waves at Sawyer, posted in the coffee shop across the street as always. She figures Christian probably told him her lunch plans. She also figures he'll follow.

"Hey," she says, climbing in the back seat with Arthur. He's frowning at his phone.

"Hello," Arthur looks up from his phone and smiles at her. He puts his phone away.

"Hi, Leon," Ana calls to the front seat.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," Leon answers, pulling into traffic. Arthur presses a button and music starts to play.

By the time they reach the restaurant, Ana and Arthur are singing loudly to "Kiss on My List" by Hall and Oates, having a wonderful time. Leon is probably not enjoying himself as much. He seems grateful when they get out of the car.

"I owe you a kiss," Ana whispers to Arthur, linking her arm through his.

"Hmm, what for?"

"The robes."

"Oh! They came!"

"Yes, and you cannot imagine how thrilled I am," Ana says, smiling brightly.

"Well, unfortunately I cannot take any credit. That was all Guinevere."

They are shown to their table, fussed over. Arthur seems to eat it up. Ana is getting used to it.

"Mrs. Grey, Mr. Pendragon, lovely to see you," the maitre d' nods at them before returning to his post.

"Seems people know you already, Arthur," Ana says, smirking at him.

"Well, word gets around. Plus I come here a lot."

"Ah. Food good, then?"

"Yes, I think so."

They peruse the menu, Ana taking longer than Arthur.

"So why is it you're not at the spa with Guinevere?" he asks once she set the menu down.

"She invited me, but I had a morning meeting and an afternoon meeting that had already been rescheduled, so I had to decline. I promised her next time, though."

"Good. She likes spending time with you," he says.

"I like spending time with her. She's witty and fun."

"And sexy as hell," he mutters, grinning.

The waiter appears and takes their orders, then disappears.

Ana takes a sip of her water, and Arthur's cell phone rings.

"Excuse me," he says, pulling out his phone. "Jane… what? … _How_ many units? … Because he fucking _dropped the box?_ … No, I am not calling Uther… Call my sister and make _her_ tell him; she's the one who convinced him to hire that idiot in the first place, and then that bastard foisted him on me… What are the damages? … Bloody hell… No. Just fix it. Put Merlin on it, he should be able to at least pick through the rubble for parts… Right… Keep me posted. Fucking Gilli. Get some lunch." He pokes his phone angrily, ending the call, and he immediately gets a text. He glances across the table to see Ana smirking at her own phone.

** I've never seen you in CEO mode. It's really sexy.**

** You like that, huh?**

** I'm married to C, aren't I?**

** Good point.**

** Quite a change from the playroom.**

** Two sides of the same coin, darling.**

"I suppose we _could_ talk to each other," Ana laughs, setting her phone down. It buzzes.

**Not if we want to talk about naughty things.**

Ana just laughs again. "Our food is coming." She points.

"Mmm, I have to ask Christian about this yet, but there's an convention on alternative fuels and power solutions next weekend in San Diego. I'd like to go, and I'd like Christian to come, too. Do you think he would?"

"Probably," I say, trying not to pout. I hate it when he goes out of town.

"Aw, don't pout," Arthur says, noticing. "It's cute, but I don't want you to be sad. It's just a couple days."

"On the weekend," I point out.

"Friday and Saturday," he says. "We'll be back Sunday."

"Hmm," I frown. "I'm sure he'd love to go, actually." Ana brightens up suddenly. "Maybe Gwen and I will have a little slumber party."

"Oh, now _I_ don't want to go," Arthur declares, images of Ana and Gwen wearing lingerie while having a pillow fight flitting through his brain.

"Good God, Arthur, I can practically _see_ your thoughts. And I can honestly say that scantily-clad pillow fights only happen in men's fantasies."

"You're a witch," he declares, his voice full of mock wonder.

"I just know the way the male brain operates," she laughs. "We'll probably just eat cheesecake and get drunk. Wearing sweats."

"Still kind of hot," he shrugs.

Ana laughs. "You have no objectivity. But I hope Gwen appreciates your sense of humor," she says.

"Oh, she does. She pretends she doesn't, but she does," he chuckles.

As they finish their meals, Ana remembers her assistant.

"Oh – I have to ask. Is Marcus single?"

Arthur furrows his brow. "Who wants to know?"

"My assistant, Hannah. She saw him in those pictures of Gwen and me in the _Enquirer_ and was… interested."

"He's single. And straight."

"I knew that part already."

On they way back to Gwen's office, they rock out to "Private Eyes," laughing over the very-relatable lyrics. Leon is fairly certain they've gone insane.

"Would you like to come in and see the place?" Ana offers. "It's not much…"

"Sure," he says. Leon pulls into a parking space that luckily happens to be nearby. "Be back soon," Arthur says. Leon just nods and pulls out his phone.

"Tell Merlin hello," Ana says, giggling. She sees Leon's ears turn pink and feels bad. "Should not have said anything?" she asks Arthur.

"No, you're fine. Leon's cool."

They walk in and the receptionist, Claire, gapes at Arthur. "Hey, Claire, this is Arthur Pendragon. Remember Gwen? Her husband," Ana introduces them. "Going to give him the nickel tour."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur says, smiling and nodding.

"You, too," Claire squeaks, glancing at Ana as if to say _why are all the men you know so completely hot?_

She shows him around, mostly desks and offices. "I told you it wasn't much," she says. Then she takes a sudden turn and pulls him with her into a little-used stairwell.

"Whoa, what…" Arthur exclaims at first, but then a slow smile spreads across his face.

"I told you I owed you a kiss, didn't I?" Ana says, sliding her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

"Indeed you did, Mrs. Grey, indeed you did," he says. She leans up and presses her lips to his, softly. Her lips feel warm and perfectly moist against his and he deepens the kiss, his tongue probing, searching for hers. She returns his kiss for just a short time, then pulls away.

"We can't get carried away. People might suspect I'm cheating on Christian," Ana says, giggling.

"And they'd never believe the truth," he says, laughing as well. "Thank you, though. I do like to kiss, as you may have noticed. And I've been wanting to do that since you climbed into the car," he says.

"I did notice, and thank _you_ for the robes. Even though you said it was all Gwen," Ana says. "I already told her she has a kiss coming, too," she grins. "Come on. I'll show you my office and you can meet Hannah. Let me know if Marcus might like her."

"Gwen would be a better judge of that than me. I've known Marcus my whole life almost, but Gwen spends more time with him now."

"You'll be fine. Come."

"Almost did," Arthur says suggestively. Ana laughs.

xXx

Christian looks at the clock. Nearly 2 p.m. He wonders if Ana's back from her lunch with Arthur. He is just about to send her an email when his phone buzzes.

**I gave AP the codes for the garage and elevator and told him where to park for Sat.**

_Woman is reading my mind,_ he thinks. **Good. Was going to do that & never got to it.**

** Still in meetings?**

** Just finished. Thinking about bailing for the day.**

** Slacker. Do you want to know my idea?**

** The gift idea? Yes.**

A few moments later, she sends him a picture. He grins devilishly.

**Very nice** he sends back.

** Do you think we could get it in purple?**

** I'm sure I could make that happen. G would love it.**

** By Saturday?**

** You know it, baby.**

Christian makes the necessary calls and gets everything arranged. _Arthur is going to lose his mind,_ he thinks, grinning again.

_At first I really wasn't sure about Gwen as a dom, but the more I get used to it, the better it gets. She's really quite good at it._ Christian mulls these thoughts over, looking over some bills and invoices. _And Arthur seems to positively revel in it. He's a better sub than I ever was. And I was a good sub._

He frowns, banishing thoughts of Elena from his head. He hasn't thought about her in months; no need to start now.

_Screw it. I'm going home. Maybe I'll stop by Grey Publishing and convince my wife to play hooky with me._

xXx

Arthur and Gwen arrive just before seven on Saturday, a suitcase in Arthur's hand. "Most of it is staying here," he says, chuckling. "My queen must have her creature comforts."

"He says that as though _he_ doesn't have his special shampoo and hair product in that case as well," Gwen laughs. "Hello, darlings, how are you?" she purrs at them now.

"No kisses until I get back," Arthur says, jogging up the stairs with the suitcase. They can't see him, but the image of him opening the door, flinging the suitcase unceremoniously in, and running back down plays through all their brains.

And that's pretty much what happened. Arthur is back in less than a minute.

"Okay," he says, breathing only slightly heavily.

Christian grabs Gwen and pulls her against him. She laughs, throwing her head back, and he catches her laughing lips with his own, silencing them. She's got her hair in a braid already, and he tugs on it, keeping her head tilted up as he kisses her, his other hand gripping her ass.

"Well, hello, Mr. Grey," she sighs when he finally releases her.

"Mrs. Pendragon," he rumbles, his lips curling into a smile.

"Ana," Arthur beckons her over to him and she slides over. "Nice to see you again," he says, dropping his head to kiss first her upper lip, then her lower, sucking lightly at each one until Ana lifts up on tiptoe and presses her lips firmly against his, her hands on the sides of his face.

"Mmm, hi," Ana says, smiling.

"I believe I am owed a kiss as well, Ana," Gwen says, pulling her away from Arthur.

"Oh, good," Arthur says, excited.

Gwen rests her hand lightly on Ana's shoulder. Ana leans forward and kisses Gwen, her hand on Gwen's hip. The kiss is soft, both their lips tenderized by the men's kisses, and a moment later, Ana feels Gwen's small, sweet tongue sweep against her lip.

_I knew she would do it first,_ Ana thinks, her lips parting automatically.

"Yes," Christian whispers, watching as enraptured as Arthur.

She returns Gwen's kiss, her tongue tangling with the other woman's, and Gwen's hand drops, resting over Ana's breast.

She gives a small squeeze and pulls away. "Mmm. You taste good," Gwen says, pressing her full lips together, smiling.

"So do you," Ana says, giggling.

"That's because you each taste like the other's husband," Arthur laughs. He looks at Christian, who smirks at him, then suddenly grabs him around the waist and pulls him over.

"Come here, big boy," he says. The two men stand, pressed together, face to face, staring.

Waiting to see who is the first to break.

Ana claps her hand over her mouth. Gwen drops her forehead on Ana's shoulder, shaking with silent laughter.

Predictably, Arthur breaks first, bursting forth with raucous laughter, dropping his head against Christian's shoulder as Christian releases him, laughing and pushing him away.

"You didn't _actually_ think we would kiss, did you?" Christian laughs.

"I would pay a great deal of money to see it, though," Gwen says, still laughing on Ana's shoulder.

"Is anyone hungry or do you want to start right in and play?" Christian asks. It's like he is asking if they prefer white or red wine.

"Play," Arthur and Gwen answer together.

"Very well. Ten minutes," Christian says. Ana whispers something to Gwen, then she takes Arthur's hand and goes upstairs with him. Gwen follows Christian to the master bedroom.

xXx

Ten minutes later, Christian and Gwen enter the playroom to find Arthur and Ana in their places. Ana has a wrapped gift sitting between her parted knees. It has been driving Arthur crazy for ten minutes.

"Ana, you may present Mistress Gwen with our gift," Christian says. Gwen moves in front of Ana and she lifts the box in her hands without looking up.

"Thank you, Ana," Gwen says. "You may look up and stand."

"Arthur, you too," Christian adds. Arthur looks up and his eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of Gwen in her new black corset.

_She bought the tiny panties!_ Ana thinks, noticing the garment, which looks like nothing more than a triangle and some string.

Gwen preens under their appraisal, and carries the box to the sofa. "Arthur," she calls, "join me."

Arthur hurries to her, kneeling on the floor in front of her instead of sitting next to her. Christian is impressed.

Gwen pulls the ribbon, bright red, and re-ties it loosely around Arthur's neck. She gives him a kiss and them moves to the black wrapping paper, opening it carefully.

She lifts the lid on the box to find a toy. She's seen another hanging in this room. Christian called it a flogger. This one, however, is purple. She lifts it from the box, beaming, and shows it to Arthur.

"Ooo, Arthur, Sir and Ana have given us a present. Should we thank them by letting them watch us use it?" she asks, running the soft suede fronds over her hand, threading her fingers through it, feeling the smooth coolness of the plastic beads on the ends of the strands.

"Yes, Mistress," Arthur answers, his eyes alight, mesmerized by her fondling the toy.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Ana," Gwen says. Arthur repeats the thanks.

"Have you used one of these before, Mistress?" Christian asks.

"No, I haven't. But you will show me," she says.

"Ah, but first, we need to get Arthur in place," Christian says. "Ana, put Arthur on the bed and strap him in," he commands.

"Yes, Sir," Ana says, taking Arthur's hand and leading him to the huge bed. Christian goes to the sound system on the wall, ponders it a moment, then makes his choice.

Soft piano music fills the room, plaintive and sweet.

"Excellent choice, Sir," Gwen says, walking over on bare feet to watch Ana as she secures the leather cuffs around Arthur's right wrist, then the left.

"Satie, _Gymnopedie No. 1_," Christian says.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Arthur?" Gwen asks, goading him slightly.

"Yes, Mistress," Arthur dutifully answers.

Ana has moved to the ankle cuffs now. She was smart enough to have Arthur lie down low enough on the bed so she doesn't have to pull him into place. She hesitates before cuffing his ankle.

"Ana?" Christian asks.

"Should I remove Arthur's shorts before I cuff his ankles, Sir?"

"Mistress?" Christian defers to Gwen.

"Yes, Ana, thank you. My Arthur should definitely be naked for me," Gwen says.

Ana climbs up onto the bed, kneeling next to Arthur. She slides her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, gray today, and he manages to lift his rear so she can slide them down. She notices that she's not yet fully erect, but he's definitely aroused. She resists the urge to lean down and press a kiss to his beautiful cock.

Ana sets the shorts on the floor and resumes cuffing Arthur's ankles. He is now completely spread-eagle on the bed.

"Arthur, you look glorious," Gwen coos, walking around the bed, gazing at him from every angle, slapping the flogger lightly against her palm. He watches her walk, his eyes glued to her.

"Ana, you may have a seat on the sofa," Christian says. "I will join you shortly."

"Yes, Sir," she says, trying not to sound disappointed. She walks over and sits in her damp panties on the couch. _I can still see everything, so at least I've got that._

Christian walks up behind Gwen and places his hand over hers, holding the flogger with her. "It's a simple wrist motion," he says, close in her ear. "Put your other hand out."

She raises her left hand and Christian guides her right, snapping the flogger against her palm.

"Ooo," she coos, "let me try." Christian releases her hand. "Your hand, Sir," she says, angling her head at him.

He smirks and holds out his hand. She flicks the flogger against his palm. "Very good," Christian says. "Start at about that strength, and if you think Arthur can take more, ask him."

Gwen nods, and Christian strides back to the couch, sitting and pulling Ana into his lap. He kisses her ear, then her lips. "Watch," he instructs softly.

The piano music continues, on repeat as usual, a soft backdrop for their activities.

"You might find you'll want to climb up on the bed, Mistress," Christian offers. "Often I will blindfold Ana when we do this."

"I will let him see this time," Gwen says, kneeling on the bed. _Only because I really don't feel like going and getting something to blindfold him with._ She starts in on Arthur now, first dragging the soft strands of the purple flogger over his body. She starts at his neck, up each arm and back down, zig-zagging across his chest, over his hips and down his legs, intentionally avoiding his now-fully-erect penis until she's touched ever other part of him, bringing every nerve ending to attention. Finally she drags it over his cock, swirling over it, dropping it down between his spread thighs to graze his balls.

He groans and tugs at his restraints, just a little.

"Be still," Christian says from his seat. His hands are idly fondling Ana's breasts.

Gwen smiles and leans over, kissing Arthur. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She flicks the flogger against his chest, over his right nipple.

"Oh," he grunts.

"Do you like that?" she asks smoothly.

"Yes, Mistress," he gasps.

She repeats it, on the other side. Arthur opens his mouth, breathing heavily. Gwen does a few more, down his stomach, watching, fascinated, as his skin gradually flushes pink under her assault.

She raises an eyebrow and moves lower, smacking it against his inner thigh.

Arthur bites his lower lip and inhales sharply, closing his eyes.

_He really likes this,_ Gwen thinks, watching his enraptured face. She does the other thigh, then higher, on his hip, right next to his cock.

Her aim is a little off and she grazes his member slightly with it.

"More," he groans, flexing his hips. Gwen smirks and whacks him harder, on his stomach.

"I do not take requests," she says, her voice stern. "Have you forgotten who is in charge, Arthur?"

"You are, Mistress Gwen. Forgive me," he croaks.

Ana squirms in Christian's lap, pressing against the erection in his jeans. _He's a much better sub than I am._

"Stop squirming," Christian warns softly, in her ear. He presses his fingers against her sex, over her panties, and she whimpers.

Gwen continues with the flogger, intentionally avoiding the place Arthur wants her to go now. She repeats her original route, over his chest, down his stomach, to his thighs and hips, even down his legs and on the bottoms of his feet.

_I am going to explode,_ Arthur thinks, squeezing his eyes closed.

Then she hits the target, snapping the flogger over Arthur's erection.

"Ah!" Arthur cries out, hoarse and desperate.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Shall I do it again?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Shall I do it harder?"

"_Yes,_ Mistress!"

"Damn," Christian whispers. His fingers are inside Ana's panties now, and Ana is having trouble concentrating on the show before her.

Gwen obliges, whacking slightly harder, and he cries out again, his back arching off the bed slightly.

She moves her arm and flicks again, softer, against the delicate skin of his scrotum.

"God!" he shouts.

"One more, I think. I don't want you to come," Gwen says. "Let's see, where, though?" She drags the strands of the flogger around, tickling his thigh as she pretends to contemplate her next move.

Then she whacks him, good and hard, on his cock.

"Fuck!" Arthur shouts. Gwen leans down and kisses his length, softly.

"Very good, Mistress Gwen. Well done, Arthur," Christian says. He lifts Ana off his lap and takes her hand, guiding her to the bed with him.

"Mistress, if I may suggest, what really feels amazing after flogging is softness. And tongues."

_Tongues? Plural?_ Arthur's mind reels.

"Oh?"

"Ana will assist you," Christian says. "But first, we should remove your corset so Arthur can feel both of your soft bodies against his sensitized skin."

"Ah, yes, very good," Gwen says, understanding now. She moves to the edge of the bed and presents her back to Christian.

He nimbly unclasps the corset and removes it, setting it aside, kissing her shoulder. On a whim, he reaches around and lightly skims his fingers over both her breasts, bringing both her nipples to full attention.

"Mmm, thank you, Sir," Gwen says. "Ana," she holds her hand out. Ana takes it and climbs up on the bed.

"Sir, would you like to conduct?" Gwen challenges.

"I would love to," Christian says, standing at the end of the bed. "Lie on either side of Arthur. Close."

Gwen stretches out beside Arthur on his left, Ana on his right.

"Closer."

They press their bodies against him. Gwen even hooks her leg over his.

"Hook your leg over Arthur's like Mistress Gwen has done, Ana," Christian commands. She does.

"Rub your breasts on his chest. Softly."

Gwen and Ana raise up and slide along the length of Arthur's torso, feeling the hair on his chest beneath their nipples as they run their bodies over his.

Arthur groans.

"Kiss his neck."

They place wet, sucking kisses on his neck as best they can, nuzzling in between his neck and his raised arms.

"Mistress Gwen, kiss his lips." Gwen reaches up and kisses him, open-mouthed and hungry.

"Now Ana." Gwen releases his lips and Ana claims them, kissing him with equal fervor.

"All over now. Kisses. Tongues. Lick him. Taste him. Bite him."

_I have died and gone to heaven,_ Arthur thinks, closing his eyes, groaning.

Ana and Gwen kiss their way along his body, sliding their tongues over his nipples, nipping the skin on his neck, his ears. Gwen dips her tongue into his navel before running her tongue up the length of his cock.

"Both of you on his cock."

Ana joins Gwen by Arthur's hips, and Gwen takes his manhood in her hand lifting it from where it was resting on his stomach. She licks one side, Ana licks the other. They attack from both sides, kissing each other around his cock, trapping it between them. Gwen reaches down and massages his balls while Ana's fingers caress the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Christian admires Arthur's restraint; he was expecting that he would have come by now. _Let's push him a little further._ "Ana, take him in your mouth," he says.

Gwen moves out of the way and Ana plunges Arthur's cock into her mouth, sucking him in deep, taking him all the way in.

_Damn,_ Gwen thinks, impressed. Ana sucks hard. Arthur groans loudly and flexes his hips.

"Enough," Christian says, realizing he doesn't want Arthur to come in his wife's mouth. "Mistress Gwen, now you."

"Mmm," Gwen purrs, taking over, wrapping her lush lips around him, sliding him in and out. Ana helps out by resuming kissing the rest of him.

"Oh… Mistress…" Arthur grunts, flexing his hips again.

"Don't stop," Christian whispers. "Finish him."

Gwen squeezes Arthur's balls and sucks hard, pulling him in as far as she can and then sliding him out. She releases the tip with a _pop_ and Arthur's body jerks. Gwen moves lower, taking his balls in her mouth, licking them with the flat of her tongue. Then she returns to him, grazing with her teeth before sucking hard on just the tip. Then she plunges him all the way in again and he growls through gritted teeth, roaring his release.

Gwen sucks until he is finished, swallowing every drop and then lasciviously licking her lips afterward, looking very much like the cat that got the canary.

Christian reaches down and uncuffs Arthur's ankles. Gwen and Ana do his hands, and he immediately wraps them around both women.

"You are both incredible," he says. "Especially you," he tells Gwen, kissing her.

Christian comes over beside Ana now. "Shove over," he says, pushing lightly.

Ana giggles and Arthur and Gwen scoot to the side. They resume their positions from last time, the women in the middle with their men spooned behind them. Except this time the only person completely naked is Arthur.

"That was really good," Christian says. Ana can feel his erection against her back, and she knows what will be in store for her later.

"That was… awesome…" Arthur says, reaching for another American expression.

"You were impressive, Pen. Took it like a pro," Christian says, nodding.

"I liked that a lot."

"We could tell," Ana says, grinning. "I quite like it, too, but I don't think I could go quite as rough as you did."

"Well, that's because you are a delicate flower, Ana," he says.

"That she is," Christian says. "But she likes her rough play, too."

Ana nods her agreement, and Christian kisses her ear. "Speaking of, I think tomorrow morning we should do Ana."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning, Love," Gwen greets Ana Sunday morning, kissing her on the cheek. Ana hands her a coffee, prepared just the way she likes it.

"Mmm, this deserves a better kiss," Gwen says after one sip. She leans over and kisses Ana softly on the lips.

"Starting already, ladies?" Christian asks, sauntering in from the direction of his study. He kisses Ana, then Gwen. Ana hands him his coffee.

"Where's Arthur?" Gwen asks.

"Right here," Arthur says, appearing behind Christian. "Grey was just showing me some of his security paraphernalia."

"Boring," Gwen sings, taking another sip of coffee.

"Arthur," Ana hands Arthur a cup of cocoa, and she drinks her very weak tea.

"Mmm, thank you, darling," Arthur says, giving Ana a kiss now.

"Everyone been kissed now?" Gwen asks, chuckling. "Good. Don't want anyone left out."

"I trust you slept well?" Christian asks. Ana has also been cooking, and passes out plates of French toast and bacon.

"Yum," Gwen says excitedly, reaching for the syrup. "And yes, we did. Eventually," she adds. "Arthur may have been taken care of, but I needed some tending to."

"And tend to her I did," Arthur says. "A couple times, if memory serves."

"We took a shower together," Ana volunteers. "One of our favorite activities."

"Mmm, all hot and wet and slippery, I can support that environment," Arthur says, toasting them with a forkful of food.

"How big is your shower?" Gwen asks.

"Not big enough for four," Christian laughs, "though I do like the way you think."

xXx

"Arthur, strap Ana to the bed," Christian orders. After breakfast, they all agreed that they were eager for Ana's turn with the flogger, and had gotten ready quickly. Ana and Arthur didn't even bother putting anything on; they simply took their robes off and waited in the playroom naked.

Christian and Gwen were quite pleased by this.

Arthur looks a little unsure, as he's only been on the receiving end of the cuffs, and only once, but Ana squeezes his hand reassuringly as they walk over. "Not rocket science," she whispers.

While he cuffs first her wrists, then her ankles, they notice Gwen and Christian conferring by the stereo. Gwen has her iPod in her hand.

Ana knows that Gwen has gotten her way when the music starts. She immediately recognizes it as that Morphine group she heard in the car when they went shopping. But she hadn't heard this song. It is very sensual with a vaguely Middle Eastern flair, and the singer is singing about climbing a rope on fire.

"Very nice choice, Mistress," Christian says, plucking his flogger from the rack and sauntering over to Ana.

"Arthur," Gwen summons Arthur to the sofa, curling up in his lap.

Christian produces the eye mask and places it gently over Ana's eyes. "I know you like this," he murmurs, kissing her lips.

"Mmm," Ana replies, trying to squirm in anticipation, but she can't really move.

"Did Arthur do a good job with the straps?" he asks softly.

Ana nods.

"Good." He drags the strands of the flogger down her body, just softly caressing her skin. He circles her breasts, watching as her nipples stiffen under the attention. He moves down and across her stomach, then drags it across her pubic hair and between her thighs. She moans a little and he attends one leg, then the other, paying special attention to her inner thighs.

Then the first blow comes, sharp but not too stinging, on her stomach.

"Ah!" she exclaims, her voice breathy with pent-up anticipation.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Arthur?" Gwen asks, nipping his earlobe. He is sitting obediently, his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Mistress," Arthur says.

"You may touch wherever you like," she whispers in his ear now. She reaches down between them and strokes his erection with her hand, just once.

"Thank you, Mistress," he grunts. His eyes are glued to Ana and Christian, remembering his session the previous night.

Christian continues his journey over Ana's body, flicking the flogger on her breasts, making her already-stiff nipples even harder, crying out for attention. He moves downward, working his way to her glistening sex, already wet though it hasn't yet been touched.

He snaps it against her there now, and she cries out, her voice rough and low. He raises an eyebrow he does it again.

"Fuck!" Ana groans.

"Should I make you come with this?" Christian asks.

"Yes," Arthur whispers. Gwen nods, too.

Christian doesn't even notice them. He flogs her again. "Answer me."

"Yes, Sir!" Ana gasps.

"Soon," he says, moving the flogger back to her breasts, striking each one twice.

Ana writhes and pulls on her restraints.

"Be still or I might change my mind," Christian threatens. Ana slowly calms herself.

Arthur notices that he isn't hitting her as hard as Gwen was hitting him, but that makes sense. _Plus, I was begging for harder,_ he remembers, sliding his fingers over the tops of Gwen's breasts.

Gwen is transfixed, absently caressing Arthur's shaft lightly.

Christian drags the flogger softly, then flicks. Caress, then blow. He works his way back down and flicks it against her clit again.

"Ah!"

He does it again, and again.

"Please!"

Two more times and she shatters, climaxing beautifully under Christian's treatment. Arthur and Gwen can see her writhing, trying to bring her knees together.

"Ohh…" she groans, breathing heavily.

"Arthur, join me," Christian calls now.

_Join you? I get more?_ Ana thinks excitedly. She'd been hoping for similar treatment to what they did to Arthur. _Double-teamed by Christian and Arthur! How lucky can I be?_

"Mistress, at your command," Christian defers to Gwen.

"Mmm, this should be a good show," Gwen says, standing and coming to the bed. She perches on the corner near Ana's foot. "Hands," she says, "just hands. Softly."

Arthur on one side, Christian on the other, they both reach down and gently caress Ana's warm pink skin. Ana's lips part and her breathing is heavy. She moans and squirms.

"Ana, I believe Sir requested that you be still," Gwen admonishes.

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Ana gasps, the men's hands stroking her inner thighs, their fingers dragging over her sex.

"Kisses now," Gwen says. Her voice is a little raspy. Arthur sees out of the corner of his eye that she is rubbing herself lightly as she watches. Christian and Arthur each take a turn kissing Ana, then work their way down her neck.

"One on each breast," Gwen says. "Same time."

"Ah…" Ana gasps again as she feels Christian on her right breast and Arthur on her left, both sucking and licking and pulling and biting. "God…" she groans.

"Christian, stay there, Arthur move down," Gwen directs, watching as Arthur kisses a trail down Ana's stomach. "Yes, there," Gwen says, indicating Arthur should continue on.

"Ohh…." Ana moans as she feels Arthur's tongue slide along her folds, circling her clit. Then he thrusts it inside of her and she cries out again.

Gwen watches with interest as Arthur laves her, then says, "Switch."

Arthur places one last kiss on Ana's sex, then moves back up, passing Christian as he moves down.

Christian is more aggressive than Arthur with his tongue, flicking his tongue firmly against her, suckling her clit, even nibbling delicately.

The only thing Gwen can think is _I have got to get him to do that to me._ She feels bad thinking this, but then she realizes that while Arthur is _very_ good with his tongue, Christian is just… different.

"Keep going, Sir. I want to watch her come again," Gwen says. She reaches with her free hand and strokes up and down Ana's leg.

Christian reaches up and slides one finger inside while he continues to lick and suck at her, and moments later Ana is screaming as her second climax hits her.

"Oh, baby," Christian coos, sliding his finger out. "Arthur, remove Ana's mask and uncuff her," he says. He is about to pop his finger into his mouth when Gwen speaks up.

"May I try, Sir?" she asks, reaching her hand out for his.

Christian raises an eyebrow, but gives Gwen his hand. She grasps his hand between both of hers and slides his finger into her mouth, sucking on it, sliding her tongue around it.

"Mmm," she says, closing her eyes a moment before sliding his finger out.

Christian is staring at her, his eyes wide, lips parted. Ana is free of her restraints and she and Arthur are watching, wondering what's going to happen next.

"Well, Sir, I don't know about you, but I am certainly feeling… pent up," Gwen says.

"You have something in mind, Mistress?"

"Arthur got to sample Ana. Ana got to sample Arthur. I want your tongue on me and your cock in my mouth. In the interest of fairness, of course."

"Any objections?" Christian asks Arthur and Ana.

"You did say that you wanted to know what Gwen tastes like, Sir," Arthur says, leaning back against the headboard. Ana nods and settles in next to him.

A slow smile spreads across Christian's face. "So I presume you are thinking of a number between… 68 and 70?"

"Indeed," she says, crawling across the bed and presenting her back to Arthur. "Arthur, unfasten me."

"Yes, Mistress."

Christian strips off his jeans and once her corset is off, Gwen removes her panties, handing them to Arthur. He takes them and holds them to his face a minute.

"Let me smell," Ana whispers, suddenly curious. Christian has done this a few times, and she never understood the appeal. Arthur hands her the panties and she puts them to her nose and inhales. "Oh, I understand now," she breathes. They smell musky and sweet. Like Gwen.

Christian lies on the overlarge bed in front of them and pulls Gwen over him. She kneels on either side of his head, grazing his stomach with her breasts.

"Mmm," she says, lifting his cock in her hand and bringing it to her lips.

Christian reaches up and parts Gwen's glistening lips with his fingers, then kisses her clit.

"Oh," she gasps, then plunges him into her mouth, sucking hard.

Christian flicks her swollen clit with his tongue, first fast and hard, then soft and slow, her lips and tongue on his shaft spurring him on.

Gwen takes him in as far as she can go, then reaches down with her hand to gently squeeze his balls.

Ana and Arthur watch them, Ana holding Gwen's panties around Arthur's cock, stroking him with the black silk. Arthur's hand has crept between Ana's legs as well.

Christian thrusts his tongue inside of Gwen and slides it back out. He repeats this a few times, in and out, in and out, then he suckles her clit until he can feel her hummed whimpers around his cock.

"Enough," he snaps, pulling his face away. _I can't come; I can't let her come. We're not ready for that yet._ He kisses Gwen's inner thigh and gently lifts her off of him.

She seems to understand and is already reaching for Arthur.

"Finish your mistress, Arthur. Ana, come here, I need to be inside you. Now."

Ana releases Arthur and drops Gwen's panties. Arthur leaps on Gwen, burying himself deep inside her with no preamble.

"Oh!" Gwen gasps, wrapping herself around him, smiling.

Christian pulls Ana over and she straddles him. He grabs her hips and pulls her down over him, hard. "Yes," he hisses through his teeth, pushing his hips upwards into her, meeting her as she rides him. He reaches up and tugs at her nipples, and she moans, throwing her head back.

Everyone was already so close that they all fall quickly. Christian growls and comes with a garbled curse as Ana shouts his name, on her third orgasm of the morning.

"Guinevere…" Arthur groans and slams into Gwen and she tightens around him, her legs around his waist.

"Oh, God, Arthur!" she cries.

They lay there a few moments, a panting, sweaty, naked heap atop red satin sheets.

"Do we need to compare notes now?" Ana giggles.

"What, on technique?" Gwen asks as they scoot into their positions, lying together on the bed.

"Well, it's certainly not about who is better. They're both amazing," Ana says. "And I'm sure I prefer Christian while you prefer Arthur. There is no 'better.'"

"Agreed," Gwen says.

"Do you think they remember we're right here?" Christian asks Arthur. He just shrugs.

"I will admit that watching him taste you is what made me want to experience what he had to offer," Gwen says, settling back against Arthur. He kisses her ear, his arm around her waist, fingers splaying on her skin.

"I liked watching him with you," Ana admits. Christian nuzzles her neck. "And you on him as well."

Gwen reaches over to Ana, touching her arm lightly, stroking her skin. "You have _got_ to tell me how you can take all of him in. I simply _must _learn how to do that."

"She's amazing, isn't she? The first time she did that to me I had to ask her if she even had a gag reflex," Christian says, chuckling as Ana blushes.

"I just don't think about it. I don't know if it's something I can teach."

"You can practice any time you like," Arthur volunteers.

"Thank you, Love, that's very kind of you to offer your services like that," Gwen says, laughing.

xXx

"So, Pen. Next Friday. I'll pick you up and we'll take my plane to San Diego," Christian says as the Pendragons prepare to leave.

"Sounds good, Grey."

"Gwen, would you like to—"

"Yes," Gwen answers before Ana even asks the question. "Arthur told me you mentioned a sleepover."

Ana smiles. "Excellent. I'll call you when I'm leaving work. Should we go somewhere for dinner or eat in?"

"In. I don't feel like dealing with people taking pictures of us again," she says. "There's a Thai place Arthur and I discovered that is excellent. I'll bring takeaway."

"Yum," Ana says, smiling.

"Can Mrs. Jones make one of those cheesecakes again?" Gwen asks.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Ana says.

"Why do I think they're going to have a better time than we are?" Christian asks Arthur.

"Because they bloody well are," Arthur says. "Come on, Love, we should go." He doesn't sound like he really wants to go, but they don't want to overstay their welcome. It's nearly noon.

"If we must," Gwen sighs, kissing Christian and Ana both quite thoroughly. Arthur kisses Ana goodbye in a similar fashion, and they disappear into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ana, Mrs. Pendragon is here," Hannah tells me.

"Oh! I'll be right out," Ana says. _I wasn't expecting Gwen, but it's always good to see her._

She goes out to Hannah's desk and sees Marcus standing with her as well. "Hey," Ana says. "Hi, Marcus."

"Hello, darling," Gwen says, hugging Ana in an appropriately friendly way. "Marcus needs the loo, that's why he came in with me."

Marcus clears his throat and blushes slightly. Ana gets an idea. "Hannah, would you show Marcus to the restrooms while I chat with Gwen?"

Hannah nearly jumps from her chair. "Um, of course. Sure, Ana, no problem," she stammers, attempting to recover. "This way," she says shyly, leading him to the corridor. He follows like a very large lost puppy.

"Too easy," Ana says. "Come on, let's go to my office," she says, grinning.

"So when they come back they'll still be alone," Gwen grins. "Sneaky bitch."

They go into Ana's office and close the door. "What's up?"

"We were passing on the way home from looking at yet _another_ house, and I wanted to say hello," Gwen says. "Come here, I need a kiss."

Ana smiles and turns back from her route to her chair. "Mmm, yes," she says, leaning over and pressing her lips softly to Gwen's.

Gwen kisses her back, slipping her tongue out a little, sliding it along Ana's lips. Ana parts her lips and just flicks her tongue against Gwen's before pulling away.

"Tease," Gwen says.

"Sorry, I get a little shy at work," Ana apologizes. "If someone knocked and I was all flushed and, well, you know…"

"Yes."

"It could be bad. At the very least, embarrassing."

"I know, darling, I completely understand. I just get a little carried away sometimes," she says, chuckling. "Not even worth reporting, really," she adds.

"Almost," Ana says. "But you know we will." She walks back over behind her desk and sits.

One of the clauses in the agreement was Full Disclosure. Anything that goes on between subsets of The Group must be reported to the others. So Christian and Gwen know about Ana and Arthur's little mini-snog in the stairwell, and Ana and Arthur know about Christian and Gwen's activities in the walk-in closet before their first play session.

"Indeed. Even if it wasn't in writing," Gwen says, sitting.

"How was the house?"

Gwen shrugs. "We may end up building one. Or buying and extensively remodeling. I'm feeling very picky."

"You should. It's your home."

"In any case, we _need_ to get out of that apartment soon."

"Your apartment is lovely," Ana says.

"It is, but having neighbors so close puts a bit of a damper on some of our activities."

"Right, Mrs. Hanson, was it?" Ana aks, remembering the nosy neighbor who had to investigate what all the screaming was about.

"Hamilton," Gwen laughs. "Yes, people like her. She's cramping my style."

Ana laughs. Her phone rings. "Yes? Yes, thanks, I remembered. We'll be just a few more minutes. Did you get his phone number yet? Well, work it, girl, come on!" She hangs up the phone, laughing.

"Marcus is a bit shy," Gwen says. "But I know him well enough to know that he at least finds her attractive."

"Hannah about dropped her teeth when she saw him in that picture with us," Ana laughs and stands.

"Am I being dismissed?" Gwen asks, grinning.

"I have an appointment, so, yes," Ana says. She leans over and steals one more kiss before opening the door.

They walk out to see Marcus leaning against Hannah's desk, watching her as she puts her phone number in his cell. They are both blushing.

"Aren't they cute?" Gwen whispers, giggling.

Ana smacks her arm lightly. "So, tomorrow, then," she says loudly, alerting Hannah and Marcus that they are no longer alone.

"Yes. I'll bring the Thai food," Gwen says. "Call me and I'll meet you at your place. Marcus can have the night off, tomorrow, too," she adds pointedly. The large bodyguard's ears turn pink.

xXx

"I'm going to miss you," Ana says, sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Christian pack a small suitcase.

"I'm only going to be gone one night, Ana," Christian says. Her face falls. "But I'm going to miss you, too," he adds, grinning at her.

"You shit," she says, throwing a pillow at him. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Probably why I do it. I do so enjoy getting you riled up, Mrs. Grey," he says, leaning over the bed to plant a kiss on her upturned face. Ana grabs his shirt and holds him there, kissing him a little longer. "I have to finish packing," he whispers, pulling gently away.

"Your fault for getting me riled up," Ana pouts.

"The sooner I finish packing, the sooner I'll be able to… un-rile you," he promises, winking at her before he disappears into the bathroom.

xXx

"_That's_ the only bag you're taking?" Gwen asks, watching Arthur zip a garment bag closed.

"How much do you think I should pack?" he asks, laughing at her. "I don't need an arsenal of beauty products, three outfit options, and five different pairs of shoes."

"No, just a clean pair of pants and a stick of deodorant and you're sorted, is that it?" She smirks at him from where she's lying on the bed.

"Clean socks, too," he grins at her. "You should be thankful, Love. Now that I'm done packing, I can devote the rest of my evening to making my forthcoming absence up to you." He drops down on the bed beside her, sliding his hand up her arm to the side of her neck.

"Mmm, sounds good," Gwen says, reaching over and divesting him of his shirt. "I don't think we've been apart since we got here."

"I hate being away from you," he whispers, dropping kisses on her shoulder, sliding the strap of the short satin negligee down.

xXx

"Why do you insist on wearing my t-shirts?" Christian mumbles, sliding his hands up under the hem of the offending garment to slide it up and off over Ana's head.

"Because they're yours," Ana breathes, lifting up slightly to allow him to pull the shirt off over her head.

"I prefer you this way, anyway," he says, raking his eyes over her naked body, heating her skin with his gaze.

"You, too, Mr. Grey," Ana says, reaching for his pajama bottoms and sliding them down.

He kicks them off and crawls over her, covering her body with his, and his lips find hers immediately, tongue thrusting hungrily. She kisses him back with equal fervor, her tongue sparring with his as her hands slide through his hair.

He kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking lightly at her soft skin. "You taste… so good…" he mutters between kisses as he works his way to her breasts.

"Christian…" Ana moans, arching beneath him as he captures a hardened nipple between his lips, sucking and pulling it even more erect.

xXx

"Guinevere," Arthur whispers as her lips travel his torso, biting his nipple lightly, dragging her tongue over his skin. She moves down, over his stomach, lower. "Please be going where I think you're going," he groans.

"Shut up or I won't," she says, her lips brushing the skin of his lower abdomen, dangerously close to their destination; close enough to make Arthur groan but nothing further.

Her lush lips close around his cock and his body jerks in response. "Ah!" he gasps. "Oh…"

She licks his length, sliding her tongue around and around before plunging him deep into her mouth.

"Guinevere," he gasps, feeling how deep she's going. "Oh, God, you've been… practicing," he exclaims.

Gwen lifts her head and grins at him, pleased that he noticed.

xXx

"Oh, Ana, so wet," Christian sighs, touching her with his fingers, sliding them along her cleft and circling her clit a few times before plunging two inside, stroking her from the inside.

"Ah…" Ana gasps, her hand sliding on his length, pulling him slightly towards her waiting entrance. "Now, Christian, please…" she begs.

"Your wish," he says, nestling in between her thighs. Ana releases her grip on him to slide her hands up his chest. Christian closes his eyes as her barest touch sends heated chills through his body. He drops his hips and sinks into her, swiftly and smoothly.

"Oh!" Ana cries out, wrapping her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper.

"Ana…" Christian groans her name, moving out and back in slowly, thrusting in long, languid strokes.

xXx

"Ooo," Gwen breathes, sinking down onto Arthur's shaft with delicious slowness. She leans forward and twines her legs with his as she kisses him, moving herself up and down on his length. He lifts his hips to meet her, biting his lower lip and humming pleasurably.

Gwen lifts up slightly and Arthur raises his head, catching her breast in his mouth, suckling her as she moves atop him. She sighs as his tongue slides around her nipple, flicking it stiffer, then he bites it lightly.

"Mmm, yes," she moans, moving faster, harder, rubbing herself against him as she slips him easily in and out, moving together with him.

"Guinevere," he gasps, releasing her breast and dropping his head back.

xXx

"Come for me, Ana," Christian growls in her ear, nipping it with his teeth just hard enough.

"Oh… yes… oh!" Ana shatters on command, her hands fisting in Christian's hair, pulling it as her body tightens around his.

A moment later he is driving deep and hard, stilling within her. "Ana… fuck…" he groans, collapsing over her. She wraps her arms around his head and shoulders and unwraps her legs from his waist.

"I love you, Christian," she whispers, kissing his forehead.

"Mmm, I love you, too, Anastasia."

xXx

"Ah… ooo… Arth… bloody… yes!" Gwen exclaims, climaxing over Arthur, throwing her head back.

Arthur growls and flips them over, taking command now, thrusting hard and fast, gazing down at Gwen's blissfully smiling face. She trails her fingers up and down his chest, making him groan.

A moment later Arthur is crying out a garbled version of her name as he comes, surging into her, hot and thick.

She opens her arms to him as he drops over her, enfolding him in her embrace, his head on her shoulder.

"I love you so much, Guinevere," he mutters, turning his head to kiss her neck.

"I love you more," she answers.

"Doubt it," he argues, chuckling.

xXx

"That was really good," Ana says, setting her fork down. She abandoned her chopsticks after about five minutes, declaring them annoying.

"It was, I'm so glad we found this place," Gwen says. "I'm glad you ditched work early, too."

"Yeah, well, there was nothing going on," she says, standing and starting to collect the carryout boxes and take them to the kitchen. Gwen stands and helps.

Ana opens the refrigerator to put the leftovers inside and the door swings closed a bit, bumping her shoulder. "Ouch," she complains, looking down at her shoulder.

"Something wrong, Love?"

"Oh, just a little sore spot. Fridge door bumped it. I had a shot yesterday."

"Shot?"

"My appointment yesterday. Birth control," Ana says, washing the forks and glasses.

"Ah," Gwen nods.

"What do you and Arthur use? I know it's not condoms."

"Ah, yes, well, we don't have to use anything. I can't get pregnant."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Ana says, horrified now that she brought it up.

"It's all right, Love, you didn't know," Gwen says. "I've known for a very long time, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. It happened when I was 16. I was in a car wreck and, well, here…" she lifts up the bottom of her shirt and opens her jeans. She points to a few small, faint scars right above the line of her pubic hair that Ana had never noticed before. "I was punctured right through the uterus."

"Oh, God, how awful," Ana says, looking at the scars. She unconsciously reaches out and traces one with her finger.

"They had to take it out," Gwen says, dropping her shirt back down but leaving her jeans unfastened. "I still have my ovaries, but my tubes are cauterized so I won't get an ectopic pregnancy."

"Oh," is all Ana can say.

"So we could have a child, since I have ovaries, but we'd have to use a surrogate," Gwen says. She seems very much at peace with the situation.

_Well, she's had over ten years to come to terms with it,_ Ana thinks.

"As you can imagine, I became _very_ popular with the boys at school after I'd healed up and word got out," Gwen chuckles, leaning against the counter.

Ana's eyes widen. _Gwen was a ho?_

Gwen laughs. "I know what you're thinking, Ana."

"Sorry," Ana apologizes.

"No, you're right. I was a bit of a tramp for about a year. 17-year-old girl who can have all the sex she wants and not get pregnant? Of course I was humping half the school. Only the cute ones, of course. I do have standards."

Ana starts laughing despite herself. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh," she says, but she is still laughing.

"No, please do. I was a total slag. I got over it quickly, though. It was empty. Once I stopped, I didn't have sex with anyone till Lancelot. And he was pretty disappointing, you may recall."

Ana nods.

"But then, with Arthur…" she says, smiling. "Well, you know. Well, you have an idea."

"Well, I know because I have the same thing with Christian. Of course my past experience was very limited. I was a virgin before I met him," Ana says.

"You were not!" Gwen gapes at her.

"I was. Was never interested in it before I met him. I preferred my books."

"Well, you're certainly an expert now," Gwen smirks.

"Christian said that I was a very apt pupil," Ana grins.

"I'm sure of that," Gwen says. "All right. Enough of this standing in the kitchen."

"Agreed. Dessert now or later?" Ana asks.

"Later, I think. I'm completely stuffed."

"Good, me too. It might end up breakfast at this point."

Gwen laughs. "What shall we do now? I brought a movie, if you're interested."

"Which movie?"

"_The Pirates of Penzance_."

"Isn't that, like, really old?"

"1983," Gwen shrugs. "Fair amount of eye candy, though."

"Hmm… Sure, I'm game. Do you want to change clothes? Get comfy first?"

"Yes, please," Gwen grins and indicates her unfastened jeans. She heads up to her room and Ana goes to hers, and five minutes later Ana finds her upstairs and discovers that they are both wearing camisole tank tops and cotton pajama pants.

"I do believe we discussed this the evening we met," Gwen laughs. "Here," she hands the DVD to Ana and follows her to the media room.

xXx

"You're right, Kevin Kline was pretty hot back in the day, even with the mustache," Ana says.

"I got boots like that for Arthur," Gwen points at the large screen at the black leather over-the-knee pirate boots worn by the Pirate King.

"Oh, so would that be Pirate and Kidnapped Damsel?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's Pirate and Saucy Tavern Wench. Or my favorite, Pirate and Rival Pirate."

"You guys are demented," Ana says, laughing.

"This from the woman who gets off on being spanked," Gwen shoots back, laughing as well.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it, Gwen," Ana counters.

"I would say the same to you about the costumes, but you have tried it."

"Yes, and it was very fun."

After the movie is over, Gwen heads to the bathroom for a minute while Ana shuts down the electronics. She's just leaving the media room and she hears singing.

Ana wanders to the guest room to see Gwen putting her hair back, singing "Poor Wandering One" from the movie they just watched.

"Holy shit, you can sing, too?" Ana asks, walking in.

Gwen turns suddenly, startled. "A bit, yes," she says.

"A _bit?_ You sound better than Linda Ronstadt did in the movie!" Ana exclaims.

"My mother was an opera singer," Gwen says with a shrug, as if that explains everything.

"What can't you do?" Ana asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, there must be something. Throw me a bone, here."

Gwen laughs, walks over to Ana, and plants a kiss on her lips. "I can't bake."

"You can cook," Ana says.

"Cook, yes, bake, not so much. Believe it or not, I'm not always the best at following directions. You have to follow directions to bake."

"You're an engineer, Gwen. You can't follow directions?"

"I _give_ directions. I don't follow them," she says, laughing.

"What about the dessert we had at your apartment?" Ana asks.

"Bought that," Gwen admits. Her phone blips on the nightstand and she picks it up. "Text from Arthur," she says. "They're done for the night."

"Wait here," Ana says, dashing away, leaving Gwen poking around on her phone.

Ana returns a minute later with her phone and her laptop. "Christian texted as well," she says. She plops down on the bed next to Gwen and fires up her laptop.

"What are we doing?" Gwen asks, scooting back to lean against the headrest, pulling pillows up behind her. She pats the space next to her and Ana moves beside her.

"Skyping Christian," Ana says, grinning.

"Ooo," Gwen says, leaning over, watching. Moments later they see Christian on screen.

"Good evening Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Pendragon," he greets them.

"Hey," Ana says, grinning stupidly at him.

"Mr. Grey," Gwen says smoothly.

"What are you grinning at there, Ana?" he asks, his own lips quirking up into a small smile now as well.

"You," Ana says. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Oh, hang on one second." Christian picks up his phone and dials. "Hey. Got the wives on Skype here…" he stares at the phone, bewildered for a second. "He hung up on me."

A moment later they can hear a knock at the door, and the ladies laugh as Christian sets his computer down to let Arthur in.

"Hello, darlings," Arthur says, leaning into frame now.

"Hi, Love," Gwen says.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Stop hogging," Christian says, moving the laptop so that both men are equally on the screen now. "So, ladies, what have you been up to this evening?"

"Nothing special. Ate. Watched a movie. Discussed birth control and various forms of role-playing involving pirate costumes. You know, the usual," Ana says.

"Pirate costumes?" Christian asks, his eyebrows rising. Arthur is chuckling.

"We watched _The Pirates of Penzance_," Gwen explains.

"So, nothing… interesting, then," Christian says archly.

"Not yet," Ana says with a smirk. Gwen catches on and leans her head on Ana's shoulder, snuggling against her.

"Mmm, this looks like it could be a promising call," Arthur says.

Ana kisses Gwen's forehead. Gwen looks up, and Ana asks, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gwen leans up and whispers something in Ana's ear, and Ana nods, grinning again.

"What? You're killing me, here!" Arthur exclaims.

"We're going to need some direction," Gwen says. "What would you gentlemen like to see?" She leans over and kisses Ana's cheek, skimming her hand over Ana's breasts.

"Mmm, that's a good start," Christian says.

Gwen whispers something else in Ana's ear, and Ana nods again. Gwen traces the outer edge of Ana's ear with her tongue before turning back to the screen.

"There's a condition, though," Ana says, her hand doing a little exploring of its own now.

"A condition?" Christian asks, glancing at Arthur.

"We give you the show you want, but you have to show your appreciation. Physically."

"Explain."

"We expect you to be touching yourselves," Gwen states plainly. "You don't have to touch each other, but we want trousers-down self-gratification while we give you some encouragement."

The two men look at each other for a moment. "I'm game if you are, mate," Arthur finally says.

"Very well, then," Christian says, not to be outdone.

"Excellent," Gwen says.

Ana places the laptop on a side table, pulling it out and angling the screen so their husbands can see them both.

"Good?" she asks.

"Good," Christian says.

The ladies can see the image on the screen jump around a minute as the men get themselves set for their own optimal viewing pleasure.

"Now: Kissing," Christian declares.

"I think we can do that," Gwen says, leaning over Ana now and capturing her lips, pressing softly. Ana parts her lips almost immediately and Gwen caresses the side of Ana's face as their tongues tangle and taste.

"Nice," Arthur says. "More."

_More?_ Ana thinks. She pulls away slightly and nabs Gwen's lower lip, biting it lightly and sucking on it while Gwen teases Ana's upper lip with her tongue. Ana releases Gwen's lip and leans up, kissing her hard, hungrily.

"Don't forget touching," Christian says, his voice low and authoritative. It makes Ana moan.

Gwen's hand slides over Ana's breast, her thumb finding a nipple through the thin material of Ana'a camisole tank. She moves slightly, kissing down Ana's neck.

"Shirts off." This command comes from Arthur. "Take them off of each other."

Gwen sits back, off of Ana, and Ana takes the hem of Gwen's tank and slides it up and over her head. Gwen follows suit with Ana.

Now Ana leans forward, pressing Gwen back as she kisses her, her hand on Gwen's breast now.

"This is so different," she whispers, "you're so soft and smooth…"

"I know," Gwen answers, reaching for Ana's breast as well.

"Kiss her breasts," Christian says. He doesn't specify who should kiss whose breasts.

Ana is on top, so she scoots down and kisses a wet trail to Gwen's waiting breasts, her dark nipples standing erect, begging to be kissed. She closes her lips over one and laves it with her tongue, trying to remember the things Christian does to her.

"Ohh…" a masculine groan. Probably Arthur's.

Ana tugs lightly at Gwen's nipple, biting carefully.

"Oh, yes," Gwen gasps, so Ana does it again, a little harder. "Ooo…"

Ana moves to the other one now, giving it similar treatment, licking, sucking, flicking her tongue fast and hard, then slow and soft.

"Switch."

Ana places one more kiss on Gwen's breast and leans back.

"Wait. Pants off first," Christian says.

Ana slides Gwen's pajama bottoms off to reveal a purple thong. Gwen slides Ana's off to reveal that Ana isn't wearing any panties.

"Oh, now, that's not fair," Arthur says. His voice sounds a bit ragged.

"Indeed not, my love," Gwen says, peeling her panties off now as well.

"Gwen, Ana's breasts are waiting for you," Christian says. "If you do it right, she may come for you just with that."

"I can come?" Ana asks, breathless.

"Yes," Christian says. "I get to watch. I'm going to come with you."

"He can do that?" Gwen asks quietly.

"I have no idea," Ana answers. "But it'll be fun finding out."

Gwen pushes Ana back on the bed now, sliding her body over Ana's, rubbing against her.

"Ohh…" Ana moans, arching her back as Gwen sucks one of Ana's nipples into her mouth, licking and pulling and suckling her.

"Mmm," Gwen says, her mouth full of Ana's breast. She releases it and says, "Sir is right. You _are_ sweet." Then she kisses and licks across to Ana's other breast, giving it the same lavish attention.

"Touch each other," Christian says. He doesn't specify where. He doesn't need to.

Ana reaches up, Gwen reaches down.

"Gwen, move to the side so we can see you," Arthur grunts.

Gwen slides over and they shift, making sure their men can see them. She slips her fingers along Ana's wet folds, finding her swollen clit easily and flicking her slender fingers back and forth across it, fast and light.

"Ah!" Ana gasps, plunging her own fingers into Gwen, sliding two of them in and out while she circles Gwen's clit with her thumb.

"Mmm," Gwen moans again, her body writhing, pressing into Ana's hand. She lifts her head from Ana's breast and kisses her lips.

"Keep going," Christian says, his voice rather intense now.

Ana doubles her efforts between Gwen's thighs and returns her kiss fervently for a moment before releasing her lips to kiss her neck.

Gwen does the same, her fingers skilled and nimble.

Ana is panting. She's close.

"Let go, Ana," Christian's voice is a hoarse growl, and it is Ana's undoing.

"Oh! Fuck! Christian!" she shouts, her body convulsing with her orgasm. Gwen mercifully removes her hand, closing it over Ana's breast again, grasping it.

Ana hears Christian calling out her name with his own orgasm, which follows immediately. She can feel her own moisture from Gwen's fingers cooling and drying on her skin as Gwen massages her breast. Gwen's breathing is shallow and raspy, and Ana presses her thumb against Gwen's clit, sliding it back and forth.

"Oh no… yes… ah!" Gwen cries out, collapsing half on top of Ana just as Arthur's growl reaches their ears.

"Mmm, that was fun," Gwen says after a moment, snuggling against Ana again.

"Have you done that before?" Ana asks. "With a woman?"

"No, I haven't," Gwen says. "You were my first." She grins at Ana and kisses her softly.

Ana laughs and then they remember their husbands.

"Did you enjoy, Mr. Grey?" Ana asks, sitting up slightly.

"Very much. It would have been better in person, though," he says.

"Obviously," Ana says, defiantly rolling her eyes at him.

"Ooo, Mrs. Grey, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"You're in San Diego," Gwen points out.

"I'll be home tomorrow, and I won't forget," he threatens, but his amused face is giving him away.

"Guinevere, you were so beautiful," Arthur says. "You both were."

"Yes, they were, weren't they?"

"How is the convention?" Gwen asks.

"Boring as shit until just a few minutes ago," Arthur says. "Thank you for the diversion, ladies. I think it made both our evenings."

"Most definitely," Christian agrees.

xXx

"Are you always in control in the bedroom?" Ana asks later. They're lying in Gwen's bed, dressed again, with just a small lamp illuminating the room. It's very late and they're getting tired, but they stubbornly keep talking.

"Generally," Gwen says.

"Does Arthur ever take charge?"

"Um… yes, but no," Gwen chuckles.

"Ah. So he does, but it's when you let him," Ana guesses.

"Pretty much. Sometimes a girl just needs to get…"

"Taken," Ana finishes, smiling slyly.

"Oh, yes."

"Christian specializes in that."

"I imagine he does," Gwen says.

"So how does Arthur know when it's one of those times?"

Gwen shrugs. "He just… does. We understand each other."

"That happens when you go through a lot with your mate," Ana says, yawning.

"Yes, it does," Gwen agrees. Her eyes are closed.

"I should go to bed," Ana mumbles.

They're quiet for a minute. Then Ana starts to get out of the bed to go down to her own room.

"Please stay here," Gwen says, her voice small. "I don't like to sleep by myself."

"Okay," Ana says. She didn't really feel like moving anyway. So she settles in, making herself cozy under the covers.

_So bold, sassy Gwen Pendragon has a vulnerable side after all,_ Ana thinks. _It's nice to see._


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning Ana and Gwen decide to lounge around in their fluffy bathrobes for a bit. They had cheesecake for breakfast, and are now sitting with laptops, side by side, perusing various websites looking for toys and interesting things to wear.

"Oh…" Gwen says, a little surprised.

"What?" Ana asks.

"Oh! Brilliant! Fabulous!" Gwen is suddenly very excited about something.

"_What?_" Ana presses, leaning over to see what Gwen is looking at. She's reading an email. "Email?"

"You remember Arthur's birthday is coming up?"

"Yes."

"I've got a ballroom reserved at the Fairmont Olympic, and I've been trying to get in touch with a band to come and play for him. They finally got back to me! I was beginning to despair; his birthday is in two weeks."

"What band?"

"They Might Be Giants. They're his favorite. I've been stalking their website for weeks now."

"Will they come?" Ana asks.

"That's the amazing part – they say they will!"

"He's going to love that! A private concert!" Ana is excited now, too.

"You and Christian will come, right?" Gwen asks. "I know it's short notice, but I didn't want to invite people until I knew…"

"Of course we will. I'll send a text to Andrea making sure he's free," Ana says, picking up her phone.

"Will that get you in trouble with Himself?"

"No, I'm copying him on the text. And he'll get over it if he's pissed that I'm sidestepping him."

"You're his wife, you're allowed to book social engagements," Gwen says, typing a response to the email. "Ooo, they sent a contract and everything. I'm so excited!"

A few seconds later, Ana's phone blips. Twice.

**His calendar is clear that day. Nothing planned.** From Andrea. Ana texts back a quick thank-you and tells her to keep it clear, then checks the other text, obviously from Christian.

**What's 2 weeks from today?**

"Is the party a surprise, or just the entertainment?" Ana asks.

"Just the entertainment. He knows I'm up to something, because I always am." Gwen grins.

** A's bday. He knows something is going on, but not what.**

** Short notice.**

** Complicated. Will explain later. When will you be home?**

** In time for dinner. Is G staying all day?**

"Are you hanging out here all day or will you be going home at some point?" Ana asks.

"I'd like to stay here, if it's all right," Gwen says.

_She doesn't like to be alone,_ Ana realizes. "Of course it's all right. Christian says they'll be home in time for dinner. We should make something."

"Mmm, welcome home dinner. I like that idea," Gwen says.

**She's staying. Dinner will be waiting for you when you arrive. Bring A.**

** That's why I was asking. Love you.**

** Love you back.**

Gwen is frowning at her computer now.

"What's wrong?" Ana asks.

"Well, I'd like to invite a few more people, but we really don't know a lot of people here yet. Would your friend Kate come?"

"Yes, I think she and Elliot would," Ana says, nodding.

"Doesn't Christian have a sister, too?"

"Yes, Mia. She's dating Kate's brother Ethan, actually."

"Goodness, you're all just intermingling, aren't you?" Gwen asks, laughing.

"Yeah, it is a little weird, now that you mention it. But that's one reason why we're so glad to have met you and Arthur. It's nice hanging with people that we're not related to."

"Hanging with and playing with."

"Right. Can't do that kind of thing with Elliot or Mia. That would just be wrong. I mean, they're all adopted, but _still_." Ana sticks her tongue out.

"Doesn't make it any less wrong," Gwen agrees.

"Besides, they don't know about mine and Christian's… activities."

"They don't?"

"Well, Kate knows some, but she doesn't share that knowledge with Elliot. And all she knows is that Christian initially wanted me to be his sub. That's about it. And I think she thinks we don't do the BDSM stuff anymore. She doesn't know about what we do with you and Arthur, and she's not going to."

"Well, yes, first rule of Fight Club," Gwen says, nodding.

"I'll send a couple emails," Ana says. "Christian's family thought he was gay and celibate before I came along."

Gwen nearly spits her coffee across the room.

xXx

Ana and Gwen decide to make Italian for supper. Gwen tackles the lasagna while Ana makes bread.

"Don't make it too big, Gwen. Christian has issues with wasted food," Ana says. Gwen puts the large casserole dish back and withdraws a smaller one.

"Well, it needs to be big enough for the four of us," Gwen says. "You've seen Arthur eat."

"Christian, too, but neither one of us is a big eater, dear," Ana says.

"What are his issues with wasted food?"

"Childhood stuff. His formative years, before Carrick and Grace adopted him, were a bit, um, harrowing."

"You don't need to explain," Gwen says. "Food was scarce, though, I imagine?"

Ana nods, peeking into the bowl of the stand mixer, watching the dough form into a ball around the dough hook. She adds a bit more flour. "Still a bit too sticky," she mutters.

"Mrs. Grey?"

Ana looks up to see Sawyer standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I don't think so, thanks," Ana says. They had sent Sawyer to the store for them, not wanting to change out of their comfy pajama pants and t-shirts to venture out into the world. "Mr. Grey will be home by dinner."

"Very good, thank you."

"Couldn't leave you alone, even in your own home, could he?" Gwen chuckles.

"Of course not. Remember security was breached here a couple times already."

"Oh, that's right," Gwen says, layering lasagna ingredients in the pan. "Sorry. I don't mean to poke at Christian's protectiveness."

"It's all right. It does take some getting used to."

"And it's not like I don't know what it's like," Gwen says, frowning slightly.

"Where is he, anyway? Lancelot." Ana's phone buzzes and she reaches for it.

"New Zealand, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, that's where Arthur said they sent him. As far as I know he's still there."

"Heh," Ana chuckles, reading the text she just received.

"Christian?" Gwen asks, leaning over.

"No, my assistant Hannah. Apparently our Marcus is making use of his weekend off."

"Really?" Gwen asks, dashing for her phone, which she had left in the living room. She returns, poking and smirking.

"He's taking her to dinner tonight," Ana says.

"What kind of food does Hannah like?" Gwen asks. "I want to give him a leg up."

"She likes Mexican food. Tell him to take her to El Fuego."

"Done."

xXx

"It smells really good in here," Christian's voice reaches their ears, and Ana and Gwen leap from the barstools in the kitchen and dash into the living room.

"You didn't text or call or anything!" Ana exclaims, leaping into Christian's arms.

"Mmm, wanted to surprise you," he says, wrapping his arms around her.

Beside them, Gwen has her arms around Arthur's neck and her fingers in his hair while she kisses him furiously.

"You missed me," Arthur finally surfaces and says, grinning smugly down at her.

"Obviously," Gwen says, snuggling against his chest.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Arthur asks, looking down at her.

She nods. "You know I don't like being alone."

"I know," he says quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm, have to say hello to Christian, too," Gwen says, pulling gently away from Arthur. "Switch!" she declares, giving Ana a gentle shove towards Arthur.

Ana slides her hands up Arthur's chest as he lowers his head to kiss her hello while Gwen reaches for Christian's head, where she knows she can touch him, lowering it for her kiss.

"What's dinner?" Arthur asks. "Smells like Italian."

"It is," Ana says, leaning up to peck his cheeks once more. "All right, you two, break it up," Ana says, laughing as she grabs Christian's ass on her way past to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey, you are a grabby one," Christian laughs, but then he grabs her before she is too far away, pulling her back into his arms for one more kiss.

"I need to check the bread," she murmurs against his lips.

"You were just checking the buns a second ago," Christian says.

Ana laughs and pulls away, chuckling all the way to the kitchen. "Get comfy. Dinner will be ready soon," she calls back to them.

"Care to help me?" Arthur asks Gwen.

"No, you don't! The lasagna will dry out by the time you get back down here!" Ana yells.

Arthur pouts. Gwen kisses him one last time but then goes to join Ana in the kitchen.

xXx

After dinner, Ana and Arthur wait for Christian and Gwen in the playroom, anticipation heavy between them. They don't know what's in store for them tonight, and Christian and Gwen are taking longer than usual.

"They're probably trying to decide what to do," Ana says quietly, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"I hope they're not arguing."

"I don't think they are. They—oh."

Ana stop talking immediately when she hears the doorknob turn. They see bare feet in front of them on the floor, one long pink pair and one small brown pair.

"Ana, Arthur, you may stand," Christian says, holding his hand down for Ana. She takes it and stands.

"You may look up," Gwen says, stroking Arthur's cheek.

Ana notices that they neither explain nor apologize for their delay. _Not that I expected either,_ she thinks, but makes a mental note to ask Christian later, when he's not in dom mode.

"Several weeks ago we discussed the possibility of spanking Arthur," Christian says, leading Ana over to the four-poster bed. "But Mistress Gwen needs guidance. So tonight, you both get spanked. Not for punishment, but for pleasure."

Arthur bites back his grin.

"Arthur, bring that padded bench over," Christian orders, pointing. "Place it here, beside the bed. Ana, sit on the bed and wait for me."

Arthur goes to fetch the bench and Ana sits while Christian goes to the sound system. He flips it on, pauses by the chest to open a drawer and withdraw something. He hands the something to Gwen before returning to the bed.

"I will spank Ana here on the bed, and Mistress Gwen will spank Arthur on the bench. Since the bench is only big enough for one," Christian says, clearly mulling over the possibilities of either a wider or an additional bench.

"I think these need to come off," Gwen says, dragging her fingertips down Arthur's torso to the waistband of his boxer briefs. His muscles jump reflexively under her touch, and in moments, he is naked and already semi-erect.

"Someone's excited," Gwen purrs, now dragging her finger down the length of him. He grunts.

"Ana," Christian says, pulling her to her feet to stand in front of him. He leans forward and kisses her stomach, then slides her panties down. She steps out of them and then he pulls her over his lap, smoothing his hand over her back, caressing her skin.

Ana makes sure to turn her face so she can watch Arthur and Gwen.

"Up on the bench, Pet," Gwen says, and Arthur climbs up just as the music reaches an audible level. It's very low in both pitch and tone, almost a soft rumble of music.

_What is this one now?_ Ana thinks. _Is this something of Christian's I haven't heard yet, or is it one of Gwen's?_

"Now, Mistress Gwen has a spanking paddle, Arthur. We don't want to risk hurting her lovely hands, do we?" Christian asks, his own hands still stroking Ana's skin softly, bringing it to life with his ministrations. Ana tries very hard to stay still, but it is becoming more difficult the longer he does it.

"No, Sir," Arthur says. He sounds like he means it, too.

"Plus, I think you can take it a little rougher. I think you _like_ it a little rougher, don't you, Arthur?" Christian asks.

"Yes, Sir," Arthur says.

"Mistress Gwen, have you been watching me?" Christian asks.

"Yes, I have been," Gwen says. She sets the paddle down and copies Christian's actions, softly stroking the skin of Arthur's backside and the backs of his thighs. He groans softly. Ana squirms a little.

"Be still," Christian growls quietly.

"Mistress Gwen, show Arthur your paddle," Christian says. Gwen picks up her paddle. It is black rubber, thick but flexible.

Arthur's breathing quickens at the sight of it. Ana realizes she is quite content with Christian using his hand.

"Ready, baby?" Christian asks softly, his voice a caress.

"Yes, s—ah!" Ana cries out as Christian's hand descends before she finishes answering.

A woman's voice is singing now, accompanied by a string orchestra. It's ethereal and sad, in a language that Ana thinks must be from eastern Europe somewhere. She realizes that Christian was waiting for the singing.

Gwen continues her soft touches to Arthur, observing Christian as she does so. She watches as Christian spanks, then caresses. He spanks one side, then the other, never in the same place two times in a row. She watches Ana's face, how her eyes are closed, her jaw slightly slack. He spanks her directly over her sex now and she cries out in pain and ecstasy at once.

_Wow_, Gwen thinks. She thinks she's read to give it a try. She raises the paddle and gives an experimental whack. Arthur says nothing.

"Harder," Christian says, pausing in his own activities to slide a finger inside Ana; just a tease. She whimpers and he shushes her softly.

Gwen nods and tries again, harder, making sure to place the blow elsewhere. This time Arthur grunts. She does it again, harder still.

"Oh…"

"There you go," Christian says, answering Gwen's blow with his own.

"Ah," Ana gasps.

Christian knows she's nearly reached her limit, but Arthur is just getting started. Gwen is getting more comfortable, spreading her strikes around. Arthur looks and sounds like he is having a very good time indeed. Then she whacks him low, dead center, against his balls.

"Ah!" he cries out hoarsely.

_Don't apologize,_ Christian thinks, willing the thought at Gwen.

The room is silent apart from the music, back to just the strings, the singing having ceased for now.

"Wow," Arthur finally says. Everyone breathes again. Gwen glides her unoccupied hand over the area, and he groans.

"You liked it," Gwen says.

"Yes, Mistress."

She strikes again, in a different place, distributing the blows.

Christian gently pulls Ana up from his lap. "We watch now," he says quietly. "You're done."

Ana nods. _Yes, I am._ Then she sees Christian opening his jeans, withdrawing his length, a smirk on his face.

He pulls her in front of him again, her back to him, and he moves her so she is straddling him.

Gwen strikes Arthur again against his scrotum just as Christian lowers Ana onto his waiting erection with a groan.

"Oh!" Arthur exclaims.

"Ah," Ana gasps.

"Mistress Gwen," Christian groans, "just a… couple more…"

Gwen nods. She glides her hand over Arthur's rear, leans over and kisses it once, and then spanks him where she's kissed.

Christian's hand reaches around to rub circles on Ana's clit as she moves up and down on him in his lap.

Gwen gives one final spank in what she supposes must be Arthur's favorite place, then leans down and licks Arthur's balls where she's just spanked him.

"Jesus," Christian grunts, impressed.

Arthur lifts up from the bench, almost painfully erect now, turning towards Gwen. She smirks and walks around to the bench, dropping her panties as she goes. Then she climbs up on the bench in front of Arthur and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her.

"Oh…" Arthur groans, sinking into Gwen there on the bench.

"Ah! Christian!" Ana cries out suddenly, taking Arthur and Gwen by surprise as she comes, her back arching as she reaches her hand back for Christian's head.

"Ooo," Gwen purrs, appreciating the sight while Arthur drives into her, kissing her neck, working lower.

"Oh, fuck, Ana…" Christian growls, clamping his arms around her waist, clinging to her as he surges into her.

"Arth…" Gwen gasps as Arthur slips a hand in between them to touch her, bring her closer to her point, since he is much closer than she is. "Mmm…"

Arthur reaches up with his other hand, worming the top of Gwen's corset down to free one of her breasts. Gwen reaches up to help, yanking it free for him to greedily suck and lick.

"Yes," Gwen whispers, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Oh…" Arthur lifts his head for a moment to gasp, growl, and thrust just a couple more times, hard and deep.

"Oh! Ah…" Gwen exclaims just as Arthur stills, burying his face into her neck.

He slumps over her, exhaling heavily.

"That's not exactly the intended use for that piece of furniture, you know," Christian says eventually. He and Ana have been lounging unnoticed on the bed, watching them finish.

Gwen starts giggling as Arthur disentangles himself from her, pulling her down from the bench.

"It was a good show, though," Ana adds.


	13. Chapter 13

The private birthday concert is a hit. Arthur was completely floored, and never stopped smiling. Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Merlin, Leon, Marcus, and Hannah were all there in attendance as guests, with Taylor and Sawyer attending as security. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as well, though, which made Ana happy.

Gwen had apparently briefed the band on Arthur's favorite songs, and they even sang "Happy Birthday" to Arthur. However, they sang it the way the cartoon versions of The Ramones sang it to Mr. Burns on _The Simpsons_, complete with the "Go to hell, you old bastard," tag on the end. Arthur nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

They took requests for songs they don't do, a common occurrence at their concerts. Arthur's request was "Kiss on My List" from Hall & Oates, which earned him a very puzzled look from the two Johns, but they forged ahead anyway, playing the keyboard part on the accordion instead.

They pressed Ana for another request. After a tiny smirk at Christian, she requested "Every Breath You Take" by The Police.

"For my favorite stalker," she whispered to Christian, flicking her tongue against his ear once while she was close enough.

They did a dark, haunting rendition, sung an octave lower. Arthur commented that they should record that version.

Finally they called Gwen to the stage and she sang Elton John and Kiki Dee's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with them, the beauty of Gwen's voice shocking almost everyone.

"I didn't know she could sing," Christian commented in Ana's ear.

"I heard her when we had our sleepover, quite by accident. Her mom was an opera singer," Ana answered.

After the concert was over and the lights came back on and their friends gradually filed out, the group convened back at the Pendragons' apartment.

Arthur's gifts, the R2-D2 and the car, were still in the middle of the living room.

"Move," Arthur barks at the R2-D2, and it flickers to life and starts moving towards the wall. Arthur grins. "I love that."

"Maybe you have some Dom in you after all, Pen," Christian chuckles, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I have no problem ordering anyone or anything around," Arthur says casually.

"Except Guinevere," Christian finishes.

"Except Guinevere," Arthur nods, grinning. He sits on the sofa and Gwen plops herself in his lap.

"Did you like your concert?" she asks, stroking his chest with her hand.

"You need to ask?" he answers. "My face is sore from smiling so much. Thank you, Love, it was the best." He pulls her face down to his and kisses her, losing himself in her lips for a few moments.

"Ana helped," Gwen says once Arthur releases her lips.

"Did she now?" Arthur asks, raising an eyebrow. He lifts a hand out to her. "Well come here, Mrs. Grey, and let me thank you for your help."

"Mmm, sounds good," Ana says, sitting beside Arthur on the couch. He leans over and kisses her, his hands still around Gwen as he teases her tongue with his.

"Thank you," Arthur says finally.

"So. Mr. Pendragon. You're the birthday boy, what would you like for your birthday?" Christian asks. He doesn't need to explain what he means.

Arthur presses his lips together and glances at Gwen a moment. She gives him a small smile, slides from his lap and sits beside him.

"I would like Ana. Just once," Arthur says after a moment.

xXx

"No," Christian declares after an entire minute of silence. "It's on the agreement."

"Christian…" Gwen and Ana chorus.

"Just hear me out, Grey," Arthur says, standing. "One time only. The two of you can set the terms. You can even be puppet master, Christian," he says. "In exchange, you can have Gwen once, at a time of your choosing."

"No," Christian repeats.

"Christian, Gwen and I got to play," Ana says quietly. "And you were fine with that."

"You're considering this?" Christian yells, incredulous.

"Yes, I am!" Ana shoots back. "Tell me that you haven't once thought about… _penetrating_ Gwen and I will refuse Arthur's request," she challenges, crossing her arms over her chest.

Christian is silent. He glances over at Gwen, and Ana watches as desire flashes in his eyes just briefly before he looks away, his jaw set.

"Thought so," she says.

Christian steps away, over to the window. He looks down at the solar charging station, seeing Gwen's and Arthur's phones resting there, charging. Ana follows him to the window.

"And when we're done, you can fuck me into oblivion and back," she tells him softly, touching his chest, in the place where only she can.

His eyes flash momentarily. Then he sighs. "There have to be rules," he says quietly, turning back to face them.

"Of course," Arthur allows.

"You don't get to come in my wife."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"No kissing," Ana says, sitting beside Gwen on the couch.

"What?"

"What? We kiss all the time," Arthur says, furrowing his brow. "I like kissing…"

"I know, Arthur, but this is different," Ana says.

"I understand," Gwen says. "You need a level of detachment."

Ana nods. "We can kiss to get warmed up, but once we get into it, no more."

"How will we know when that point is?" Arthur asks.

"I'll dictate it," Christians says. He walks back over. Ana's "no kissing" rule seems to have settled him down a bit.

"Fair enough," Arthur says.

Gwen giggles suddenly. "Now all we need to do is have Arthur and Christian…"

"Oh, that is _not_ happening," Christian says, eyes wide. "It's one thing to jerk off next to him while we watch our beautiful wives pleasure each other for our enjoyment; it's quite another to—mm!"

Christian's words are cut off as Arthur grabs his face and kisses him, closed-mouthed but forceful. Arthur's eyes are closed and Christian's are wide open. Arthur holds him there just a few moments longer than the ladies expected, releasing Christian just moments after he feels him relax.

"What the _fuck_, Pendragon?" Christian blusters. Gwen and Ana are laughing in a heap together on the couch.

"Not comfortable enough in your masculinity to handle a little kiss, Grey?" Arthur goads, his eyes alight with amusement.

"I most certainly am," Christian says, recovering. Then he reaches down and grabs Arthur's crotch. Arthur yelps in surprise.

"Now we're even," Christian smirks, releasing him. "All right. Where are we doing this?"

"Here on the couch," Gwen suggests. "Neutral territory. I don't want this happening in our bed, and the guest bed is kind of yours."

"Plus Arthur and I have already made out on this couch," Ana says, agreeing.

"All right birthday boy, let's see that birthday, suit," Gwen says. She stands from her seat beside Ana and takes Christian's hand, leading him to the opposite loveseat.

Arthur kicks his shoes off, and Ana follows suit. They eye each other for just a moment, a brief second of nervousness broken by Christian's Dom voice.

"Take her dress off, Arthur."

"Yes, Sir," Arthur answers automatically. He gently turns Ana so her back is to him. She moves her hair out of the way and he pulls the zipper, sliding it slowly down. He slips his hands inside the dress and pushes it from her shoulders as Ana pulls her arms free. The dress has a halter-style top and Ana has no bra on beneath it.

Arthur turns her around to face him and Ana hears Christian's breathing change slightly at the sight of her. Arthur pushes the dress over her hips and it slithers to the floor.

Beneath the black dress, she is wearing a black lace thong.

"Leave that for now. Ana, undress Arthur."

Arthur is wearing a simple linen shirt and khakis. Ana unbuttons the shirt, then slides her hands inside it, similar to how Arthur did with her dress, pushing the shirt off over his shoulders. He extends one arm out to the side, tossing the shirt so it lands on a chair.

She kneels down next, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. As soon as they are open, they drop unceremoniously to the floor, leaving Arthur in his boxer briefs. Also black.

"Look, Sir, they match," Gwen comments.

"Lovely," Christian answers, his voice sounding less than thrilled. "Ana, stand up and go to the couch with Arthur."

They obediently go to the couch, sitting angled towards each other, waiting for instructions. Ana absently notes that it's lucky that the couch is leather. Her panties are already in danger of being soaked through, and they haven't even started yet.

_I love the anticipation,_ she realizes.

"Kiss her. You may touch her breasts," Christian says.

"Thank you, Sir," Arthur says. He leans forward and claims Ana's lips, kissing her deeply, plunging his tongue immediately in, one hand supporting her neck, the other making its way to her breast.

He runs his thumb across her already-stiff nipple, and Ana whimpers in the back of her throat. She brings her arms up, pulling him towards her, over her as she lies back, resting her head on the pillow she knows to be there.

"Very good. Rub her nipple more, Arthur. Pull it. She likes it a little rough," Christian says. Beside him he sees Gwen squirm slightly, hiking the skirt of her dress higher, her fingers trailing her inner thigh. He glances at her face. She is watching, rapt, her lips parted. Christian pulls her over into his lap and guides her hand to his trousers.

"Mmm," she coos, working on opening them while they watch their spouses kiss and fondle one another.

"Kiss her breasts, Arthur," Christian says. Arthur releases Ana's lips, ghosting soft kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and down, closing his lips over the nipple his hand isn't busy with.

"Ah," Ana sighs, arching her back, pressing her breast into his mouth.

"And the other one."

Arthur kisses across to her other breast, giving it equally attentive treatment, flicking it with his tongue, biting lightly.

"Ana, take Arthur's boxers off."

Ana's hands grope downward to the waistband of Arthur's underwear, pulling at them while Arthur continues to busy himself with her breasts. She gets them halfway down and then lifts her leg, hooking her toe into them and pushing them down with her foot.

Arthur kicks the garment off, impressed with Ana's ingenuity and dexterity.

"Ana's panties. Tear them off."

Arthur hesitates a moment, unsure if he heard Christian correctly.

"You heard me," Christian says. "Rip them apart. It's not difficult; I've done it plenty of times."

"Yes, sir," Arthur says hoarsely. He reaches down and grasps the small bit of lace. He pulls, careful not to pull in a way that might injure Ana, and they give surprisingly easily.

"Oh, my," Gwen whispers. Her hand is softly stroking Christian's shaft while his fingers are sliding expertly within her drenched folds, occasionally sinking deep into her.

Arthur drops the ruined garment to the floor.

"You may kiss her one more time. Make it count."

Arthur slides up over Ana, skimming his body over hers, teasing her nipples with his chest hair. Then he returns his lips to her, kissing her softly but passionately now. Making it count.

Ana's hand drifts into Arthur's hair, scraping her nails lightly on his scalp, and her leg bends, sliding her inner thigh along his hip.

"Enough," Christian says, his voice a little raspy.

Arthur releases her lips and opens his eyes to find her watching him, her face dazed but slightly guarded.

"Fuck her, Arthur. Put your cock into her and fuck her. Fuck her good." Christian's voice is a low growl.

"Yes," Gwen echoes softly.

Arthur leans back, sliding his hands over Ana's skin as he does so, settling back on his heels and grabbing her thighs.

Arthur plunges forward, entering Ana smoothly, closing his eyes and dropping his head back as he does. Ana moans and grabs the couch cushions.

He starts to move then, thrusting in and out experimentally a few times before settling into his rhythm.

"Open your eyes and look at my wife when you fuck her. She is beautiful; you should watch her."

Arthur opens his eyes and groans, watching her writhe there on the couch, watching her breasts move with his thrusts.

"Arthur, I am touching your wife while you are fucking mine," Christian informs Arthur, his fingers busy rubbing circles on Gwen's swollen clit.

"Oh, good," Arthur gasps.

Christian's concentration is split three ways. Gwen's hand on his cock, his hand between her thighs, and his eyes on Ana. She is gasping and quivering, tugging at her own breasts.

_She's close_. Christian gently removes his fingers from Gwen. "One second," he whispers after she mewls her disappointment.

He slides Gwen from his lap and stands, going over to the other pair, heedless of his own cock hanging out of his opened pants. He kneels down beside Ana's head.

Arthur is curious, but he keeps moving, because Christian has not given any instructions.

"Who do you belong to?" Christian growls in Ana's ear, his lips brushing the sensitive shell.

"You… oh, you, Christian…" Ana gasps.

He leans over and plants a deep, searing kiss on her lips. "Come for me, Baby," he says, his voice still a low growl. "Come for me on Arthur's cock."

Ana explodes. "Ah! Fuck! Christian!" she cries out, clutching Arthur's arms, digging her nails in. She is rewarded with another soft kiss from Christian before he withdraws to the opposite couch.

"Carry on," he instructs.

"You are one possessive bastard," Gwen comments dryly.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea," Christian answers with a smirk. "Now come here and let me finish you off." He pulls Gwen back into his lap.

Christian's hand returns to its former place between Gwen's legs and they watch Ana squirming while Arthur approaches his own climax.

"Arthur…" Gwen says, her voice breathy with her own desire, "you need to pull out now, Pet…"

"Yeah," Arthur grunts, choking the word out. He withdraws from Ana, roughly strokes himself three times, then comes, emptying himself on Ana's breasts and stomach.

"Oh… ah… yes…" Gwen gasps, climaxing immediately after Arthur.

Curiously, Christian places his hand over Gwen's hand on his cock, gently removing it. He lifts it to his lips and kisses her fingers.

"Thank you for not getting any on my face," Ana says after a moment. She lifts her head and looks down at the mess on her torso.

"I'll get that," Gwen says, extracting herself from Christian's lap and crossing to Ana.

Then she kneels down and proceeds to lick Arthur's juices from Ana's body, slowly but thoroughly, while Arthur watches from the opposite end of the couch, breathing heavily.

"Tickles," Ana comments while Gwen sucks at her stomach.

"This is a good show," Arthur says, leaning back, angling his head to get a better look.

"I think you've gotten most of it Gwen," Christian says, standing. He offers her his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Come. Shower," Christian tells Ana, reaching down for her now, his eyes blazing.

"Wait, we're not going to take our turn tonight?" Gwen asks.

"No, we'll do ours another time. I have plans for you, Mistress Gwen," he says, his voice a delicious threat.


	14. Chapter 14

Much to Ana's surprise, Christian didn't flip completely out after Arthur received his birthday gift. He was a little sullen at first, but after some reassurance (ego stroking) from Ana, a good hard fuck in the shower, a spanking, another fuck against the wall, and one amazingly mind-blowing round of lovemaking, he fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep, curled around Ana like she was wearing him.

Ana was expecting nightmares. She was even prepared for Thermonuclear Fifty to reappear, afraid that he would regret having consented to it in the first place and realize he couldn't handle it after all.

_He's grown a tremendous amount,_ she thought Sunday morning, running her fingers through his tousled curls as he slept on her chest.

Arthur, too, had felt the need to possess Gwen several times – with Gwen's permission, of course – after he and Ana had their interlude, assuring her that he still loved only her and the one-time fuck with Ana was motivated by nothing more than curiosity.

Gwen knew this all already; they had, of course, discussed it at length before Arthur brought it up. But she understood his need to reassure her, and, honestly, realized that she did need to hear it again now that it had happened.

_I do wonder what Christian meant by "plans,"_ Gwen thought Sunday morning, her head tucked into Arthur's chest.

xXx

The week passes uneventfully. For a change. Arthur and Christian continue to spar, and Claude commends them, saying that their joint training sessions have benefited them both.

Ana makes good on her promise and takes a day off to go to the spa with Gwen on Wednesday, getting a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, and a facial.

Thursday afternoon, Christian's phone buzzes during an extraordinarily boring meeting.

**Care to elaborate on your 'plans' for me, Sir?**

It's a text from Gwen. _I knew that would drive her crazy,_ Christian thinks, biting back his smirk.

**No.**

** Is it going to be this weekend?**

** Why, do YOU have plans?**

** That depends on your answer.**

_Tricky bitch._ **Was not planning to defile you that way this weekend.**

** So would you like to defile me in another way, then?**

** Hmm. Which way would this be?**

** Remember your proposal in the coffee shop? I have taken it under advisement.**

Christian feels his cock twitch slightly in his pants, and he is thankful he is seated at a table.

**And?**

It takes a little longer for this next text to come through. Christian thinks there could be a valid reason, but the more likely reason is Gwen is fucking with him, making him wait.

**You may spank me. For pleasure, not punishment.**

** I promise you will not regret it. :)**

"Mr. Grey? Your thoughts?"

Christian looks up, casual as can be. "Please repeat what you just said. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention," he says coolly.

xXx

"Mrs. Jones is an excellent cook," Arthur comments during dinner, inspecting the bite of homemade chicken pot pie on the end of his fork.

"That she is," Christian agrees. "But Ana and Gwen are no slouches in the kitchen, either, let's not forget."

"I can't bake," Gwen points out.

Ana laughs at her. "It's not that you can't, it's that you won't."

"Perhaps," Gwen laughs.

"You won't?" Christian asks, angling his head.

"She can't be buggered following directions," Arthur says. "You need to follow directions to—" He stops abruptly, the strains of Holst's _Mars, Bringer of War_ emanating from his pocket. He pulls out his cell phone. "Excuse me," he says, standing.

"Father," he answers, stepping away from the table.

"Nice ringtone choice," Christian chuckles.

"That would be me," Gwen says. "It seemed appropriate."

"_What?_" Arthur's surprised exclamation makes them all turn their heads.

"Love?" Gwen calls softly. Arthur waves his hand, indicating things are okay. They resume eating, quietly now, obviously eavesdropping.

"When? For how long? Yeah, all right. You're sure? No, I am not interested in coming back, Morgana can handle London. I'm doing quite well here. As you know." He sighs. "All right. I need to talk to Guinevere. _Yes,_ I do, Father. No. Yes. _No._ Look, I'm at a dinner right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow as usual. Goodnight."

Arthur returns to the table.

"Everything all right, Pen?" Christian asks. Gwen reaches for Arthur's hand.

"Uther's retiring," he says, picking up his wine glass and draining it. "Morgana's going to be in charge of the London office."

"Was this expected?" Ana asks.

"I suppose it should have been. He's in his 60s. Mother was younger," he says with a shrug. "He asked if I wanted to come back and take over instead of Morgana. I told him no. I hope that's okay," he says, glancing at Gwen

Gwen squeezes his hand. "Yes. I like it here a lot."

"I thought so."

"So what did you need to talk to me about, then, if not that?" Gwen asks.

"He wants me to come back for two weeks for the transition. Paperwork, legal shit, you know."

"Just you?"

"Of course _he_ wants just me to come back. But I don't want to be gone for two weeks without you, Love," Arthur lifts their joined hands and kisses Gwen's hand.

"You are _not_ leaving me here for two weeks," Gwen says. "I would be very unhappy with that."

"You'd be sleeping in bed with Christian and me," Ana chuckles.

Gwen laughs. "I'd definitely try."

"Could be fun," Christian smirks.

"No fair!" Arthur exclaims. "Guinevere comes to London with me. No sandwiches for Grey. At least not when I don't get to watch."

Christian laughs. "Of course not."

Arthur runs his hand through his hair, exhaling heavily. "Bugger. I need to call Jane and have her get us some tickets, then."

"When are we going?" Gwen asks.

"Wednesday," Arthur groans, pulling his phone out again.

"Jane is his Andrea," Ana explains to Christian, remembering Arthur saying her name the day they had lunch. She starts clearing plates.

"I know; I've met her. Jane Mithian; lovely person," Christian says.

"When did you meet her?" Ana asks.

"When I went to PP. Arthur gave me the tour and I met her."

"Oh, right. How come I haven't gotten the tour yet?" Ana pouts.

"Come on Monday or it'll have to wait until we're back," Arthur interrupts his conversation with Jane to speak to Ana. "No, not you, Jane, sorry…"

"I'll have to check my schedule," Ana says. She and Christian and Gwen finish cleaning up dinner just as Arthur finishes his call with Jane.

He decisively turns his phone off. "The next person that will call is Morgana. I do _not _want to talk to her. It will totally put me off for the evening, and I think I definitely need to blow off some steam right now," he declares, crossing his arms over his chest.

Christian looks at Gwen. "Well, Arthur, I think we can accommodate that. Ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir," Arthur says, grinning. He grabs Ana's hand and pulls her upstairs with him.

xXx

Arthur enters the playroom and kneels next to Ana, already in her place, hair braided, wearing only panties. Pink ones today. Arthur reaches over and takes her hand in his, holding it between them, as usual. His boxer briefs are gray and black striped.

"You're always in here before me," he whispers to her, eyes downcast.

"I've had more practice," she whispers back, squeezing his hand but not looking at him either. "I like the striped shorts. Very sexy."

"Not so bad yourself, there," he answers.

"Shh," she says. She can hear them outside the door.

"You ready for this, Gwen?" Christian asks Gwen outside the closed playroom door.

Gwen looks up at him, smirking, "Second-guessing yourself, Christian?"

"Not at all. I just… well, you know me well enough by now to know that I cannot do anything to someone if they do not fully consent."

"I know," she answers, stepping closer to him. She beckons him down so she can speak in his ear. "I am already wet with just the anticipation of it," she whispers. Then she snakes her tongue out and licks the edge of his ear.

Christian groans and grabs her chin, kissing her once, deeply, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She sucks it greedily for just a moment before pushing him roughly away.

"This is going to be fun," he growls deliciously.

"Indeed," Gwen answers, and Christian opens the door.

They stand in front of their partners, Christian in his ripped jeans, Gwen in her black thong and bustier, her arm looped through Christian's.

"Arthur, Ana," Christian speaks first. "Mistress Gwen and I have a treat for you tonight. You may look up."

They both do, and Gwen smiles down at Arthur for just a moment as he gazes lovingly at her.

"Mistress Gwen has consented to let me spank her for the pleasure of all of us," Christian announces. He notes the briefest flicker of confusion crossing Ana's face and assumes Arthur's is similar.

"Only spanking. I will spank her and you two will get to watch and enjoy. I will not be fucking Mistress Gwen this evening. When she has been spanked, Arthur will fuck his mistress and I will fuck Ana. Everyone wins."

Ana looks like she wants to say something. "Ana?" Christian asks. "You may speak."

"I believe Mistress Gwen might enjoy the silver balls, Sir," Ana says, glancing at Gwen.

Gwen bites back her smile, remembering her conversation with Ana about them; how she confessed that she had had them in on the night they met.

"Mistress Gwen, would you like me to put the silver balls inside of you before I spank you?" Christian asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ana speaks highly of them, Sir. Yes, I think I would like them."

"Very good," Christian purrs. "Ana," he holds his hand out for Ana. She takes it and stands, her hand still clasped in Arthur's. He stands as well and they both step forward. Gwen leans up to kiss Arthur; Christian leans down to kiss Ana. Gwen's arm is still linked with Christian's and Ana and Arthur are still holding hands.

"I love you, my mistress," Arthur whispers against Gwen's lips.

"Shh," Gwen reprimands, tugging a bit of his chest hair. Arthur grunts throatily and Gwen can see his arousal already starting beneath his underwear.

"Come," Christian bids them and leads them all to the bench. He's moved the sofa into position beside it for optimal viewing. "Ana, Arthur, please, sit," he motions.

They sit side by side, a bit stiffly, still holding hands. "You may get cozy," Gwen says, nodding. Christian flips on the music, choosing a new-age tune with a heavy beat to which Monks are chanting.

"Thank you, Mistress," Arthur says, leaning back on the couch and pulling Ana with him, leaning her against his chest. She settles in, her hand on his thigh, and they look like they're getting ready to watch a movie together.

"You look lovely, Ana," Christian appraises, returning from the museum chest with a set of silver balls in his hand. "Arthur, if you feel the need to touch, you may do so."

"Thank you, Sir," Arthur says. His one hand is already dangerously close to one of Ana's breasts as it is.

"Mistress Gwen, up on the bench," Christian orders. He walks over to Arthur. "Open," he commands. Arthur opens his mouth and Christian puts the silver balls into his mouth. "Suck. Warm these for your mistress. Lubricate them for her. Think about where they're going to be in a few minutes. Wish you could _be_ them."

_Holy hell, he is so good at this,_ Arthur thinks, doing as he has been bidden, rolling the heavy silver objects around in his mouth, feeling their weight and the thick black thread connecting them.

"I got a new set for you, Mistress Gwen, so you will not have to share with Ana," Christian says, positioning Gwen where he wants her. "Arms up; hold on to the edge."

"Very presumptive of you, Sir, but thank you," Gwen answers.

"Normally, back-talk would earn you extra punishment, Mistress," Christian growls, "but seeing as how you are not my submissive…" he leaves the sentence unfinished, dragging his fingers down her back, hooking into the waistband of her panties and sliding them down. He removes them and sets them on the floor before returning to Arthur.

"I think you've probably gotten them warmed enough for your mistress," Christian says, and Arthur opens his mouth so Christian can take the balls out.

He walks back to Gwen, slides his palm on her round backside and says, "I'm going to put these inside of you now."

Gwen closes her eyes as she feels his fingers part her lips and gently push first one, then the other inside of her. "Already so ready, I see," he smirks. "Stand a moment, Mistress Gwen. Feel how they move inside you."

Gwen stands, a moan escaping from her lips. "Mmm, now I see why Ana likes these," she says, swaying her hips from side to side a bit, writhing seductively as she stands in her elevated position on the bench.

"All right," Christian whacks her backside lightly as she essentially waves it in his face. "Back on the table, Mistress."

Gwen kneels back down and returns her hands where they were, turning her face so she can watch Arthur and Ana. She can't see it, but she knows that Arthur is now fully erect and Ana must be getting prodded in the back.

Christian stalks around the table, moving so he is not blocking their view. Without first warning Gwen, his hand descends, spanking her soft skin with a sharp slapping noise.

"Oh!" she exclaims, surprised but breathy with arousal. Christian skims his hand across and repeats the action on her other cheek. "Ah…"

He spanks right in the middle, over her sex, and she groans. "Ooo…" Her eyes close for a moment, savoring the twinge of each slap, the feeling of the heavy silver balls as they shift with each blow.

When she opens them, she sees Arthur watching intently, his eyes dark like storm clouds of desire, his hand on Ana's breast, caressing, his fingers toying with her stiff nipple. Ana's lips are parted and her hand is still on his thigh, sliding now, up and down. She presses back against his groin as he presses his stiff cock against her back.

"Mmm…" Gwen continues to comment favorably on Christian's handiwork, eating it up and begging for more, her lovely backside glowing a dusky pink now, a new shade that Christian had never thought to appreciate before.

"Mistress Gwen, your ass is a beautiful thing," Christian appraises and administers one final slap, directly in the center. Fifteen in all.

"Oh! Mmm, yes…" she sighs, so close to coming just from being spanked. _Who would have thought it?_

"I'm going to take these balls out of you now," Christian says, caressing her ass softly with his hands now. He bends and kisses her pink cheek, then slowly pulls the balls out and Gwen groans again, low and long.

"Mistress Gwen, I do believe you thoroughly enjoyed that," Christian comments, a bit smugly, but Gwen doesn't care at this point.

Christian slides two of his fingers inside of her now, slipping in and out a few times.

"Yes…" she gasps, "yes, I did…"

He removes his fingers and steps over to Arthur now. "Open," he says again, and when Arthur opens his mouth, Christian inserts his fingers inside. "Taste your mistress on my fingers, Arthur. Taste how ready she is for you."

Arthur sucks Christian's fingers greedily, even holding on to his hand so he can suck every last drop off of his long fingers.

"Thank you, Sir," Arthur says once he releases Christian's hand.

"Go," Christian says, "fuck your mistress. Good and hard; she's going to need it."

Arthur disengages himself from beneath Ana and moves over to Gwen, dropping his boxers as he goes.

"Don't keep me waiting, Arthur," Gwen says, watching as Christian drops down to his knees in front of Ana, pulling her panties off now and hooking her knees over his shoulders as he dives into her with his tongue.

Arthur steps up behind Gwen and bends slightly, kissing her warm rear, licking it reverently. "Now, Arthur," she demands.

Ana's passion-fueled whimpering from the sofa reaches their ears, and Arthur and Gwen both turn their eyes on them, watching as Christian worships Ana with his mouth.

"Yes, Mistress," Arthur purrs, sliding into her now from behind, since she doesn't seem to be much interested in moving from the table. He pulls back and thrusts forward, pushing all the way in.

"Harder," she says, and he does as he is bidden, rearing back and then forward again, harder.

"Ooo," she coos, and that only encourages him. He pounds furiously into her, reaching around to flick his fingers against her slippery clit.

"Oh, yes!" she cries out.

On the sofa, Christian has climbed over his wife and thrust inside of her, moving in long, languid strokes, his fingers tugging at her nipple.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana cries out, her leg wrapping around him now.

"Ana… baby…" Christian grunts. "Watch them…" he gently turns her face to watch Arthur and Gwen. She gasps to find that they are being watched as well.

"Arthur!" Gwen screams, her fingers digging into the bench as she rides out her release. Arthur follows quickly after with a growl, collapsing over her, kissing her shoulders.

"Come on, Ana…" Christian says, his hips pounding hard into her now, moving to suck hard on one of her nipples.

"Fuck… oh, Chr…" Ana is next to come, her body quivering beneath Christian on the sofa, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Ana, Jesus…" Christian grunts, thrusting deep and stilling within her, dropping his head to her shoulder.

**A/N: Okay, so some of you have been asking about drama/angst. Just want to remind y'all that this story is mainly about smut & fluff. There will be some drama coming up, but from a source outside the Group. 'Kay? 'Kay. **


	15. Chapter 15

Back in London, Gwen has to visit all her favorite places. As much as she loves Seattle, she has missed her hometown. _Fish and chips. I need fish and chips, _she thinks, walking to her favorite takeaway place to get some food to bring back for dinner, Marcus following a short distance behind her, his comforting bulk ever in her periphery.

She rounds the corner and waits at a traffic light.

"Hello, Gwen," a familiar voice speaks. Gwen doesn't turn around. That particular voice turns her blood to ice.

As she turns to face the source of the voice, "Duel of the Fates" from _Star Wars: Episode I_ starts playing from her handbag. Arthur.

xXx

Arthur is trying not to doze. He's been in Uther's office with his father and Morgana all afternoon. It's now stretching into evening, and his bum is falling asleep. He is also profoundly bored, gazing out the window, looking out over the Thames. Suddenly, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_Thank God, a diversion._ Then he sees the name on the screen.

_Sullivan._

"Arthur?" Uther asks, annoyed that his son would consider taking a call.

_Why the fuck is he calling me?_ Arthur thinks. He stands and walks to the corner, swiping the screen to answer.

"Sullivan," Arthur says warily.

"I'm just leaving Heathrow. Lake has given us the slip," the voice says.

"_How the fuck did you allow this to happen? We are fucking in fucking London right now!_" Arthur yells, heading for the door.

"He had help," Sullivan says.

"Arthur?" Uther calls, and Arthur waves his hand dismissively at his father, storming out of his office and down to the Rolls Royce he is using during their stay in London. One of Uther's cars.

"He thinks we still live here," Arthur murmurs.

"Either that, or he was told you were here now."

"I have to call Guinevere," Arthur snaps, disconnecting from Sullivan and dialing Gwen's mobile.

There's no answer.

xXx

"Don't answer that." He's in the shadow of a doorway.

"You're supposed to be in New Zealand," Gwen whispers, surreptitiously waving to Marcus.

"I got tired of being babysat like I was a small child," Lancelot says, shrugging. "I've missed you, and I know you've missed me." She notices he's wearing an overcoat, despite the fact that it is a warm summer day.

Gwen's phone rings again. Arthur again. _He's calling to warn me that Lancelot has given his handlers the slip._

"Lancelot, I am very happily married to Arthur. I don't love you. I never did love you," she says. Marcus is hovering nearby, just out of Lancelot's line of sight.

"You do love me! Rich Boy just has you brainwashed! You just need to get out of his clutches and you'll see that!" he says, trying not to yell. He takes a step forward, his hands tightly in his pockets.

Marcus watches him, watches those pockets.

"Lancelot—" Gwen's phone starts ringing again.

"Gwen, stop trying to reason with him. He's ill; he won't understand you," Marcus says quietly, stepping into view now.

"I'm not ill, Percival, I'm in love, and so is she!" Lancelot protests, stepping closer. He removes a hand from his pocket. It's empty, but he is reaching up, his fingers reaching towards Gwen's hair, about to touch the dark mahogany curls arrayed on her shoulders.

Marcus pounces, moving surprisingly fast and fleet for a man his size. He snatches Lancelot by the wrist and backs him up against the wall of the building.

Gwen fishes her cell out and frantically dials Arthur, her hands shaking.

"Percival… don't do this… we're friends, you and me…" Lancelot gasps. Marcus has him in some sort of submission hold. Lancelot can't move.

"Our friendship ended the day you showed up at Arthur and Gwen's house with chloroform and rope," Marcus growls.

Meanwhile, Gwen is speaking quickly and softly into her phone. "Arthur… yes, I'm okay. Marcus has him. No, he didn't say how he got away… He's worse, I think. Just send someone. Oh, you are? Mr. Fish on Portchester. Quickly, people are starting to notice."

Marcus drags Lancelot into a secluded alcove and waits.

"Gwen—" Lancelot's attempt to speak is cut off by the pressure of Marcus' beefy arm on his throat. As Marcus' grip tightens, Lancelot brings his other hand out of his pocket, reflexively reaching towards his former friend's massive arm. A knife drops from the same pocket, clattering to the pavement.

Gwen gasps, stepping back. Then she slowly steps forward, bending down to reach for the knife.

"Do not touch that, Guinevere," Marcus says, his voice low and measured. Gwen pulls her hand away as if it had been burned, startled by Marcus' tone and the fact that he used her full name.

She steps away again, facing away from Lancelot, watching for Arthur, willing herself to keep it together. _You are in public. Keep your shit together, girl._

Arthur comes peeling up, driving the Rolls like it was a Formula 1 racecar. "I'm here. Get your arse here as soon as you can," Arthur snaps into the phone, jabbing it angrily and stuffing it in his pocket just as Gwen rushes into his arms.

He enfolds her in his embrace, shushing and cooing softly, kissing her hair as she finally lets out a shuddering sigh followed by a sob against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asks quietly, his eyes lingering over hers before surveying the scene, finally landing on the knife on the ground.

She nods, and he wipes her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you want to sit in the car?"

"No. I want to see what happens," she says, her voice low. He leans down and kisses her softly, tilting her chin up to him.

"Brave Guinevere," he whispers against her lips. "I love you."

She smiles weakly at him, then steps back, leaning against the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Du Lac?" Arthur says striding forward.

"Gwen doesn't belong with you," Lancelot manages, still held in Marcus' tight grasp.

"You all right there, Perce?" Arthur asks.

"Could stand here all day, Boss," Marcus answers casually. Gwen realizes that he's not even exerting himself that much, but Lancelot cannot move at all.

_Wow,_ she thinks, impressed.

Arthur steps in close. "I _should_ slit your throat with your own knife, you bastard," he says, his voice a menacing growl. "But that would end up being more of a headache for me."

Lancelot gulps.

"So I will give you a choice. You are in violation of your restraining order against _my wife_," he says, intentionally emphasizing the words, knowing they will get under his skin. "So: I could call 999 right now and the cops will haul your stupid fucking delusional ass off to jail, or you can wait here for Mr. Sullivan and let him take your stupid fucking delusional ass back to New Zealand with him, where you will be under even closer surveillance."

Arthur pulls his phone out of his pocket again and pokes the 9 button three times. He holds the screen up, facing Lancelot, waving it back and forth a bit, his finger hovering over the _call_ button.

"Sullivan," Lancelot gurgles.

"I thought as much." Arthur clears the screen and puts his phone back. He looks down at the knife again.

"Fell out of his pocket," Marcus says.

"What else has it got in its pocketses?" Arthur asks. Gwen almost snorts, incredulous over Arthur being so flippant at a time like this.

_Does that mean I am the Precious?_ The thought floats in unbidden and she can't help but snicker a little bit herself now.

Arthur reaches into Lance's pocket and pulls out some cable ties. "Hmm. Upgraded from rope, I see. Easier to carry; less bulk. Harder to get out of." He looks at Lance. "Mate, you're _really_ lucky you chose Sully. This is premeditated shit."

Gwen gasps when she sees the plastic ties in Arthur's hand. Suddenly it's not humorous any more, but as she watches Arthur go about Taking Care of Business, she can't help getting just a little bit turned on.

_He is so in charge and it is so sexy. I am definitely going to have to reward him later._

Another car roars up now, and a man emerges gracefully from the drivers' side. All Gwen sees at first is a swish of longish brown hair and a glint of very white teeth.

"You are in big trouble, Skippy," he says, glaring at Lancelot.

_Skippy?_ Gwen thinks, watching this strange man. _This must be Gwaine Sullivan._ She's heard the name, but she's never met the man himself. He is in charge of Lancelot's covert security team, and Gwen can only surmise that Arthur must be _quite_ displeased with him at the moment.

"Sully," Arthur says, speaking quietly, out of Lancelot's earshot. "You said he had help. Who? Or don't I need to ask?"

_He had help?_ Gwen thinks.

"No, it wasn't your sister," Sullivan answers, chuckling. "Just got a call from Bors. It was Joe Cenred."

"Cenred, that twat…" Arthur says, glancing at Gwen. Gwen knows that Cenred has been trying to get a piece of the Pendragon empire for years. Especially after Morgana broke up with him six months ago. "I told Morgana that dating him was a bad idea," Arthur sighs, running his hand through his hair, exasperated.

_He's been hanging around Christian too much. That's Christian's move,_ Gwen thinks, smirking.

"Well, he managed to help Skippy here give us the slip. It will not happen again, Boss," Sullivan says, uncharacteristically serious for a moment. Then he notices Gwen. "Ah, you must be the beautiful Mrs. Pendragon, the lovely lass that has our Lancelot here all twisted in knots," he purrs, holding his hand out.

Gwen takes it, but instead of shaking her hand, Gwaine lifts it to his lips and kisses it. "And I can see why he cannot get you out of his head. You are quite the treasure, Princess."

Gwen stares at him. _He's openly flirting with me in front of my husband and my stalker. This man is either completely stupid or excessively confident. I have to admit, though, he would be quite attractive, were I not happily married. He's sex on legs and that's all there is to it._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sullivan," Gwen says politely, extracting her hand. She glances at Arthur, who is rolling his eyes behind Gwaine. "Do keep better tabs on my stalker in the future, please."

"Well, now that I know who I am protecting, I_ certainly_ will do just that," Gwaine says, winking at her before turning on his well-shod heel and striding towards Lancelot.

"All right, Skippy, let's go," he says, taking Lancelot from Marcus and leading him to his car. He bends down and picks up the discarded knife, tsk-ing regretfully at it. "Not a good idea."

As Gwaine drags Lancelot past Gwen and Arthur, Lancelot struggles momentarily, trying to break free of Gwaine's grasp, lunging towards Gwen. "Gwen…" he cries, his voice breaking. "Gwen, please, help me…"

Gwen takes a quick step back just as Arthur takes a step forward, blocking her. Marcus does the same, effectively blocking her from view.

"Gwen!"

She sees Arthur's shoulders move and hears a wet crack as Arthur's fist connects with Lancelot's nose.

"Don't think you can get away from me, Du Lac. I'm much stronger than you and you know it," Gwaine growls, opening the car door and tossing him into the car.

Gwen hears Gwaine speaking to Lancelot as if he is a simpleton or a small child.

"Guess what?" he asks, tucking Lancelot into the back seat. "You get to go back to that nice hospital with all those nice people in white again. Dr. Gaius is going to be so disappointed that you've had a relapse…"

When the door closes, Gwen peeks between Arthur and Marcus. Gwaine winks one last time at her, shakes Marcus' hand and nods at Arthur.

He opens the door and says, "Don't get blood on the upholstery. This is a rental." Then he speeds away.

"Shall we go home? I mean, back to the house?" Arthur asks, turning around to face her. They reluctantly agreed to stay at Albion Manor, the Pendragon estate.

"I still want fish and chips," Gwen says softly, letting Arthur wrap her in his embrace again. Arthur nods at Marcus, and he heads across the street to the restaurant to get food for them.

"I'm glad you had Marcus with you," Arthur says, kissing the top of her head. His phone rings in his pocket. It's Uther's ringtone, so Arthur ignores it.

"Me, too. Funny, this was the first time I've actually seen him have to do anything," Gwen says. "It was very impressive. He was holding onto Lancelot as easily as a child."

"I didn't choose him for his good looks, you know," Arthur chuckles. "You're all right, though?" he asks again, tilting her face up to his again and tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Yes," Gwen nods. "He never touched me."

"Good," Arthur says definitively.

"Cenred, huh?"

"Going to kill him," Arthur says, his face clouding. "No. Not kill. I've got a better idea."

"What?" Gwen asks. Arthur opens the back door of the car, ushering Gwen inside. He sees Marcus emerge from the chip shop with a bag, nods at him, and climbs in the back with Gwen. Marcus slips in behind the wheel, shifting the seat all the way back before driving the short distance back to the Manor.

Arthur looks at his watch. "6:15… so 10:15 in Seattle…" He pulls his phone out and dials, putting the call on speakerphone so Gwen can hear as well.

"Hey, Pen," Christian answers. "How's London?"

"Was fine till just a bit ago. Grey, I need a favor. I've got you on speaker here with Guinevere."

Gwen listens as Arthur briefly fills Christian in on the evening's events, adding bits here and there. Arthur finishes by telling him that Joseph Cenred helped Lancelot give Gwaine the slip. She thinks she can actually _hear_ Christian getting angry.

"Joe Cenred? Cenred Chemicals?" Christian asks.

"The same. He's been snipping at our heels for years, tired of being an also-ran to the Pendragons in terms of wealth and power."

"Hmm," Christian says, piecing together what Arthur is driving at. "I think I'd rather enjoy taking apart a chemical company, stopping it from spewing waste and toxins into the environment. And I've been thinking of doing some investing in London, anyway…"

"That's my boy," Gwen chimes in, grinning.

"Gwen, are you all right?" Christian asks, his voice full of concern. "That sick fuck didn't touch you, did he?"

"I'm fine, Christian, thank you, darling. A little rattled, perhaps, but no, he didn't touch me."

"Gwen was very cool," Marcus adds.

"I'm glad you think so, Marcus dear, because on the inside, I was shitting myself," Gwen says, laughing.

Christian laughs as well, then turns serious again. "Have Jane send any information you have on Joe Cenred and Cenred Chemicals to Ros. I'll have this douchebag penniless by, oh, Tuesday."

"Anything I can do to help, let me know," Arthur says.

"You want a piece of the pie?" Christian asks. "That would further humiliate him, if part of his precious company was bought by a Pendragon."

"Absolutely," Arthur says. "Thanks, mate."

"Any time; it is what I do."

"That's why I called you," Arthur says.

"No one fucks with someone I care about," Christian says darkly.

xXx

Saturday, Ana and Christian are just finishing lunch when Ana's phone beeps.

"Hmm…" Ana says, reaching for her phone. "Oh, it's Gwen," she says, reading the text.

**If you and Sir are available, fire up your Skype.**

She shows Christian, and they abandon their lunch dishes and head for the nearest available laptop. Christian scoops it up and pulls Ana to the bedroom.

"Just a hunch," he says, smirking.

He opens the laptop and enables Skype. A moment later it starts ringing, and they are met with Gwen's grinning face, her hair in pigtails.

"Hello, darlings," Gwen says. "Arthur and I were about to play a little Naughty Schoolgirl and Headmaster, and we thought you might like to watch."

"Ooo, live porn," Christian says, settling in. "Gwen, you look completely gorgeous like that," he appraises. She steps back to give him the full view. Pigtails bouncing behind and slightly above each ear, a white button-down shirt open just enough to see some of a black lace bra, an indecently short plaid skirt, white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes complete her look.

"You look hot, Gwen," Ana says, unable to take her eyes from the expanse of Gwen's brown thighs, standing out between the white of her knee socks and the blue of her skirt.

"Where's Arthur?" Christian asks.

"Here," Arthur appears in a pair of khaki pants, a white shirt, and a terribly out of date necktie and tweed jacket.

"Arthur, my dear, you look a little bit like a twat," Ana says.

"That's the idea," he shrugs. "I stole the jacket and tie from my father," he grins. "I think he's had these since I was born."

Christian laughs. "I'm sure my dad has a few items that old somewhere, too."

Gwen is setting some items here and there behind Arthur now. At one point she bends over to pick up a dropped ruler, and Christian and Ana are treated to a view of white panties.

"Ooo, nice," Christian says.

"What?" Gwen asks, straightening up.

"Working the little white cotton panties," Christian answers. Gwen just grins and sits at a small desk, adjusting her blouse and skirt just so.

"Where are you guys?" Ana asks, snuggling against Christian's side.

"My old room," Arthur says, smirking.

"Arthur."

"Oh. I guess we're starting…"

Christian and Ana sit back and get comfortable, watching the show that their friends are putting on for them.

"Miss Leodegrance, I presume you know why you are here?" Arthur asks, striding over to another desk, a larger one, facing the one at which Gwen is seated.

"Because I was caught in the boys' dormitory," Gwen says, sounding completely free of remorse. "Again," she adds, chuckling.

"And last week it was for vandalizing the school sign," he sighs, leaning against the edge of the desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Why do you continue to act out?"

Gwen leans forward, running her fingers along the edge of her partially-opened blouse. Arthur's eyes are drawn there momentarily, but then he snaps them away guiltily.

"I think you _know_ why, Headmaster," she purrs.

Arthur clears his throat and steps around behind the desk, sitting to hide the beginnings of his erection, an erection that Christian and Ana can clearly see.

"Miss Leodegrance, you get top marks in all your classes. Why can't you behave yourself outside of class?"

"Do you _really_ want me to behave, Headmaster?" she asks. "Don't tell me you forgot about the janitorial cupboard last term. Because I haven't." She pouts now, adorable and seductive all at once.

"Hot for teacher," Christian whispers, and Ana giggles, the Van Halen song now drifting momentarily into her brain.

Arthur clears his throat uncomfortably again, pulling at his collar. "That was a mistake. I could lose my job over that."

"But it was fun," Gwen presses, defiantly popping another button open on her shirt. "I think about what we did in there and I can't help but…" her fingers trial down heading between her legs, about to illustrate just what it is she does to that particular memory.

"Please button your shirt," Arthur says, his voice breaking.

"No," Gwen says, bringing her hand back up to her chest.

"You are being punished, Guinevere. You are not to behave like a… a wanton hussy," he says, but his resolve is slipping.

"So punish me," Gwen says, her voice just above a whisper.

"Holy fuck," Christian whispers hoarsely. Ana knows that this scene is speaking directly to him and that she will be reaping the benefits before long.

Arthur stands and paces, running his hand through his hair. "Is it warm in here?" he asks absently, then removes the dowdy tweed jacket, going to a closet and hanging it inside.

While his back is turned, Gwen slips her panties off, kicking them up to her hand and tossing them so they land on Arthur's desk.

"Damn," Ana says.

Arthur turns and strides back to his desk, loosening his tie just a bit. He pulls up short when he sees the panties on his desk.

"I agree. It's warm in here," Gwen says, crossing one leg over the other, swinging her foot.

Arthur stares at the panties, then takes a pen and moves them aside. He's not disgusted by them; he's afraid of them. Afraid of _her._

"I have got to get you an outfit like that," Christian whispers, kissing Ana's ear, his hand fondling her breast now.

"Write your lines," Arthur snaps, trying to maintain some control.

Gwen scoots her desk slightly, angling it just so. Christian and Ana can't see the front view, but Arthur can. She leans over and starts writing.

It is silent for a few moments, desire hanging thick in the room. Christian and Ana watch, mesmerized, the anticipation delicious. Arthur keeps glancing at Gwen. Gwen appears to be working, but she is aware of every move he makes.

Gwen shifts in her seat and her skirt hitches even higher. Glancing up just briefly, she sees Arthur's eyes locked on her thighs, so she uncrosses her legs, placing her feet flat on the floor, her knees slightly spread.

Arthur's breath catches.

"Did she just go all _Basic Instinct_ on him?" Christian whispers.

"I do believe she did," Ana answers, her hand in Christian's pants now.

"I wish I could have seen that," he says.

"Me, too."

Gwen smiles, having heard them, but keeps her head down, her pen scratching away on her paper. At the big desk, Arthur watches her, his eyes locked on the top of her head as his hand creeps, reaching for the panties on the edge of his desk. He slowly draws them to himself, and just as he lifts them to his face, Gwen reaches up with her free hand and pops another button. Her shirt is now almost completely open.

Arthur inhales, the panties to his face, and his eyes that were drawn to her cleavage roll back in his head slightly, and he groans softly.

"All right there, Headmaster?" Gwen asks, looking up.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine," he says, mopping his brow now with her panties, acting like it is his handkerchief, even tucking them clumsily into his pocket.

Gwen chuckles and finishes writing, stopping with a flourish at the bottom of the page.

"Finished," she says.

"Already?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowing. "Bring it over, please," he says, holding his hand out.

Gwen smirks, sliding out from behind the desk. She "accidentally" drops the sheet halfway. "Whoops," she says, turning around and bending over, legs straight, to retrieve the page.

Arthur's eyes grow wide and he grips the edge of the desk. "Good heavens."

Before Gwen stands again, she turns slightly, pointing her backside at the computer, where she knows Christian and Ana are watching, smirking when she hears Christian's voice.

"Fuck," he gasps.

"Here you are, Headmaster," she says, handing him the sheet.

"Thank you," he says, taking it but not really looking at it. He pretends to be writing something.

"You're not going to check my work?" she asks innocently.

"Hmm? Oh." He picks up the paper and his mouth drops open. Gwen perches on the edge of the desk, her long legs dangling down, leaning over to give Arthur a good view of her opened shirt.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me. I want your big cock inside me. I want you to do rude things to me…" Arthur mutters, reading the lines that Gwen has written. He looks up. "These were not the lines you were supposed to be writing," he squeaks.

She leans over as far as she can and manages to flick her tongue against his upper lip. "Keep reading," she purrs.

"I am dripping wet for you. I want to suck your cock. I know you want me. I want you to fuck me on this desk. Bury your cock inside me and pound me until I…" Arthur's voice trails away. His hands are trembling and the page flutters from his grasp. "I can't," he whispers, but Gwen is now on her stomach, lying across his desk, her feet kicked up in the air as she slides across the polished surface. She reaches for his tie. "I shouldn't…"

"But you will," Gwen declares, pulling his face to hers and kissing him forcefully, wrapping his tie around her hand, locking him in place.

Arthur makes a squeaking sound and his eyes roll back again and close, surrendering to her kiss. One trembling hand reaches forward to grasp a heaving breast, but just before he touches, he drops it, gripping the edge of the desk.

Gwen pulls back sucking on his lower lip. "Touch me," she says. "You know you want to."

"No," he says weakly.

"You almost did just now. You want to touch. You want me. I can see how much you want me," she says, looking down into his lap, still hidden behind the desk.

"I can't… it's wrong…"

"You will," she repeats. She releases his tie and rolls onto her back, dropping her head backwards and arching her back.

"Miss Leodegrance… Guinevere…" he whispers, practically begging.

Gwen lifts up on her elbows, pulling her shirt the rest of the way open. Then she reaches up and unclasps her bra. It has a front closure.

"That's convenient," Christian says quietly, his own hand inside Ana's bra.

"I'm sure convenience had nothing to do with it," Ana whispers. "She planned it that way."

Gwen smirks at them through the computer, giving them a crafty smile and a wink before lying back on the desk again, this time reaching up and quickly grabbing one of Arthur's hands. She moves it over her exposed breast before he has a chance to react.

"Oh," he grunts, his fingers flexing of their own accord.

"The cupboard last term," Gwen says, pulling on Arthur's tie again, "it was fun, but I want more, and so do you."

"Yes… _no,_" Arthur answers, conflicted as the blood in his body courses everywhere except his brain.

"Yes," Gwen insists. "I want you inside me," she says, squirming on the desk, her skirt flopping upward, giving Christian and Ana a _very_ nice view.

"Mmm," Christian says, his hands still exploring Ana's pliant body.

Arthur groans and Gwen moves her hand away from his. He leaves it on her breast, his thumb moving to stroke her erect nipple.

"Yes, Headmaster… _Arthur_… you remember how it feels under your hand…" Gwen moans. "Do you remember how your cock felt inside my mouth?"

"Oh, God…" Arthur groans.

"Remember how _good_ I was? This will be even _better,_" she says, flexing her hips now, telling him exactly where she wants him this time. She arches way back, reaching backwards over her head and plunges her hand into his lap. "Oh, you _do_ remember, don't you?"

"Yes… yes, I do… I… I haven't been able to get it out of my head since…" Arthur admits, dropping his head to kiss her finally.

He pulls away just as suddenly. "No…"

"_Yes,_" Gwen insists, "Fuck me, Arthur. Now." She writhes on the desk like a girl on the hood of a car in a heavy metal music video.

"Mother fuck…" Arthur curses. He strides around the desk, in front of Gwen, opening his belt and trousers as he goes.

"No pants, Headmaster?" Gwen goads, noticing he hasn't got any underwear on. "That is deliciously unexpected, you naughty, dirty man." She moves on the desk, turning sideways, presumably to give Christian and Ana a better view. "I want you. Inside me," she demands, spreading her legs wide.

Powerless to resist, Arthur impatiently takes his shoes off and drops his khakis, kicking them to the floor. He climbs over her now, shoving at her already-bunched-up skirt.

"Pound you until you beg for mercy, was that it?" he asks softly, his voice almost a growl.

"Yes," Gwen gasps, pulling his head down into her breasts. He groans and kisses them, licking and sucking, pulling at her stiff nipples with his hands and lips. "Ah… oh, yes…"

Gwen reaches down for Arthur's cock, taking it in her hand and squeezing it just enough to make him grunt.

"I want you," she says again.

Arthur rears up over her, gives her a dark, smoldering look, and plunges forward, entering her swift and hard.

"Oh!" Gwen cries out joyously, grabbing the desk he has entered her so forcefully.

Christian's hand is down Ana's pants now, rubbing softly, making it difficult for Ana to concentrate on the screen, but her eyes are glued and she is certain that Arthur and Gwen can probably hear her panted breaths.

Arthur is growling now, driving into Gwen. She wraps her legs around his waist, holding on to him while she continues to grip the edges of the desk with her hands.

"Yes…" Gwen gasps, her head tossing on the desk. Arthur's hands are gripping her hips, fingers digging into her supple flesh.

"So wrong… so fucking… _good_…" he groans.

"Damn, Pen," Christian whispers, impressed at his friend's ability to remember to stay in character.

"More," Gwen begs, and Arthur's rhythm slips.

"More?" he gasps.

"More," she repeats, kicking him a little with her heel.

Arthur's eyebrows rise and he moves her legs, unwinding them from around his waist to rest them up against his chest, her feet on his shoulders.

"Ah," Gwen gasps as Arthur resumes his punishing rhythm, thrusting, his hips slapping against her backside as he grips her waist.

He bends over her, bending her in half to kiss her lips, his tongue invading her mouth.

"Oh, shit," Gwen manages between his kisses. Arthur releases her lips and leans back, still thrusting hard and fast. He turns his head and presses his lips to her ankle, biting gently through the thin material of her knee sock.

"Ah!" Gwen gasps, arching on the desk now, gasping and panting. "Oh, Arthur! Give it… oh… yes!" She climaxes, her whole body jerking on the desk with the force of it.

Arthur moves her legs down from his chest, spreading them wide, holding them out to the sides, an ankle in each hand. He pulls back slowly then drives forward fast and hard.

"Ah!"

He does it again, and she cries out again. A third time, and he comes, dropping over her and releasing her ankles as it renders his entire body weak. He rests his head on her chest.

"I'm going to need to resign," Arthur says finally.

Gwen laughs, hugging him now. "That was fun. I needed that," she declares, no longer playing. The spell is broken, and Christian and Ana free their hands up to applaud and cheer.

Arthur slides off of Gwen now, and they are both laughing.

"A large part of me is giving you a standing ovation right now," Christian says when they right their clothing somewhat and come over to the computer.

"Mmm, I can imagine," Gwen purrs.

"That was _so_ hot," Ana says, squirming a bit, having been left hanging by Christian.

"Mrs. Grey, it looks like you have needs," Christian mutters, kissing her temple.

"Ooo, can we watch you two now?" Arthur asks.


	16. Chapter 16

Ana's cell phone springs to life on her desk at 11 a.m. Wednesday. She reaches for it and smiles.

"Gwen, what a lovely surprise," she says smoothly into the phone.

"I am about ready to stick a knife in Uther's neck and both Leon and Arthur are about ready to let me," Gwen says. She sounds rather upset.

"Oh my God, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Gwen asks, manners suddenly returning.

"Not at all, just reading over a manuscript. It's terrible, though, so your call was a _most_ welcome diversion."

"Oh, good." She sighs a long sigh, gathering herself. "Uther started in about grandchildren almost the minute we set foot inside this drafty old house," she says. "He'd been quiet about it lately, but I think this retirement business has put it back into his head. Legacies and other bollocks."

"Doesn't he know about…?"

"He does! That's the thing!" Gwen exclaims. "I told him six months ago, before we left for America. Thought it would shut him up if I told him that I didn't have a uterus. This is the first he's mentioned it since, but now he's a man on a mission."

"I'm afraid to ask," Ana says.

"Tonight at dinner he handed me a sheet of paper with a list of five names and addresses on it. The names were all women that His Royal Highness King Uther deemed _suitable_ candidates to be a surrogate for us."

"Shut. Up!" Ana is aghast.

"I _know_! I mean, how presumptuous! And of course all the addresses were London addresses."

"Well, naturally, he cannot have his precious nonexistent grandchild incubated in the womb of a common _Yank_, now, can he? That would just not do," Ana says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gwen laughs a little at this.

"What did you do?" Ana asks.

"I tore it in half, twice; called him a selfish, insensitive arse, and left the dining room before I said what I was _really_ thinking. That was fifteen minutes ago, and I've only just now calmed down enough to call you," Gwen says, her voice trembling a bit now.

"What did Arthur do?" Ana asks, her voice a whisper.

"He was yelling before I was even out of the room. At the moment I'm trying to decide if I want to pack our things and move us to a hotel."

"Shit, I wouldn't blame you if you did," Ana says.

"I do know that I am not speaking to Uther until he apologizes. A _real_ apology."

"Absolutely," Ana says.

"And while I'm complaining, I've had it with my bitch sister-in-law, too."

"What has she done? Was she there at dinner?"

"No, thank God. She's just an insufferable cow. Thinks she's the queen of everything now, since Daddy is putting her in charge of the London office. She and Arthur have equal shares in the company, mind, but she thinks that because she's in the original office and she's the eldest, she's somehow Arthur's boss now. They've been doing nothing but argue, and Uther won't put her in her place. It wears on a person after a while."

"Daddy's girl?"

"A bit, yes. Kisses his arse constantly, but that's only so he won't see the dagger she has in her hand. Stupid, sycophantic slag," she mutters.

"You haven't been having a good trip home at all, have you?" Ana sighs. "I can't believe Uther is being such a dick, especially after what happened last week with Lancelot."

"No, I haven't. Uther doesn't care about the business with Lancelot. Said that we should just forget all about it since he didn't succeed and is now back in New Zealand."

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ana asks. "Of course you shouldn't forget about it."

Gwen sighs sadly. "It doesn't even feel like home now. I visited the cemetery the other day. Had a chat with my dead family. That's been the highlight of the trip."

"Guinevere, are you… oh, you're on the phone." Arthur's voice reaches Ana's ears through the phone.

"It's Ana," Gwen tells Arthur. "Had to blow off to someone, you know."

"I know, Love," Arthur says. His voice is closer and Ana imagines he's leaned in to kiss Gwen.

"I'll let you go, Gwen," Ana says. "You need to talk to Arthur now."

"Yes, yes, I do," Gwen says. "Thanks for listening, darling. Have a good afternoon."

"Call me any time if you need me," Ana says. "Love to Arthur."

"Thanks. Love to Christian."

Ana hangs up and stares at her phone. She sends a text to Christian, who is likely just finishing his meeting with some people from L.A.

**Can we go to London?**

Moments later, he texts back.

**I'm surprised it took you this long to ask.**

xXx

Thursday evening, Christian and Ana board the GEH jet, bound for London. Ana wanted to go right away on Thursday morning (or even Wednesday night), but they both had some business that needed wrapping up before they could disappear for five or six days.

They collapsed into their seats, exhausted after hurriedly packing and putting all their respective ducks in their respective rows. As soon as the plane was at altitude, Christian took Ana's hand and led her back to the bedroom, where they undressed and collapsed again, wrapped around each other, deciding sleep was more important at the moment.

Ana stirs a few hours later, feeling over-warm, as usual, but a bit… needier… than usual.

Then she realizes that this is because Christian's hand has wormed its way between her legs and his fingers are leisurely stroking her. She feels him move behind her, lifting his head to place several warm, wet kisses on her neck. He presses his hips forward, prodding her gently with his erection, grinding softly against her.

"Mmm…"

"Oh, good, you're awake," he mutters softly, biting her shoulder lightly, running his tongue along her skin.

"Christian…" Ana moans softly, squirming back against him slightly, pressing her rear into him.

"Mmm, don't tempt me; I don't have any lube with me," Christian rumbles in her ear, nibbling.

"You'll just have to settle for vanilla, then," she says, smiling lazily.

"Never settling when it's with you. And I've developed quite a taste for vanilla, you know."

"I do. Oh…" she gasps as a long finger slides into her now.

He slips his finger in and out a few times, stroking her from within. "However, sex on the jet hardly qualifies as _vanilla_, now, does it?" He turns her towards him now and nuzzles her nose with his for a moment before capturing her lips with his, kissing deeply.

"Maybe vanilla in a very fancy bowl," Ana says once he releases her lips, grinning at him.

"We'll see about that," he smirks, sliding his finger out and returning it to her clit, rubbing a little less leisurely now.

"Ah… Christian…" Ana breathes, squirming now.

"Be still," he whispers in her ear. Then he licks it.

"You always tell me that…" she gasps.

"That's because you haven't learned yet, Mrs. Grey," he purrs, removing his hand. She mewls in disappointment. "Turn around. On your back," he orders.

Ana obeys immediately, Christian's sexy dom voice speaking directly to her libido, as always. He prowls over her, his eyes molten gunmetal gray. He takes her hands in his, lacing their fingers together and pressing them into the mattress on either side of her head.

She stares, wide-eyed, wondering what his plan is.

"No hands," he rumbles, leaning down to pull her lower lip from where she had it trapped beneath her upper teeth. He nabs it gently with his own teeth and she releases it, allowing him to suck it into his own mouth, running his tongue over it, nibbling it.

Ana groans and arches beneath him, sliding her legs against his legs, up to his hips. Christian releases her lower lip and trails kisses down her neck, keeping both their hands pinioned next to her head. He licks the hollow of her throat before running his nose along her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," he whispers. Then he licks her again. "Taste good, too."

Ana giggles then, but her giggles are cut short as Christian resumes his travels to close his lips over a straining nipple, sucking it into his mouth, tugging, laving it with his tongue.

Ana moans his name and pushes at his hands, getting nowhere. _Think, think… oh, God, that feels so good… no. Think._ She moves her legs now, bringing them closer together, capturing Christian's cock between her thighs and squeezing.

"Ana!" Christian exclaims, surprised and impressed. Ana swivels her hips, rolling him slightly between her thighs, and she is rewarded with Christian's delicious growl just before he drops his head to her other breast.

He still doesn't release her hands.

Christian continues tormenting her breasts, flexing his hips to push his erection against her where she still has him trapped.

"Oh… Christian," she breathes, "I want you… in my mouth…"

Christian lifts up, pulling Ana with him, her hands still firmly clasped in his. He leans back and she follows, scooting down to kneel between his thighs. He's still holding her hands, and she scowls at him.

"No hands," he repeats with a smirk. She plunges him into her mouth and sucks hard, making him grunt in response.

Ana scoots her feet out behind her, lounging more than kneeling or sitting now, pressing on their joined hands for leverage as she slides his large cock in and out of her mouth, taking him in deep and then sliding back slowly until he springs free with a _pop_. She licks the length of him and swirls her tongue around the tip. He groans, throwing his head back as she carefully nibbles with gently-applied teeth.

"Fuck…" he curses as she takes him fully into her mouth again. "Oh… you need to stop…" he groans, "please…"

Ana slides him slowly out, drawing out the torture. "Since you said please," she teases, getting exactly one second to grin at him before she finds herself pinned beneath him again.

"You think you had the upper hand there, little one?" he asks, grinning smugly at her.

"For just a moment," she says, wrapping her legs around him now, enticing his hips closer.

"Anastasia, you should know better by now," he chides gently, kissing her quickly but deeply. "I'm always in charge in here." He thrusts into her, sudden and hard, sinking deep. "And you love it."

"Ah!" she exclaims writhing a little beneath him, trying to get him to start moving before she loses her mind.

Christian pulls back and slams forward again, her hands still clasped in his.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I do love it!" Ana admits, ever in his thrall. He grins like the devil himself then, and starts to really move.

He moves fluidly over her, driving into her, and she meets his thrusts with her hips, holding on to him with her legs.

Christian drops his head to take a breast in his mouth again, and Ana moans. The plane jostles beneath them suddenly.

"Oh!" Ana exclaims, surprised.

"Turbulence," Christian grunts, his lips returning to hers. They hit another patch and Christian chuckles. "Fun," he declares, thrusting against the jerky movements of the plane.

Ana feels her body quicken, the sensations building within her, and soon the turbulence is forgotten as she climaxes loudly, crying out Christian's name, digging her nails into the backs of his hands.

"Oh, baby," he groans, thrusting deep and hard a few more times before he groans again, a long unintelligible garble. He stills within her and drops carefully over her, finally releasing her hands.

Immediately his hands are on her, touching her face, her neck, sliding down over her breasts, caressing them with his palms before moving down to her stomach and hips and back up to her face again.

"The no-touching rule was your idea, you know," Ana points out, though she is reveling in the feel of his hands. Her hands are doing some exploring as well, touching his face, running her fingers through his hair, trailing them carefully down his back.

He puts his head on her chest, holding her close. "Believe me, Ana, it was much more difficult for me than it was for you, I guarantee that."

Ana thinks about this. "Probably," she allows, wrapping her arms around him, knowing how much Christian needs that physical contact with her, while she is regularly restrained. Not to mention that there was a time not that long ago when she wasn't allowed to touch a large portion of his body.

Christian moves, rolling off of her and out of her, pulling her to his side to snuggle against him.

"Sleep now, my love," he whispers. "We've still got a few hours before we get to London."

xXx

They land shortly before noon, London time. Ana smiles, remembering the last time they were in London. Their honeymoon. _Best three weeks of my life._

"Did you tell Gwen we were coming?" Christian asks as they step off the plane. "No," Ana says, grinning. She takes his hand and they walk to where Sawyer is waiting for them with a car.

They'd sent Sawyer ahead on Wednesday night, leaving Taylor in Seattle to spend a few days off with Mrs. Jones.

"Hello, Luke," Ana greets him.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer smiles at her. "Mr. Grey," he greets Christian.

"Sawyer. Hotel all set?"

"Yes, sir. Checked you in and did the routine sweep this morning. No one knows you're here anyway, so I don't anticipate any problems, sir," Sawyer says, handing Christian the key card to their penthouse suite.

They drive to the hotel, the GPS telling Sawyer where to go. Ana starts snapping photos with her iPhone. They pass Big Ben. She takes a picture. She texts it to Gwen. They stop near the Thames. Ana takes a picture. She texts it to Gwen.

They arrive at the hotel, and they get out of the car. She hands her phone to Sawyer, who takes a picture of the two of them in front of the hotel, taking care to get the hotel's name in the shot.

"Thank you, Luke," Ana says, taking her phone back to send this last one to Gwen. She looks at Christian. "3… 2… 1…"

Her phone rings, and she grins. "Hello?" she answers innocently.

"Bloody hell, you came?" Gwen's exclamation is so loud that Ana has to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Of course we came. We came on the jet," Ana says. "More than once, if memory serves," she adds, grinning. They follow Luke and a bellman up to their room.

"Holy fucking shit, if I wasn't so bloody dignified and British, I'd be jumping around and screaming like a bloody idiot," Gwen says.

"We missed you," Ana says, laughing.

"You fancy a tour of Pendragon Power?" Gwen asks. "I'll send Leon to pick you up and I'll pry Arthur away from his father to give you the tour."

"Where are you?" Ana asks.

"Arthur's office. Leon will call you when he's nearly there."

"Okay, great. I can't wait to see you," Ana says.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you two came," Gwen says. "See you soon."

xXx

Half an hour later, Christian and Ana find Leon waiting outside the hotel. "Hi, Leon," Ana says warmly, sliding into the backseat of the large sedan.

"Mrs. Grey," Leon says, smiling back at her.

"Foreman," Christian greets him, joining Ana in the back.

"Mr. Grey. I trust you had a pleasant flight?" he asks, pulling into traffic.

"Always. One of the advantages of having my own plane, you know," Christian says. He is texting someone, Ros or Andrea most likely, alerting them that they'd arrived safely.

"Mrs. Pendragon is very happy you decided to come out, if you don't mind my saying," Leon says.

"Yes, she told me like three times when I talked to her," Ana says, laughing. "She told me of the time she's been having with Mr. Pendragon."

"Yeah, we're about ready to separate the two of them before one kills the other," Leon comments. Christian chuckles while Ana just sighs and shakes her head. They drive silently for a bit, Ana's hand in Christian's.

"Mr. Grey?" Leon asks, turning around for a moment while they are stopped at a traffic light.

"Yes?" Christian answers.

"Just a… word of caution, I guess. Keep a close eye on Miss Pendragon," Leon says. He turns around just before the light changes again.

"Arthur's sister?" Christian asks.

Leon nods. "She cannot be trusted. Personally, she gives me the willies. But she's… a bit of a predator, if you catch my meaning, sir."

"Ah," Christian says. He leans over to kiss Ana reassuringly. _You have nothing to worry about, Baby._

"Though lately she seems to be… playing both sides of the fence, so to speak. Been going around with a blonde woman by the name of Morgause. But I think she still fancies men as well, so, just… be on your guard. Sorry, Mrs. Grey, I know you probably don't want to hear this," he apologizes.

"No, Leon, it's fine. Thank you for your honesty. Now I can be prepared to cut a bitch if I need to," she says, smiling.

"Our security code name for her is 'Mantis,'" Leon says, chuckling. "Like the insect, you know?"

"Yes, a praying mantis, very good," Christian laughs. "Why not 'Black Widow,' though?"

"Mantis is shorter, sir. And Marcus and I, well, we think praying mantises are kind of creepy. Creepier than spiders, anyway." They pull up to a large stone building, very old and stately. "Here we are, then. Mrs. Pendragon should be waiting in the lobby for you," Leon says, pulling alongside the curb in front of the doors.

"Thank you, Leon," Ana says. She leans forward and pecks his cheek. "That's from Merlin. So is this," she says, slipping a folded sheet of paper into the front pocket of his jacket. "I didn't look at it, I promise," she adds, smiling at him as he turns pink behind his beard.

"Thanks," he says. Ana and Christian exit the car and head to the building as Leon drives off to park the car.

"What was that about?" Christian asks.

"I called Merlin and told him we were going to London. Asked him if I could get him anything or give Leon anything from him. Apparently they pass paper notes to each other like a couple of schoolchildren back in the day," Ana says.

"Weird," Christian assesses, opening the door for Ana.

"I think it's cute," she argues, just before Gwen tackles her.

**A/N: So I've written an original fic that's available for purchase on Amazon for Kindle or Kindle apps for iPad or smartphone. There's a link on my profile page, please check it out!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ana!" Gwen exclaims, hugging her friend tightly. "I am so happy you're here."

"I missed you, too, Gwen," Ana says, smiling at her and releasing her so she can hug Christian. Gwen hugs him and kisses his cheek in a friendly way. The receptionist, Alice, is studying them with interest.

"How are you doing, Gwen?" Christian asks, concerned.

"Hanging in there," Gwen says. "Better now that I have allies." She sees Alice peering pointedly at them now. "Alice, allow me to introduce Christian and Anastasia Grey, from Seattle."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Alice says pleasantly, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Grey. It's good that you and young Mr. Pendragon are able to do business."

"Yes, it's working well, thank you, Alice," Christian says.

"Come, I'll show you around," Gwen says, scooting between them and hooking her arms into their elbows. "Alice, where is Uther right now?"

"In his office, Mrs. Pendragon," she answers.

"Thank you," Gwen calls. "So we can avoid that for a bit," she mutters. "Though you probably want to meet him, don't you, Christian?"

"Yes and no. Yes because of business but no because he's being a jerk to you," he answers.

"Thank you, darling. You'll get to meet him; it would only make things worse for me if I don't introduce you anyway."

"Fair point, Mrs. P."

Gwen shows them around, shows them where she used to work; introduces them to a few people. She shows them the janitorial closet where she and Arthur got busted.

"You mean Uther didn't board it up out of spite?" Ana asks, laughing.

"It would not have surprised me in the least," Gwen says. Then she sighs. "All right, may as well get it over with."

She leads them to an elevator and presses the top button.

"Are there security cameras in here?" Christian asks.

"No…" Gwen says slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Good. Come here and let me say hello to you properly," he orders, and to Gwen's surprise, she obeys, clutching his upper arms as he dips her backwards slightly, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She gives back just as fervently, pulling away only because she needs to give Ana a kiss before the elevator stops.

"Ana," Gwen says, turning and kissing her now, her hand sliding down Ana's back to squeeze her backside as they press against each other, kissing hungrily.

The lift stops and the _ding_ breaks the spell.

"Bloody hell, I've missed you two," Gwen says. They all check each other over to make sure nothing is askew and then make their way to Uther's door. Gwen takes a deep breath and knocks politely.

"I don't hear any yelling, so that's good," she whispers. The door opens, and thankfully Arthur is standing there.

"Guinevere," he says, smiling. Then he sees who's with her. "Christian! Ana! Bloody hell!" he exclaims, shaking Christian's hand and hugging Ana.

"Surprise," Ana whispers in Arthur's ear, intentionally brushing her lips against it. _Obviously Gwen didn't tell him._

"Mmm," Arthur purrs softly. "I assume you'd like to meet my father," he says, glancing at Gwen. She nods, silently telling him that she'll deign to be in Uther's presence for the moment.

"Father, we have surprise guests," Arthur says. "Someone you need to meet. Christian Grey, Uther Pendragon."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Pendragon," Christian says, extending his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Grey," Uther says, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"And this is his wife, Anastasia," Arthur introduces Ana next, and she smiles politely at Uther.

"Hello," she says.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," Uther smiles back, but makes no move to shake her hand.

_I'm not important enough,_ Ana realizes. Then she spots Morgana.

Raven hair and pale, flawless skin like cream. Green eyes. Unrealistically beautiful, but there is a cold, calculated quality behind her eyes that give her a rather "Ice Princess" quality.

_Dark hair. Pale skin. Beautiful. Christian's type._ Ana hates her immediately. Then she notices Morgana is wearing a green dress. _Mantis._ Now she has to stifle her laughter as The Mantis is being introduced to her Fifty.

"And my sister, Morgana Pendragon," Arthur says. Christian can hear the very slight change in Arthur's voice as he introduces his sister. He knows Arthur well enough now to know his I'm-being-polite-because-I-have-to-but-really-I-ha te-this-person tone.

"Miss Pendragon," Christian says politely but somewhat coolly, remembering Leon's warning. _I wonder if Gwen told him to tell us that._

"Mr. Grey," Morgana says smoothly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before shaking Christian's hand.

_Don't you dare flirt with my husband, bitch._

"And Mrs. Grey," Morgana greets Ana without being introduced. She gives Ana a phony smile that clearly says _I am so much better than you in every possible way._

"Miss Pendragon," Ana greets, shaking Morgana's offered hand, glad that she's had a manicure recently.

"Mr. Grey, how is it that we've never met?" Uther asks, motioning to some chairs. They all sit. "Can I offer you anything? Tea? Coffee? Soft drink?"

"No, thank you," Christian says. "Ana?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Ana says.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, Mr. Pendragon, I did try to contact you several years ago, but you turned me away," Christian says, relaxing into his chair, studiously not looking at Gwen, who is trying very hard not to laugh.

"Did I?" Uther asks.

"Yes. I believe there was something said about my being an 'arrogant upstart child' and that I would 'never amount to anything.' Sir."

"Hmm, that does actually sound like me," Uther admits. "Fortunately for you, I was wrong. Have you not been to London since then?"

"A few times. Most recently on our honeymoon, though, so that wasn't exactly a business trip," Christian says smoothly, smiling and glancing at Morgana as he reaches for Ana's hand, running his thumb across her knuckles before lifting it to his lips.

_Take that, Mantis._ Ana thinks. Then she smiles at Christian.

They talk business briefly, Uther telling Christian some of the history of the company. History he already knows because Arthur's already told him, but he listens politely nevertheless, still holding Ana's hand.

"Well, Father, I think you've monopolized enough of their time," Arthur says, standing.

"Yes, yes, we need to get back to work anyway. It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," Uther says, shaking Christian's hand again. "Oh, we're having a little celebratory dinner tomorrow night at my club. Would you join us?"

"If it's not an imposition," Christian says.

"No trouble at all. One phone call and it'll be sorted. Two more people will barely cause a flutter," Uther waves his hand dismissively.

"It's black tie," Morgana chimes in haughtily. She looks at Ana as if she were some nose-picking country bumpkin who chews with her mouth open.

"That's no problem," Christian says, pulling out his iPhone, glancing at the time, and dialing.

"Ana, I will take you shopping tomorrow morning. And maybe we'll hit the spa, if there's time," Gwen says, excitement clear on her face as she ignores her in-laws.

"Sounds good," Ana says, trying unsuccessfully to sound enthusiastic. _Morgana is seriously pissing me off._

"Don't be a poop. You know you like shopping when it's with me," Gwen says. She glances over to see Morgana scowling at Ana. _Is she jealous? I'm sure she is of Ana, she clearly wants Christian. But is she jealous of my friendship with Ana? Well, she is the one who decided I was beneath her, so she can kiss my arse._

"Andrea," Christian says into his phone, "I didn't wake you, did I? Good. When you get to the office, send my measurements over to Sebastian in the menswear department at Harrod's. I need a tuxedo for tomorrow night. Armani, if possible. Or Hugo Boss. Tell him I'll be there at 10 tomorrow." Christian hangs up.

"You know Sebastian?" Uther asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Christian says. "As I said, I've been here several times. Often I've had last-minute clothing requirements, and Sebastian is the best."

"Indeed," Uther agrees, nodding his approval.

"Nice meeting you, sir, and congratulations on your retirement. Enjoy your life of leisure," Christian smiles.

"I'll try," Uther smirks. "I must say, I'm glad you and Arthur have been able to do some business. Strong, trustworthy business contacts are hard to come by these days."

"So are trustworthy friends," Christian says.

They go out into the hall, Arthur accompanying them now, leading them down the corridor to his old office.

"Guinevere, you had damn well better make sure I look fucking _gorgeous_ tomorrow night," Ana says once Uther's office door is closed again. She is almost growling.

"Ana, don't worry, Love, you are always gorgeous and you will look fabulous tomorrow night, I promise," Gwen says, squeezing her hand.

"Mrs. Grey, are you jealous?" Christian smirks at her.

"Not jealous. Furious. She was eyeing you like you were her next meal," Ana says. "I know I don't need to worry about _you._ It's the bitch I don't trust."

"Don't be afraid to assert your position as the alpha female in Christian's life," Gwen says. "I am quite serious," she adds.

"She's right, Ana," Arthur says. "Morgana is a bully and a bit of a whore. If she oversteps, take her down."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Christian comments, pouting slightly.

"Christian, you may think you are the master of the universe, but you are a bit clueless when it comes to women throwing themselves at you," Ana says.

"I was aware of it this time," Christian says. He plops down in one of Arthur's chairs. "Nice office, Pen. I like your office in Seattle better, though."

"Me, too. This one is too dark." Arthur looks at Ana. "I didn't get to say hello to you properly," he says.

"No, you didn't. We all got kisses in the elevator up here, but you missed that," Ana says, stepping over to Arthur.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," he says softly, dipping his head to kiss her lips, pulling her into his arms and kissing her languidly for several seconds.

"Mmm, hello Mr. Pendragon," Ana breathes once he releases her.

"You have been kissing Guinevere," Arthur chuckles. "I can taste her lip gloss on you." He presses his lips together and licks them. "Hazelnut."

"She was the last person I kissed," Ana giggles. Christian nabs her and pulls her into his lap.

Arthur moves over to his desk. "Oh, I'm glad you're here, actually, for more than one reason. Father gave me a bunch of paperwork on potential investors, and there's a Seattle name among them," Arthur says, rifling through a stack on his desk. "Ah. Elena Lincoln. Do you know her?" He brandishes a sheet of paper in front of them, but they don't look at it.

Ana's eyes widen. Christian's narrow.

"Ah. I see that you do," Arthur says.

"Stay the fuck away from her," Christian says, his voice low and soft and deadly. "I could not be more serious, Arthur. She's bad news; steer well clear. In fact, shred that sheet." He wraps his arms around Ana, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"What's so bad about her?" Gwen asks, curious.

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't sniffed you two out already back in Seattle," Ana says. "Anyone who gets close to Christian risks feeling the bite of her claws in some way."

"That bad, huh?" Gwen asks.

"I don't want to discuss it in too much detail here, but yes," Christian confirms. "She's poison, and I'm frankly surprised that she even has any money with which to invest." He looks squarely at Arthur. "Pen, you _especially_ should stay well away from her."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because she's a twisted, creepy, _skanky_ old dominatrix with a taste for younger men," Ana supplies. She says this to Gwen, not Arthur. Gwen nods, understanding.

"No one is going to order my Arthur around in the bedroom – or playroom – except me," Gwen snaps, snatching the sheet of paper from where it is now dangling from Arthur's shocked hands. She marches over to the shredder and feeds it in. Satisfied, she turns and adds, "Oh, and occasionally Christian." Gwen smiles sweetly at Christian as she crosses to Arthur.

"Thank you," Christian nods. Then he pulls out his phone again. "Andrea, one more thing. Send a copy of the dossier on Mrs. Lincoln over to Arthur Pendragon's office. Thank you. What? Oh. Call me in an hour." He disconnects the call and sighs. "I'll tell you more about her tonight. Come to our suite for dinner. We'll get room service, I'll spill some of my guts, and then we'll fuck each other senseless in the incredibly overlarge shower we have there."

"Mmm, sounds like a plan," Gwen says, squeezing Arthur's backside as she stands beside him.

xXx

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate dinner conversation or not, but I'd like to tell you about Mrs. Lincoln. However, to do that, I have to go back even farther, to give you some context," Christian says at dinner. They're in the Grey's suite, dressed comfortably and seated around a small table.

"If you're uncomfortable, Christian, you don't have to," Gwen says. "We trust you."

"No, I… I'd like to. I've learned that it actually helps to talk about it," he says, his voice still quiet.

"But it's still difficult for you," Gwen guesses, and Christian nods.

Ana pats his hand reassuringly. "There are very few people he trusts enough or to whom he is close enough to share this information with. Elliot and Mia don't even know."

"Your parents?" Gwen asks.

"Until recently, they didn't know _everything._ They do now," Christian says. He twirls some pasta around his fork, sighs, then looks at Arthur and Gwen. "My birth mother was a crack whore. She died when I was four, and I was alone with her dead body for four days before her pimp found us, called the cops, and left again, locking me in with her."

"How awful," Gwen gasps.

"I only remember flashes of it now," Christian says. "Dr. Flynn has offered to hypnotize me to see if we can bring more memories back, but I said no."

"Probably for the best," Arthur says.

"I've got enough shit in my head already," Christian says. "And before you ask, the scars on my chest and back? They're from the pimp. He… liked to use me as an ashtray if I was around and he was drunk."

"Holy shit," Arthur says quietly.

"That's why you don't want to be touched," Gwen says softly.

Christian nods. "Ana is the first person to ever touch me there. Before Ana, my life was spent in isolation. I kept everyone at arm's length, minimum. I never dated, never had any relationships outside of contractual dominant/submissive relationships. My own mother, whom I love to the point of reverence, could not even touch me. If I was in complete control of everything, I couldn't get hurt."

He continues. "I didn't speak for two years after my birth mother died and I was adopted by my parents. I was able to speak, but I just… couldn't. It was very difficult for my parents. Elliot is older than me, but I scared the shit out of him," he chuckles.

"Creepy little boy that doesn't talk? I get that," Arthur says, smiling slightly.

"Me, too, now," Christian agrees. "Mia drew me out. My first word was 'Mia.' I progressed for a while, but my demons started getting the better of me, even as a child. I fought a lot. A _lot._ I drank, heavily. Elena, Mrs. Lincoln, she… well, at the time I thought she helped me, and in one way she did. She made me stop drinking and keep my head in my studies."

"How did she do this?" Gwen asks carefully.

"I was her sub for six years. I was fifteen when she…" he pauses, furrowing his brow, "seduced me."

"Holy shit," Arthur repeats.

"Like I said, at the time, I thought she was helping. Justified it by saying that I consented. But I've realized recently that fifteen isn't old enough to consent to _shit._"

"I didn't even know who I was at fifteen," Ana says.

"Me either," Arthur agrees, and Gwen is nodding as well.

"When I was twenty-one, our relationship ended and I switched to becoming a dom. And controlling every. Damn. Thing. In. My. Vicinity. Then Ana comes in, literally falling into my life and turning it on its head," he says, smiling at her.

"It wasn't as simple as he makes it sound," Ana says. "His past had a way of cropping up at inopportune times, and Mrs. Robinson is like a bad penny."

"Mrs. Robinson?" Gwen asks.

"From_ The Graduate,_" Arthur supplies, chuckling. "You know, the Dustin Hoffman movie where his friend's mom seduces him?"

"Ah, okay," Gwen says.

"Sorry, that's just what I've always called her. Well, that or Bitch Troll," Ana says.

"Elena was one of my mother's friends, by the way. They're, um, not friends any more. There was a scene. She didn't understand why I wanted to be with Ana or how I was going to survive without all the trappings of the lifestyle. Pardon the pun," Christian says, leaning back in his chair. They've all long since finished eating.

"We had just announced our engagement. She confronted me, and I threw my drink on her. Grace wound up kicking her out," Ana says.

"She's mostly left us alone, but her name pops up at unexpected times. Like this afternoon," Christian says.

"I think she still wants Christian, in some way, even though she has a new toy," Ana says quietly, knowing that this is still a point of contention between herself and Christian.

"Maybe," Christian reluctantly allows. "I cut all ties with her. Oh, and her ex-husband was the one who bailed out Hyde, freeing him so he could attack Ana."

"That's fucked up," Arthur says.

"Yes, well, he's penniless now," Christian says. "You know when you called me about Cenred? After I got off the phone with you, I called Ros and told her to do to Cenred what we'd done to Lincoln."

"Shit," Arthur says.

Gwen stands, goes around the table and carefully hugs Christian, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Christian. It means a lot that you were willing to share that. I can see how painful it is for you to discuss."

"It's getting easier. I think. Flynn will be proud of me, anyway," Christian says.

They sit silently for a few moments.

"It's way too heavy in here now," Gwen declares, and they all chuckle, releasing some of the tension.

"So, Pen, now that I've told my sordid past and we already know about the ladies' trials and tribulations, do you have any traumatic events from your youth you'd like to share with the class?" Christian asks, taking a drink of his wine.

Arthur shrugs. "Well, apart from the fact that my mother died two days after I was born from internal bleeding that they couldn't find the source of in time to save her, resulting in my growing up without ever knowing a mother's love in a house with a heartless, demanding bastard as a father and a raving bitch of an older sister who later tried to ruin both my and Guinevere's careers, no."

"Whoa," Christian says. "I knew your mom was gone, but I didn't realize…"

"It's all right. I've prospered in spite of all that shit," Arthur says, taking Gwen's hand in his. "I've seen counselors, which Uther doesn't know about. For years I thought that I killed her, albeit unintentionally. I felt guilty because I caused the bleeding. Dr. Gaius helped me realize that it wasn't my fault; I was just born," he says. "He's in New Zealand now," he adds. "Apparently Lancelot is a tougher nut to crack than I was," he says wryly. He takes Gwen's hand and kisses it.

"So my family is shit, but I have good friends and an amazing wife," Arthur continues. "Without Guinevere and Merlin, and now you two, I might have decided to feel sorry for myself. But it's like we keep saying, Grey: We're both very lucky men. We were dealt shit cards, but we traded them in and _chose_ better ones."

"I'll drink to that," Gwen says, raising her glass. They all toast and drink.

Christian drains his glass and sets it down with a resounding _thud_ on the table. "All right. Enough of this talking. We all need to work off all this stress." He stands and holds his hand out for Ana. "Let's go get naked and wet."

xXx

The shower stall is gigantic. _Bigger than the entire bathroom I grew up using,_ Ana thinks, staring at it. It is all stone tile and polished glass, with two showerheads on opposite walls. It is certainly big enough for four people to share, especially four people who are as closely acquainted as the Pendragons and the Greys.

"Well, Sir, what are the rules for tonight's play?" Gwen asks, running her hand along Christian's backside.

"I'm formulating a plan," Christian says.

"Okay," Gwen says. Her hair is twisted up and secured and Arthur immediately dives for her neck, kissing the newly-exposed flesh.

"Not going to fuck my wife tonight, then?" Arthur asks between kisses.

"No," Christian says. "That will not happen until we are back at home."

Ana smirks. _He's drawing this out just to drive Gwen crazy with anticipation,_ she thinks, waiting patiently for everyone to get ready.

Gwen makes an exasperated noise.

"You did say that it was up to me," Christian grins at them.

"Anticipation getting to you?" Ana asks. Gwen steps over and starts putting Ana's hair up now.

"_Yes,_" Gwen answers fervently, which only widens Christian's grin.

"Gwen, I was going to let Christian wash my hair," Ana says as Gwen twists it up and up, securing it with a clip.

"No, you're not. I made appointments for us to have our hair done tomorrow. Can't let you wash it or Michael will have my head."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It… sets better, or something. So you'll just have to deal with it as-is. Christian can wash it for you tomorrow night, _after_ the dinner."

"If you ladies are quite finished," Christian says, holding his hand out to Ana. "Undress me."

"Yes, Sir," Ana says. She glances over to see that Arthur reaching for Gwen's shirt.

Ana lifts Christian's t-shirt over his head, kissing his lips when they come into view. She drags her fingers lightly down his chest, and he inhales sharply, the contact still heady and almost overwhelming, even after all this time.

"Oh. Just because you know, doesn't mean you get to touch," Christian says quietly, looking over at Gwen. "That hasn't changed."

"I didn't think it had," Gwen says. "And I do understand." She smiles at him as Arthur finishes pulling her panties down.

Gwen and Christian are both naked, but Ana and Arthur are still dressed. Christian turns on the taps to let the water get warm.

"Undress each other," Gwen orders.

Arthur immediately grabs Ana's t-shirt and pulls it off of her, making her giggle. She reaches over, unbuttons his shirt and pushes it from his shoulders. He reaches forward and around her, unfastening her bra, kissing her as he does so.

"Since I was in the neighborhood," he mutters, pecking her lips once more before stepping back, removing her bra, sliding his hands over her skin as he does so.

Ana is wearing yoga pants, so Arthur dispatches them with a well-placed tug. "No knickers," he chuckles, surprised and impressed. He stands and she makes quick work of his pants and moments later they are all in the shower, under the spray of the deliciously hot water.

"So, Sir, what is the game?" Gwen asks, sliding her wet hands along Arthur's body.

"Anything goes," Christian says. "Apart from the standard rules, of course. But when either Mistress Gwen or I say 'Switch,' everyone stops what they're doing and changes partners and activities."

"Ooo, fun," Gwen says, leaning into the shower spray, letting the hot water cascade over her body.

Christian reaches for Ana, ever the starving man in the desert, desperate for her. He pulls her flush against him, tilting her head back to plunder her lips with his mouth, his hand holding the back of her neck. His other hand slides down her back to cup her backside, squeezing. Ana's hands are in his hair, her fingers tangling in his unruly locks, scraping her nails on his scalp, tugging.

Gwen has found the body wash and has gotten Arthur all soapy. She's stroking his cock with her soapy hand and his mouth is at her breast, suckling reverently. Gwen moans softly, her free hand in Arthur's hair.

Christian tears his lips away from Ana's and announces, "Switch."

Arthur makes a small disappointed noise, but it turns into a murmur of interest as Ana turns toward him, smirking. Gwen kisses Arthur once, then moves over to Christian, dropping to her knees in front of him.

Ana presses her body against Arthur's, slipping and sliding against his soapy chest, cooing in delight at the sensations caused by the slippery soap contrasting with the coarseness of his chest hair. Arthur presses his hips forward, pressing his erection against her stomach, trapping it to slide between them. Ana places sucking kisses on his neck, nipping lightly, teasing with her tongue, and he groans.

Gwen slides her hands up and down Christian's thighs, looking up at him through her lashes. He reaches for her head, intending to guide her forward where he wants her, and she tuts reproachfully at him.

"Now, now, if you get pushy, I won't do it," she says. He lifts his hands in surrender, raising his eyebrows in a "who, me?" fashion.

Gwen leans forward and kisses the tip of him, her hands still stroking his thighs.

"Tease," Christian taunts lightly. "Oh," he grunts as Gwen plunges him into her mouth by way of response, taking him in as far as she can, moving her hands higher, between his thighs now.

Christian closes his eyes for a moment, but then opens them again to watch Arthur and Ana's little slippery grope-fest while Gwen pleasures him with her mouth.

All too soon, Gwen releases him and says, "Switch." She gives Christian a naughty smirk, then stands and turns around. She slides her hand up Ana's back, pulls her gently over, kisses her once, then moves back over to Arthur.

"Next turn is yours, Love," Gwen says to Ana. Then she pushes Arthur's shoulder down and he obediently kneels, taking her leg in his hand and lifting it over his shoulder before plunging his face between her legs. Gwen cries out, clutching his hair. She turns her head to see Ana soaping her hands, gazing up at Christian.

Christian is gazing down at her, his eyes bright and yet dark and smoldering. Ana presses her soaped hands to his chest rubbing slowly, gently, threading her fingers into his chest hair.

"Ah…" he gasps softly, his fingers gripping her hips. He bends and kisses her, his one hand slipping between her legs, and her gasp answers his.

Ana continues to wash Christian, moving her hands lower to explore his shaft, the softness of his balls underneath, running her slender soapy hands over his most sensitive spots.

Arthur's tongue darts and sweeps, his hands grasping her round backside, completely relishing his task. Gwen is finding it difficult to keep her balance in the shower, but she manages, still watching Ana and Christian, transfixed.

"Oh… switch…" Christian groans, kissing Ana one more time, rubbing his thumb back and forth over a stiff nipple as he does so.

Gwen untangles herself from Arthur and turns around to face Ana, who is just turning away from Christian.

Gwen smiles at Ana, then takes the body wash, squirting some on her hand and then on Ana's. They reach for each other and start to soap one another up, sliding their hands luxuriously.

Arthur and Christian look at one another, not sure what to do. Then Christian steps forward and adds his hands to Gwen's on Ana's body, helping. Arthur does the same, standing close behind Gwen, kissing her neck as he helps Ana spread suds.

Hands are everywhere, sliding, touching, spreading soap. Gwen and Ana are kissing, open-mouthed and hungry, while Arthur is kissing Gwen's neck and Christian is kissing Ana's. The men press against their women, who press against each other, touching and stroking. Christian reaches across to Gwen's breast; Arthur slips his fingers between Ana's legs. Arthur turns Gwen's head so he can kiss her lips; Christian does the same. Christian leans across Ana and kisses Gwen. Ana returns her lips to Gwen and Arthur pokes his head in from the side, kissing both women and letting them kiss him.

"Switch," Gwen gasps, Arthur's hand between her legs now.

"Fuck," Christian declares. Not a curse, a command. He pulls Ana back slightly, moving her over to the corner where there is a seat built in to the tile work, staying behind her. He bends her gently forward, running his hand up her back. He slides it around to the front, caressing her breast on his way back. She braces her hands on the seat as he enters her from behind, thrusting easily inside, as deep as he can, stilling for just a moment.

"Christian," Ana moans, pressing back against him.

Arthur has hoisted Gwen into his arms and has her pressed against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around him. His face is buried into her neck and his cock is buried inside her, moving in measured thrusts.

"Arthur…" Gwen gasps, pulling his head up from her neck and kissing him, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, devouring him passionately.

Christian drives into Ana, a hard, almost punishing rhythm, his fingers stroking her clit, bringing her to the edge right along with him.

"Oh… fuck… Christian…"

"Arthur… yes…"

"Come on, Ana…"

"God, Guinevere…"

Everyone explodes seemingly at the same time, groans and shouts and growls echo through the bathroom followed by nothing except the sound of the shower.

"And, rinse," Gwen declares. Ana starts giggling, and soon they are all laughing, sitting in an exhausted heap on the shower floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Gwen takes Ana to a high-end boutique Saturday morning, searching for a dress, shoes, everything she will need for the dinner that evening. Marcus trails along with them, following a bit closer than usual due to the recent unpleasantness with Lancelot and the fact that he has to watch Ana as well. He knows better than to disappoint Christian.

Gwen is a professional. She pulls Ana through the shop, taking dresses off of racks and slinging them over her arm until an eagle-eyed and eager saleswoman spots them.

It's like she can smell money.

"Ladies, please, allow me to assist," she says smoothly, relieving Gwen of the three dresses she is currently toting. "What are we looking for this morning?"

"My friend needs a gown for a black-tie dinner this evening," Gwen says.

"_This_ evening?" the woman's eyebrows go up.

"Yes, _this_ evening. She and her husband just arrived yesterday, and the invitation came quite unexpectedly," Gwen says icily, in a very don't-fuck-with-me-if-you-want-this-sale tone. "She will be requiring lingerie as well."

"Very good," the woman says. She looks at Ana and then the dresses. "Follow me, please," she says, walking through the store, pulling dresses here and there before shoving Ana unceremoniously into a dressing room.

Marcus sits in a nearby chair, but he does not relax. He waits and watches, like he always does, letting his charges do their thing.

"I don't need lingerie," Ana says to Gwen.

"Of course you do," Gwen argues, zipping her into the first dress. "Any time you can buy new knickers, you should."

"This from the woman who frequently and randomly goes without," Ana teases quietly.

Gwen laughs and pulls Ana out to the three-way mirror.

"Oh, that's lovely," the saleswoman says insincerely.

"Hmm," Gwen says.

"I don't like the color," Ana says. "It matches my skin, almost." The dress is a pale peachy taupe. "It just looks… weird."

"Yes, I agree," Gwen says. "You know, now that I think about it, I've seen actresses wear things like this – dresses that are almost the same color as their skin – and it never looks right." She reaches over and unzips Ana, this time letting her go back into the changing room alone.

"Your friend is American?" the saleswoman asks.

"Yes. Did I mention that money is of no consequence?"

"I don't believe you did," the woman says, suddenly perking up.

Ana emerges, in a red dress. The cut is wrong; it doesn't flatter her slender shape and is too big on top.

"No," Gwen says. The saleswoman has to agree this time. "Besides, I'm wearing burgundy. We shouldn't match," she adds, grinning impishly at Ana.

The next dress is black, and it's nice, but Ana doesn't really want to wear black. The saleswoman has gone wandering and returns with a grass-green dress.

"No green," Gwen and Ana chorus, laughing.

"Very well," the woman says, confused but compliant.

Ana goes back in to try on a navy blue one.

"Too dark. I look like a ghost," Ana says.

"Oh!" Gwen exclaims, a distance away. "Try this one!" She thrusts a dress at Ana. It's an indigo blue, somewhere between purple and blue, a lighter, brighter shade than the navy.

"Ooo, I like this color," Ana says. "It's different."

She disappears and Gwen starts perusing underwear, finding a lovely strapless bustier and thong in soft gray with black accents. _Christian would love these. Gray for Grey._

"Gwen, I think we have a winner," Ana says, coming out of the dressing room. Gwen grabs the lingerie and turns to see her standing, her arms out at her sides, like, _Well?_

"Ana, that is perfect," Gwen says. The color brings out her blue eyes and it isn't too dark that it makes her pale skin look white. It has a unique asymmetrical one-strap bodice, the wide strap running at an angle from the top of her right breast across to her left shoulder, leaving her right shoulder completely bare. "Christian will love it."

"Should we take a picture and send it to him?" Ana asks, checking herself from other angles in the mirror. "It's a little long, but I think with heels…" she stands on tiptoe, and the hem no longer drags on the floor.

"No picture. Don't even let him see it until you put it on later," Gwen grins. "Arthur hasn't seen my dress yet."

Ana spies the undergarments in Gwen's hand. "Those for me or you?"

"You. Hot, right?" She holds them up.

"Nice," Ana nods. "Okay, I'll take this one," she tells the saleswoman.

"Very good, ma'am," she says. Gwen hands her the lingerie.

"She'll take these as well," she instructs.

The saleswoman nods, spinning away to the cash register while Ana changes back into her Capris and tank top.

"You're not getting anything?" Ana asks Gwen as they walk to the register.

"No, I've done my shopping for this thing last week already. This is not to say that I _won't_ be looking at shoes myself…"

Ana laughs and hands the saleswoman her black card.

"Thank you, Mrs… Grey," the woman says, blinking as she puts the pieces together. She briefly looks at Ana, then Gwen.

"Yes, yes, we are who you think we are. Ring her purchases, please," Gwen says, her patience wearing thin.

"Ma'am," the woman says.

"Thank you," Ana says.

"Good morning," Gwen says to the saleswoman as they leave.

"That always sounds odd to my American ears," Ana says as Marcus deftly removes the long garment bag from her hands, slinging it over his shoulder. "Thank you," Ana tells him. He just nods.

"What sounds odd, 'Good morning?' You say good morning," Gwen says.

"As a greeting, not a farewell. We don't use it to say goodbye," Ana says.

"Come on, let's get you some shoes," Gwen says, pulling her into another boutique.

xXx

After meeting the men for lunch, the ladies go to the spa for nails and hair, the men go their separate ways to deal with some business. Ana and Gwen stop at the hotel to pick up some things for Ana, and then Gwen takes her back to Uther's with her.

"She's mine today, Christian; you'll be able to have her later," Gwen promises. "Bring your gorgeous self and your suit to Uther's at six, darling, and you can change there." She bends and kisses him, her hands cupping his cheeks, then steps aside for Ana.

"You look beautiful," Christian says, pulling her into his lap. "Will you at least tell me what color your dress is? I want to make sure that we match."

"Bullshit," Ana says, seeing right through him. "I know you packed your silver tie and are likely going to be wearing that. And your suit is black."

"Charcoal," he corrects, proud of himself, kissing her.

"Tick, tock…" Gwen says.

Christian slowly releases Ana's lips and peers over at Gwen, shaking his head slowly, smirking at her. "You are the only person who talks to me that way and gets away with it, Mistress," he sighs.

"Ana would," Gwen answers, taking Ana's hand and pulling her out of Christian's lap.

"She _would,_ but she doesn't talk to me that way," Christian laughs. "Six o'clock, then. Be good."

"We're _always_ good, Sir," Gwen says suggestively, sashaying out the door with Ana in tow.

"Don't I know it," Christian agrees, still laughing softly to himself as he returns his attention to his laptop.

xXx

"Gwen, a moment?" Uther's voice from the other end of the corridor stops her as she walks back to her room, where Ana is waiting for her to do her makeup.

Gwen tries not to heave a sigh. _I didn't even know he was in the house._ She turns around. "Yes?"

They walk towards one another, meeting halfway. He clears his throat softly. "I just want to say that… I'm sorry, Gwen. You're right; giving you that list was insensitive of me. And selfish. It's just that with this retirement, I've got my mortality staring me in the face, and suddenly I'm feeling like a very old man."

"Thank you, Uther. I understand, I think," Gwen says. "It doesn't excuse it, but I do understand where your mind is right now."

"Heh," Uther laughs a small, mirthless chuckle. "I never even bothered asking if the two of you even _wanted_ children."

"We do, but not now. We're enjoying our time on our own right now."

"I understand."

"And when the time comes, we will use a surrogate of _our_ choosing, not yours," she says, looking at him pointedly.

"In America," he sighs.

"Yes. You'll just have to visit," she says. She angles her head at him now. "Tell me, why are you so eager for me to have Arthur's baby? You don't even like me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Uther asks, surprised.

"Oh, only everything you've ever said and done in my presence since forever," she shrugs.

Uther chuckles again. "Fair enough. I'm not as… demonstrative with my emotions as my son is, unfortunately. It's just how I'm made. He's like his mother that way," he says, a bit wistfully. "But I do like you. You make Arthur happy. I didn't want to fire you, you should know this."

"It was for the best, probably. Arthur and I seem to have a little trouble keeping our hands off of one another when we're together, you know… oh. You probably don't _want_ to know…" she trails off, smiling an embarrassed half-smile.

"Not especially," Uther says.

"Uther…" Gwen starts, a thought occurring to her suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You're not… ill, or anything, are you? Not dying of some terminal disease that you haven't had the heart to tell your children about yet?"

"What? Oh, no! As far as I know, I'm as healthy as a soon-to-be-retired horse," Uther says.

"Oh, good. It's just… you're suddenly retiring, suddenly apologizing…"

"Ah, I see." He presses his lips together. "To tell you the truth, I had a small chat with Dr. Gaius yesterday, and he made me realize that it was boorish of me to give you that list and to keep badgering you about children, considering your… difficulties."

"Dr. Gaius? In New Zealand?"

"He's originally from here," Uther says.

"Yes, I know."

"He's… an old schoolmate of mine, actually, and a good friend. I had called to check on the situation with Du Lac. Will could tell something else was up, though."

"Will?"

"Wilson Gaius," Uther explains. "He—"

"Wait, you were calling to check on the situation? You know he's there?" Gwen asks, puzzled now. _Isn't this the same man who advised us last week to forget that the incident with Lancelot even happened?_

"Of course I do. How do you think Arthur knew where to send him in the first place? You honestly didn't think he'd be able to make a man disappear all on his own, did you?" Uther says. "This old dog still has a trick or two up his sleeve."

Gwen blinks at him. "So… you _do_ care, in your way…" She is stunned. She had no idea that Uther was involved or even cared about her safety.

Uther looks embarrassed. "You're a good person, Gwen. Smart, pretty, strong. You're good for Arthur. You keep him in line," he says.

_Oh, you have no idea,_ Gwen thinks wryly, but keeps her face carefully in line.

"And one day, when you decide to be, you'll be a good mother, too. I can't think of a better person to be mother to my future grandbabies."

Gwen smirks. "Not even Morgana?" she asks, teasing. Morgana has all the mothering instinct of a hamster.

"God, no. I pray that she doesn't have children, honestly," Uther chuckles. "Gwen, I have something I'd like to give you. I know material things are not something you're very interested in, but…" He shyly hands her a small velvet box that she hadn't noticed he was holding.

Gwen takes it, impressed that he knows _anything_ about her, much less something as significant as that. _At least he knows I'm not after Arthur for his money._ She opens the box and sees a beautiful amethyst necklace inside.

"It was Ygraine's," Uther says. "I know she would have wanted for you to have it."

"Uther, it's… it's beautiful," Gwen says, lifting the pendant in her hand. "But won't Morgana be upset?"

"Not if she doesn't know. She's never seen this necklace. Besides, purple is your color, not hers."

Gwen looks up at him, surprised.

"What? I have eyes," he says, defending himself. "Will you wear it to the dinner tonight?"

"Yes, of course I will. Thank you," Gwen says, closing the lid. Then she hesitantly gives her father-in-law a hug, something she's never done before. "You know I've been plotting out ways to kill you since Wednesday night, don't you?" she asks, laughing into his ear.

Uther releases her, laughing as well. "I would have been doing the same, if I were in your place."

xXx

"I was beginning to think you got lost… Gwen, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Ana asks, turning when she hears the door.

"Uther," she says, looking down at the box in her hand, still a little shocked.

"What did he do?" Ana demands, suspecting the worst.

"He… apologized," Gwen says, "and gave me this." She holds up the box.

Ana takes it and open's it. "Wow, that's gorgeous. And old. Is it an heirloom?"

"It was Ygraine's," Gwen answers, sitting on the bed.

"Arthur's mom? Damn."

"I know."

"Morgana's gonna be pissed." Ana sits down on the bed with her.

"She doesn't know. Uther says she doesn't know this necklace even exists."

"Do you believe him?" Ana asks, handing the necklace back.

"He may be a lot of things, but he's not a liar," Gwen says. "He wants me to wear it tonight. I said I would."

"It doesn't really match your dress," Ana says smiling.

"I know. That's not important, I guess. Good thing I don't have a neckline like yours. Can't wear a necklace with that," Gwen chuckles.

"You okay?"

"Just in shock. I'm good," Gwen says, brightening some. "Come on, let's get you all tarted up for tonight."

Ana laughs and heads back over to the vanity, where she had been waiting when Gwen came in.

Gwen's skill with makeup makes Ana's skill level look like that of a girl playing dress-up with her mother's vanity, and she achieves the desired result of making Ana look gorgeous but natural, flawless but not made up.

"You are gorgeous, Ana," Gwen declares. "Now beat it, I have to do myself now." She shoves playfully at Ana's shoulder.

"I clean up okay," Ana says, smiling.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Ana, you told me to make you gorgeous for tonight because of Morgana. You look gorgeous. Don't you see it?"

"You did an excellent job, Gwen," Ana says.

"Avoiding the question," Gwen says, applying powder.

"Christian tells me all the time, but I guess I've never really thought of myself that way. And Morgana, how the hell can I even compete with _that?_ I mean, she's perfect. Ideal, classic beauty."

Gwen drops a brush noisily on the vanity, almost throwing it down. "Ana. Morgana is beautiful, yes, but her soul is ugly. You are just as beautiful as she is—"

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Ana interrupts.

"Shut it. You are _just_ as beautiful as she is, as I was saying, but you are also beautiful on the inside. Anyone that talks to you for two minutes sees that. Anyone that talks to Morgana for two minutes learns that she is a fucking harpy."

"Well, that is true," Ana allows, tightening the belt on the dressing gown Gwen has loaned her before she sits on the bed.

"And because you are beautiful inside and she isn't, you are, by definition, more beautiful than Morgana. Got it?" Gwen says, picking up her mascara.

"Yes, ma'am," Ana says, reluctantly accepting defeat.

"That's 'Mistress,' to you," Gwen teases.

Ana plays around with her phone while Gwen finishes her makeup. _Christian hasn't texted me,_ she notes forlornly, playing her turn on her Words With Friends game with Ray. She always beats him, but he loves the game.

Gwen is humming softly to herself, some tune that Ana doesn't recognize. "Gwen, what—"

Her words are cut off by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Gwen calls.

"Candygram," a voice that is clearly Arthur trying to sound like someone else says.

Gwen sighs and rolls her eyes at a giggling Ana. "No, thank you," she calls.

The knock comes again.

"Who is it?" Gwen asks.

"Landshark."

"Seriously, Arthur? That's, like, almost 40 years old," Ana says, laughing, opening the door to see Arthur and Christian standing there with garment bags. Arthur is grinning proudly to himself while Christian looks mildly exasperated.

"Hey, it's a classic," Arthur protests, defending his bizarre sense of humor. "And you look good enough to eat, Ana," he appraises.

"No one's eating anyone… yet," Christian says. "Though I wholeheartedly agree. Mrs. Grey, you look amazing. And Gwen, wow, your hair…" he says, reaching to take a loose curl between his long fingers, rubbing it lightly.

"Mmm, Guinevere, you are a vision, my love," Arthur says, bending to kiss her neck as her lips are painted and glossy.

"And we're not even dressed yet," Gwen says, tilting her head back for him.

"Grey, lock the door. We're skipping the dinner and having our own party right here," Arthur says.

"Well, I _will_ lock the door, but we are still going to the party," Christian says. "I have presents that necessitate a locked door."

"Ooo," Gwen coos, immediately interested and hopeful. _Please let it be…_

Christian reaches into his bag and produces four velvet pouches, two deep red and two dark gray. He feels them briefly and passes one red one to Gwen and one red one to Arthur. Then he passes one of the gray ones to Ana and keeps the fourth for himself.

"Christian, where did you have these?" Ana asks, squeezing the bag lightly, smiling. She can tell what's inside.

"In my suitcase, obviously," he says. "Open."

Gwen's face splits into a grin as she opens her pouch and pulls out the silver balls, just what she was hoping to find.

Arthur reaches into his and withdraws a stainless steel ring. "Is this what I think it is?" he asks. Christian nods, smirking. He pulls a similar one out of his pouch. Ana already has her set of silver balls in her hand.

"Tonight just got a whole lot more interesting," Arthur says, grinning. "Will it… will it fit?" he asks.

"Pen, trust me. As much as I don't want to admit this, I know how big your cock is, all right?"

Gwen and Ana laugh, and Gwen takes the cock ring from Arthur to look at it. "I've always wondered about these. Aren't they supposed to be for men who have… problems?"

"They can be," Christian says, spinning his around on his finger. "They can also be worn for… recreational purposes. You'll probably have kind of a semi going all evening, Pen, hope you can handle it."

"I usually have kind of a semi going whenever I'm anywhere near Guinevere," Arthur laughs.

"Indeed. Well, as I have told Ana, if it gets to be too intense, you can take it off – or out – anytime," Christian says. He looks at his watch. "When are we leaving?"

"Twenty minutes," Arthur says, pulling his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Perfect. We'll get the ladies sorted first, before they put their dresses on," Christian says. "We're going to want to wait until just before we go," he tells Arthur.

Gwen hands her balls to Arthur, who obediently puts them in his mouth and sits on the bed. Christian sits next to him. "Would you like to put those inside your mistress, Arthur?" Christian asks.

Arthur nods eagerly.

"Excellent. Just do to Gwen what I do to Ana, then."

The men sit and watch as Gwen and Ana remove their robes, revealing their lingerie for the evening. Ana in her grey ensemble, Gwen in deep blood red.

"Mmm," Arthur makes an appreciative noise, his mouth still full.

"Mrs. Grey, bring that chair over for you and Mistress Gwen to lean on," Christian orders. Ana nods, her mouth full as well.

"Come," he calls, and both ladies come over. Christian hooks his finger into Ana's bustier between her breasts, pulling her down to him. He kisses her deeply, and when he releases her lips, the silver balls are in his mouth instead of hers.

He turns Ana gently around, guiding her to bend over, forward, her ass facing him. Gwen follows suit.

Christian takes the balls out of his mouth and leans forward, kissing Ana's cheek softly. He snakes his finger in and slides the crotch of her thong to the side, exposing her to him.

"Oh, baby," Christian breathes. "I can see how wet you are already. I know I don't _need_ to, but…" he leans forward again, kissing her, licking at her clit, slipping his tongue inside her.

"Oh…" Ana groans, gripping the chair. Beside her, Gwen is panting, her eyes closed, jaw slack. Arthur must be doing the same thing.

"Mmm, more of that later," Christian decides. He kisses her rear again, checks that the silver balls are still warm, and pushes first one, then the other into her. He glances over to see that Arthur is doing the same to Gwen. "You sure you've never done this before?" he asks.

"Quite sure, but I am _very_ well acquainted with this part of my wife's body," Arthur says, putting her panties back in place and kissing her backside one more time.

Christian rights Ana's panties, gives her a swat on the rear, and declares, "Okay."

The ladies stand slowly, adjusting to their toys.

"Oh, yeah," Gwen says, putting the chair back.

"I know, right?" Ana says, walking to the closet to get her dress while the men resume changing clothes.

Once everyone is dressed, ties tied and zippers zipped, Christian checks his watch again. "Ready?" he asks Arthur.

"Oh, yeah," Arthur says.

Christian hands his ring to Ana, so Arthur gives his to Gwen. They open their trousers and expose themselves.

"Christian, I…" Ana starts.

"Ana, baby, you'll be fine," Christian says. "Just slip it on. If you can do a condom, and I know you can, you can do this."

"Over the balls or in front?" Arthur asks. "Ooo," he groans, inhaling sharply as Gwen slides the ring over his cock.

"In front," Christian says. "There are kinds that go over, but these aren't those. Ana, if you please."

Ana unconsciously bites her lip and slides the ring over Christian, stopping at the base of him.

"That's nice," Christian purrs, pulling his boxer briefs back over himself and fastening his pants again. "It's been a long time since I've worn one of these," he says.

Ana knows then that he must have worn one at Mrs. Robinson's bidding, but she finds she doesn't care anymore. She knows that that bitch can't do anything anymore, and she's over it.

"I'd suggest a wager to see who lasts the longest, but I know I'd lose," Arthur says, unlocking the door. They all laugh, walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"You look breathtaking, Ana," Christian murmurs, kissing her ear. "I see you're wearing your second-chance earrings."

"My favorites," Ana says. "And you look beautiful, too, Christian. So do you, Arthur."

"Thank you. You look lovely, Ana; and Guinevere, just when I think I haven't seen you looking lovelier, you outdo yourself. You are absolutely gorgeous," Arthur says. Gwen's burgundy dress is strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice. The skirt is long and narrow, but flowing enough so she can move easily. "Is that a new necklace?"


	19. Chapter 19

The dinner is a sumptuous multi-course affair. Christian and Arthur eat with their usual gusto. Gwen holds her own right along with them. Ana realizes quickly that if she cleans her plate for each course, she'll be stuffed after the salad, so she only eats about half of everything. An appetizer of seared sea scallop crusted in shredded potato, oxtail soup, and a salad of mixed greens with prosciutto, shaved parmesan, poached pears, and walnuts dressed with a maple-bacon vinaigrette all have finished and they are waiting for their main course meals. Christian and Gwen have chosen the herb roasted rack of lamb with roasted fingerling potatoes, while Arthur and Ana opt for the duck breast with a cherry-rum sauce and whipped cheddar mashed potatoes.

"I don't know where you put all this, Gwen," Christian comments, obviously enjoying her appetite for food.

"I work out more than you do, Christian, dear," Gwen says, pointing a potato-laden fork at him. "Dear Monsieur Bastille is definitely worth what we pay him."

"I'm certain you're putting him through his paces," Christian chuckles. He and Arthur still work out together quite regularly, and they still peek in on Gwen's sessions whenever they can. Especially if Ana is with her and they're doing yoga.

"How are you holding up?" Christian asks Ana softly, his lips brushing her ear.

Ana knows he isn't asking about the food. "Just fine," Ana says. "Been sitting here for a while, so things aren't too… disruptive. Speaking of holding _up…_" she teases.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well. Like riding a bike," he says, brushing his lips against Ana's cheek once. Arthur almost spits his wine across the table, having heard Christian's last comment and having a pretty good idea what he's referring to.

"All right there, Pen?" Christian asks innocently.

"Never better," Arthur croaks, Gwen slapping his back.

"Of course he's good, Gwen is smackin' him," Ana mutters, just loud enough for Christian to hear. He snorts a laugh.

Gwen quirks an eyebrow at them. Ana winks at her, a silent _I'll tell you later._ Gwen smiles and nods, handing Arthur his water glass. "Drink, Love."

She shifts slightly in her seat, and her eyelids flutter just slightly.

"Something troubling you, Gwen?" Morgana asks, deciding to join their conversation. She had been largely ignoring them, choosing to talk mainly to her date, Morgause, even though they were all seated at the same large, round table.

Christian and Ana had immediately decided that they did not like Morgause. She's blonde, beautiful, and appears to be slightly older than Morgana. She also appears to be devious, conniving, and manipulative. She smiled too sweetly at Christian and his stomach very nearly turned completely over. She barely glanced at Ana. Ana was fine with that.

"I'm perfectly fine, Morgana. Perhaps I should slow down on the wine, that's all."

"Can't hold your liquor?" Morgana asks, goading slightly.

"Not all of us are accustomed to drinking our dinner," Gwen shoots back. Then she pointedly turns away from Morgana. "Ana, tomorrow I _must_ take you out to the country."

"We could go to the summer home," Arthur suggests. "Maybe stay over," he adds, a glint in his eye now that only his wife and the Greys fully catch.

"Oh, that would be nice," Gwen says, looking hopefully at Ana and Christian, ever aware that Morgana is glowering at her but not caring one bit.

"Sounds like fun," Ana says. She looks at Christian. Under the table, she's slipped her foot out of her shoe and slides her toes up under his pant leg, caressing his calf.

"Works for me," he says.

"Grey, you're going to love it. There's a lake," Arthur says.

"Fishing?" Christian is suddenly very interested.

Arthur nods. "Good fishing, if memory serves. We've got a boat and everything."

Ana looks at Gwen and they roll their eyes at each other, knowing that tomorrow their men are going to be gone for several hours and return smelling of fish. Christian's hand squeezes Ana's thigh beneath the table. _He saw me roll my eyes._

"Maybe we can catch some dinner," Christian says. He looks at Ana and Gwen. "We catch, you two cook?"

"As long as you clean whatever bloody fish you catch," Gwen says. "I do not touch fish guts."

"Yes, ma'am, we will clean what we catch. We are gentlemen, aren't we, Pen?" Christian says. His hand is still on Ana's thigh, caressing softly through the slippery material of her dress. He's eating one-handed, and he doesn't seem to care much if Morgana and Morgause can tell his hand his in his wife's lap.

Arthur nods, but their conversation is once again interrupted by Morgana's derisive voice.

"Aw, he's got a little pet name for you, isn't that sweet?" she teases Arthur.

Christian gazes impassively at her, refusing to lower himself. "_Pendragon_ is too long a name."

"You could call him Arthur," Morgause points out, speaking to them for the first time. Her tone is clearly suggesting _duh._

"It's a male thing," Ana says with a shrug. "They do occasionally use one another's given names, but mostly not." _Christian always calls him Arthur when we are playing,_ she realizes. _Must be a power thing._

"How is the duck?" Gwen asks, changing the subject and reaching her fork over to Arthur's plate. She and Arthur are also dallying a bit under the table. Gwen's hand occasionally strays into Arthur's lap. She's fascinated by the cock ring and keeps touching it, as if to make sure it's still there.

Arthur swats her fork away. "Try some of Ana's; she's not going to finish hers anyway."

Laughing, Ana pushes her plate over to Gwen, happily letting her try. "Would you like to try some lamb?" Gwen offers.

"Um, I actually don't care for lamb, but thank you," Ana says. "Besides, I'm nearly stuffed. That should make you happy, Christian."

"You know me well, Baby," Christian purrs, lifting his hand from her thigh to take her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "What's for dessert?"

xXx

"God, those things are powerful voodoo," Gwen sighs, tucking the velvet pouch into her clutch, the silver balls removed. She made it through dinner, savoring her crème brûlée before excusing herself to the restroom and dragging Ana with her. "But the strange part is, now that they're out, I feel only _somewhat_ relieved," she says, squirming slightly.

Ana nods, understanding. "You've been left hanging, that's why," she explains. "They've been gently fucking you for the past two hours and you haven't gotten to come yet," she whispers. "Don't feel too bad, though, you lasted longer with them than I did on my first time."

"But I was the first one to give up," Gwen pouts. "I have got to find Arthur and a closet," she groans. "Uh-oh," she suddenly says, pointing.

xXx

"Christian," a smooth female voice purrs, making Christian's head turn in its direction. For a moment he thought it was Gwen calling to him, because of the accent, but when he looks, it's Morgana Pendragon stalking towards him.

_Fucking shit._ "Miss Pendragon," he greets formally, politely, hoping that she'll take the hint and not address him by his first name again. _Only those closest to me get to use my given name._

"All alone, I see. Did your little mouse of a wife scurry off somewhere, then? Hmm," she pauses, looking around. "I don't see my dear sister-in-law either, they must have gone off to the loo together." She's moving closer, closer than Christian's comfort level allows for most people.

He tries to take a step back, but finds a wall behind him. He glances across the room to see Arthur with his father, Uther's arm locked around his shoulders.

Morgana reaches out and touches his forearm, sliding it up to his bicep. She squeezes it gently and gives him what can only be described as a _fuck me_ look.

_Don't touch me._

"Miss Pendragon, you are aware that I am a very happily married man," Christian says, gently extracting his arm from her grasp. "And I believe you are involved with Miss Fox," he adds, trying to be as polite as possible due to the unfamiliar surroundings and the fact that he is dealing with a woman. _Wouldn't exactly call her a lady, though._

"Morgause and I have an open relationship," she shrugs, flipping her hair and running her fingers along the neckline of her dress. Christian ignores her flirting. "And that little wife of yours cannot _possibly_ be satisfying you, Christian. I have a sense about these things, you know. You need… more. I can give you…" she leans in closer still, and whispers, "more."

Morgana reaches out with her hand again, aiming to touch Christian's chest. Her fingers are an inch away from contact with a very tense Christian when a slender hand locks around her wrist like a vise.

"Keep your _claws_ off my husband, bitch," Ana says, her voice low but menacing. She releases Morgana's wrist and wheels on her, forcing her body in between Christian and Morgana. "And how _dare_ you imply that I am not able to satisfy my husband. You have _no fucking clue_ about him _or_ me, you fucking slag. Now back the fuck off and if I see you near my husband or even hear you address him by his given name again, I will personally take you out."

Morgana blinks, shocked, then quickly recovers, scoffing haughtily. "You don't frighten me. You're nothing but a plain little gold-digging mouse in a fancy dress who married up."

Ana steps forward, forcing Morgana back again. "I don't really give a shit about what your opinion is of me. I know who I am, I _like _who I am, and I know that my husband loves only me. And at least I _have_ a husband, which is more than I can say for you, sniffing around other women's husbands like a common bitch. How old are you, anyway, 30? And still single? Can't keep a man, so you've turned to women? I wonder how long that will last. How long is the line of men left in your wake, Morgana? Did you never stop to think that maybe it was not _they_ who were the problem?"

Morgana's mouth opens, then closes again. She looks rattled.

_Struck a nerve, I think,_ Ana thinks, waiting.

Morgana turns on her heel and strides quickly from the room. Ana turns around to see Christian and Gwen staring at her, gaping.

"That was _awesome!_" Gwen exclaims, hugging Ana exuberantly while Ana laughs at how strange the word _awesome_ sounds coming out of Gwen's mouth.

Gwen releases her and they look at Christian, both a little concerned at how he'll react to being rescued by his wife.

"That was _so_ hot," he finally says, his voice a soft growl, his eyes blazing.

Arthur finally makes his way over. He'd spotted Morgana near Christian, but Uther was holding him captive. When he finally extracted himself, Morgana was stomping away, her face a blotchy red with humiliation.

"I missed it," he laments. "You told off my bitch sister and _I missed it._" He slides his arm around Gwen's bare shoulders.

"Arthur, it was wonderful," Gwen says, grinning at Ana. "She found the right button and then she just _pushed_ it."

"Which button would this be?" Arthur asks, looking at Ana.

"The one labeled _Almost 30 and Not Yet Married,_" Ana says, wrapping her arms possessively around Christian's waist as he wraps an arm around her.

"Oh, that one," Arthur laughs. "That's a good one, that is. Grey, you all right with your lovely wife, um, putting the smackdown on Morgana for you?"

"More than all right," Christian says. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Ana needs to _powder her nose._"

"I just came from the bathroom…" Ana starts as Christian begins leading her away from Arthur and Gwen, who are both grinning knowingly. "Oh," she adds, remembering. _The night we met them. Gwen said she had to powder her nose._

xXx

"Oh, baby," Christian growls quietly, thrusting deep inside Ana, her legs wound around his waist, her back pressed up against the wall in a supply closet in a far-flung corner of Uther's club. "I never thought… that seeing you… assert yourself like… that… defending what's yours… _claiming_ me as your own… would be so… fucking… hot…" He grunts the words between deep, hard thrusts, the skirt of Ana's dress gathered up and flung over her shoulder.

In their lust-fueled haste, Christian didn't take time to undress Ana. He simply pulled her into the closet, knelt down, pulled her panties down, leaving them dangling from one ankle, and sucked and kissed her clit for a few moments before quickly but gently pulling the silver balls out of her.

Then, leaving his cock ring in place, he really went to work.

Ana's hands thread through Christian's hair, scraping her nails on his scalp while she rides him, gasping and mewling.

"Oh…" she moans. "I can feel that… ring…"

"Do you like it?" he asks, thrusting a little harder.

"Yes!" she exclaims, throwing her head back. It hits the wall with a soft _thud._

"Hold on, baby," he growls, gripping her hips in his hands, pounding furiously now. He moves so urgently so hard that a few rolls of toilet paper skitter off the shelf beside Ana and fall to the floor.

Ana pulls his face to hers, kissing him desperately, trying to keep herself quiet by clamping her lips over his.

"Ana." Christian manages to pull his lips away just long enough to grunt her name.

She explodes around him then, biting his lip and whimpering. A second later Christian is driving deep and stilling within her, groaning long and low into her neck.

There is no sound except their heavy breathing for several minutes. Gradually Christian slides Ana back to her feet. She collects one fallen shoe, giggling softly.

"I think we can be done with this," Christian says softly, "now that I can get it off." He slides the cock ring off and slips it into his pocket. He also quickly nabs Ana's panties and slips them into the inside pocket of his jacket, which he then puts on.

"Hey!" she protests quietly.

He just smirks at her and smoothes her hair. "Our little secret," he winks at her, kissing the end of her nose. Ana places her set of silver balls back in their pouch and then puts the pouch into her purse while Christian puts the fallen toilet paper rolls back.

"Ah, Mrs. Grey," he sighs, pulling her into his arms. "You realize your little display of territoriality out there just means that I belong to you as much as you belong to me."

"Was there any doubt?" she asks, gazing up at him. "You. Are. Mine," she teases, mimicking all the times he's said just that thing.

"Yes. I. Am," he answers, a smug smile drifting across his face. "My protective lioness, defending her mate," he says, kissing her one more time. "Come. I don't want to be gone so long that we're missed." He takes her hand and quietly opens the door, peeking out. The hallway is empty, so he opens it the rest of the way and leads her out of the closet.

Arthur and Gwen are standing there, waiting, knowing smiles on their faces. They purposely stood just out of Christian's line of sight when he checked. Ana jumps when she sees them.

"Sounded like you lot had fun," Arthur says.

"You were listening?" Ana asks, flushing deep pink.

"Of course we were. We practically invented the stealth closet shag, remember?" Gwen laughs. "Well, certainly we perfected it, anyway."

"And Uther can't fire us," Christian chuckles. "You guys having a go? Be careful if you do, the toilet paper likes to jump."

"Tempting…" Arthur says, tapping his lips with his long index finger. "Wait." He snaps out of his wayward thoughts, something just occurring to him. He reaches down and gropes Christian.

"Whoa!" Christian jumps in surprise as Arthur feels him up, his fingers searching.

"Bugger," Arthur says, dropping his hand. "I should have insisted on the wager. I would have won. Who would have thought?"

Christian starts laughing, and Ana and Gwen look at each other, a little puzzled. Christian withdraws the cock ring from his pocket, showing it to them. Ana obviously knew he'd taken it off. "Arthur is the only one left wearing his… secret jewelry," Christian says, putting the ring back in his pocket.

"Congratulations, Love," Gwen says, kissing him, reaching down to Arthur's groin. "Christian, did you take your ring off before or after?" she asks, curious now.

"After," Christian says. "It's really quite effective."

"Ana, could you feel it?" Gwen asks, her voice almost a whisper.

_Oh my God._ Ana just mouths the words to Gwen, and Gwen grabs Arthur and pulls him towards the closet. Christian opens the door for them, ushering them into the closet. He winks at Arthur and grabs Gwen's ass when she passes.

"Should we stay and listen?" Ana asks when Christian shuts the door.

"Yes, I think we'll just… _stand guard out here_ to make sure they don't get interrupted," Christian says, leaning into the door as he does so.

They can hear Gwen's answering giggle from the other side of the door.


	20. Chapter 20

"Gwen, this house is amazing!" Ana exclaims as Arthur pulls into the drive, gravel crunching under the tires. Sawyer and Percival follow in a car behind them, Percival steering the car in a slightly different direction. Security isn't much of an issue here, but they brought them mainly because they knew Marcus would be miserable in the house with Uther and Morgana, and Sawyer wanted to see the countryside, never having been to England.

It was a kindness, really. Marcus promised to take Sawyer around to some of the local pubs and stay "clear out of the way of you lot," saying he and Luke would stay in the small guest house on the property.

"Your summer home has a guest house?" Ana had asked on the drive over. "Seems a bit… superfluous, if you ask me."

Arthur chuckles. "My father is a professional snob, what can I say? It's all for show. He used to bring important clients and visitors out to show off. I suggested that he sell it now that he's retiring, but I don't know that he will. Morgana will likely use it."

"She should buy him out, then," Christian says, ever the businessman.

"Psshh," Arthur blows, dismissively, climbing out of the car. "Never happen. She'll just slink in and take over, like the parasite she is."

Arthur and Christian grab the bags from the trunk of the car and carry them to the house. Gwen and Ana follow behind, Gwen's arm linked through Ana's, indulging her as Ana points and squeals with delight over various details of the house and the grounds.

"I'll give you the full tour when the men are gone. That way they won't interrupt or try to help, or something," Gwen says.

"God forbid," Ana laughs.

"What are you two laughing about back there?" Christian asks, looking back over his shoulder.

"You're so nosy," Gwen says, smirking at him. "Just carry our bags, boy." She waves her hand in a _shooing_ motion at him.

"Gwen!" Ana exclaims, eyes wide, while Gwen laughs.

"I love taking the piss out of him," Gwen whispers, completely nonplussed by the glare Christian shoots her way. "He's so sexy when he's cross."

They drop their suitcases in two rooms that are directly across from each other. Gwen steps into the hallway and Christian pounces.

"Mrs. Pendragon, I am keeping track of your misdemeanors," he says, trapping her against the wall with his body.

She grins defiantly up at him. "Oh, I do hope so, Mr. Grey," she challenges, reaching around to squeeze his backside. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ana and Arthur watching them with interest.

"Ooo, you love trying my patience, don't you?" he growls low, pressing against her, trailing one hand down her neck and over her breasts.

"Well, why should Ana get to have all the fun?" Gwen purrs, winding her leg around his, her hands on his upper arms, gripping his biceps.

Christian makes an exasperated noise and drops his head. Gwen tilts her chin up to meet him, but he stops just centimeters away. "Why, indeed," he murmurs low, his warm breath the only thing touching her lips. He lifts his head, smirking, and releases Gwen, who is breathing slightly heavier now.

"Damn," Arthur mutters, shaking his head as Christian wraps Ana in his embrace and kisses her. He reaches out and grabs Gwen, pulling her body against his. "You've been left hanging, Guinevere," he murmurs, nuzzling her a moment.

"I have, indeed," she agrees, lifting her chin to meet Arthur's hungry lips as he kisses her deeply.

xXx

"Be good. Don't fall in," Ana says, kissing Christian on the back patio of the house.

"Catch something, or there's no dinner," Gwen teases, kissing Arthur and then swatting his backside as he and Christian walk to the boathouse.

"You guys ever do it in there?" Ana asks, nodding toward the boathouse.

"Of course, why?" Gwen asks.

Ana grins. "Christian's parents have a boathouse."

"His parents? You kinky bitches," Gwen grins. "Come. Tour, then we need to go to the market. _Yes,_ we'll bring Marcus or Luke with us."

"Market?"

"Well, there's probably no food in here. Nothing we'd want to eat, anyway. Let's start with the kitchen, then. Probably just has old bloke food. You know, kippers and pickled eggs and, I don't know, turnips." She opens the fridge. "And booze."

"This kitchen is fantastic," Ana says, looking in cupboards and opening drawers. "But you're right. He's got nothing edible. Ugh, Bran Flakes," she says, pulling a box of cereal from the pantry cupboard.

"Told you," Gwen says. "Powder room that way," she points, "Dining room – formal, of course – through there."

Ana bounds over and peeks. "Whoa. How many can that table seat, like 20?"

"About that, yes," Gwen says, coming up behind Ana. "This way," she takes Ana's hand and leads her into the formal living room next. "I have a delicious idea for tonight," she starts, grinning impishly at Ana.

"Really? I… I actually had an idea as well," Ana admits, blushing slightly as they go through the parlor to the study.

"Ooo, I _am_ intrigued. Tell me your idea first," Gwen says. "Oh, you'll like this. Conservatory." She starts walking, pulling Ana behind her.

"Looks like rain," Arthur says, looking at the sky. It was sunny when they left, but the skies have grown increasingly cloudy as the day has worn on.

"Cloudiness is good for fishing," Christian points out.

"Well, of course," Arthur says, casting his line out. "But I really don't fancy being caught in a downpour out here. Not with you, anyway."

"True," Christian says, snorting a laugh. He reels his line in to discover a length of some sort of water plant hanging from his hook. "Shit," he mutters, yanking it free and throwing it over the other side of the boat. "And don't make that lame joke about my having caught the salad," he shoots at Arthur, who abruptly closes his mouth, caught.

"How did you…?" he finally asks.

"Your sense of humor is terrible most of the time, Pen," Christian says, but he laughs now.

Arthur shrugs, unconcerned. "Oh – I think I got something," he says, his line jerking.

xXx

Ana and Gwen have a lovely time at the market with Sawyer. Sawyer has a slightly less lovely time, trailing after them, vowing that Marcus now owes him. He was talking with Hannah on Skype, so Sawyer let him continue his conversation.

_No good deed goes unpunished,_ Sawyer thinks, quickly darting down an aisle after them, cursing Mrs. Pendragon's unpredictability. She seems to have no pattern or purpose, darting from here to there like a drunken hummingbird.

Back at the house, Sawyer disappears again, intending to have Marcus make good on his promise to get him laid while they're there, and the girls retreat to the kitchen, talking and laughing.

And plotting.

"Ana," Gwen says, looking up from her task of peeling potatoes, "I just had a wicked idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's not tell them. Let's just do it."

"Just… spring it on them?" Ana asks, slowly grinning as she warms to the idea.

Gwen nods. "It'll be brilliant. Especially if we manage to throw them. So be cool. We'll just go about our business as usual. Dear Christian is probably formulating plans of his own, I'm sure."

"Yes, well, we'll just have to beat him to it. So to speak," Ana says, laughing at her unintentional pun.

"So to speak," Gwen repeats, laughing. "Oh, here they come," she says, looking out the window over the sink.

"Did they catch anything?" Ana asks.

"Looks as though they did. Just in time, too. It's starting to rain."

xXx

Five fish, perch and bass. They had more than enough fish for everyone, even with Arthur's and Christian's (and Gwen's) hearty appetites.

"We cooked, you lot can clean up," Gwen declares, sneaking a look at Ana.

"What? We cleaned the fish," Arthur complains.

"Yes, so now you can clean the dishes," Gwen says. There is a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder from outside. "Better do it quick, too, in case the power goes out."

"Come on, washing a few dishes won't kill you, Pen," Christian says, standing and gathering plates.

"Wow, Christian, I'm surprised you're so willing," Gwen says.

"I can't cook for shit, but I can wash a plate," Christian says. "Where are you two off to?"

"Going to find candles," Gwen says. "Just in case." She and Ana sweep from the dining room, leaving a slightly bewildered Christian standing, plates in hand.

"Grey, you coming, or what?" Arthur's voice sounds from the kitchen.

"Yeah. I want to wash, you dry," he yells back, walking to the kitchen.

Gwen and Ana head through the house. They do pull candles out of drawers and cupboards, because Gwen says that it is quite likely that the power will, in fact, go out. "I hope it does, actually," she says. "It'll make it better."

"Yes, I think so," Ana agrees. "Matches?" she asks. "Gotta light these somehow."

"Aha," Gwen says, pulling a lighter from a drawer from which she has just pulled another candle.

"Good," Ana says. "Now what?"

"Now we go outside," Gwen says.

"So we're going for authenticity, hey?" Ana asks, not really relishing the idea of going out and getting soaked. _The ends will definitely justify the means._

"Of course, it's much more fun that way," Gwen says. She leans over and kisses Ana. "Come on."

They slip out the conservatory door and walk slowly around the house to the front door, letting themselves get good and soaked.

"Stop pouting, this was your idea, you know," Gwen says, laughing at Ana as she walks with her shoulders hunched.

"I didn't factor rain into the equation," Ana answers. "I wish I'd pulled my hair back, at least."

"Oh, the rain makes it so much better," Gwen says, stopping. "Now they'll have to find us something dry to wear."

"True," Ana allows. She smiles a little now. "Well, I think we're thoroughly wet."

"Oh, I do hope not," Gwen says, and Ana snorts a laugh in response. She takes Ana's hand and approaches the front door. She presses the doorbell and smirks at Ana. "I wonder how long it'll take them to answer the door? I'm sure Arthur's in there yelling for me."

Just to stir the pot further, she presses the bell again, grinning at Ana. A moment later they hear Arthur's indistinct grumblings from the other side of the door.

He opens the door and startles at the sight of Ana and Gwen, dripping wet, huddled together on the front porch. A puzzled Christian is approaching behind him.

"G—?"

"Sorry to bother you, but our car broke down up the road," Gwen starts, interrupting Arthur. "I tried to call for a truck, but my mobile is dead and my friend left hers back at her hotel. Not that any would come all the way out here in this ghastly weather."

"Of course, I'm sorry, come in, come in, you're soaking," Arthur says, catching on immediately, stepping back and allowing them inside.

"Thank you," Ana says, smiling shyly at first Arthur, then Christian.

"You're American?" Arthur asks. "Please, take your shoes off."

"Yes," Ana says. "I'm from… Oregon," she says, deciding to go with her college home, just because.

"What a coincidence, my friend Christian here is American as well," Arthur says. "I'm Arthur."

"Ana," Ana says, peeling a wet tendril of hair off of her cheek. "And this is Guinevere."

"Gwen," Gwen says. "I don't suppose we could trouble you for a towel?"

"Oh! Oh yes, terribly sorry," Arthur says. "Let's get you out of these wet things," he adds, his voice tinged with just the right amount of innuendo.

They follow the men upstairs, trying not to drip too much. "I'll see if I can find something for you two to wear while your clothes dr—oh!" The power goes out and they are plunged into darkness.

Off balance, Ana reaches out and grabs onto someone. _Feels like Christian._

"You all right?" Christian's voice comes out of the blackness.

"I'm a bit accident-prone, and I don't want to fall," she says. This is, of course, the truth.

"Well, we can't have you falling and hurting yourself," Christian says, wrapping his arm around her now.

"Just a little further," Arthur says, reaching back for Gwen's hand. "Goodness, you're frozen."

"I'm all right," Gwen says.

Arthur leads them to a large bathroom. There is some light coming in from the window, but not much due to the storm and the fact that it is evening.

"There are some towels in the cupboard there," Arthur says, heading for a large candle that is usually just there for decoration. He carefully wipes the dust off of it first, then lights it. "I'll be back with some dry clothes."

In the hallway, Christian asks, "So what should we give them? Dressing gowns? T-shirts? If t-shirts, do we give them trousers?"

Arthur thinks a minute. "T-shirts. We offer them sweatpants or whatever, but they won't wear them, I guarantee."

"Right," Christian nods slowly, a sly grin crossing his face.

They each retreat into their respective rooms and return with a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Ana? Guinevere?" Arthur taps on the door. "It's not much, but it's dry," he offers his set to Gwen and Christian hands his to Ana.

"Thank you," Gwen says, making sure to touch Arthur's hands as she takes the bundle of clothes.

"Um… take your time…" he mutters, turning to leave. He sees Christian and Ana holding their pile of clothes between them, too distracted by one another to let go. "Grey," Arthur pokes his shoulder.

"Oh. Right." Christian releases the clothes and follows Arthur out. He glances back over his shoulder as they walk out. So does Arthur.

Gwen follows, closing the door _almost_ all the way. She leaves it open just enough so the guys can peep. Which they do. Quite blatantly. As Gwen expected.

She smirks at Ana as she walks away from the door, swinging her hips. Ana is toweling off her hair.

"They're really cute," Gwen says, speaking just loud enough for the guys to hear.

"I know, that was a nice surprise," Ana says. She sets her towel aside and reaches over for Gwen's buttons.

"Oh, shit, they're undressing each other," Christian whispers.

"Big old place like this, I was expecting some old dude," Ana continues, sliding Gwen's sleeveless blouse down over her shoulders. "You know, like 90 and hard of hearing. Or worse: 60 and gross."

"That's normally who would be in this kind of house, yes. Or no one at all," Gwen says, chuckling. She takes the hem of Ana's t-shirt and pulls it up over her head. "Ooo, I like that bra," she says, running her fingers over the lacy material.

"Thank you. It's a favorite of mine," Ana says. "But it's pretty uncomfortable wet."

"I know," Gwen says, squirming a little. She reaches behind, arching her back, and unclasps her bra, peeling it from her damp flesh. The garment drops to the floor and she bites back a smile when she hears a muffled groan from the other side of the door. _Was that Arthur or Christian? Probably Arthur._

Ana sighs as her bra hits the floor as well, and then she unfastens her shorts, letting them drop with a soft _splat_ to the floor. She is wearing a matching lace thong underneath.

"Nice," Arthur whispers. Christian nods beside him as Gwen drops her shorts as well. Arthur inhales sharply, sucking air in between his teeth.

Ana picks up her towel again, but Gwen takes it from her and starts drying her, rubbing the soft towel slowly over Ana's skin.

"Mmm, that feels good," Ana says, closing her eyes as Gwen runs the towel over her breasts, lingering a little longer than necessary. "Let me do you," she says, taking Gwen's towel and returning the favor.

"They're practically panting out there," Gwen whispers in Ana's ear, leaning in close. While she's there, she kisses Ana a few times, softly teasing.

Ana moans softly, meeting Gwen's tongue with her own. Her hand slides down Gwen's arm and reaches her waist, then starts moving it upwards.

"Touch it."

She distinctly hears Christian's whisper and giggles into Gwen's lips. Gwen smiles, having heard it as well. Ever obedient, Ana keeps skimming her hand higher until she reaches Gwen's breast, caressing it softly, running her thumb over her erect nipple.

Gwen's hands fall to Ana's hips and suddenly she hooks her thumbs into Ana's panties and shoves them down.

Ana drops her hands and they separate slightly, both giggling now. She slides her panties down and off, then reaches over and runs her fingers along the waist of Gwen's underwear.

"I like these. Are they comfortable?" she asks, checking out the scant black satin hipster panties, cut deliciously high in the back.

"About as comfortable as a thong," Gwen shrugs. Ana shoves them down now, and Gwen steps out of them. She bends and picks them up, taking care to give Arthur and Christian a good view.

The groan she hears from the other side of the door makes her grin devilishly. _Definitely Arthur._ "Let's see… t-shirts and sweats," she says. She puts on Arthur's shirt and it falls halfway down her thighs. Ana dons Christian's shirt and the results are similar. They ponder the sweatpants.

"These are never going to stay up," Ana says, holding them out in front of her.

"Too right," Gwen agrees. "I think we're sufficiently covered. Grab your things; we've kept those gorgeous blokes waiting too long already."

"Which one do you like? As if I need to ask…" Ana says, picking up her wet clothes.

"The blonde, obviously," Gwen says, laughing. "You know I have a thing for blondes. And he is mighty fine."

"He is, but I like the other one better. I want to run my fingers through those curls. And perhaps a few other places," Ana say.

"Anastasia!" Gwen gasps loudly, pretending to be shocked while Ana giggles. They open the door and hear scrambling as the boys endeavor to appear casual.

Ana opens the door to see Arthur giving Christian a smug sort of I-told-you-so look. _I wonder what that's about?_

"The, um, sweats were too big," Ana says, handing them back to Christian.

"I thought they might be, but I wanted to give you the option," Christian says. "So, Ana is short for Anastasia? That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Ana says, looking down shyly.

"It matches its owner," he adds, tracing a finger down her cheek and under her chin, lifting her face to his. _She's biting her fucking lip, the minx._ He makes a vague _ooo_ sound, blowing between his pursed lips as she slowly releases her lower one.

"I'll take those," Arthur says, taking the wet clothes. "Dryer isn't working right now because of the power outage, but we can at least hang them up." He's speaking casually, but somehow his fingers have found Gwen's panties in the pile of clothes, and he's rubbing them gently between his fingers like they're his security blanket.

"Thank you so much for taking us in," Gwen says, her voice low and husky. She touches Arthur's arm. "We didn't feel safe sitting in the car on the side of the road."

"Well, you're quite safe with us," Arthur answers, his eyes raking hungrily over Gwen's body as she presses closer. He can see the tips of her nipples where they touch the cotton of the shirt he gave her.

"I could tell," Gwen whispers, and leans up on tiptoe. But instead of kissing his cheek, she places a slow, wet, sucking kiss on the side of his neck.

Arthur's eyes drift closed and he makes a low sound in the back of his throat. Gwen moves away and he recovers himself. "Let's… let's go hang these up…" he stammers hoarsely.

"Lead the way," Gwen says. Arthur turns and she clearly checks out his backside as he walks in front of her.

"She's checking you out, Pen," Christian calls from behind Gwen, who laughs. He's holding Ana's hand so she won't trip and fall. At least that's the pretense.

Downstairs, Arthur makes a half-hearted attempt to hang up their clothes while Christian lights candles. They settle in the conservatory so they can watch the lightning.

Arthur rejoins them after a few minutes. "Do you ladies need anything? Beverage, something to eat? Are you warm enough?"

"What a good host you are," Gwen purrs. "I'm fine. Ana?"

"I'm good. We were just coming from dinner when the car died," Ana says. Arthur sits in a leather chair, opposite Christian, while the two ladies sit beside each other on the couch. Lightning flashes, and a few moments later, the accompanying thunder sounds.

"So…" Gwen says, "I presume the two of you aren't together? Like, _together_ together?"

"Good heavens, no," Arthur says, laughing. _I knew she was going to ask that._

"So you're just two straight guys in a big fancy old house together?" Ana asks.

"We were fishing in the pond out back," Arthur says.

"Very manly, you'll find," Christian adds.

"And you are certainly that," Gwen says. "Manly."

"All man, me," Arthur says, preening.

"Indeed," Gwen agrees. She leans back on the couch and crosses her legs, exposing one of her thighs almost to her hip. Arthur stares. Gwen catches him.

"You have beautiful legs, Guinevere," he says softly. "Sorry for staring, but…"

"Thank you," Gwen says, hitching the hem of her t-shirt a little higher. "But they're nothing compared to my tits."

"Um…" Arthur is speechless. Christian is laughing. Then he notices Ana seems to be a little uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Ana?" he asks.

"My feet are actually a little cold," she admits.

"Well, let's see if we can't do something about that," Christian says, dropping out of his chair to his knees, and scoots over to kneel in front of her. "We can't have our guests uncomfortable, now," he murmurs, lifting her feet into his hands, holding them easily in his large, warm palms.

"Your hands are very warm," Ana whispers. Christian starts rubbing her feet gently between his hands.

"I'm always warm," he answers.

Beside them, Arthur has moved over to the couch, his hand skimming Gwen's knee. "Your skin feels amazing," he says.

"Thank you," Gwen says. Arthur's hand slides to her thigh. "But it's nothing compared to my lips," she whispers, her face inches from his.

"I'll be the judge of that," Arthur whispers, claiming her lips with his, softly at first, tentative. "You're right," he breaks away to declare before plunging back in, mouth open, pressing her back against the cushions of the sofa.

Beside them, Christian is now kissing Ana's feet, sucking lightly at her toes.

Ana moans softly, then asks, "Do you have some sort of foot fetish, Christian?"

Christian looks up from where he was dragging the tip of his tongue along her arch. "No, not really, I, um…"

"Christian is a spanker," Arthur stops kissing Gwen a moment to interject.

"A spanker?" Ana asks, attempting to appear intrigued. Christian is now kissing his way up her calf, resting Ana's ankle on his shoulder. She tugs at her t-shirt, attempting to keep it down.

"I like to spank naughty little brunettes… like you…" Christian mutters, now at her knee. Ana gives up on her shirt. "And you," he adds, looking at Gwen, busy with her hands in Arthur's hair while he kisses her neck, his hand working its way under her t-shirt. Gwen snorts a laugh.

"Mmm," Ana hums, sounding like she likes that idea. "But I'm a good girl," she adds, just to stir the pot.

"Is that so?" Christian lifts his head from her thigh and stares levelly at her, his eyes dark and smoldering.

Ana nods, deliberately biting her lower lip.

"Good girls wear panties," Christian says, kissing higher.

"They got wet in the rain," Ana whispers.

"Good girls close the bathroom door all the way when they change clothes." Higher.

"That was… Gwen… She did that…" Ana gasps.

"Good girls do not let almost-complete-strangers do this," he says, reaching his target, flicking his tongue against her clit, making her cry out as she collapses back on the couch.

"Oh, God, you're right. And they're even better up close," Arthur groans, tossing Gwen's shirt to the floor behind him. He dives forward, closing his mouth over one of her nipples while he squeezes her other breast.

Gwen giggles, running her fingers through his hair again before trailing them down to pull at his t-shirt.

Arthur sits back and yanks his shirt off, throwing it over with the other shirt.

"So you liked our little show?" Gwen asks, appraising his muscular physique.

"That was for us?" Arthur asks, glancing over at Ana, also divested of her t-shirt, Christian's head still between her thighs.

"Oh, fuck… Christian…" she gasps.

"Of course it was," Gwen says. She reaches forward and hooks her fingers in the waistband of his shorts, pulling him closer so she can remove them. "We don't normally undress each other."

Ana screams her release, writhing on the couch beside them.

"Well, sometimes we do," Gwen allows, smirking. She grins at Ana.

"Oh, am I the only one not naked?" Christian asks, kissing Ana's thigh one more time.

"Apparently so, Grey. Catch up, mate," Arthur says, throwing his boxers at him.

"Ugh," Christian swats them away and looks down suddenly at Ana, who is opening his shorts. He whips his shirt off, and in moments he is all caught up.

"Come here, you," Gwen beckons Christian now.

"Huh?" Arthur asks, confused.

"Oh, come now, Arthur, we need to mix it up a little; make sure we're properly matched. Can't know which pair of shoes to buy unless you try on a couple pairs," Gwen says.

"Come here, Arthur," Ana calls.

Arthur and Christian shrug and trade places.

"Hi." That's all that Ana gets out before Arthur's lips are on hers, his hand caressing her breast.

"Gwen," Christian rumbles, stalking towards her.

"Christian," she answers, leaning back on the couch and raising a foot, stroking his length with her sole.

He grunts softly and drops over her, taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply, hungrily. Gwen moans and clutches his hips, reaching around to grab his ass, pulling him closer.

Each pair kisses and fondles for several minutes. Then, almost as if a silent bell has rung in all their heads, they stop.

"Switch back."

It doesn't matter who said it; they were all thinking it. Arthur returns to Gwen, on his knees, nestling in between her thighs, and Christian sits on the couch and pulls Ana over him.

"Mmm, welcome back," Gwen purrs, trailing her fingers down Arthur's chest. He nods mutely, then jumps slightly when she pinches his nipple, hard. "He was good, but I like you better."

"Me, too," Arthur agrees, leaning up to kiss her lips again, deliciously softly. "I missed these lips."

"Come here, baby," Christian whispers, squeezing Ana's backside, kneading it with his skilled fingers as she straddles his lap.

"I missed you," Ana breathes, running her fingers through Christian's tousled curls.

"I was gone five minutes," he says, leaning up to kiss her. "But I missed you, too."

Gwen has her hand wrapped around Arthur's cock, stroking him. She slides down beneath him and takes him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length.

Arthur groans, bracing himself on the back of one end of the couch while Christian busies himself in Ana's breasts on the other.

"Ana," Christian breathes, pulling hard on one of her nipples with his lips and tongue, making her cry out in a hoarse moan. His hand trails down her stomach to touch her below, and he hisses deliciously when he feels how wet she is. "Fuck, Ana," he says, sounding surprised.

"What?" she asks.

"You are so fucking wet. Is that normal for you?" he asks, his lips on her neck now.

_Oh, that's right, I almost forgot we were role playing._ "No," she answers, smirking. _Let's stroke the old ego a bit, shall we?_ "Usually I need… assistance with that."

He lifts his head, puzzled. "Assistance?"

"Lube, Christian," Gwen says. She had surfaced from beneath Arthur's groin just in time to hear their conversation. "She's told me so. Mmm, Arthur," she is momentarily sidetracked by Arthur's lips on her breast. "Has trouble getting wet on her own, she said. Obviously you have some powerful magic over there. Oh… and you certainly have some powerful magic of your own over here, my sexy man."

Christian grins smugly, returning his hand to the area currently under discussion, slipping his fingers easily along her folds. "You're practically dripping," he whispers low in her ear.

"You heard Gwen," Ana gasps. "Powerful magic. Oh… I'm going to keep you in my nightstand drawer…"

"Arthur!" Gwen gasps beside them, her knees pressing into Arthur's sides as he thrusts into her, half standing, half laying over her on the couch.

Arthur growls, dropping down to capture her lips, bracing himself on the couch, grateful for his rigorous workout regimen. Gwen's legs wrapped around his torso only inflame him and he pushes harder, opening her wider, practically folding her in half.

"Bloody hell… you're flexible," he grunts, reaching one arm under her, lifting her upper torso slightly so he can suck at her breasts.

"Yoga," she gasps. "Useful activity…"

Ana's moans reach their ears now, and Gwen drops her head sideways, looking over at her, riding Christian's lap, watching how her breasts bounce as she moves up and down.

"Ooo, that's hot," Gwen whispers, and Arthur lifts his head to look.

"Oh, yeah. Give it to her, Grey," he mutters.

"Give it to _me,_ Arthur," Gwen says, grabbing his chin and turning his face back to hers. Then she slaps his cheek, but not terribly hard.

"My pleasure," he growls, doubling his efforts.

"Christian," Ana keens, throwing her head back, Christian's arms around her, his face in her breasts, staying with her, moving as she moves, feeling her body quiver around him.

"Oh…" she moans, so close. She feels the familiar build, the delicious quickening, then…

_Smack!_

"Ah!" Christian's hand had slid down and spanked her just as she was about to come. It distracted her and she starts building again.

"Come on, baby," Christian growls, licking at her breasts. "Let go."

Finally she detonates and cries out, her fingers pulling his hair. Then he spanks her again, on the other side.

"Fuck!" she shouts, the blow adding to her orgasm.

"Oh… oh, God… Arthur… oh!" Gwen explodes next, her one arm flopping over, finding Ana's hand and grabbing it, squeezing tightly.

Arthur follows immediately, his shouts overlapping Christian's as he releases into Ana.

They collapse on the couch, a panting, sweaty, naked pile.

"You know, it just occurred to me that you could have borrowed one of our phones to call a truck," Arthur says eventually, trailing his fingers along Gwen's hip.

"Truck for what?" Gwen asks, an impish light in her eyes.

"Your car. You know, the one that broke down?" Christian says, a little confused. _Did she forget her own scene?_

Gwen looks at Ana and laughs. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with our car," Ana says, catching on to Gwen's line of thought.

"What?" Arthur asks, lifting his head to look back and forth between the two.

"We saw you two in town this afternoon, and…" Gwen shrugs and trails off.

"You followed us home like a couple of stalkers," Christian says.

"You were leaving, but you were both too hot for us to let you get away," Ana says. "I'm so glad our little scheme paid off."

"Me, too," Christian says, leaning over to kiss Ana, then Gwen, and then Ana again.

They are quiet for a few more minutes, still absently touching and occasionally kissing whoever happens to be nearby.

"Was this all your idea, Gwen? The scene, I mean?" Christian asks, deciding that Official Playtime is over.

"Well, Ana had the same idea, actually." She sits up slightly and smiles at Ana. "I told her I had an idea for tonight, but then she told me she had an idea as well. I asked her what it was, and it turned out to be the same thing as what I had been fantasizing," she says, laughing. Then she leans over and kisses Ana.

"No one can see in all these windows, can they?" Ana asks, sitting up suddenly, eyeing the massive windows warily.

Arthur laughs. "Maybe just some hedgehogs, and I don't think they much care."


	21. Chapter 21

-21-

Christian convinced Arthur and Gwen to cancel their tickets home and ride in the GEH jet with him and Ana. It really didn't take much to convince them. Especially after he reminded them that there was a full bedroom on board.

Not wanting to completely scandalize the crew, Christian and Ana let Arthur and Gwen use the bedroom "to lie down and have a rest" after dinner.

The Pendragons weren't very quiet while they were in there, but if the flight attendant, Natalia, noticed anything, she didn't let on.

_Christian pays them well and they've all signed NDAs,_ Ana had thought, leaning her head back against the seat cushion, deciding not to spend another second worrying about it.

They didn't see much of each other the rest of the week, with all the catching up they had to do with their jobs after being gone, especially for Arthur. He did take the time to call Christian to pore over the juicy details of Elena Lincoln's dossier that was waiting for him in his office. Arthur made it clear with all the pertinent people, including Leon and Marcus, that Mrs. Lincoln is not welcome.

Even Guinevere had her hands full with two weeks' worth of house listings to wade through.

So come Saturday night, everyone decided that playtime was most definitely necessary.

xXx

No one was really expecting tonight to be the night that Christian has decided to take his turn with Guinevere. No one except for Christian, of course.

"Wait," Christian says, just before Arthur and Ana head upstairs to prepare.

"Christian?" Ana asks, puzzled.

"Mistress Gwen, please go with them," he says.

"What? Oh," Gwen says, realizing what's happening. "So it's like that, then, hmm?" she arches an eyebrow at Christian.

"I think we all know it has to be like that, yes," Christian confirms, his voice stern but husky, his eyes glowing and dark.

_He has a plan,_ Ana thinks. "Come along, Mistress, Arthur and I will help you prepare," she says softly, taking Gwen's hand.

"Oh," Gwen says, briefly thrown off. She was ready to put on her bustier and get to work. _Shift your thinking, Gwen,_ she tells herself, realizing that she's actually tingling a bit with anticipation.

"Are you all right, Love?" Arthur asks as they go upstairs. "He kind of ambushed you."

"I'm good. Shock is wearing off," she chuckles. "And of _course_ he ambushed me," she adds, laughing harder now. "Why would we expect anything else?"

"Ana, did you know?" Arthur asks Ana now.

"Nope. He doesn't tell me what his plans are in here, you know that. Makes it more exciting that way. Builds anticipation," she says. "But Gwen, you know if you're not ready for this, all you have to say is no, right?"

"Of course I know that. I was surprised, yes, we all were, but… I'm looking forward to this now. I see what you mean about the anticipation," she says. "What do I do?"

"Well, I don't know exactly _how_ he's going to be expecting you. But you know what Arthur and I do," Ana says, starting to undress.

"Do you ever undress each other?" Gwen asks. She's undressing as well.

"More often than not, I think," Arthur says. "It's just more fun."

"Of course it is," Gwen agrees.

When Christian opens the door, clad in his jeans, Arthur and Ana are kneeling on the floor hand in hand, and Gwen is sitting on the couch near the giant bed.

Christian angles his head at Gwen for a moment, intrigued.

"We didn't know where you would want me, Sir," Gwen says. "And I did not want to kneel by the door as I am not a submissive."

"Indeed," Christian says. He doesn't give any indication as to whether he is unhappy with this decision or not. He walks over to Ana and Arthur and bids them stand.

He kisses Ana and even lays an affectionate hand on the side of Arthur's face for just a moment. "Ana, Arthur, strap Mistress Gwen to the bed, please, and then sit on either side of her, near her head."

"Yes, Sir," Ana and Arthur chorus. Christian strides away and switches on some music. It's piano music this time, sad yet hopeful all at once.

He moves to the chest of drawers and pulls out a few items. Ana glances over, curious about which toys Gwen is going to get.

Of course he holds whatever he's got on the side away from them, out of sight. Ana and Arthur sit on the bed as they have been instructed and wait.

"Oh, dear, did I neglect to tell you to remove Mistress Gwen's panties before tying her up?" Christian asks. His tone suggests that it perhaps was not an oversight.

"I should have asked. Sorry, Sir," Arthur answers.

"It's all right. I just hope these aren't a favorite pair, Mistress," Christian says, trailing a single finger along the edge of the scant garment, red this time.

They still can't see what he has in his hand.

"Now," Christian announces, straightening up again. "Do you know why you are restrained, Mistress?"

"So I won't touch you," Gwen says. Her breathing is shallow and her normally-husky voice is even breathier.

"Yes," Christian confirms. "But I also plan on playing with you a little. Because I can."

Gwen moans softly, and attempts to squirm.

"The restraints force you to stay still, don't they, Ana?"

"Yes, Sir," Ana answers. She feels like squirming a little, too.

"Ana has trouble keeping still, don't you, Ana?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're squirming right now and no one is even touching you."

"Yes, Sir," Ana breathes, pressing her knees together. Christian smiles a little smile just for Ana, and she squirms again.

"I have two things for you, Mistress," Christian says. He tucks something into his back pocket and withdraws something else from his front jeans pocket. "Do you know what these are?"

Gwen looks. "Nipple clamps, Sir?" _I think that what those are. What else could they be?_

"Very good. I trust you've never… experienced these before."

"No, Sir."

"Excellent," Christian says, smiling slightly. "And I doubt you'll use it, but you know the safeword?"

Gwen nods.

"Tell me," Christian presses.

"Red," she says. "Sir," she adds after a beat.

"Very good. Arthur, Ana, Mistress Gwen is aroused, I can see that. But I think we need to really make sure she's really ready for these." He holds up the clamps, and Ana realizes that they're very much like the ones he used with her the first time she had them.

"Yes, Sir," Arthur and Ana say, and they each lean over towards Gwen.

"Suck," Christian whispers, a delicious command. Arthur is only too happy to comply, and Ana is pretty eager to help out as well.

Gwen moans, pulling at her restraints a bit, arching her back as much as she is able, pressing her breasts into their hungry mouths as they kiss and suckle her.

"That's enough," Christian says. Arthur and Ana back away as Christian climbs up on the bed, crawling over Gwen's body, until he is straddling her stomach, keeping his weight on his knees. He bends over and kisses Gwen's neck.

Then he withdraws the item from his back pocket, holding it low enough so Gwen can't quite see it, but Arthur and Ana can. He flips it on, and a soft buzzing noise fills the air.

"Oh," Gwen breathes, realizing what he has. He deliberately doesn't let her see it, doesn't even touch her with it for a full 30 seconds. Just to build anticipation.

Then he touches her with the vibrator, on her left nipple first, then her right. She gasps and tugs at her restraints again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Christian says. He pulls an eye mask from his back pocket and hands it to Ana. "You've seen enough, Mistress."

Ana slips the eye mask over Gwen's eyes, kisses her lips, and returns to her spot on the bed.

Christian repeats his actions with the vibrator, touching it first to one breast, then the other. Then he switches it off, sets it down, and affixes one nipple clamp in place.

"Ah! Oh, God…." Gwen cries out. Christian bends down and flicks his tongue softly against the clamped nipple and Gwen whimpers a little.

"We still on green?" he asks softly.

"Oh, yeah," Gwen answers.

He puts the other one in place then.

"Yes," she gasps. "Oh, that's so…"

"Good?" Christian supplies.

"Intense," she says. "Oh…" She hears Christian switch the vibrator back on again. "Oh, no," she gasps when she feels the vibrator on her stomach, making its way to her breasts.

"Oh, yes," Christian counters. He glances up at Arthur. He is rapt, watching intently, his hand already starting to rub himself through his boxer briefs.

Christian moves the vibrator to Gwen's clamped nipples, touching it lightly to each one in turn.

"Ah!" Gwen exclaims, her hips bucking slightly.

Christian moves off of Gwen, moving lower and to the side, dragging the vibrator as he goes, stopping it just below her belly button.

"Hmm. These need to go," he mutters, pondering Gwen's panties. He cups his hand over her and she moans. "So wet already, Mistress," he observes, feeling the warm, damp silk beneath his hand.

"Anticipation," she whispers, squirming again.

"Ah, yes, the best aphrodisiac," Christian purrs, dragging the vibrator around, caressing her everywhere with it except _there._

Gwen mewls and bites her lip, and Christian finally touches her, through her panties.

"Yes," she gasps.

Christian toys with her for a few seconds longer, then sets the vibrator aside again so he can have both hands available to tear through her scant silk panties.

"Mmm," Gwen moans.

Christian takes the ruined panties in his hand, balls them up, and throws them to Arthur, who grabs them like a child receiving a Christmas gift.

"Thank you, Sir," he says, holding them to his face for a moment. Christian notices that Arthur's boxers seem to have disappeared.

He takes up the vibrator again and touches it to Gwen's clit with no warning, and she cries out. Then he slides it inside of her and she moans again as he moves it in and out a few times.

He continues to torment her, running the vibrator around to various and deliberate places on her body, periodically returning to her womanhood.

Gwen is breathing shallow and fast, obviously close, so Christian decides to toss the vibrator aside. Then he bends down and takes a moment to kiss her there, lapping up her juices, further driving her mad.

"Ohhh…" she groans. "Oh, God, Sir…"

Christian expected her to try to tell him what to do. She didn't. She came close to telling him to just take her already, but she didn't.

"You are doing well, Mistress," Christian says. "But we've just begun. Arthur, Ana, uncuff her feet."

"Yes, Sir." They move down and undo the leather cuffs around Gwen's ankles. She bends her legs immediately, moving them only because she can now.

Christian removed his jeans while Gwen was partially un-cuffed, and he slides back onto the bed now, over Gwen, letting her feel his erection against her leg, her stomach, her center, where he slides it deliciously.

Again he expects her to demand "now." Again she says nothing, letting him have the total control he needs.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Mistress, and then I won't any more," Christian says, reminding her of the rules.

"Yes, Chr—Sir," Gwen answers, slipping for the first time.

_Wow, she must be pretty distracted,_ Ana thinks. She shifts so she can see better, ever mindful of the moisture collecting between her legs. She can see Arthur on the other side, stroking himself without a care in the world, eyes glued on his wife.

Christian kisses Gwen once, then nips her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. Gwen groans and flexes her hips against him.

"Be still," he growls low before fully capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply, his hand skimming her breast, his palm ghosting over her clamped and now over-sensitized nipples. It's a feather-light touch that makes Gwen cry out, tearing her lips away only to have them reclaimed by Christian.

Christian releases her lips finally, trailing kisses down her neck, rubbing his cock against her folds again, teasing her, tormenting her as he kisses around her breasts. Finally, he licks her nipples in turn with surprising delicacy.

"Oh…" Gwen moans, her head tossing on the bed.

"I'm going to take you now, Mistress," Christian tells her, rearing up over her.

"Please," Gwen says, practically begging.

Christian grabs Gwen's hips and slides slowly into her at first, all the way in. Then he backs out and slams powerfully into her, beginning an almost-punishing rhythm.

"Oh! Fuck…" Gwen gasps. Beside her, Arthur groans and doubles his own efforts.

Ana finds her hand traveling inside her panties, something that she normally doesn't do, but just watching Christian, watching him in Dom mode as an outsider instead of a sub, is almost too much. _He's just so… hot._

Christian sees Ana touching herself, and takes a split second to look over at her, her fingers inside her panties. He winks at her and then returns his attention to Gwen.

"Oh… Arthur… I need you…" Gwen moans, and Arthur leans over, still grasping himself, and kisses her, knowing what she needs him to do.

Christian moves his hand to rub circles on Gwen's clit, bringing her to the brink.

Gwen tears her lips away from Arthur's and moans, long and low, tightening her legs around Christian's hips.

"Oh… oh, God… oh, no… yes… oh! Yes!" Gwen explodes, her whole body jerking like a wave as she comes, clamping tight around Christian.

Christian rides it out with her, reaching down to release one nipple, then the other.

"Ah! Oh…" Gwen screams, the painful pleasure of the clamps' release renewing and intensifying her orgasm. "Mother fuck…" she breathes.

Christian gently withdraws from Gwen and nods at Arthur, who removes Guinevere's mask, uncuffs her, and rubs her shoulders, peppering her skin with kisses as he goes.

"Ana," Christian calls, and she scoots over to where he is as he moves out from between Gwen's knees, settling next to her on the gigantic bed.

"Yes, sir," she says, eyeing his still-rock-hard member.

"Finish me. With your mouth," he orders.

"Yes, sir," Ana answers eagerly, lying down to take him in her mouth, first licking and sucking Gwen's juices off of him, then continuing, drawing him deep inside her mouth, taking all of him in.

"Oh, baby, yes," Christian groans, threading his hands through Ana's hair. He looks over and sees Arthur lavishing gentle attention on Gwen's breasts, soothing her nipples with his tongue, kissing them better.

Gwen sighs under Arthur's ministrations and runs her fingers through his hair, reaching down to stroke his cock.

Ana licks Christian's length up and down, swirling her tongue around, then plunges him back into her mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh, fuck," Christian curses, flexing his hips, pushing harder into Ana's mouth. She keeps up with him, hungry for him, meeting his thrusting hips easily. Seconds later he floods into her, streaming down her throat as his cock throbs inside her mouth.

Ana gently releases him, smacks her lips, and grins at him, always proud of how she can unravel her husband this way.

Beside them on the bed, Gwen has her legs around Arthur now as he drives into her, slaking his own need. Her hands are on his chest, her nails digging in slightly, drawing a groan from Arthur. He drops his head and kisses her passionately, completely lost in her.

Ana and Christian watch them for a minute, and Christian remembers that Ana hasn't gotten any attention.

"Mrs. Grey," he purrs, prowling over her, crawling until she has no choice but to lie down beside Gwen. "Don't think I've forgotten you."

Christian peels Ana's panties off and tosses them to the floor. Then he dives between her thighs, biting her upper inner thigh once before running his skillful tongue along her folds, making her moan immediately.

"Oh, God, Christian." Ana bucks her hips under her, and he grabs them to still her. He laves her folds with his tongue, flicking her clit, sucking gently at it and she moans.

Christian slides his tongue around and down, thrusting it deep inside her and flexing it.

"Ohhhh…" Ana moans again.

"Arthur…" Gwen moans beside them. "Oh yes… Ah! Oh…" she cries out her release, her hand reaching over to Ana, who takes the hand and puts it on her breast.

Moments later, Arthur growls and stills, releasing into Gwen before collapsing over her and gathering her into his arms.

Christian is unrelenting, swirling his tongue around Ana's clit again while he slides a single finger into her, moving it slowly in and out.

"Oh, God," Ana says, trying to move, to bring some relief, wanting this to go on forever but needing release. Then Gwen leans over and starts kissing Ana's breast, teasing her nipple with her tongue, holding the soft orb gently in her hand. Arthur is behind Gwen, trailing kisses on her back and shoulders, even down to her backside.

"Ah! Fuck!" Ana cries out. The addition of Gwen's soft lips on her breast pushes Ana over the brink and she explodes, her legs tightening around Christian's head.

Gwen lifts her head, kisses Ana's lips once, turns and kisses Arthur once, and settles back in against him to wait.

Christian kisses his way up Ana's body and finally reaches her lips, kissing her deeply and ardently. "I love you, Ana," he whispers.

"I love you, Christian," she whispers back. They can hear Arthur and Gwen whispering and murmuring to each other as well, and assume they're saying much of the same.

xXx

"So, that was your 'normal' Dom persona?" Ana asks after a short time. They're all still laying on the bed in their regular places, the ladies in the middle, the men bookending them.

"Almost," Christian says.

"Almost?" Gwen pipes up. "You were pretty, um, detached. Dom-y."

"If I was truly being my old self and treating you like a _real_ sub, I probably wouldn't have fucked you," he says, trailing his fingers over Ana's skin. "And I would have played with you a lot longer, bringing you to the brink several times but not letting you come until _I_ was ready to let you finish."

"Bloody hell," Arthur says. Gwen nods in agreement.

"Then I probably would have let you suck my cock."

"You'd _let_ me?" Gwen asks, but she sounds amused.

"And if you were a real sub, you would have jumped at the privilege of bringing me pleasure," Christian says.

"And that, my darlings, is why I am _not_ a sub," Gwen declares.

"That's pretty harsh, Grey," Arthur says, incredulous.

"I was a heartless bastard, what can I say?" Christian shrugs. "Ana found my heart, though."

"It was always there," Ana says. "You just misplaced it."

"Well, now I know exactly where it is," Christian says. "You have it."

"And you have mine," she answers, turning her head to meet his kiss.

Arthur kisses Gwen's neck a few times. "I know exactly how you feel," he says. "Guinevere had my heart from the moment I set eyes on her."

Gwen smiles and kisses him. "I took it, joined it with mine, and gave him half."

"Lucky bastards, we are," Arthur sighs.

"Indeed," Christian agrees.


End file.
